Naruto the Reluctant Hero
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: A reluctant hero in training, but even the reluctant can become great, once they find their cause.
1. Chapter 1 One for All

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - My Hero Academia - I own neither  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Eat this!"

"No thanks Uncle, find a different person to inherit One for All."

Naruto Uzumaki spoke as he yawned, passing by his uncle as he grabbed a bowl of cereal. He covered his mouth with one hand, other hand grabbing the cereal and pouring it into a bowl on the table. He sat down and grabbed a spoon, pouring milk into the bowl to compliment his breakfast. He was wearing his pajama pants, and nothing else.

He was a boy with an average height, seeing as he was 15 years old, standing at 5'6" in height. He had unruly blond hair, spiked in all directions, and bright blue eyes. His skin was a light peach color, and he bore three whisker marks on each cheek. His body was lean muscled, but not without a small amount of visible bulk to it.

His "Uncle" shared a similar appearance.

They both had spiked blond hair, the same color skin, and similarly colored bright blue eyes. His uncle was a monster of a man though, standing well over 7 feet tall, and his entire body was bulky muscles. He was wearing a tight white shirt, and green pants. He was holding out a golden hair for Naruto, and Naruto waved it off.

"Just like your father, turning down One for All! How is your morning going!?"

Naruto kicked a chair out towards him.

"Uncle Toshinori, take a seat and stop sucking your gut." Naruto told his uncle with an irritated look.

The man in front of him deflated.

His muscles all vanished, leaving him as practically skin and bones, though traces of muscle were visible. His combed back hair became much more spiky, similar to Naruto's own, and his face hallowed out. His clothes were not extremely baggy on him, and he took a seat across from Naruto.

Toshinori Yagi.

"You know young man, most people would kill to have All Might's Quirk. I've raised you since you were _this_ -" Toshinori held his hands close together. "-big, and can't think of anyone else who I could trust with it more." The man continued as he looked at his nephew in all but blood.

Naruto munched.

"I already have a Quirk, and I'll become a hero using _my Quirk_. Anyway, my Dad turned down One for All when it was offered to him, there is no way I'm going to take something he turned down." Naruto waved off the generous offer. Toshinori nodded his head, though he seemed slightly disappointed that Naruto turned him down once more.

"Your Quirk-"

"Texas Smash!" Naruto gave his uncle a punch in the stomach, getting his uncle to cough up a large amount of blood almost comically. Naruto gave a smirk and raised his fist up, showing off his impressive strength. "I might not be able to use my Quirk in tight spaces, but it's not like I'm not strong enough to defend myself. I can thank your training for that... even though you're a shitty teacher." Naruto shook his fist in the memories of how shitty his training had been.

For such a great Pro Hero, his uncle was not suited for teaching people how to fight, or rather he wasn't very good at it yet.

"... Speaking of teaching, I plan on teaching at U.A. High School next year, in order to find a student worthy of my quirk... provided you don't-"

"Not going to change my mind." Naruto heard the insisting tone in his uncle's voice. "Anyway, I feel sorry for... oh shit, I'm attending U.A. next year." Naruto palmed his face when he realized that he was going to be attending that school. He had already been accepted into the school via multiple recommendations. One of which was his uncle, another of them being his late father, and some people he knew through 'All Might'.

Naruto sighed.

Now he was reluctant to go to U.A., but sadly, he was too lazy to take the tests to get into other schools. He had a free pass into U.A., and didn't have to take the tests like most other students.

Toshinori became serious and turned back into his All Might form.

"Your father and I might not be brothers by blood, but I was honored that he trusted me to watch over you. As your family, I ask this favor of you. I will one day find successor. I want you to help watch over my successor when I pass One for All on." All Might asked as he bowed his head, touching the table, to his nephew. Naruto scoffed and leaned his head against his hand, snorting at the gesture.

His uncle was the greatest hero... but he was not without his humble side, nor was he above lowering his head for a worthy cause.

Admirable traits.

"I was going to anyway. You going to eat, or just sit there? Either way, I'm going for a swim." Naruto stood up and walked towards the front door. As he passed by All Might, now back to being regular Toshinori, he gave his family member a pat on the shoulder. "Since you're going out today anyway, why don't you stop by a grocery store and pick up some ramen cups-"

"Now Naruto, you know that isn't good for your health. To keep up a healthy body, you need a healthy diet-" Toshinori stopped and nodded his head. Naruto usually kept to the healthy diet that he, Toshinori, stuck him to. There were a few days a week though that Naruto was allowed to cheat on his nutritional intake.

It was easier to stick to a certain diet, when you gave yourself days to not stick to it, and Naruto usually chose those days to eat ramen.

He stood up and followed Naruto out, since they were going to be parting ways for the day.

Naruto slapped him on the back as they parted ways out of the door.

"Don't go pushing yourself too hard. When you find the person, you'll know... I'll make you a promise. If you don't find a worthy successor by the time I graduate U.A... I'll... this hurts me on the inside..." Naruto knew that he had to do this for the only person he could call his family. Even if he didn't want to, and he wasn't going to if anyone else showed up willing to take the power, he would do it. "... I'll inherit One for All." Naruto relented a little.

That was still years away, a long time for that.

Toshinori smiled and rubbed the top of Naruto's head.

"You might have your mother's Quirk, but you have your father's heart. I'll try my hardest to find a successor. See you." Toshinori and Naruto fist bumped as they left each other. They each had their own trains to catch if they were going to go to the places they were travelling to.

Naruto smirked to himself.

Despite himself, he was a little happy his uncle was going to be teaching at the school he was going to be attending.

'Seriously... you're half of the reason I'm even becoming a hero. If I become a hero... I can carry some of that weight you have on your shoulders.' Naruto glanced back at Toshinori, before he shook his head and started to walk away a little faster.

Toshinori glanced back at Naruto.

'Minato, he's becoming a fine man. He looks so much like you did when we were his age... but he has his mother's face.' Toshinori smiled to himself as he walked with a skip in his step. A new energy to his walk as he found more inspiration to find somebody to succeed him, that way Naruto didn't need to do something he didn't want to.

They were the only family each other had.

They had to help each other.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-Naruto's Quirk-  
Originally, I was going to go with something "Wind" related, but I found something that fits so much better.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Monster Fox

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - My Hero Academia - I own neither  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Swimming.

When Naruto used the word swim or swimming, water was never something he meant when he said it. Swimming through a sea of enemies, or trying not to drown as he pushed himself head over heels in his training. Naruto stood in the middle of a forest, looking at his phone, waiting for a response from anyone that he had texted. He had a slightly eager look on his face, because today he was going to be training in secret with a Pro Hero... that wasn't his Uncle.

'I don't see why everyone likes him so much, he's just my dorky uncle.' Naruto didn't understand everyone's fascination with the man. They wouldn't be nearly as impressed with All Might if they knew what he was like at home. A dorky, pun spewing, excited, guy with a complete lack of skills when it came to training students. 'If he was a half-competent teacher, I wouldn't be going behind his back to train with heroes.' Naruto always felt bad that his uncle didn't know what he was doing, and that he had to lie to the man.

Sure, he was honest with Toshinori about him not being a great teacher, but he had never told the man that he was training with others behind his back.

He didn't want to hurt his only families feelings.

*Ding*

[Where are you?] - Ryukyu

Naruto looked at the text he had gotten, before he looked up at the skies, and around the forest. He had picked a place that was pretty far away from civilization, seeing as it was the best place for him to train his Quirk. Naruto unzipped his orange jacket, tossing it to the ground, before he took a deep breath and clapped his hands together.

His body transformed.

His hair started to change color from blond to orange, and the hair on his head spread to cover his entire body. His bones changed shape, his legs becoming more like the legs of an animal. His torso remained humanoid though, and he kept humanoid hands, claws forming on them. His head changed shape into that of a fox, with elongated ears with black markings extending to cover around his eyes. He grew in height as well, standing over 20 feet tall as 3 tails grew from his tailbone. Amazingly, his pants stretched to fit him, since they were made out of a material designed to grow to fit those with Quirks that increased their sizes. Sadly, his favorite jacket was not made of such materials, so he was always forced to take it off when he transformed.

He opened his eyes, showing that they had changed color, pure red with slit pupils, and his whisker marks transferred to his face, becoming darker sections of fur that resembled the whisker marks.

Naruto roared loudly in response to the text.

Naruto's Quirk.

 _Monster Fox._

The ability to transform his body into that of the mythical creature, the Nine Tailed Fox. The Quirk that he inherited from his mother, who inherited the Quirk from her grandmother. The more tails of his Quirk that he used, the larger the transformation became. Originally, the Quirk was 'Nine Tails' before the Quirk combined with the 'Gigantification', when the original two Quirk users had a child together and they fused.

"Raaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto allowed his blood-lust to infuse into the roar, sending all of the nearby forest animals running out of instinct. Birds flying away from the location, and any creature with a self-preservation instinct making the choice to escape from his sight.

Downside of the Quirk.

It was hard to control the animal-instincts of the Quirk, considering the Fox was still a carnivorous creature.

The sounds of wings flapping were heard, and several trees were knocked down when a dragon landed in front of Naruto. Naruto crouched down so that he was standing on all fours, and looked eye to eye with the dragon that landed down. The dragon, visibly female, was roughly the same size as he was now. The two of them were both standing on all fours, looking at each other. She was covered in hard scales, with a more slim body than his muscular body. She had large wings jetting from her back, and on top of her head she had spiked hair. She wore a Chinese dress, designed with a scale pattern, and a scaled headband over her head.

The dragon spoke, and the voice didn't _quite_ sound like it belonged to a dragon.

"I was surprised you sent me a text today. I don't mind helping you train on my day's off, but you always pick the strangest locations." Ryukyu spoke as she bowed her head politely in greeting, her long neck curving. She stopped bowing her head, and locked eyes with him again.

This wasn't their first meeting.

Considering she was great with children, she had actually spent a few of her days off in the past watching Naruto as a favor asked by All Might himself. She didn't know how Naruto and All Might were related, since All Might didn't tell her that information, but she had stopped questioning it. Now that Naruto was 15 though, it had been years since she had babysat him. Now, she only really saw him when he wanted some help training.

"With your scales, you're the best suited for this, but I don't want to force you to break the law, so training needs to be done away from the city." Naruto's voice on the other hand had changed to fit his larger form. It was deeper, darker, far more demonic sounding as it resounded.

Ryukyu nodded.

Naruto used the tips of his claws to pick his jacket up off the ground, and he removed a small sparkling object from one of the pockets. He extended the object to Ryukyu and showed it off to be small silver pocket watch. It was his thanks for her helping him, since she did enjoy shiny objects. It wasn't really expensive, being a low purity of silver, but it looked nice. The looks were all that were important, it being a shiny metal object.

"Thank you... now-" Ryukyu watched as Naruto placed his jacket in a tree, putting the watch back into it for safe keeping until they were done. "-lets review the basics, and see your mastery over them." Ryukyu raised a clawed hand and motioned for him to attack her.

Attack he did.

The ground cracked underneath his feet as he rushed after her, their two large bodies colliding violently as they uprooted the nearest trees. Naruto grabbed her by the waist and the shoulder, using his fangs to grab onto her neck just hard enough to hold her, without piercing the scales too deeply. She on the other hand, grabbed onto his right leg and left arm, with her fangs sinking into his shoulder as the two of them became locked into a competition of strength.

They were both standing on hind legs, trying to use their footwork to gain the edge over the other. To knock each other off of their balance, with two of Naruto's tails going up and wrapping around her wings. His third tail wrapped around her leg, and her tail was beating against his right side.

The fur on his body was thick, serving as a decent defense against blunt and piercing attacks, cushioning blunt attacks, and reducing piercing damage.

Grappling.

Using his large body to capture enemies without inflicting mortal injuries, judging the right amount of strength to use to counter the enemy. Fighting without killing, and reducing damage to the surrounding area. It was a basic for those with Quirks that increased the size of their bodies.

Her fangs pierced his shoulder, and she gained the upper hand, tossing him to the ground.

"Got-"

"-you." Naruto spoke as he used the hold his tails had on her to throw her to the ground as well. The two of them got to their feet, and charged at each other, slamming their foreheads together. "Texas Smash!" Naruto slammed his fist into her sternum.

Attacking the vitals.

Bringing down villains as quickly as possible, so attacking the vitals after judging how much punishment the villain could take was a basic. Naruto used all of his strength to punch her right between the boobs, knocking her off of her legs and into the air a little. She flapped her wings, her scales visibly bent out of shape, and flew up into the air.

"The power that you Smashed me with was impressive. I felt that impact through my entire body." Ryukyu praised the strength of the punch. Her tail ripped a tree from the ground, and she tossed it at him.

Naruto didn't look at the tree.

He dodged it without taking his eyes off of her, never taking your eyes from the opponent if possible. Dodge attacks through feeling them out, instead of needing your eyes as your biggest cue for dodging.

"Barely damaged you."

"I'm quite durable, you said it yourself. Feel free to smash me with all of your might. I want to see how the control over your power has grown." Ryukyu wasn't the 9th place hero for nothing. She was one of the most popular, most powerful heroes in the world. She had taken her fair share of beatings before, gotten her ass handed to her several times, and grown stronger for it. "Make use of your tails more, you have more ways to attack opponents than just punches." Ryukyu advised him, seeing him not using all of his limbs for attack.

Naruto ripped three trees from the ground using his tails, and threw them all at her together, smashing them together in midair to shatter them.

Naruto transformed.

His body shrank in size as three tails turned into a single tail, his body being only 7 feet tall now. He jumped up into the air, hiding behind the shattered trees, and grabbed onto her long neck. With a firm hold, Naruto's body started to grow in size as he reached his three tailed form again. He tails wrapped around her wings, and the two of them fell out of the sky, slamming into the ground. They were biting and scratching each other, fighting similar to animals as they engaged in extreme close combat.

Submission holds, their bites and scratches were just ways for them to try and put the other into places where they could put them into a strong hold.

Naruto transformed back into a human form, landing on his feet as he ran on top of her body. She reached up and clawed at him, with him putting his hands on her claws, and using them to jump over the next grabbing claw.

He transformed into a two tailed version of his Quirk and grabbed onto her neck with his entire body.

Size.

Size wasn't always important, just because the opponent was larger, didn't mean they would always win. Otherwise, those with Quirks that made them huge would be unstoppable. Using the smaller size to the advantage was a basic of combat when fighting those larger than oneself. Naurto snapped his jaws on top of her maw, stopping her from opening her mouth again. She reached up and grabbed him, trying to pry him from her body.

"Gocha." Naruto tried to speak with her mouth in his mouth, but it didn't come out quite right.

She grabbed him by the tail and yanked, getting a yelp from him, and she bent her neck to bite him. She threw him to the ground and mounted him, sitting on top of his waist as she bit down on his neck.

She transformed back into her normal form, sitting on top of his chest.

She was pretty, with short spiked hair that curved downwards, her clothes shrinking to fit her. She had a toned, lean body, with more sharp features. Including how all of her teeth were still sharpened, and she had angular, slit pupil eyes. She was fair skinned, with a similar height to himself. She had a small smile as he transformed back into his more human form as well.

"Good, you didn't forget the basics. Now, lets practice your martial arts in these forms." Ryukyu got up, helping him to his feet as she licked her hand and wiped the blood from his neck. She had pierced his skin when she bit his neck, and while the wounds were superficial, it still wouldn't be good to let the blood keep flowing freely.

She noted that he was about an inch taller than she was now, wondering if he was about to start another growth spurt soon. She had long since stopped growing, she was a 25 year old woman, but it was always amazing to see the tiny little kid she babysat grow into a man.

Naruto dusted himself off.

Then, out of nowhere he threw the first punch at her stomach, which she side stepped and grabbed onto his forearm. She punched at him with her free hand, and he leaned his head to avoid it, reaching up to grab her wrist.

"Damn, thought I had you."

"That was a well delivered punch. You never know when a fight will start, so it's better to attack the villains before they can act." Ryukyu and Naruto let go of each other's arms, and started to throw and block punches. They carefully and quickly moved their arms to toss aside each other's attacks, use their palms to divert fists, and slapped each other's forearms to knock away punches.

They didn't move their feet up, instead of stepping, they slid their legs into proper positions, tapping their feet together and moving them apart as they tried to get the timing right to throw a kick.

"Figures I can't surprise you... Hmmm?"

*Ding*

Naruto was punched in the face and knocked off his feet, onto his butt when his phone told him he got a text from his jacket. Naruto took the punch well, rubbing his face and getting back up.

"Keep focused." Ryukyu told him, and Naruto waved a hand in response.

He knew that.

"Sorry Ryuko... Ryukyu, sorry..." Naruto grabbed his phone and looked at the text.

[I found my successor] - Uncle

...

"Seriously, what the hell did I miss?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head in confusion, unsure of what to make of the text. As glad as he was that he didn't need to take the One for All Quirk, he was surprised that his uncle had actually managed to find somebody so quickly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... Lets continue until you need to leave if it's not too much trouble." Naruto put his fists up.

She wiped the smile from her face, and did the same.

Time to get a little more serious.

 ** _Chapter End!  
Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Busy Day

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - My Hero Academia - I own neither  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

The successor for One for All.

Naruto had to admit, that he was curious about who it was. His Uncle was very picky about choosing a successor for the power, very picky, Naruto could only list the number of people on a single finger that his uncle had believed worthy of getting to have the Quirk. Of course, that one person being he himself, this list of people only including living people naturally. Naturally, Naruto was very interested in meeting this future One for All successor, the person that his uncle was going to be grooming into the next generation for the Quirk. Surprising though, was the fact that Toshinori, All Might, had decided to keep who the successor was a secret for the last 2 months since finding him. He hadn't budged on the issue, no matter how much Naruto asked him.

 _I don't want to overwhelm the boy with too much information._

Right, the boy was apparently an All Might super fanboy, so learning that All Might had family would be a real shocker. Considering that Naruto knew a ton of personal information about his uncle, it was best to allow the boy to get used to being around his hero for awhile. Adjusting him to the shock of everything too soon would be detrimental to his training.

'He has to be frustrated... finding a successor, but their body not being strong enough to handle One for All.' Naruto thought to himself, walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

One for All was a powerful Quirk, and the strength it granted the body was immense. It took a body that had extensive training to use the Quirk, most people die the second they tried to use the Quirk. So selecting somebody to inherit it was a challenge in the first place, it took hard work and determination to become strong enough to handle the power. It was part of the reason why his uncle had been so eager to pass it onto him, because his body had been trained since he was a child for the purpose of becoming a hero. Then, when he turned 8, his uncle had started to train him for the purpose of becoming the One for All inheritor, though that plan backfired when he realized that Naruto didn't want the power. So he had to keep looking, while trying to convince him to take the Quirk, for somebody that he believed had the potential for becoming a symbol for the people, somebody to bring peace to their hearts.

"Aaaaaah!"

Naruto's head jerked to the sound of the scream, and saw a small child was sitting in the middle of the road, her lower body frozen to the ground. The little girl couldn't be more than 4 or 5 years old, and a large portion of the road around her was frozen as well. The girl had awakened her Quirk, and had no control over it, in the worst possible place. Naruto glanced at the street, and saw on one side of the road that hadn't frozen, the cars had all stopped for the girl. Sadly, on the frozen side... it wasn't easy for a truck to stop on a frozen road with no warning. Naruto, without even thinking, ran towards the little girl and used his Quirk to transform into his 1-Tail Form, and rushed towards her. The truck was trying it's best to turn away from the girl, but it just wasn't working. Thankfully, Naruto's legs were much more stable on the ice, and he reached the girl first. Grabbing onto her, he pulled her out of the ice, and jumped out of the way of the truck.

"Move!"

Naruto's roar reached the drivers on the other end of the road, with many of the cars going in reverse and hauling backwards. They were able to avoid getting run over as the truck flipped onto it's side and slammed into the side of a building. Naruto covered the girl's head and protected her from the loud sound of the building getting penetrated by the large truck.

The little girl started crying, from either fear or relief, but she didn't let go of the fur protecting her.

'The driver is knocked out... but doesn't seem dead... The building isn't in great shape though...' Naruto glanced over towards the truck, gently lowering the girl to the ground. 'Doesn't look like the truck is going to blow either...' Naruto sighed in relief when it looked like everything was going to be okay. The girl refused to let go of him, so he had to give his best smile as he removed her hands from his body.

*BOOM*

The truck didn't explode, Naruto was right about that. People screamed though when something inside of the building, something hit by the truck, exploded instead. Naruto looked around for _any_ hero that was available in the area to try and protect people. Naruto took a deep breath, before he stood up and started to storm towards the building, a large part of which was starting to collapse.

"Yuki!" The mother of the girl he saved ran over to her daughter, tears in her eyes, and hugged the young girl.

Naruto took charge.

"Everyone away from the building, and try calling for a hero! Don't approach the building at all costs!" Naruto shouted with ferocity as he raced towards the building himself. Fire starting to break out all over it as the explosion kicked off a chain of events. Naruto reached the truck and pulled out the driver, who had minor and serious burns on his body. Cradling the man gently, Naruto jumped down nearly 30 feet from the building and lowered the man down. "Don't move him, he's breathing, and has head injuries." With that told to everyone listening, Naruto got back up and started to run into the building.

Buildings had people in them.

Right away, Naruto saw close to 5 people in the first room he was in, 4 of them knocked out cold and injured, and one of them pinned underneath a bookshelf. Naruto tossed the bookshelf to the side, before he picked up the man. He moved to each of the people in the room, and stacked them on top of his right arm, carrying them towards the hole in the building and jumping over the truck. Naruto ran to the street, which had police cars starting to gather and set up blocks to prevent people from getting in the way of the rescue efforts.

No heroes yet.

So, placing all of the injured down on the ground, Naruto ran back into the building once more and avoided as many of the flames as he could. The explosion, Naruto guessed, seemed to have been some kind of radiator or a gas powered heater. The flames were spreading very quickly, and they were burning with great heat. Naruto made his way into the next room, and didn't see anyone there. A chunk of flaming wood fell on top of his shoulder, and he knocked it off of him and continued on his path through the building.

'It's getting harder to breath.' Naruto took off his unzipped jacket, the zipper had exploded when he transformed, and wrapped the jacket around his mouth to filter the smoke as best he could. It wasn't making it easier to breath, but it would provide some protection against losing to a loss of oxygen. Running upstairs, the building looked like it was about tree stories tall or so from the outside, Naruto was thankful when he saw a strong jet of water shooting into a window from outside.

It would seem either the firefighters had arrived, or a hero with a water Quirk was helping from the outside.

"Help!"

He ran to the call for helping the fastest way he could... by busting through the wall keeping them apart. Naruto saw the room had several people in it like before... people that were being trapped where they were thanks to a massive hole in the middle of the floor, and spreading flames.

"I am here!" Naruto jumped over the hole in the floor, landing on all fours in front of the people. he skid over to them, shielding them from the flames with his body, his tail stopping the... _family_ from being crushed when part of the increasingly unstable building fell down. Naruto gave a smile as he did so, nodding to the family. It would seem that the building was a home for a family. Naruto saw 4 elderly, and 5 very young children, huddled together. "Are any of you injured?" Naruto questioned them as he leaned his head over them and took a chuck of the roof to his face. A large gash appearing over his face as he knocked it to the side, but he refused to show weakness. He just turned his face so that they couldn't see his injury.

Naruto lowered his body for them.

"Thank you... thank you so much." The oldest of the elderly spoke, a man, to him as they started to gather on his back. Two old folks on the front, two on the back, and the children being safe guarded between them. Naruto took his jacket from his face, and tossed it over the heads of the children.

Naruto looked around.

"I saved 5 downstairs... is there anyone else here?" Naruto asked as he tried to listen for anyone.

Naruto jumped back when flames rushed up from the hole in the middle of the room, and water came through the window and started to put out some of the flames.

"Downstairs-"

"I've already saved them... everyone lower your heads, I'm going to jump." Naruto ordered them as he glanced back at them. The ones in the back forced the children, crying children, to take cover. Thankfully, nobody was offering him too much trouble as he started to run at the window. Slamming his head against the small window, Naruto shattered the wall around it and jumped from the building. Landing roughly on the ground, Naruto skid on the ice as he landed on the street, coming to a halt with a sigh of relief.

"Everyone, back away from the building!"

'Finally, the heroes...' Naruto allowed the people he rescued to get off of his back, and looked over to see two heroes.

One of them was putting out the fires on the bottom floor by opening up the fire hydrant nearby and controlling the water into the building. The second one shooting water out of his body into the windows on the upper floor.

Two heroes with water related Quirks.

Manual, and Backdraft.

"Thank you... thank you so much for saving my little girl." The mother from earlier had seen Naruto, and rushed over to thank him. Naruto was rather instantly the center of attention as he stood up straight and looked down at most of the crowd. There were a few people he could stare eye to eye with, with large bodies like he had at the moment.

Naruto waved her off.

"No need to thank me, when I saw her in danger, my body just moved naturally. Anyway, now that the pros are here-" Naruto's statement was met with surprise when he started to transform back. His body shrinking in size until everyone was able to see that he was only a teenager. "-I'm late for something important." Naruto spoke as he started to make his way through the crowd that had gathered around him.

With the pros on the scene, he wasn't needed anymore, and he had saved everyone in the building.

Also, considering he wasn't a pro hero, he could get into some trouble if he stayed too long and got questioned for it.

Naruto hissed in pain.

He had several burns across his torso, and he had a gash on his forehead. Naruto took his jacket from the children as he passed them, and put it on over his body. With the burns covered up, he would attend to them later. He pulled the hood on his jacket up, and increased the speed he was walking with to try and escape unnoticed. He wasn't able to leave without getting praise from the crowd he walked through though.

 **-Several Hours Later-**

"So this is him?"

Naruto surprised his uncle by walking up behind him, though Naruto was surprised to see his uncle was standing with the next successor... in his true form.

"You're bleeding." Toshinori changed the subject when he saw dried blood on Naruto's face. He showed worry for his nephew as he tried to take a look at the injury, though Naruto waved him off. "Did something happen?" Toshinori asked as he insisted on looking at the cut.

It was a nasty gash.

"Yeah, something fell on my head earlier. I'm fine though, so this is him?" Naruto asked as he looked at a boy hauling garbage across the beach. Well, hauling was the wrong word, since the boy was struggling to move most of the stuff. The bigger stuff at least.

He was pretty plain looking, though distinctive in his own right.

Now really muscly in appearance, with light skin and freckles on his face, unruly green hair. The boy was sweating up a storm, his body only starting to show signs of attaining real muscle. He was trying his hardest though, his thin body being pushed to it's limits to get stronger.

"Izuku Midoriya... he's Quirkless right now, but in 8 months his body will be ready... Not going to say anything to that?" Toshinori spoke quietly so that Izuku didn't hear them talking about him.

Naruto shrugged.

"Its your choice, and I'll support you, and him. So what did you need me for?" Naruto asked the older man.

After so much secrecy, he was surprised at the contact at all.

He was giving a sheet of paper.

"This is my 10 month plan for young Midoriya, tailor made to his body. At the end of it, he should be able to handle my Quirk without dying. I would like you to look-" Toshinori was surprised when Naruto ripped it in half.

"10 months... with 8 more to go huh? That gives just enough time to get into U.A. right? I'm going to go home, and rewrite this schedule... lets make his body ready for One for All in _7 more months._ That way, you can actually TEACH him how to use it." Naruto stated as he turned around and started to walk away. Naruto wasn't... well, he was an idiot, but he knew his uncle well. The man was trying to make this as close to the edge as possible.

Then, he was going to let the boy discover how to use the Quirk the day of the U.A. entrance exams.

As funny as that would be, it would be better to give Midoriya a month to start to adjust to having the Quirk.

Naruto didn't expect he would be doing so much work today.

 ** _Chapter End!  
Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Hauler?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - My Hero Academia - I own neither  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

 **-Several Years Previously-**

'My body is a little sore... thankfully, the cool air is good for this.'

Naruto, age 11, rubbed his sore shoulders as he walked in the cold air. His jacket, a black and orange hoodie, wide open to let the air touch his sore muscles. His uncle had really put him through the ringer during training, but it was worth it if the results started to show soon. He could see his breath it was so cold, and Naruto smiled to himself as he took a nice deep breath.

"Uwaah! Crapimlate crapimlate!"

'Well, that was ruined.' Naruto saw a young man wearing a hoodie from his uncle's silver age costume design line, running towards the bridge. Naruto glanced over and saw a boy standing on the railing near the edge of the water, getting ready to no doubt use some quirk and jump over it. "It's been raining, must have some kind of Jumping Quirk or a Flight one." Naruto spoke under his breath.

The running boy, seemingly 15 years old, stopped in the middle of the bridge.

"Huh? Wasn't the way to the station supposed to be this way?"

"Actually, the station is the way you came from, make a right and you'll be there." Naruto came up to the older teen and pointed out where he was going to go. The only station near was about 5 blocks away, but the boy was running in the wrong direction. Thanks to the All Might hoodie, Naruto could tell the guy was going to be using the station to go and apply for one of the many Hero Academies, he seemed like the type to try for it.

*Splash*

"Oh my god! That kid is drowning!"

"Damnit!" Naruto unzipped his jacket and transformed as he ran towards the edge of the bridge. He could see the boy from earlier, the boy had surprisingly pink hair (easy to see in the water) trying to stay afloat. As his body became larger and more fur covered, Naruto reached the edge of the bridge and jumped off into the water below. With enough distance to across most of the way between them, Naruto landed right next to the boy (who seemed about his age).

Naruto grabbed the boy and lifted him up on his shoulder, and prepared to swim against the current towards the land.

"It's a hero!"

...

"I can stand..." Naruto realized that despite the recent rain, with his current height of over 7 feet tall, he was able to stand up in the water. The water didn't even come up to his waist, the boy drowning must have just been unable to stand up because of the strong current. "... Don't worry, I'm here." Naruto said as he walked his way through the water towards the edge quicker than he would have swam it.

"Thanks for the directions Fox-san!"

"Not a problem, you go and become a hero!" Naruto called out to the boy from earlier, who was running towards the station with a brighter smile on his face. Naruto stepped onto dry land, and jumped back up onto the bridge now that he had solid footing.

The people on the bridge rushed towards them as Naruto placed the smaller boy on the ground, and took off his jacket, wringing the water out.

"That was amazing, what's your hero-"

"Here you go, since you don't have fur, it's got to be freezing for you. Try not to jump in the water again." Naruto tossed his jacket onto the body of the pink haired boy. The boy glanced up at Naruto, and he saw the large fox-man smile down at him. Naruto lacked eyes with him, and saw pink eyes that matched the hair. "See ya... Now... I have to pick up green onions, beef, milk-" Naruto started to mutter to himself as he walked away from the scene.

He didn't pay attention when people were snapping pictures of him with their phone, since a story like this was unlikely to make it into the news, it wasn't a big deal.

A soft feminine voice spoke when Naruto left.

"He's-"

 **-Present Day-**

"-the one that saved me from drowning!"

A middle school girl, about to start high school during her next school year, shouted as she stood up at the table and pointed at the news her parents were watching. Her jaw was dropped when she saw the news showing the fire covered building, and the fox man that saved her life jumping out of it with elderly people and young children on his back. He had a blood covered face, and burns on his body, but she recognized the orange fox man as the same one that saved her own life.

Her bushy pink hair came down to her shoulders, and spread out from her head, and her face had slimmed down from the chubbiness she had a few years back. She had a slim body, nearly no breasts, and wider hips as she wore her school uniform. Her eyes were covered by glasses that mostly hid her eyes, but she couldn't help but drop her jaw.

No matter how much she searched, she was never able to find the hero that saved her life.

"Kazuho, please don't shout."

"Sorry Dad." She apologized and sat back down, watching the phone recording that the news was airing of the incident. She smiled to herself and ate her breakfast.

She recognized one of the buildings in the recording.

She knew what she was doing this afternoon.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Now Naruto... I don't want to say this is a bad idea... but I don't believe Izuku will _survive_ -"

"Meh, he'll make it. Your plans were fine and all for preparing him, but all you are doing is taking him to his limits... you gave him _way_ to much free time in the schedule... and _days off_... I just got rid of those silly things and replaced them with much more useful stuff." Naruto turned his nose up in pride at the redesigned schedule that would be used to train Izuku.

The 10 month plan had turned into the 9 month plan.

Izuku had been given 2 days off a week, 6 hours of sleep a day, and 3 hours of free time to be used for personal matters.

Naruto's schedule replaced the 2 days off with a day of heavy work outs, and then a day spent recovering from the week with a visit to Recovery Girl and light work outs. Naruto had replaced the 3 hours of free time with stamina training, and the 6 hours of sleep had been cut down to 5 hours of sleep. With a short work out being expected before Izuku went to bed each night. Naruto also changed the diet to include vitamin chews, and protein shakes in it.

Toshinori looked at his nephew with worry.

"He's not made of money, you're having him-"

"Well then, I guess since he is your successor, you're going to be footing the bill for this stuff he needs. I've already contacted Recovery Girl, and so long as you pay her for her visits, she doesn't mind healing him when he breaks. Don't worry, with _my_ plan he's going to be ready and STILL have a month to learn how to use One for All." Naruto raised a fist up into the air with a grin on his face. He was excited to be helping, though he had a list of things he had to do so he wouldn't meet with Izuku personally until a few more months into his training.

Toshinori was pale and sweating.

Even on paper, this training looked like hell.

"... This will break him." Toshinori was honestly, _honestly_ , worried about not just Izuku, but his own nephew.

Was this the kind of hellish training Naruto put himself through?

Was his nephew a masochist?

"Yeah, it's suppose to break him. That's why I asked Recovery Girl for help. She already knows about One for All, so it's fine. He's not glass, if you break him, he might come back stronger than before." Naruto mentioned as he slapped a hand down on the paper and pushed it back to Toshinori. "Besides, you asked me for help... and the first time he uses One for All, he might break every bone in his body. This way, you have a month to let him get used to the Quirk, and you can be a REAL teacher." Naruto verbally beat down his uncle.

Naruto's own _nightmare_ training came to mind, since Toshinori knew that he had screwed up so many times trying to train his nephew growing up. Personal experience showed him that he wasn't built for teaching, and Naruto learned how to teach buy learning from experience what it was like to have a horrible teacher.

Naruto turned on the TV.

"Now, everyone, lets move onto our next segment. Here, we have a new rookie hero for an interview... The Hauler-"

"I'm the 'Crawler' not the Hauler!... Sorry, I'm the Sliding Hero: The Crawler. I just graduated from a Hero Academy... so my hero name isn't well known yet."

"Ah... its that guy... good for him." Naruto saw the teen from a few years back in a hero costume, looking good in his costume. "Glad to see his dream worked out. What did they say his hero name was again?" Naruto didn't catch the hero name.

"Hmmm... I think I heard them say the Hauler." Toshinori hadn't been the most attention to the name either. "Honestly though, back on topic, all of this One for All stuff was so instinctive... I'm not sure how much help I'll be in teaching him." Toshinori looked towards Naruto with a wiggling eyebrow.

Naruto sighed.

His uncle was such a bad teacher.

"I'll call Super Gramps tomorrow, and see if he'll train Izuku like he did with you. At leas _he_ was a good teacher." Naruto saw his uncle feel the weight under that comment. Naruto took the paper, and he grabbed his pen with a roll of his eyes, before he added a note to it. "There... on Saturday he'll have 30 minutes of extra free time." Naruto relented and decided that this would get his uncle to stop pouting.

It worked.

"The training is still a nightmare though." Toshinori stated, with Naruto shrugging.

He grinned.

"Good, the trauma will help him grow... Anyway, if he's going to inherit One for All... don't baby him. You're putting a lot of weight on his shoulders... he _has_ to be ready. I'm not saying be cruel and demanding... but you can't keep secrets from him." Naruto started to walk towards the door. He rubbed his shoulder when a small flash of pain got to him, the burns still hurting him. '... I'll pick up some pain relievers later... only 8 months until U.A... I need to train harder... I heard Endeavor is sending his son to U.A. too... and if that bastard's is anything like him... I refuse to lose.' Naruto kept his thoughts to himself as he went to go out and train.

The joys of being home schooled by All Might, he had all of the time in the world to do things that he believed needed to be done.

"Naruto... you're a magnet for trouble... I know you don't like babying, but you're not a hero yet. You should enjoy your teenage years more... try and make some friends your own age... for me." Toshinori looked at Naruto when he opened the door to leave.

Naruto looked back at him.

"... Am I really allowed friends, when we're family?" Naruto spoke dead seriously.

Toshinori winced.

Naruto's lack of friends was because he was afraid that somebody would learn who he was, and use Naruto against him. Now that Naruto was stronger and older, he could worry about this less, but he had forced Naruto to go through a friendless childhood. The only people Naruto could call friends, were the pro heroes that Toshinori would ask to babysit Naruto when he was younger. Naruto had connections with pros because of it, but that couldn't replace having friends your own age.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be... Now that I'm going to a hero school, I can finally make some of the friends I've wanted... yeah, that sounds nice." Naruto smiled to himself.

He wondered what kind of friends he would make.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Pink Fox

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - My Hero Academia - I own neither  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Everywhere Naruto went, people were talking about the new hero that was in the news. The large "fox man" that was spreading, and people were just so happening to pull up pictures that they had taken of him years previously when he would do something good for others in his 1-Tailed Form. This wasn't the first time that Naruto had saved somebody, or done something heroic, but usually they were such small matters that the news never made a big deal out of it.

Guess saving a family from a burning building, saving the truck driver, and saving a child from getting hit by a truck, at the same time was considered news worthy.

'I wouldn't have this problem if my Quirk wasn't so flashy... makes me wonder what life would be like if I had my Dad's Quirk...' Naruto thought as he grinned to himself as he imagined himself teleporting all over the place. He shook his head though, since that style of fighting didn't fit his body well. He was built for brute force for the most part.

The peanuts from Chiba were delicious.

Considering the "Fox-Man" craze that was going around in his home town, he decided to take a small break and travel to a different area of Japan. Sure, the few hours he was on the train sucked, but it was nice to not hear people raving about their new local vigilante.

"I'm not a vigilante... I was just doing the right thing, because nobody else was there to do it." Naruto muttered to himself bitterly. The labels the news were sticking to him were really annoying.

Really, Fox-Man, they couldn't have come up with anything better than that?

"Did you here about those strange Instant-Villains that have been popping up lately?"

'Instant-Villains?' Naruto listened in as he walked behind two police officers that were doing patrols. They were on the look out for any suspicious activity no doubt, so they could be the first on the scene and call a Pro Hero if the situation became too serious for them to control.

Knowing his luck, Naruto would happen across an Instant-Villain today, or something similar to it.

"Yeah, apparently, there is some Quirk-Enhancing drug that's in distribution. It causes your Quirk to get stronger, make destroys the victim's mental state. Those who use it also have their tongues turn black."

Black tongues... now that was an odd side effect. Then again, this was actually his first time hearing about Instant-Villains and this new drug. He never needed to take a drug to increase his Quirk's power, so that might be the reason for his ignorance. Not everyone had a flashy, heroic Quirk.

Quirk Envy.

As more impressive Quirks appeared, those with weak or lacking Quirks were come to resent those with impressive Quirks. It was the source for many conflicts between people, and friendships were often ruined because of it.

"Trigger isn't it? Not like we can be much use. If we see an Instant-Villain, all we can do is call a Pro Hero. Did you see that new hero on TV?"

"Oh, you mean the Hauler?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face, butting into the conversation. He actually knew about this subject a little, since cops weren't likely to be talking about some vigilante in the streets. It was very common for the police to be talking about rookie heroes and unpopular heroes to make themselves feel better about their lack of authority.

Pro Heroes and Police did similar things, but on different scales, and nowadays the police force was usually just around to keep things calm until a hero appeared. Becoming an officer was something of a joke to those who wanted to be heroes.

"It's rude to interrupt conversations." Police 1 spoke as he looked down at Naruto.

Police 2 nodded, though Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No, Fox-Man, man my son was really excited to see a Fox-Quirk in the news. He and my wife have the Fox Quirk, so they've got fox heads instead of normal ones. It really made him happy to see somebody like him become a hero." Police 2 added with a smile. He rubbed the back of his head with red cheeks, a little embarrassed to admit that his son's hero was somebody that he just saw once on the news. "I'm surprise Fox-Man-"

Naruto sighed and walked off in a hurry, not wanting to hear their praises. He would think that the police would have enough sense not to praise his actions in public like that. He had broken the law, so cops praising him as a hero was very inappropriate. He enjoyed the praise, but not when it came from people who should not be praising him for his illegal actions.

"Meow."

"Ah... you're super cute little kitty." Naruto smiled when he saw a cat rubbing up against his leg. The cat had two tails sticking where one should be. Naruto picked it up and cradled the tame cat in his arms. "... You even have a Quirk. It's so rare to see animals with Quirks." Naruto scratched the little cat behind the ears. It purred in his arms, eating peanuts from his paper bag as Naruto pet him.

Wow, he expected something meowing at him to be some large creature, one of those Instant-Villains.

That seemed like his luck.

It didn't matter what he was doing, but something bad was going to happen in his general area. He just had really bad situational luck, and while his luck was good for the lives he saved, it wasn't exactly great for his reputation.

"Ah, a MASSIVE bee!"

'Wow, that thing is pretty big, and it's stinger is shaped like a shot.' Naruto thought to himself, looking at the bee that was talked about. It was three middle school girls jumping away from the bee. The bee flew around them, with one of the girls throwing a thick, white, fluid out of her hand at it.

Acid?

The girl had super pink skin, with her hair being about the same shade of pink. She was a few inches shorter than he himself was. Her appearance was FAR from human, other than being human in shape. She had a rather sturdy, attractive looking body, but her body was fully pink. The whites of her eyes were pitch black, and her irises were bright yellow. She even had two jagged yellow horns coming from her super messy pink hair. She had a very athletic body actually, and with her unique appearance, sex appeal, and acid Quirk Naruto could tell that she had future prospects as a hero.

Her friends looked like your average middle school student, their normal appearances far less noticeable compared to pinky.

"It's just a bee, see, scared it away."

"Ah, it's flying away..." Naruto stated as he looked towards the strange bee as it flew away towards the other side of the street. Naruto stopped looking at it, and he gave a startled sound when he saw his new kitty had eaten ALL of his peanuts. "Of you little stinker, those were mine... meh." Naruto got over it as he tossed the empty bag into the trash.

A loud roar.

Naruto blinked when he heard a super loud roar come from across the street. He looked and saw a man wearing a nice business suit, screaming as his suit stretched and ripped. His body started to get larger and larger, sharp spikes growing out of his body as he grew from about 6 feet, to 7, to 14, to 27, and all the way to 40 feet tall. His skin turned sandy brown, hard in appearance, and his clothes had fully ripped off.

"... This is your fault little kitty." Naruto lifted his cat up and looked at it in the eyes, just needing something to blame.

"It's a Villain!"

Police 1 ran away from the scene to go and find the nearest hero to take care of this mess. Police 2 ran towards the monster.

"Everyone evacuate the area! My partner has called a hero!" Police 2 started to direct the civilians away from the monster villain. Just in time for the villain to punch a building, and shove his arm through it. The villain gave an angered roar as he swung his arm around.

Naruto sighed and unzipped his jacket, place his cat inside of it as he sat it to the side gently.

'He's getting naked?' The pink girl watched as the boy her age started to strip his clothes off, though he just seemed to be taking off his jacket. She yelped when she FINALLY noticed the giant villain that had appeared for real. She had been zoned out pretty heavily, and hadn't even noticed the monster roaring until she saw the flash of orange that was this teenager taking his clothes off.

Then, she saw as he transformed.

He became at least 20 feet tall as he stood on two legs, before he crouched down on all fours with three tails behind him. He was only a 4th the size of the Villain, and when she saw him rush into action, she didn't notice when her friends were evacuated from the area by the police officer.

"Fox-Man appeared again!?" Police 2 shouted in surprise, having not seen Naruto transform.

"Hey ASSHOLE! You got some issues you need to work out, do it away from the city!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed onto the arm of the villain, and slammed him into the ground. Naruto looked around, making sure that he didn't throw him into anyone, before he picked the villain up again and slammed him back into the middle of the street.

Seriously, if he kept doing hero work like this, he was going to get a really bad reputation! People were going to only know him as a vigilante, instead of a person who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

His response was a roar.

Then, he punched Naruto in the snout and knocked him off of his feet, smashing Naruto into the side of a building. Part of the building collapsing on top of his head, with Naruto grunting as his recent wound was reopened by it. Naruto saw rubble fall down towards the ground next to him, and saw it was going towards the pink girl from earlier.

He was going to save her... but she saved herself surprisingly. She took off her shoes really quickly, and skated out of the way by releasing acid from her feet.

"Don't worry Fox-Man, you can do it!"

"My name isn't Fox-Man Pinky..." Naruto got up and rushed towards the villain, grabbing his arms and pulled him away from the buildings, into the middle of the road. Naruto was punched in the face by a spiked fist for his efforts, and Naruto returned by punching the man in his armored stomach. "... damn... those spikes hurt..." Naruto looked at his bleeding fist, having been torn up by the many spikes that were sticking out all over his body.

Explaining this to his uncle was going to suck, oh, and the pain of having his flesh torn apart was pretty damn nasty too.

Naruto was thrown to the ground.

The pink girl from earlier grabbed onto his fur on his face, and when he got back up, she was pulled along for the ride. She climbed up so that she was sitting on his snout, between his eyes.

"Looks like he's covered in a lot of spikes and armor... Let me help you out!" The girl was breaking out into a sweat, she was clearly extremely frightened by the situation she was in, but was still putting forth effort. Naruto jumped back when the villain tried punching him, with the girl being thrown off of him. He grabbed her out of the air, holding her by the entirety of her legs, before he put her on top of his head, letting her ride him.

Fine, her acid would be useful.

"His face is the most heavily armored... think you can throw acid at his jaw?" Naruto asked her as he nimbly avoided getting punched by the rampaging villain. The villain was mindlessly trying to attack everything around him. The girl held onto Naruto for dear life, she didn't think this through very well when she grabbed onto the large fox man.

"Gonna be sick..."

"Not on my head you aren't! Can you cover his chin in acid or not!?" Naruto roared at her as he ducked under a kick.

She was NOT throwing up on his head!

He glanced up at her, and saw her giving a thumbs up. Seeing that, Naruto stood up at his full height again and rushed at the villain.

Naruto transformed.

He gained a 4 Tail, and with it his body grew even larger than before. Now standing at 25 feet tall, he slammed his body into the villain. With more strength, ignoring the spikes stabbing him with as much willpower as he could manage, he gave the girl the chance she had. She started to throw ball after ball or acid at the villain, she had to throw close to 15 balls of acid at the villain to cover his chin. The villain didn't make it easy for them, as he struggled against Naruto the entire time his chin armor was melted off.

"Done!"

"Good! Now, Texas Smash!" Naruto screamed as he slammed his fist into the chin of the villain, knocking him close to 150 feet down the road. When he hit the ground and rolled, his body started to heavily shrink the second he was knocked out cold. Naruto started to shrink down as well, losing his 4-Tailed Form and shrinking down to his 1-Tailed Form with the pink girl holding onto his shoulders with her legs. The different in their body sizes now drastically smaller.

Naruto looked at his wounds, before he grunted in pain and got down on all fours, with the girl adjusting herself so that she was sitting up properly.

They needed to escape before more police and heroes showed up.

So, grabbing his jacket (his new kitty had ran away), he ran for it.

 **-15 Minutes Later-**

"Uwaaaaaa! That was so scary!"

Naruto stood in an alley as the girl riding him collapsed to her knees and started to sob. The bravery she showed earlier gone now as she was out of danger. Naruto transformed back to his normal form. Naruto winced as he used his jacket to stop the bleeding in his chest and fist.

"Naruto." Naruto stated.

The girl continued to cry for a few, about 20, more seconds. She wiped her eyes and face, both were covered by tears, and looked at him.

"Huh?"

"I'm Naruto... since you saw me transform, you know my real looks now. You were really heroic back there helping me... this hurts." Naruto hissed in pain when he looked at his wounds.

Oh... they were not pleasant.

"I'm Mina... Mina Ashido... and thanks... I'm going to be trying out for U.A. when they hold their tests. That was so scary... but it was kind of exciting... You're Fox-Man from the news." Mina introduced herself as well. She would stand up and help him, but her legs were still too shaky. She wasn't sure that she could stand up right now by her own power.

Who knew that doing hero stuff was so terrifying!?

"Fox-Man is a stupid name... I'm going to U.A. next year too. By the way... you're not hurt, are you?" Naruto questioned her. She showed off some burns on her hands, before she shook her head. The burns were so tiny that they wouldn't be a problem for her.

"If I overuse my Quirk, I can hurt myself... I had to make a lot of acid to melt those spikes... I'm okay though! Are you okay?" Mina looked at his wounds as she spoke. She crawled, damn legs not working, and saw his jacket quickly soaking with blood.

He nodded.

"I'm fine, this much won't kill me. Fuck!" Naruto shouted when he ripped a small spike out of his shoulder. Great, he was bleeding out even faster than before. Naruto got his phone from his pocket and tossed it to Mina. "The code is 8008, there is a contact named _Sir Asshole..._ mind giving him a call? I might need some medical treatment." Naruto looked at his wounds.

Yep, he needed treatment.

"Sure, maybe after, we can go to this sweet shop... I planned on going today with my friends, but they kind of ran off. Wanna be friends?" Mina offered the hand of friendship to him.

He looked at her hand.

He didn't shake it.

"My hands are dripping with blood... but sure." Just because he couldn't shake her hand, didn't mean he was turning her down. He just so happened to be covered in his own red juices.

Not a pleasant handshake.

 ** _Chapter End!  
Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Bad Habits

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Well, I'm a big enough man to admit when I'm wrong."

Toshinori, in his true form, spoke as he looked at the back of his nephew. Izuku was showing far more results just 5 weeks into Naruto's redone training schedule, but the boy had already puked about 15 times already, and collapsed about 4 times. All stuff that had been planned out in the schedule, and the visits to Recovery Girl were helping his muscles heal back stronger much quicker than letting it happen naturally. The boy wasn't anywhere near close to ready to inherit One for All, but with the rate of progress he was showing, he would actually be ready for it within a month of the exams for U.A. at this point. It really made him appreciate the fact that his nephew was such a training freak, since this was speeding up the process for Izuku's growth, and it would allow him to rest easy knowing he had his nephew supporting him and pointing out areas where he could improve his teaching.

Now, Toshinori was a big man to admit when he was wrong.

Naruto didn't hear a word he said though.

Naruto had headphones on and a glare on his face as he punched a punching bag in his room, a bag that wasn't filled with sand like a normal bag. No, Naruto's punching bag was made of pure _iron_ , hanging from a thick and heavy chain. There was only about an inch of cushion between Naruto's fist and the iron inside, and Naruto had his fists wrapped up in bandages as he trained. Unlike with the burning building, Naruto had been unable to hide his injuries from fighting the Instant-Villain, considering he had multiple stab wounds. Wounds that had fully healed thanks to a few visits to Recovery Girl, though she had requested that Naruto take it easier on his training for a few weeks to compensate for the regular stress he put himself through.

Naruto didn't listen.

'I hurt my fist punching that villain... I need to make my fists stronger to reduce the damage I take from attacking hard bodies.' Naruto thought to himself, not paying attention to anything but the iron he was punching. The bandages on his fists were blood-stained already, but he kept punching the iron-bag with as much strength as he could muster with each punch. The fact that he had trouble with a rampaging villain had showed him areas his body was lacking in, and he just wouldn't allow that to stand. He had to increase the power of his punches more, and strengthen the skin, muscles, and bones in his fists so that he could punch as hard as he wanted without breaking them. "Ow... ow..." Naruto gave winces as he stopped punching the bag for a second.

Naruto added another layer of bandages to his fists, before he started to train again, sweat dripping from his body as he returned to his own training.

Toshinori smiled.

"You really have more raw determination to improve yourself than anyone I know... your father would have been very proud of you. I know I am, and it really makes me wish you would have accepted One for All." Toshinori could only imagine himself watching as Naruto used One for All with pride, seeing his young man take the world by storm and become a newer, greater symbol for peace.

Yet, seeing Naruto smash through his limits with raw determination, guts, and an ironclad willpower would be fine too.

*Ding*

"Rah!" Naruto roared as he started to unleash a new shower of blows onto his punching bag. Toshinori stood up straight and left Naruto's room to go and answer the door, no doubt it was another hero coming to ask him to help them with something. Possibly it was going to be a U.A. teacher, since he would be joining that teaching staff soon enough. Either way, he was going to go and see who was ringing his doorbell, seeing as he wasn't expecting any visitors, and Naruto didn't tell him that he invited anyone.

He enjoyed his small moment to contemplate the mystery person at the door, before he reached it and opened it up.

There was a girl he never saw before... no, he saw her riding on top of Naruto's head in the news story covering the Instant-Villain incident. The girl saw him and smiled, waving her hand happily at him with a wide grin that showed off her absolutely flawless smile. Her pink skin and black eyes making the white of her smile just pop out all the more.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Naruto home? Sorry for coming unannounced, I'm Mina Ashido, a friend of his." Mina bowed to Toshinori, not recognizing him as the hero All Might. He wasn't exactly eager to tell her, so he just humbly stepped aside and gestured for her to come in. There was really nothing in the house, outside of the stuff in his room, that would really inform her of his secret.

It was nice Naruto had a friend... which surprised him.

"Come on in, I'm Naruto's uncle Toshinori Yagi. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, can I get you anything to drink... we have cool tea in the fridge, and fresh milk." Toshinori led the girl into the living room. A small farm he saved had given him several fresh jugs of the stuff, so they had more than enough fresh milk to go around. Actually, if he was being honest, he was starting to get sick of the stuff.

She smiled.

"Milk would be awesome... but I don't want to impose."

"Any friend of Narutos is welcome to impose here." Toshinori took a glass from the counter and poured her the milk. Coming back into the living room, the two rooms were connected, only seperated by a counter, he placed the drink on the coffee table. She picked it up and smiled as she chugged down half of the glass with a very happy sigh. Toshinori pointed to his face, and got her attention on the milk mustache that she had given herself. "So, what brings you here? Naruto didn't tell me you were coming." Toshinori asked when she was finished licking her mustache away.

Her had to admit, as happy as he was Naruto had a friend, having somebody coming over to the house randomly could prove... a little worrying for his secret identity as All Might, and the secret behind his appearance.

She looked away from his gaze for a few seconds.

"Well, even though we became friends over a month ago, me and Naruto really haven't hung out... so I wanted to see if wanted to have fun." Mina didn't mention that she got the address when she used Naruto's phone to call "Sir Asshole", and when they were riding in the car to drop them both off at their homes, she memorized his address. She didn't want to come off as creepy, though she didn't purposely try and memorize his address or anything. "Is he here?" Mina asked as she looked around for any sign that Naruto was in the building.

She was surprised he didn't answer the door.

Toshinori pointed to the door with orange trim around the door.

"His room is right there, but he's working out. You're welcome to interrupt him, this could be a good chance for him to take a break." Toshinori smiled at her gently, and looked at Naruto's room dead seriously.

Naruto _needed_ to take a break, maybe a friend visiting would get him to stop.

"Thank you!" Mina hopped up onto her feet in the most peppy way possible, before she walked with a skip in her step towards Naruto's room. She politely knocked on the door, before she didn't wait for any response before she opened the door and walked in. "Wow... didn't expect this." Mina looked at the type of room that Naruto had and was a little surprised.

She expected... something different.

Naruto's room had some of the basics she would expect, a TV, a computer, a bookshelf, and a bed (his bed looked SUPER comfy). The stuff all looked really nice, with his bookshelf being mostly filled with books on martial arts, training, Quirks, and the rest of it being filled with different manga. Above his bed though, she saw two "Hero Costumes" hanging above it in glass cases.

She saw a male costume, a bright yellow hero suit with black markings going around it, that formed lightning bolts that pointed towards the Japanese Kanji for "Thunder God" in the middle of the chest. It had a utility belt that was carrying several daggers with markings on them, and nailed to the wall above the glass case was a helmet with a black visor to keep an identity concealed.

It was the costume of the "Ex-Number 2 Hero" Thunder God.

Then she saw the next one, a woman's costume, though she didn't recognize any hero that wore that costume. It was a skin tight black jacket with a red strip going down the front, and a red turtleneck latex suit that went underneath the jacket. Followed up with black pants made of what looked like a stretchy material for those with growth Quirks. There was a white mask that looked like it would cover the top half of somebodies face, and black arm warmers.

She honestly didn't know what hero that costume belonged to.

"Wow... that punching bag looks really heavy!" Mina shook her head, getting her fill of his room. She noticed that he had a small bonsai tree sitting on his window, but decided to save that for later as she slapped him on the back. "Eeeep!" Mina yelped when Naruto jerked around and pulled his fist back to punch her in the face. She had heard him let out his own startled noise, before he stopped his fist and grabbed his heart.

He took his headphones off.

"God Mina, you scared the shit out of me... Mina... What the hell, why are you here!?" Naruto's eyes, shocked, opened as wide as they could go as he jumped back from the girl. He didn't know that she knew where he lived, in all of the phone calls and texts that they had shared, he had never mentioned where he lived to her before. Not that he wasn't pleased to see her at his house, but it was pretty creepy that she knew where he lived. "Oh... you saw Sir Asshole drop me off that day... but still, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked the girl as she calmed down.

She had nearly gotten punched.

She carefully jumped on his bed and kept her skirt from flipping up, didn't want to flash him her panties, and she leaned down and grinned at him comfortably.

"Your uncle let me in, not happy to see me?" Mina asked, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

He was happy.

"Well, I mean, I'm happy you're here... but why are you here?" Naruto continued as she jumped up and started to dance with her arms and waist. Deciding to go with it, he did his own lazy dance moves. "Here to dance?" Naruto tried to guess.

She shrugged.

"We can, I'm just here to hang with you. Want to go to the mall with me, or even play video games here? Honestly, I just wanna hang with my buddy, doesn't matter what we do. As long as you take a shower first." Mina mentioned as she covered her nose with one hand, yet she never stopped dancing as she did. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed a change of clothes, and his jacket, from his bed. "You stink... and are your fists bleeding?" Mina asked him, as she looked at the punching bag.

She saw blood on the bandages AND the punching bag.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I get injured a lot when I train, so this much is nothing. Make yourself at home I guess." Naruto didn't know what to say when a friend was in his room. This was the first time he ever had a friend at his house in the first place. He opened the window to let the post-training smell out of the room for her. He saw her pull her fist back and take a swing at his punching bag.

Her fist hit it, and while the punching bag moved a little, Mina yelped and landed on his bed when she jumped back, holding her hurting fist.

"Ow! Ow ow ow!"

What the HELL was in his punching bag, they weren't suppose to hurt so badly when you punched them! She felt like she had straight up punched a metal wall, and she was thankful she had not decided to punch the bag with all her strength. She might have broken her hand if she had done that, though it explained why Naruto's knuckles were bleeding so much.

Naruto's uncle was right.

Naruto _needed_ to take a break from training, if _this_ was how he trained.

She was so going to take him to the mall to find him a hobby.

 ** _Chapter End!  
Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**


	7. Chapter 7 New Place, Same Luck

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

'If I strap these to my body, and swim through a river, I could get a serious cardio workout.'

Naruto's thoughts were solely on training as he looked through the mall, seeing a weighted vest, weighted anklets, and weighted wristbands on sale for a decent price. On their own, each of them were kind of worthless to somebody who had trained their body well, but combined and used in an interesting way could make for a surprisingly good training method. Naruto looked through the window selling them, the mall they were inside of contained dozens and dozens of different stores, and three floors of places to visit. After a short train ride, and 10 minutes of walking, they had arrived at the place where teenagers could be easily found.

"Nope."

Mina grabbed Naruto by the ear and started to pull him away from the store that sold the work out equipment. She saw the look that he had been showing the gear, and since she was trying to pull him away from training, it wouldn't do to let him buy stuff that would just increase his training even more.

"Okay." Naruto muttered as she dragged him to a different store.

Clothing store.

"I do this with my girlfriends all the time, and you're wearing the exact same outfit when we met. I think you need a update." Mina stated to Naruto as she poked his jacket, the same style of jacket that he had been wearing when they met. Naruto looked down at his clothes, not seeing what was wrong with them. By the time that he had looked, she had already dragged him into the men's section. "You're like _super_ well built, so something with short sleeves or no sleeves is perfect. Also, maybe getting something a size too small would look great." Mina grabbed a shirt that wouldn't naturally fit Naruto and held it up to him.

It was pink.

"That... is very feminine." Naruto pointed out as she pushed the shirt into his arms. She pushed black baggy shorts into his arms with them, before she started to _really_ have fun with it as she pulled him across the entire clothing shop. The clothes in his arms piled up higher and higher, until he couldn't even see what was being added anymore. "Anyway, my Quirk usually destroys whatever clothes I wear, so I wear jackets because they are easy to take off, and my pants are made from materials that stretch for those with Quirks that make them bigger." Naruto lifted up the clothes higher up so that he could look at her.

His choice of clothing wasn't just a preference, it was something that served a practical purpose in his life.

She stopped.

"Yeah, and my Quirk makes acid come from my body. Do you know how many pairs of shoes I've melted? It's a lot. Clothes don't have to be practical." Mina gave him a pat on the head for being so simple minded about this. He, a boy, just wouldn't understand why him wearing good clothes would reflect upon her as his friend. His image was her image, and the opposite was true. "Anyway, look... see, you're on shirts now." Mina held up a shirt that had a stylish image of him in his 1-Tail form on the front, arms crossed in an action pose.

They made T-shirts of him?

When?

"I'm on shirts?" Naruto asked with surprise as he looked at the shirt. He whispered it mostly to himself, since he was honestly surprised. Sure, he had saved a few lives in the past few months, but he didn't think he had gained any real fame for it. He wasn't even being talked about a bunch on the news anymore, since he hadn't done anything heroic in like 5 weeks. The news had already moved on to the popular heroes who were constantly doing hero work, so why would their already be merch for him, when there shouldn't be a demand for it?

Mina nodded and put it on the growing pile.

"Yeah dude, you're like _super popular_ with little kids, and since nobody knows what your normal face looks like, it adds to your charm... and your foxy fox form looks really cool. You're pretty muscular on your own, but your fox form is almost All Might levels of buff. A lot of my friends at school think you're super hot." Mina had seen a ton of her friends put pictures they printed from newspapers and the internet in their lockers at school, and there were a lot of kids she passed on the road that would be playing Hero and Villain. It wasn't surprising to see children getting their parents to buy fox tails and fox masks, and parading around as Fox-Man from TV.

Naruto furrowed his brow.

"I didn't do it to become famous."

"Then why are you becoming a hero?" Mina asked when she heard that grumble from him. She pulled him into the changing room, she didn't go in it with him, and clothed the door behind him. "Most people only becomes heroes to be famous and rich and stuff, right?" She asked him through the door.

Naruto frowned.

"I just want to use my power to help people, but I can't do that without becoming a hero. So I need to be stronger, become a hero, and become well known enough, so that when people see me... they feel safe." Naruto changed into the first outfit she showed him, and opened the door to show her.

She gave him two thumbs up.

Looked good.

"That's like really cool. I mean, I want to help people, but for me being a hero is just something I'm just suited for. Everyone's always told me that because of my looks, my Quirk, and my personality that I was suited for it. Really dorky, right?" Mina had always thought her own reasons for wanting to be a hero were pretty lame. She felt even more lame when compared to those with selfless reasons.

She didn't see it, but Naruto shook his head.

'In this society, that reason is fine too. Honestly, reasons don't matter as long as we're helping people.' Naruto didn't speak his thoughts, but he did smile as he changed into the next outfit. "This one has a jacket." Naruto liked that, he really did. Jackets were sort of his style, especially orange or black jackets. They really fit his color scheme well, considering he turned into an orange fox.

Mina saw him when he opened the door.

"Yep, I'm going to try on some stuff too, anything you don't like, just put back where I got it from."

 **-1 Hour Later-**

"So, what was it like... running into a burning building to save people." Mina liked her ice cream as they sat on a bench in the food court. She had been meaning to ask about it for awhile, since Naruto had already done heroic stuff. She had helped him stop a villain, but he had done more stuff in the past that she didn't have experience in. "Was it scary?"

"Of course it was scary, it was a burning building, and it could collapse or explode at any moment. I was scared the entire time I was inside of there." Naruto admitted with a grin.

Somehow, she didn't believe him.

"Bullcrap." Mina pointed her fingers at him like guns. She didn't buy that for a second, she had seen the news, and he didn't look afraid when he ran into the building, or when he had jumped out of it. He had seemed like the definition of bravery to her. "You were totally fearless, admit it." Mina teased him, and he shook his head.

He wasn't.

"I wasn't fearless, I was scared that I wouldn't be able to save everyone. If people see the person saving them is scared, then they're going to be even more scared. My body just moved on it's own, and I refused to show them I was afraid. Because this-" Naruto pushed his fingers up against his cheeks, and spread his lips into a smile. "Is the most heroic thing you can do as a hero. Sure, with my body I can save their lives... but with my smile, I'll save their hearts." Naruto slapped his heart a few times to show her what he meant.

Mina thought on it.

'... Sounds to me like he wasn't afraid... he wasn't afraid of getting hurt, he was afraid of others getting hurt. That is-' Mina stopped and smiled at Naruto, before she pointed to him. "-really cool. Yeah, All Might is always smiling to. You kind of remind me of him, you could be his son or nephew or something. Man, this gets me really pumped up for U.A.!" Mina leaned back in her chair and shouted out her last sentence. She smiled widely, pushing her fingers against her cheeks, copying Naruto. "I'm stealing that, I'm going to be a hero who smiles too." Mina stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

He nodded and grinned back.

He would like that.

"That-"

"Oh, lets go go singing! I bet you'll be really good at it!" Mina finished off her snack and grabbed onto him, pulling him to his feet as he carried their clothes in one arm, bags dangling from it. She held onto his sleeve as she pulled him, not giving him much of a chance to object to her. "This is going to be fun!"

Naruto just smiled and nodded.

Yeah, this was kind of fun.

 **-Later-**

"Oh my god, that was awesome, I didn't know my voice could go that high... really enjoying your drink, huh?" Mina used a towel to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She had been break dancing while she had been singing, seeing as she loved both of them. "You know, I kind of expected a villain to show up today. Glad to see I was-"

*BOOM*

Naruto looked at her with narrowed eyes for her comment seeming to summon forth a villain from somewhere. Naruto palmed his face, before he stood up and zipped down his jacket. He tossed it on her, before he transformed into his 1-Tailed form.

"Wear that, and use the hoodie to cover up your hair and horns. Since this is a mall, I'm sure there are some heroes here. We need to help evacuate people." Naruto told he as he left the small room they were in. She pulled his jacket on over her clothes, and flipped the hoodie so that her features were mostly covered. Well, the pink skin on her arms and legs were hard to hide, but with her head hidden, she wouldn't be recognized at a single glance. She followed after him quickly as they ran to the edge of the second floor, looking down on the first floor.

Mina pointed.

"That's the baddy, looks like he's got a hostage!" Mina shouted, and Naruto looked at the situation she pointed at. There was a guy wearing a cliche ski mask, most likely to hid his face, and his right arm was a cannon. It would seem his Quirk was related to his arm being a cannon, because there was smoke coming out of the end of his cannon arm. He had it pointed up at the ceiling, before he pointed it at a man next to him.

"Nobody stop me, or he gets it!"

"Mina... You a good shot?" Naruto asked as he looked at a trashcan. He took the trash bag out of the can, before he tied it up and placed it to the side. Gesturing to the can, she nodded and hopped so that she was inside of it. Naruto lifted up the can itself, her inside of it, before he looked down at the first floor and aimed carefully. "Ready?" Naruto asked as he closed an eye.

Mina grinned.

"Ready!"

He threw her, at a high speed, right towards the villain. The villain saw the trash can coming, since it was a straight shot, and moved his aim to fire at the can. Naruto started to run towards the end of the balcony, while Mina jumped out of the trashcan just as the villain fired his arm. The bin was destroyed by the shot completely, and as Mina rolled across the ground she lobbed a shot of acid at his pants. His belt and the hem of his pants melted in a second, and like magic his pants dropped to his knees. Out of instinct, the villain pulled his pants up.

Mina stuck her tongue out at him, smiling widely.

"You little bit-"

Naruto came flying in while he was distracted, and kicked him in the chest, knocking him through a shop window and into a wall inside of the store. The man let out a harsh breath as he was knocked out cold. He didn't see what hit him, but everyone around him did as the villain was taken down rather quickly. Naruto looked at the bags that were hanging off of his tail, before Mina jumped onto his shoulder.

"Thought we were evacuating people?" Mina questioned him as he started to run, the items that they paid for hanging from his tail. He ran on all fours to the mall exit, since it would seem their mall day had been cut rather short. She teased him as she poked her face, and she pulled his hoodie down over her face, shifting so she was riding his back.

Naruto snorted.

"... That was before I saw a hostage... All things considered, I wouldn't mind hanging with you again." Naruto had fun today, and really wouldn't mind a repeat.

Though, next time without a villain ruining things.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 What is the difference?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Spring was in the air.

With the winter season coming and going, giving rise to warmer weather, Naruto couldn't help but enjoy it as he actually took a break from training of his own free will. He wore the pink shirt that Mina had gotten him, though it was too small for him now, stretching to contain his body. Combined with the baggy black pants he wore, it was actually a pretty good combination. The sleeves of the shirt had long since ripped off of his arms, and because of his training the pants had rips near the knees, but Mina had told him that it looked good, so the rips and tears were fine.

"Hey!"

"Hey Mina..." Naruto waved with a grin.

She had invited him to come to the part, so he had decided to take a break from training to come. She was wearing new clothes too, a purple shirt that had "Acid" on the front, which extremely short hot pants. Thigh high socks, colored like one would see from the 70s, and leading into leather heeled shoes. She ran over towards Naruto and smiled brightly at him, happy to see him... and not in hit usual jacket and pants combo. The fact he wore clothes she picked out for him was more awesome, and he had a bad boy look going with the rips that complimented her 70s punk girl look.

"Looking good!" Mina pointed finger guns at him as she hopped back and forth, her entire body as animated as her personality was. "-and would you look at that, you're only a little hurt today." Mina pointed at the bandages on Naruto's forehead, and the bandages wrapped around his right forearm. He didn't seem super injured, and since the bandages weren't red with blood, they didn't seem like they happened today before he came to the part either.

Naruto glanced away from her.

This had happened... the day previously, when he trained with Ryukyu again, since she had a day off and sent him a message saying she wanted to keep her skills fresh for combat. She had gotten a little too intense in their training, and it ended up with the both of them hurting each other a little more than intended. She had bitten his arm and scratched his head, and he gave her a pretty nasty bruise on her back.

"Yeah... I'm not getting hurt that much." Naruto denied her.

She took her spot next to him and wrapped an arm around his, leading him down the stone pathway through the park. Wild deer all around them, with people feeding the tame, yet still wild, deer who just allowed it. Mina poked him in the side with her free arm, knowing that he was always getting hurt one way or another. Usually because he had the bad habit of pushing himself too hard. Either way, she took the lead and pulled him along, deciding the course they would take for the day. They hadn't gotten to hang out all week, since her school was really pushing them to study for their exams.

None of that mattered though.

"Hey, this summer, before the U.A. tests happen, we need to go to the beach. I can invite some of my friends, and you can invite some of..." Mina's pink cheeks darkened when she realized that Naruto didn't have friends other than her. She quickly let go of Naruto and waved her arms around in apology. "-so sorry, forgot your situation! I'm sure my friends will love you! I'm friends with this funny guy, Kirishima... he's pretty... he's been kind of down lately." Mina said as she grabbed back onto Naruto's arm.

She wasn't super close to some of her friends, but she still wanted them to meet Naruto and have fun at the beach together, all of them. She had barely passed her exams with scores good enough to allow her to apply for U.A., and she really wanted to celebrate. Going to the beach, bursting a watermelon, lighting fireworks at night, and even going fishing were all stuff that sounded like a great way to kick off the summer.

Naruto nodded.

"... I know just the beach." His brain thought on finally checking up on Izuku's training in person. He had yet to meet the boy in person, see him in person was one thing, but since making the new training schedule, he had _never_ actually checked up on Izuku. He heard about the training from his uncle, and how Izuku had collapsed a great number of times when the stress got too great and broke his body. Only for a visit to Recovery Girl to put him right back on track, even months into Naruto's training hell, the boy had yet to quit.

It was surprising, and it showed the teen's determination to inherit One for All from All Might.

Mina nodded excitedly.

'Awesome, this is the perfect to show off my swimsuit... I've waited months for the chance to wear it.' Mina pumped her fist high into the air. She nearly punched Naruto in the face when she did it, but he leaned back and dodged in time to avoid it. He had long since gotten used to how much she loved moving her body around, and avoiding her flailing limbs. "Wait... this isn't going to turn into a situation where a villain shows up at the beach, and it cuts out time together short like at the mall." Mina suspiciously pointed at Naruto.

They hadn't had a villain show up and ruin their hang outs in awhile, and a beach trip was the perfect time for their fun times to be ruined.

Naruto shrugged.

"I mean, I doubt any villain would show up at this beach, nobody goes there anymore for relaxation." Naruto seriously doubted any villains would have a reason to show up. It wasn't like everywhere he went was a good place for bad guys. The middle of a street, great place for a villain to make a debut. Inside of a crowed mall, amazing location for a villain to make his mark in the news. This time, it was a secluded location that was being used as a garbage dump for years, and though it looked a lot cleaner now, it had no villain value.

Mina smiled widely, eyes sparkling when she realized this was a great chance for her.

Something touched her butt.

"Oh... it's a deer!" Mina had turned her head and saw a deer was nibbling at the cut off portion of her shorts, and she stepped forward out of it's reach. She reached out and rubbed the side of it's neck. "Naruto, touch this deer, it's really relaxing and peace-"

"Like Icarus, I swore to the sun!"

A man with white wings jumped off of tree he had climbed, stripping absolutely naked from his coat, his nude body on complete display as his wings flapped, and he took off into the sky. Mina's skin became a lighter pink when she became her version of more pale, while Naruto looked up at the man, his jaw dropping in surprise when he saw sudden nudity.

What the hell!?

"... Wanna go to my place and play video games... before this gets weirder?" Naruto offered as he turned around, Mina nodding and turning around with him as the two of them smartly decided this was too much for either of them. She didn't see as the man fell from the sky, behind them and hit the ground, before he got up and went back towards the tree to do it again. They decided that seeing what they saw was enough, and they were better off enjoying today indoors, if this was the alternative.

 **-Naruto's House-**

"Hey Naruto... tomorrow, do you mind... ah, you have company... Young Mina, nice to see you!" Toshinori walked into Naruto's room with a stack of papers in his hands, before he hid them behind his back when he saw Naruto wasn't alone. He had almost entered Naruto's room, and transformed into his muscle form to make a joke, but thankfully he had seen the girl before he went through with it. "... I have some paperwork I need to drop off at the office, do you mind dropping it off for me tomorrow?" Toshinori asked Naruto as he gave a quick show of the paperwork.

Naruto nodded.

"Hey Yagi-san! Sorry for being here, but there was a sicko in the park showing... we decided video games was the mindless activity we needed." Mina shivered when she remembered what she had seen. "Noooo! You need to start sucking at this game Naruto!" Mina shoved her feet into Naruto's side, laying on her back as she held the controller above her head. She continued to play as she tried to mess with Naruto, though it didn't work as Naruto mostly ignored her bare feet pushing against his side.

Toshinori actually smiled at the display.

Naruto transformed into his first form, before he tilted to the side... slowly. Mina noticed her feet were on something really soft and furry, really warm, and pushing against her legs.

"Tiiiiiiiimber." Naruto fell onto his side, the side that Mina was on

"No... nonononono!"

Mina was crushed underneath a soft and fluffy hell as his larger body pushed her down. She had dropped her controller, her hands and feet being the only things free from his body. Naruto continued to play the game, not completely uncontested. If she wanted to play that game, then so would he, only he was going to win it.

"Need something?" Naruto asked as he put his controller down after winning. Sitting up, Mina took the deepest gasp of breath as she sat up.

"Dude... you would make a _great bed_..."

"If it's not too much trouble, do you mind dropping these off tomorrow?" Toshinori asked Naruto as he sat the documents down. Mina glanced in their direction curiously, while Naruto turned his body back, and looked towards them.

They were All Might reports, basically reporting all of his hero work he did. His uncle needed him to be the one to drop them off at the police station, so that they could keep track of what he was doing as a hero. Since he didn't exactly have unlimited time in his All Might form, it wasn't like he could waste time that could be used being a hero... on police reports. It was already established that "Toshinori" was "All Might's" assistant at the office, and he was documented as Naruto's guardian by law. It wasn't odd for Naruto to be the one who would drop documents off for his "uncle" and by proxy All Might.

"I don't mind."

"Ah! Tomorrow is the day we are doing that thing, remember... we're seeing that movie... You know..." Mina made wide gestured with her arms, ones that confused everyone other than her. "... Wanna go see a movie, there is a new alien movie I want to see... it comes out tomorrow... I forgot to ask you." Mina rubbed the back of her head, seeing Naruto's confusion, she realized she had yet to ask him. She had assumed that she already had, and had made plans according to that.

Well, this was a way to ask.

Toshinori looked at her.

"... I'll take care of myself this time, you two have fun on your date." Toshinori was smiling brighter than Naruto had seen him smile in months. Well, other than when he realized Naruto had a keeper for a friend.

"Date?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Toshinori left the room.

"Yeah, weird... a boy and a girl going to the movies alone together is totally like a date. I didn't realize that. Well, it's not like we're going clothes shopping together-" Mina was interrupted when Naruto spoke up.

"We've done that."

"I mean, we don't take romantic walks through scenic parks-"

"We were doing that today."

Mina was quiet for a moment as she thought about everything they did together. They hung out alone all the time, she was usually holding onto one of his arms and pulling him along whenever they hung out. They had gone to the mall, and he was in the habit of wearing clothes she picked out for him. She was always asking him to do things with her, usually just the two of them. She had a ton of fun with him, and when she saw her favorite movie series make a new movie, the first person she thought of seeing it with was Naruto. She and he even did some hero work together, several times actually, and their chemistry was through the roof.

Even right now, she was pushing her feet up against his face, and he didn't seem the least bit bothered by her.

"Holy crap, how long have we even been dating!?" Mina jumped up and pointed between herself and Naruto. She tried to think about when it could have began, when she started to enjoy his company more than her other friends. "Actually, you don't seem that surprised... Why aren't you surprised?"

"I mean... if we're already doing everything couples do... then what does dating really change between us?" Naruto asked her with a dull tone.

They did everything couples did but kiss and that kind of stuff. Honestly, their relationship wouldn't really change if they did or didn't start to officially date. All that would happen was that they would show a little more romantic affection.

Mina sat down.

"Dude... we're totally boyfriend and girlfriend... Actually, I think you're right... and I already think you're a total hottie, and love hanging with you. How about you?" Mina grabbed her controller and started to play with Naruto again. She had taken on the same dull tone that he had, starting to realize that she was making way too big of a deal out of this. He did make a really good point after all.

"Duh, you're super cute, and if I didn't like being around you, this conversation wouldn't be happening. Guess we're official now." Naruto tilted his head to the side, and Mina nodded her head.

"Yep, NaruMina is a thing." Mina spoke sagely, since as a couple, they needed a couple name. "By the way... turn into your fox form." Mina told him as she reached out with one hand, and unzipped the jacket he had put back on. When he turned into it, she moved so that she was sitting between his legs, and relaxed back so that she was laying against his chest and stomach. "Yep, knew it, you're an awesome chair. You're my Boyfriend, so get used to doing whatever I tell you to do." Mina joked with a grin as she looked up at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"How is that any different than what I'm already doing?"

"That means you need to lose to me next round." Mina stuck her tongue out at him. She was getting sick of losing to him over and over, so she was going to abuse girlfriend power as much as possible.

"No."

Damn.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Bird Shark Cannonball

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Izuku's training was going well.

Only a few months into the training, and Naruto was able to visibly see the massive amounts of improvements that had happened to the boy. His muscles had been ripped to shreds, and reborn into a new, slightly more macho, form than his starting point of... well having no muscles. Izuku had cleared away over half of the beach of the garbage at this point, and by the time that January rolled around, the first 9 months of the plan would be over, leaving Izuku ready for his training in One for All to start. It would take about a month before the boy learned how to not fire off all of his punches and kicks at 100% power, something that was bound to happen considering the boy was Quirkless and had no experience controlling a Quirk. It would be harder for the Quirkless to learn how to use something that those with Quirks naturally knew how to use.

Then again, his uncle was an exception to that rule.

"Seriously, you're just going to lay there... not even play in the water?" Mina asked Naruto as she stood over him, looking down at him with a disappointed look, wearing her white frilled bikini just for him now. Originally, she had just wanted to show it off, but she had been waiting for this chance since they started dating.

Honestly though, their dating life wasn't really different than what they did before, only they were a little more physically affectionate now.

"You enjoy the beach your way, and I'll do it my way. You're the one who wanted me to take a break from training more often, and that is what I'm doing. If I go into the water, I can promise you I'll start training." Naruto waved her off. She had her friends from her school here with them, so it wasn't like she was going to be lonely with him not playing around. She had two of her girlfriends, and the Kirishima guy that she had tried to introduce him to, and the guy seemed pretty cool for the most part.

He had decent muscle on him, but other than that he was a pretty average looking guy. He had light tan skin, with long black hair that covered a small part of his face, though all of his teeth were sharpened. The guy was a pretty friendly dude, and he was pretty enthusiastic about swimming in the ocean.

Mina pointed at him.

"Gush over how cute I am!"

"Oh Mina, you're so cute, so sexy, I can't take my eyes off of you... my heart is all aflutter, and my stomach has butterflies... please, allow me to look away so that my weak heart won't explode." Naruto closed his eyes as he went back to laying back. Her cheeks puffed out, and she kicked some sand onto his legs. "See, I'm enjoying myself just fine, watching you have fun." Naruto cracked open one of his eyes and looked up at her. She stopped pouting and puffing at him, before she shrugged her shoulders with a smiling sigh.

Guess they had different ideas of what it was like to have fun on the beach.

"You could have given me a compliment without being sarcastic." Mina lamented as she turned around and started to walk back towards the ocean, with Naruto sitting up and looking at her ass.

...

"That bikini makes your ass look just as sexy as it always is!" Naruto called out to her as he laid back down. What was he going to say, that her ass only looked nice in practically nothing. She was always sexy, the bikini didn't really change how good looking she was in his eyes.

Mina pumped her fist in victory.

"I'll take it!" She would take that compliment in stride, not much he could really compliment her on when it came to her swimsuit without sounding like a pervert. Also, she had kind of goaded that out of him. She wasn't shy about her body, so no reason to get angry about a compliment. "Wait up guys, I want to play too! Kirishima, get a bucket, we're making a giant sand castle!"

Naruto smirked.

He then glanced back at Izuku, the boy was actually sending them all jealous looks. Like he wanted to join them, and Naruto was about to say something about it, before his fellow teen got back to work with a more determined expression than before.

'Okay, he's a pretty decent guy... he's got determination, and he can motivate himself.' Naruto wasn't just laying down to relax, he was also doing it so that he could keep an eye on Izuku's training. It was moving along well, if the boy kept it up at this pace, he would actually finish the first 9 month part of the plan in only 8 and a half months. That was, if he didn't push himself even harder than Naruto's plan was pushing him. "... Actually, in this heat, he should stay hydrated." Naruto opened up the cooler next to him, and grabbed a bottled water. Standing up, regretfully standing up, he walked towards Izuku with water in hand. The boy was pushing a broken fridge through the sand.

*Touch*

"Aaaaah, cold!"

"Here, drink this when you get thirsty. You're doing some real hero work here, making this place beautiful again." Naruto took the water off of his face, and tossed it up, forcing Izuku to catch it. The green haired boy was visibly shocked, before he smiled widely, brighter than he should be.

"Really, like a hero! Thank you so much!" Izuku bowed repeatedly, thankfully taking the water and setting it down gently in the sand, before he waved to Naruto as he got back to clearing the beach.

Yep, the boy was hero obsessed, so comparing him to a hero was a great motivator.

'I'm going to take a break from everything.' Naruto fell face first into the towel he laid down. He would keep an eye on Izuku, but he would do it with his eyes closed. As long as he was listening to everything that was going on, he was sure everything would be okay. The sun just felt so good on his skin, and the warmth of the towel and sand was just divine right now.

"Shark, and it's got Kirishima!"

"... Seriously?" Naruto looked up and saw a shark in the water, with Kirishima in it's mouth. Okay, so Kirishima had a hardening Quirk, since his entire body looked more rugged and solid than before as the shark started to try and rip him apart. Naruto did a push up as he hopped up, walking across the beach and towards the water. "See, told you there wasn't going to be a villain." Naruto stepped into the shallow waters.

Mina's Quirk was worthless in the water, which would just dilute her acid to harmless levels. Kirishima didn't seem like he had taken his Quirk to a level where he could fight a shark while being caught in it's mouth, it was taking everything he had it would seem just to not get eaten.

"Is that what you're worried about!?"

"Oh don't be a baby, you're not dead yet!" Naruto shouted to Kirishima as he jumped towards the shark, landing on top of it's head with a grin. "Also, don't stop using your quirk, because this is going to hurt... the shark more than you." Naruto grabbed Kirishima by his outstretched hand, and ripped him out of the sharks mouth. A very decent amount of teeth coming with it as Kirishima was forced to join him on top of the shark. He held onto Naruto for dear life, the shark thrashing underneath them as Naruto held onto it's fin.

Okay, Kirishima felt mad respect for this man he was holding onto.

Naruto just grinned.

"This is so cool!" Kirishima shouted, the fear of the shark eating him alive gone, and replaced with excitement as he and Naruto held their own rodeo on a shark. The shark swimming around in the water to knock them off. The shark started to swim towards a bird that was sitting on the water, a seagull, before it jumped out of the water and swallowed the bird whole.

Then a change happened.

The shark grew wings.

Humans weren't the only species capable of manifesting Quirks, it was actually possible for regular animals to gain Quirks as well. It would seem that this shark was in possession of it's own Quirk. Considering the absolutely massive seagull wings it sprouted from it's body, it would seem that it's power was the power to imitate anything that it swallowed.

"... My boyfriend is riding a flying shark..." Mina watched the shark take off into the air, now having a seagulls ability to breath air and fly. The now winged shark, taking to the skies, carried off her friend and her boyfriend. "You're recording this, right?" Mina asked as she looked her female friends. There was no way her parents were going to believe her if she didn't have some kind of proof. Seeing her friend recording what was happening, she looked back to see the air rodeo that was going on in the sky above.

The shark's quirk was pretty damn cool too.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

'Okay, this isn't great... if it drops us from this height... and we're going higher.' Naruto thought as Kirishima held onto his torso with all of his might. The shark just flew higher and higher up. "Sorry shark, you were just doing shark things." Naruto apologized, since the shark was innocent in all of this. All it was doing was trying to eat, because it was a shark. Yet, here Naruto was, about to absolutely murder the shark for trying to sustain itself.

Naruto transformed into his 1 tailed state, Kirishima letting out a gasp of shock when it suddenly became a lot harder to hold onto Naruto, though since his eyes were closed he didn't see what was going on anymore.

Naruto grabbed both sides of the sharks mouth, where teeth had been ripped out... before he yanked up as hard as he could. There was a very unpleasant snapping sound as the shark's mouth opened far too wide, even for a shark. The wings it grew went limp, and it started to fall back down towards the water. Naruto grabbed Kirishima and jumped off of the shark, opening his own mouth wide as he transformed from his single tail, into his 3 tailed form. Just large enough for him to fit Kirishima inside of his own mouth, and close it around him.

He prepared for pain.

Hitting the water _hurt_ when he flopped on his back the second he landed, and opening his mouth to release Kirishima, he transformed back to a human form. Swimming up as fast as he could, Naruto took a deep breath of air at the same time that his fellow man's head popped out of the water.

...

"Where's land?" Kirishima had the sense to ask when he noticed that they were very far away from the beach, far away enough that they didn't even see land as anything more than a small dot in the distance.

Naruto swore.

"Hold onto my back, I'll use my Quirk and swim us back." Naruto groaned when he realized that he was going to have to grow pretty massive if he was going to swim them both back in a timely manner.

What a way to spend a beach trip.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Fun Note: Originally, I was going to make the Shark's Quirk be "Laser Beam", where it would grow a laser cannon from it's head.  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Boyship

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Today was the day!

'Yes, I'm going to invite him to come and see my parents... and then, I'm going to surprise him with his birthday present!'

Mina had big plans for the day. Seeing as she and Naruto had been dating for awhile now, she wanted him to meet her parents like any good daughter would. Her mother was super excited to meet her boyfriend, and her father couldn't be more supportive. She knew that she shouldn't have told them, but she had told her parents that Naruto was the "Fox-Man" that would appear in the news every once and awhile for saving people when there weren't heroes around. Normally, she was really into being rather spontaneous with her relationship with Naruto. The two just did whatever they felt like, if they wanted to see a movie, they did that. They never really 'planned' out most of the stuff they did together, and it worked for them.

This was special though.

It was Naruto's 16th birthday, and the first birthday he would have friends for, considering he was home schooled his entire life. She was sure his uncle was awesome at planning parties, but she was sure that Naruto would appreciate more company. She wasn't really smart, or good at planning things out, but she really wanted to make this work out.

She knocked on his front door, and grinned widely to herself, almost unable to contain herself.

She was going to give Naruto a big kiss when he opened the door.

Kirishima opened the door.

"Oh, hey Ashido... Naruto, Ashido is here!" Kirishima called out, having answered the door. Mina blinked in surprise when, for one, that Kirishima was hanging out with Naruto without her. She hadn't hung out with Kirishima since the day at the beach, and she hadn't seen Naruto hang out with Kirishima either.

Kirishima was wearing a white training gi with a white belt around his waist, sweat dripping from his body.

When she took her shoes off and came inside, she saw Naruto standing in a similar outfit to Kirishima, but with a black belt around his waist.

"Oh, Mina... Did we have a date today? Come on Kirishima, don't stop now, get hard and come." Naruto raised his fists up and gestured for Kirishima to fight him.

"Yes!"

Kirishima obeyed as his body became extremely rigid, and he ran towards Naruto, and punched him across the face as hard as he could. His fist cracked a little, and Naruto slugged him across the face in return. The two of them traded blows with little regard for their own personal safety. They weren't dodging each other in the slightest. Mina's jaw actually dropped when she went over to the couch and sat down, watching her boyfriend and friend smiling and punching each other.

'Kirishima's looking more buff now... with our school uniform on, I guess I didn't notice.' Mina knew her boyfriend was buff, but she didn't know that Kirishima had been putting on muscle. She had to admit, he was looking pretty good now that he wasn't as skinny as before. He had muscle before, but now it was so much more well pronounced.

How long had they been training together?

"So Mina, I don't think we had a date today, what brings you here?" Naruto was punched in the forehead, and he returned with a punch to Kirishima's ribs.

Kirishima's body unhardened and he was sent flying, rolling across the ground, before he stopped when he landed upside down against the wall.

"Ow... seriously, my body is as hard as steel now. This training is painful, but damn if it doesn't work... How are your fists?" Kirishima forced himself to stand up again. He looked towards Naruto, and grinned when he saw Naruto grinning.

Naruto raised his fists.

"Just fine. Your body is as strong as it will get from regular training, and you're a lot harder than my old punching bag for sure. Now you just need to find a way to stay hard longer." Naruto glanced at his fist, and saw that his knuckles were slightly purple. He grinned to himself, since he and Kirishima had been training for several hours now.

His training was working.

Now, he could afford to punch metal and hard bodies without holding back, and causing only minimal damage to his fists. His months of training his fists were paying off, and now he was training the rest of his body by having Kirishima punch him with his hardened fists. Just like how Naruto was increasing Kirishima's hardness by breaking his body over and over again.

"So manly!"

They started to fight again, with Kirishima going more offensive than before, a new found energy after seeing Naruto's manly grin once more.

"So... how long have you two been... hanging out like this?" Mina didn't spend every waking hour with Naruto, she did have school again, and she had other friends she did spend time with. Naruto didn't have a monopoly on her time, and she didn't have one on his time. It was healthy for their relationship if they spent time with their other friends.

Friends Naruto apparently now had.

"My boy here asked me to help him work out a few days after the beach fiasco." Naruto grinned as he knocked Kirishima out of his hardened state again with repeated punches to the solar plexus. Kirishima collapsed to his knees to try and regain his breath, raising a hand up in surrender for the moment, until he had the strength to continue their sparring. "You good?" Naruto asked Kirishima as the teen started to stand up again, and nodded.

Mina looked between them with an awkward grin.

That was quite awhile ago, and she was only now hearing about it.

"How could I not? This dude saved my life, and rode on a flying shark, before he swam us back to shore. You're so damn manly! Anyway, Naruto and I have been training like this since then." Kirishima jumped back into the training and he was punched in the nose for it.

That would explain why Naruto and Kirishima had more bruises on their bodies lately, if this was what they were doing for training.

"Okaaaaaay... and why this?"

"The stronger Kirishima's body gets, the harder he is able to make his body, and by breaking him over and over, he can train to hold his hardened body longer... and I'm increasing my pain tolerance, and training my body to stand up to heavy hits." Naruto took one to the jaw, before he throat punched Kirishima. Hard body or not, that one hurt if the gasp of pain meant anything. Naruto winced as he punched Kirishima again, and knocked him clear over the couch Mina was on, and behind it.

Kirishima popped up behind the couch.

"Ow! That hurt... I'm ready for... I guess this is it... looks like I'm at my limit now." Kirishima tried to harden again, only for his body to refuse to do it. He had reached the end of his stamina for the moment. He was going to need to take another break before he could do it again. "I'm sweating up a storm, can I use your shower bro?" Kirishima asked, even though he was already heading towards Naruto's room.

He had a private shower.

"Yeah, you can wear some of my old clothes, I've kind of outgrown some of them. Want to go clothes shopping again Mina soon?" Naruto asked her with a sorry smile.

Mina tilted her head.

Naruto hadn't grown, had he? Standing up, she walked towards him and compared herself to him. He was only a few inches taller than she was when they met each other months and months ago, so raising her hand above her head, she measured him.

"... When did you get so tall?" Mina had never noticed that Naruto was taller than when she met him. They hung out so much, she guessed she just never noticed the changes in his height before. It was surprising though when it was brought up that her boyfriend was still a growing guy. Most Japanese guys stopped growing earlier than their foreigner counterparts... but it would seem that wasn't the case for Naruto.

Naruto walked over to a wall next to the kitchen, and he grabbed a knife, before he leaned up against the wall and curiously put the knife just above his head.

...

"Looks like I'm about 180cm now... so 5'11"... but closer to 6 feet..." Naruto hadn't measured himself for awhile now.

Mina looked at him.

"Hey Naruto, my birthday is on the 16th, want to come to my house and play some games with me?" Kirishima came out of Naruto's room, looking slightly moist, but clean again. He had taken a super quick shower, and was wearing Naruto's older clothes.

Naruto paused.

"... Ah... today is my birthday... I'm 16 now... without my uncle here to remind me, I actually forgot." Naruto had Kirishima hanging off of him instantly.

"Dude, we totally need to order a pizza and watch bro out!"

"Actually... that is why I'm here. Do you want to come to my house?" Mina asked Naruto, and Kirishima raised his hands up in surrender.

He knew when he was being a third wheel.

"I'll wash these and bring them back tomorrow after school, see you tomorrow Naruto. This third wheel knows when to take a hike." Kirishima left Naruto and Mina alone when he walked out the front door. Mina actually sighed in relief, before she smiled at Naruto.

She was a little happy and jealous.

"You know, I would be willing to train-"

"So, you were saying earlier?" Naruto unintentionally interrupted her. She frowned for a moment, before putting a smile on her face.

On second thought, her Quirk was too dangerous, she didn't want to turn her Acid against her boyfriend, even if it was only for training. Naruto and Kirishima both had Transformation-type Quirks, so it was more natural for them to train together, even if Naruto wasn't using his Quirk.

She grabbed his hand with her own.

"Lets go to my house, and celebrate your birthday with my family. I'm a little surprised your 16... usually people start U.A. at 15." Mina spoke, and apparently she hit a raw nerve.

Naruto leaned forward, depressed.

"... My uncle is my teacher, but he's not good at it... and he's always busy. I learned most of what I know by himself to be honest... so I'm not the smartest around... let me get changed and we can get out of here." Naruto told her with a self-hating laugh. She laughed at him, since he just admitted he was dumb (she was stupid too, so she could sympathize with him), but she stopped laughing when she saw that he sent her a hurt look for a second.

She would apologize the second he was done changing.

Then, they would go to her house for cake.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Things Unknown

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
I've left something very important hidden in this chapter, lets see if anyone can figure it out.  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

'So fluffy...'

"It's been getting pretty cold outside lately." Naruto spoke as he played a game with Mina. She was sitting in his lap, with her body pressing closely against his furred body. At her request, he had transformed so that she could use his higher body temp and fluff as a way to warm up. She wasn't even throwing a fit over the fact that she was losing to him again, he had really gotten good at this game. She was barely even playing the game in all fairness, but she would be losing even if she were playing with all of her skill. She snuggled deeper into his fur, absolutely enjoying herself, bliss on her face.

She didn't mind the cold so much, but she enjoyed the feeling of being consumed by his fluffy body when he transformed after being stricken by the cold.

"It's snowing pretty heavily outside... how does this not bother you?" Mina looked up at him.

He shrugged.

"My normal body heat is a few degrees over 100, even in my regular form."

"Fahrenheit or Celsius?" Mina asked him, since he didn't say that.

"Fahrenheit." Naruto told her, since his usual body heat was around 101.7, seeing as his body was adjusted to having fox traits thanks to his Quirk. The conversation about his hot body ended there, naturally, as they played games in silence. "I'm starting to get bored with this." Naruto told her after he had beaten her again.

Winning was only so much fun.

"I don't wanna go outside though..." Mina would have been happy to go outside normally, but it was winter now. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground, and it was still snowing. "Where is your uncle?" Mina asked Naruto as she glance up at him.

He changed the channel from the game they were playing, to whatever was on the movie channel.

"Doing hero work I guess... Is somebody knocking on the door?" Naruto questioned when he heard a really weak knock at the door. He was about to stand up, before Mina turned around and hung onto him. When he stood up, she stayed connected to him by wrapping both arms and legs around him. "Why?" Naruto asked her simply.

She gave him a muffled response.

"Warm."

"I'm going to answer the door, maybe it's my boy Kirishima." Naruto said with a wide smile. He hadn't seen his only male friend all week, and he was starting to his him. He left his room with Mina attached to him, crossing the living room, and opened the door without questioning who it was again.

It wasn't Kirishima.

"Hey Naruto, Toshinori-san asked me to come by, and make sure you weren't up to any unauthorized hero work. Mind if I come in?"

It was Ryuko.

"Aaaaaaaaah! You're the Number 9 Hero, Ryukyu!" Mina instantly let go of Naruto and gushed when she saw the real Ryukyu in the flesh, up close and personal. The cold was forgotten when she ran outside and looked at the woman in her casual clothes. "You're like my favorite hero! Naruto, why didn't you ever tell me you knew Ryukyu!" Mina turned on Naruto and started to playfully pound her fists against his chest.

Naruto transformed back to normal.

Ryuko just waved.

"It's nice to meet Naruto's girlfriend, please, I'm not working or helping Naruto train, so you can call me Ryuko." Ryuko said as she let herself in with a shiver. She leaned forward and placed her head against Naruto's chest, a visibly shiver running down her body.

This cold weather was a nightmare for her, and Naruto's hot body was heavenly right about now.

Mina wasn't even jealous, she was still just in awe.

"I'll make some coffee." Naruto said as Mina went back into the house, and he closed the door. He turned the heater on a little higher than before, since Ryuko was going to be here. "My uncle usually lets me and Mina stay here alone, what changed?" Naruto asked as he glanced back at Ryuko, heading into the kitchen to start the coffee machine.

She sat down on the couch, but didn't take off her jacket like most people would have.

"Naruto... she's Ryukyu... she's a pink dragon... I'm pink..." Mina's voice was a whisper as she grabbed him by the shirt and shook him back in forth. Ryuko was the only hero whose skin was bright pink when she was in her dragon form. Mina had always admired how the woman had managed to make pink look so heroic and menacing at the same time.

Ryuko just watched with a smile.

So this was his girlfriend.

"Romance is in the air, and he felt that you being alone with your girlfriend during this time of the year wouldn't be great for your futures." Ryuko spoke gently as she always did. It was the romantic time of year that teenagers blood was pumping more than ever, and many times, if given the chance mistakes were made as a result.

Naruto and Mina had promising futures, though she had never met Mina in person before now, and if they made a dumb teenage mistake their futures could get ruined by it.

"Futures... Oh... oh... OOOOOH." Mina's face darkened with a fierce blush when she started to realize what was being worried about.

Naruto deadpanned.

"Seriously? I'm not going to have sex with Mina, just because we're alone together." Naruto stated as he poured a cup of coffee for Ryuko.

Mina looked at Naruto with a sharp gaze.

"... and why not?" Mina shot at him, finding a little insult in that. His statement heavily implied that he wasn't attracted to her sexually, and that actually hurt her feelings a little. She didn't want to push the relationship too quickly either, but Naruto implying that she wasn't attractive enough to want to have sex with wasn't something she could take lightly.

Ryuko took the coffee from Naruto and sipped at it, letting it's warmth invade her body from the inside out.

She glanced at Mina.

"Because, I'm 16 and you're 15... and if you pass U.A.'s test to get in, then we are going to be training to be pro heroes. You're capable of getting pregnant, and I'm capable of getting you pregnant... One accident is all it would take to ruin your future, and just because we're dating, doesn't mean I want to start a family right now." Naruto explained with a raised eyebrow. He sat down next to Ryuko, and she leaned into his side and appreciated his warmth as well.

She loved how hot his body was during these cold winter days, even when he was a kid, she would have him sit in her lap when she was his baby sitter. Watching TV with Naruto in her lap was one of her fond memories of his childhood.

He had grown so big now, he seemed to be a good half foot taller than her, which was a major growth spurt since the last time she had seen him.

"Oh... Sorry, you're right... I didn't think about that." Mina sat down on Naruto's other side as he turned the TV on in the living room.

She glanced at him.

"This brings back memories." Ryuko said as the channel was changed to a TV show that was inspired by something from a long time ago.

"Yep."

'... I don't want to push our relationship... but I guess I've wanted Naruto to come onto me. It really hurt when I thought he didn't find me attractive... Naruto has been holding back for my sake, so he doesn't accidentally ruin my future...' Mina felt guilty when she leaned against Naruto. Despite Ryuko sitting there, she wasn't paying much attention to the pro hero anymore.

She was thinking about her own feelings, something that took a higher priority to being in the presence of a pro hero.

"So Naruto, have you thought about my offer any?" Ryuko asked Naruto, and he nodded his head.

Mina looked at him.

"Offer?" She asked curiously, this was the first time that she was hearing about this at all.

"At U.A. you'll be allowed to Intern with a Pro Hero, and I want Naruto to become my intern when he's allowed to." Ryuko had wanted Naruto's answer on her offer, and offer from years ago actually. She had offered this to Naruto when he was just a small child, and started to show promise. "He and I both have Transformation Quirks that let us turn into mythical creatures. Our Quirks share a good compatibility as well." Ryuko smiled at the thought of it.

Mina looked surprised.

Naruto had never mentioned it.

"I haven't thought about that in a long time." Okay, Mina could understand why Naruto didn't mention it if he didn't think on it.

"Take all the time you need. Have you thought about costume designs yet?" Ryuko knew that Naruto would have a little more trouble than others finding a costume. He was like her, and grew several new appendages when he transformed. He was a humanoid fox after all, and his costume needed to adjust to him growing tails and becoming far larger and more muscular.

Naruto smiled at that.

"Yeah... I know what I want there at least." Naruto spoke with a proud smile.

He had his costume already planned out.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Perverse Love

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

'I can see the family resemblance easily.'

Naruto was sitting across the a nervous looking woman, maybe 5'3" in height, who looked quite a bit like Izuku Midoriya, which would make sense since this person was Inko Midoriya. It was only a week away before Izuku was going to inherit One for All, and while Izuku didn't know that Naruto was aware of his situation (or that Naruto was involved in anything at all, since he had yet to formally introduce himself) Naruto was going to settle some things first that needed to be stated.

"So... you mentioned needing to speak about my son?"

"Yeah, you're no doubt noticed he's been working out a lot, and pushing himself to the brink of breaking, and even breaking itself. Since I can tell Izuku is going to keep this a secret from you, I'm going to tell you the truth ahead of time. You're his mother, so you have a right to know what is going on in his life." Naruto knew that his uncle was going to try and get Izuku to keep this a secret from his family. That was wrong, since this woman could become a target for somebody that was going to try and make an enemy of Izuku once he possessed a Quirk. This woman deserved to know what situation her son was in, and how it was going to affect his and her life.

She looked confused and worried.

"He's not in trouble, is he?" Inko questioned softly, tears already in her eyes.

Naruto thought on it.

"Not now... Anyway, your son has been hanging out with my uncle. He's been training Izuku, and helping get his body physically strong enough to handle something very important. Would you be happy if your son had a Quirk?" Naruto asked Inko, not knowing how he was going to break this news gently. This woman seemed like her emotions were always on a loose trigger. As important as it was that she really know, this could ruin Izuku's chance of inheritting One for All if she denied him that chance.

She looked saddened.

"Of course, he's always wanted to become a hero... I would give him my Quirk if I could." Inko smiled at the very thought of being able to pass her ability to her son.

Naruto nodded.

"My uncle used to be Quirkless like Izuku, and his master passed her Quirk onto him. Now, it's his turn to pass down this special Quirk, and last year, your son showed my uncle that he had what it took to be a real hero. He chose Izuku to be the one to get his Quirk... to help your son become the hero he wants to be." Naruto came out and said it.

*Thump*

Inko fainted, she actually fainted, when she learned that her son was going to be getting a Quirk. Naruto palmed his face a little as the small, but round, woman had her face planted firmly into the table. He nodded his head though in understanding, if his uncle weren't All Might and he hadn't grown up knowing this stuff, then he would have a hard time believing it as well. He had known about One for All and All for One for about as long as he had been alive, and the entire situation actually. His uncle had never been able to keep it a secret from him, not when he tried to get Naruto to inherit the Quirk.

Good coffee the woman made though.

"I'm awake... and... I'm not sure I heard that right... Izuku is going to be... getting his own Quirk... for real?" The worried mother had more in her eyes than distrust, she had hope, despair, worry, and relief all in her eyes.

This sounded too good to be true.

"It's called One for All. It's the Quirk that allows a person to store power, and pass the Quirk down to somebody else to store power. Izuku will be the 9th successor for One for All, and if he is willing endure the hardships that come with it, then he'll become a really great hero." Naruto had a grin on his face. Yeah, his fellow teen was going to be in for a lot of pain, a ton of it. A lot of it would be inflicted by Naruto himself as well, since he was going to be teaching Izuku how to wield a Quirk once he got it. Who better to teach how to use a Quirk, than a person who had a Quirk?

His uncle couldn't afford to do this part of the teaching, so it was up to him to do it, the only person who was aware of the situation, and in a position to help.

Inko looked for any sign Naruto was lying.

She couldn't find it.

"... If he's your uncle, why didn't he choose you? I can't imagine a family member picking a stranger above family." Her concerns were well founded, since it was in human nature to trust only those that you were close to.

Naruto nodded at the question.

"He's respecting my wishes, I don't want the power. I'm like Izuku, I'm going to become a hero... but I'm going to do it with my own Quirk. The Quirk I inherited from my mother. He has tried countless times to convince me, but you're right to be suspicious. You're a really good mom... do me a favor-"

"Is he going to be in danger?"

"Of course, but he chose the path of a hero. He willingly chose to put his life on the line for others... so-" Naruto pushed his fingers against his cheeks, and stretched his grin into a wide toothy smile. "-do this, and support him. Every boy needs his mothers support, because your smile is going to be the smile that protects his heart, and keeps him strong." Naruto gave her his widest smile.

She was touched.

She actually put her hands above her heart, taken back by the sheer feelings he was able to convey with his smile. She nodded her head slowly, before it gained speed and she was nodding viciously.

"I'll support him, this is his dream... I should have supported him from the beginning anyway."

"Well, with that, I'm done here. I thought it fair you should know, and now you do, I'm out." Naruto stood up from the chair and started to walk towards the front door. Now that Inko knew what she needed to know, him being at her house didn't really serve any purpose. Might as well just go home now, and pick up something to eat along the way.

 **-Later-**

"Seriously, I was _just_ trying to get something to eat... why is my luck like this?"

Naruto back flipped in his fox form as he avoided a villain shooting porcupine-like spikes at him from out of his body. Once more, Naruto had come across one of those Instant-Villains that the news had reported, the guy's tongue was completely black like the other ones in the news too. It was hard to knock the guy out though when is entire body was covered completely in spikes. Not to mention this time, the fight wasn't even in public, this time it was happening in the back of an alleyway that Naruto had been using as a shortcut.

"I'll cut you, stab you, puncture you!"

"Yeah, I've noticed, and why are you freaking out, YOU were trying to mug ME!" Naruto shouted as he looked at the wounds on his body. This time he was using his Quirk as a legitimate form of self-defense, since he had been attacked by a villain. The guy had started off trying to mug him by stabbing him several times from behind, which didn't really work too well since Naruto avoided getting fatally stabbed. '... Well, figures, I was about due for illegal hero work.' Naruto turned the corner and went further into the alleyway.

There was a girl being pushed up against the wall by an older man in this alley.

What was up with this alley and crime!?

Naruto jumped into the air, grabbed the man by the back of the shirt, and slammed him into the wall opposite of the girl. He was knocked out cold right away, and Naruto hooked his arm around the girl's waist and jumped again when the villain chasing him turned the corner.

"I've got you!"

"Damn me and my inability to not save people!" Naruto didn't have a lot of room to dodge while holding the girl when more spikes came at him. Using his body as a shield, he protected the girl from most of them, and dodged whatever wasn't going to hit her. It was thanks to the pretty thick muscles of his larger form that they didn't go super deep into his body, but several spikes went through one of his arms.

The girl smiled widely at Naruto.

"Wow mister, you're bleeding a lot... you're a really nice guy!"

'This girl has no sense of urgency... what a weird one.' Naruto saw a knife that was on the ground, and though he didn't like weapons, he grabbed it and ran towards the villain. Adjusting the girl so that she was on his back, he held the knife by the blade itself, and took several spikes to the legs as he slammed the handle of the knife into the top of the villain's head. Using the blunt force of the blow, and the extended range the weapon gave him, he was able to get through the spikes and deliver a powerful blow to mugger.

Down like a light he went

He needed to find some sort of way to combat villains with dangerous body armor like that, he had hardened his fists to be able to punch hard bodied villains, but that wouldn't really work against those that had spikes or some kind of dangerous armor.

Naruto transformed back into his normal state and looked at both his ruined clothes, and the cuts that he was covered in.

Nothing seemed too deep or life threatening, since wounds in his larger form shrank a little when his body decreased in size. The wounds didn't heal per say, but seeing as his body lost size, the wounds would naturally lose size. It wouldn't make sense if Naruto got a 5 foot tall bruise in his giant form, and he had a 5 foot tall bruise in his smaller form as well.

"Wow, you knocked them both out cold."

"Are you okay? Looks like you went through something pretty nasty, he didn't hurt you did he?" Naruto looked at the girl.

Something was off about her, and he could tell the second he took in her looks.

She was a petite girl with her extra-messy hair in spiked buns at the side of her head. Her cheeks were pink and heated, and her fanged mouth was grinning at him as she poked the guy pushing her against the wall with her foot. Her yellow eyes, slit pupils, had dark circles underneath them. Her clothes were way too large for her body, and she wore a girl's school uniform.

She looked at the man.

"Nope! I consider today a win, I got to meet Mister Foxy from the news! You know, you're pretty good looking." She playfully hopped towards him with her arms behind her back. She looked at him up and down, while Naruto raised his jacket sleeves and wiped some of the blood away from his arm.

This was going to be a nightmare to get out.

"I'm out of here, I'm going to call the cops and report these two people. They'll give you a ride home for sure." Naruto turned to leave and pulled his phone out.

"My name's Himiko Toga... what's your name Mister Foxy!?"

"... Naruto." Naruto didn't like the way this girl asked that, but he didn't really have a reason not to give his name to the girl. He continued to walk away though, not seeing as the girl sent him the brightest smile she could manage.

When he was gone, the girl looked at the man that was assaulting her earlier.

She smiled sadly and pat his head.

"Sorry, I'm in love with a new guy now... and here I was looking forward to becoming you... don't worry though, I still think you look handsome though." Himiko picked her knife up off the ground. The guy had tried to stop her from stabbing him earlier, and before she could kill him, Naruto had come in and saved her. "... He looks even better covered in blood than you do..." Himiko stabbed him in the side of the neck with a giant grin.

She got up and walked over to the other guy, his spikes receding into his body, and she stabbed him a few times in the back.

This guy hurt her new love, he had to die for that.

"Guh."

"Shhhhhhh... it only hurts for a second when I stick it in... Naruto... ah... he was wearing black pants, and an orange hoodie. Skirts are cuter than pants though..." Himiko went through her normally internal dialogue outside of her head. She continued to stab the man, looking at the blood with a wide smile as it flowed.

Well, if she wanted to dress like her love, then she needed to find an orange jacket like his.

She couldn't wait until she met him again!

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Scary Teacher

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

A perfectly clean beach.

'So Izuku cleaned up this well... not a scrap of trash left on the beach.' Naruto thought as he walked barefoot through the sand. It was only 2 weeks before the U.A. entrance exams officially happened, and seeing as both his girlfriend and Kirishima were putting their all into studying to pass the written portion of the exams, he didn't really have anyone to hang out with. Naturally, that left him with a little too much free time, and normally he would train, but that actually led him to the curious thought of checking up on his uncle and Izuku.

After all, One for All had been passed down already, and he was curious to see how Izuku was handling the power, and if his uncle had helped him make any progress with his new Quirk.

"Clench your asshole and scream-"

"SMASH!"

Naruto felt the force of the punch as it split almost half a mile of the ocean, before the force of the punch died off. He stood firm though and continued to walk towards the screaming idiot and his student. Seeing his uncle standing over Izuku, who was curled up into a ball cradling his arm in pain, Naruto gained an amused grin on his face when he noticed the elderly Recovery Girl was sitting nearby with a bowl of gummies, ready to give Izuku her healing kiss when he needed it. Naruto walked up to her, so that he was standing behind her, and put his hands in his pockets.

"The boy's body won't last at this right." She knew the second Naruto got behind her, and he hummed as he watched Izuku stand up, his right arm visibly injured by his own newfound strength. It was red and purple, with it being visibly broken. " _You_ should have been the one to inherit One for All. You have trained since you were a wee little lad to handle this power. You're body is capable of handling 100%... young Izuku's body isn't ready for this." Recovery Girl pointed out under her breath.

She was playing the guilt card.

Everyone who knew about One for All was of the same thought as her. Naruto had been trained from the age of five, his body being pushed to the absolute brink and beyond, so that he could inherit this power. He had been broken and healed so many times that Recovery Girl might as well be his grandmother he had seen her so much. His body was also made to grow larger and become more powerful as well, so One for All would have been an amazing thing to combine with his already incredible physical strength. Sadly, nobody had planned on him not wanting to inherit One for All, and simply wanting to save people using his own natural Quirk.

"I already have a Quirk of my own, and I'll become a hero with it. If I were to accept One for All, there would be one less hero in the world... because now I will become a hero, _and_ Izuku will become a hero... that is two heroes." Naruto knew that it was a lame excuse, but he just didn't want the power. His father had rejected One for All and became the Number 2 Hero using nothing but his Teleport Quirk, a Quirk that wasn't even designed for battle. He had a Quirk that was actually good for a fight, so why would he accept a Quirk that wasn't his own? "It's too late now, Izuku has One for All. It doesn't matter if anyone agrees or not, the only people whose opinions matter are uncle and Izuku. Yours doesn't matter, and mine doesn't matter." Naruto folded his arms behind his head and started to walk towards the chaos that was unfolding.

His uncle was still a shitty teacher it would seem.

"Well, you have the smash right at least." Toshinori, in his true form, pointed out as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"My arm-"

"Suck it up baby, it's your fault for using One for All wrong." Naruto interrupted Izuku as the boy started to stand back up, tears of sheer pain in his eyes. If he remembered Naruto from the months ago that they met, it seemed that he was in too much pain to recall him right away. It took him a few moments to register what Naruto had said, while Toshinori seemed surprised that Naruto had showed up.

Naruto had yet to take a proactive role in Izuku's training, other than silently watching or modifying the 10 month plan.

"One for All, I don't know what you mean, this is just a stre-"

"It's okay young man, Naruto here is one of the people aware of One for All, and who I am. I've asked him several times the passed few weeks to come and help out, but he's been rather stubborn." Toshinori looked at Naruto with a growing smile on his face. He extended a fist to Naruto, and Naruto bumped his uncle's fist. Izuku looked at Naruto, for all intents and purposes a boy his own age, and nodded in acceptance.

It didn't make sense for a random boy to know this mighty secret, but if All Might wasn't going to explain, he wouldn't push.

'... You're not telling him then... fine.' Naruto could see what Toshinori was doing. Izuku was just given a great power, it wouldn't do for the boy to know that Naruto had been the original candidate to gain One for All instead of him. It wouldn't do well for his confidence in himself, and would hinder his progress if he learned that he wasn't intended to get the power he now had.

Izuku bowed while cradling his arm.

"It's nice to meet you, I would love any help you can offer... anything to keep me from ending up like this every time I use my Quirk."

Naruto punched Izuku in the face, sending him flying across the sand. He didn't even hit the ground before Naruto ran after him and kneed him in the gut, knocking him into the air a little, before he slammed both of his fists against the boy's back and smashed him into the sand. He said nothing as he stepped a few steps back and raised a hand up, gesturing for Izuku to come at him.

"Oooooh..." Izuku's unbroken arm was on his bruised face as he struggled to regain his breath. He started to stand up, not only confused by the random attack, but trying his best to think about why Naruto had just attacked him. "What... why-" Naruto kicked him in the chest, knocking him down into the sand again.

Toshinori winced.

That had to hurt.

"Ah... trial by fire it is." Recovery Girl knew her work was cut out for her today, since it didn't seem like Naruto was playing around. Naruto kicked the almost literal shit out of Izuku when he kicked him in the gut, knocking him onto his back. The difference in their strength and skill was clear when Naruto grabbed Izuku by the shirt, pulled him to his feet, and then punched him in the nose.

Naruto stopped beating Izuku moments later.

"Naruto... what you're doing-"

"Shut up All Might, come on Izuku, tell me where it hurts. Does your arm hurt from using your Quirk wrong, or does your entire body hurt after I beat the shit out of you?" Naruto asked Izuku as he looked down at the boy.

He groaned in pain.

"My entire body hurts... can't breath right."

"Well, stand up and fight me. You have a left arm, right, use One for All and beat me." Naruto told Izuku as he placed his right hand in his pocket. He used his left hand to gesture for him to bring it on. He waited for almost a minute before Izuku could stand up, and he looked at All Might for guidance on what to do.

His power could easily kill a person, he didn't want to fight another human being.

"Do it."

"Okay... here I come then!" Izuku shouted as he ran across the sand at Naruto. He wasn't a fast runner, he was a little on the slow side actually. Not to mention he didn't really have a fighting style. His movements were extremely easy for Naruto to read when he pulled back his left arm. "Smmmaaassh!"

Naruto saw the fist coming for his face, before he punched Izuku's forearm and redirected the punch into the ocean once more. Instantly, Izuku's left arm ended up just like his right arm.

"Now, All Might is the type to let you try and figure this out... and I bet you've already noticed you can't use One for All at 100% without making yourself useless. What use is a hero who uses his power once, and needs to be saved?" Naruto asked as he grabbed Izuku's shirt, and pulled him in close and gave him a nasty headbutt. The boy was knocked onto his back, in a heavy daze from the blow. "Not to mention, just because you have amazing strength, doesn't mean a strong villain can't beat your strength." Naruto wanted to see if Izuku was capable of seeing what he was suppose to do.

All Might winced when Naruto pulled Izuku to his feet.

Naruto's training was hell on Naruto, and whoever was unlucky enough to train with Naruto.

"How...?"

"Stop treating One for All as a super move. You've had the Quirk for 2 weeks now, you should be able to control how much strength you use by this point. Honestly, looking at you, you might be able to handle 7% of One for All... maybe 8%." Naruto forced Izuku to stand back up. Both of his arms were completely useless, but Naruto made the motion to come on again. Izuku looked at his own arms, before he looked at Recovery Girl and Toshinori.

She sighed.

'I hope you know what you're doing.' Toshinori looked at Naruto with some fear.

This wasn't great.

"Control your strength, or you'll lose your arms. Both your arms are broken, if you use 100% again, you may never be able to use them again. Without your arms, you'll never be a hero, and you'll have to pass on One for All to somebody who can _actually_ use it." Naruto taunted Izuku.

Izuku stopped moving.

'He's standing with his right foot forward, so he's right handed, but his left hand is out. He's going to divert any punch I make, and I'm not fast enough to attack him faster than his reflexes will anticipate me. If I use One for All in my legs, then I'll be able to cross the distance between us in less than a second, but my legs will break and I won't be able to move... He was able to deflect my 100% punch earlier, so he knows martial arts and doesn't seem to show a fear of getting hit either. Even if he doesn't divert my punch, he hasn't shown his Quirk so I don't know what type of counter he has for me. He could have a Quirk that lets him strengthen his body, or maybe something to let attacks pass through him... either way unless I increase my speed, I have no chance of hitting him... but my punch will do nothing if I don't increase the strength of my punch.' Izuku looked at Naruto and started to do every calculation in his head that he could to try and plot out a way to attack.

He needed to increase both speed and power at the same time, but he also needed to use less than 100% of his power, or he would end up rather useless, and unable to become a hero.

Unable to become a hero?

Izuku froze.

"He's overthinking." Recovery Girl scowled at Naruto.

What was he playing at?

"The boy's intelligence is his own downfall, he's faced with an opponent who he can't beat without risking everything, that he knows nothing about, and who is willing to destroy his body... it's like the young man is facing a real villain." Toshinori could appreciate what Naruto was trying. He was setting up a situation where Izuku had no choice but to come to a single answer.

If Izuku didn't figure out the correct answer... his future as a hero was over.

No, if he didn't figure out the answer, then he didn't have a future as a hero anyway.

'... All Might believes in me, but how can I do this? I would need to use One for All on my arms and legs at the same time, but... wait...' Izuku looked over at Toshinori in his true form.

When he used One for All, his _entire body_ became huge and gained a ton of muscle. He was using the Quirk over his entire body to constantly increase all of his strength, treating the Quirk as part of his own body. For two weeks, he had been treating the Quirk as an all or nothing power to be used with only a single limb. Looking back at Naruto, he saw Naruto blink, before grinning at him.

'He's got it... damn, he's a fast learner when he's pushed into a corner... uncle, you've picked a real winner.' Naruto grinned over at his uncle as Izuku's body gained red veins for a brief moment all over it, and sparks flew from his body.

He moved several times faster than before.

"Aaaaah!" Izuku used as much strength as he could, and it hurt, but he used only as much strength as he could that wouldn't end up with his body being destroyed. He could feel the pain spread across everywhere, but it didn't hurt like it was hurting before. He crossed the distance between them in less than a second, and he threw his punch the second he was in striking distance.

Naruto ducked underneath the punch, and spun on his heel as Izuku unconsciously let go of his hold on the power now that his punch missed, and Naruto grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him onto his back.

Toshinori entered his muscle form.

"Well done my boy Midoriya! You've just taken a massive step in the right direction!" Toshinori hopped over to them and leaned over Izuku's prone form. It was at this point that Recovery Girl stood up and started to walk towards them so that she could heal Izuku.

Naruto stopped smiling.

'... He actually almost hit me... I hadn't expected him to be able to move that fast his first time. If my body hadn't moved on it's own, he would have tagged me.' Naruto slapped his cheeks as Recovery Girl gave Izuku a big kiss on the arm. His body started to glow as all of his injuries started to heal themselves. Izuku's stamina training was for this purpose, so he could be healed back to full health without worrying about dying from it.

"This was too harsh, he could have ended up paralyzed." Recovery Girl turned on Naruto.

She let it go because she thought Naruto had a plan.

Naruto gave a cocky smirk.

"Well, good thing Izuku is good under pressure... Well Izuku, think you understand?" Naruto asked Izuku, who sat up and nodded his head.

"... I need to spread One for All evenly over my entire body... I wasn't treating One for All like _my Quirk_... I was treating it like All Might's Quirk and using it for finishing moves. How did you know I would figure that out..." Izuku saw Naruto stick his pinky in his ear.

"Didn't know you would... if you had broken your body beyond repair, I would have remanded that All Might make you transfer your Quirk to somebody better. Anyway, it isn't All Might's Quirk anymore... now it's a natural part of your body. Now that you've used it in a stressful situation, learn to control the power more naturally, and hold the power in place. Now, All Might..." Naruto gave his uncle his most fierce glare.

Toshinori winced under the glare, knowing that it wasn't good for him.

"I know... I'll try and teach him better, and stop relying on you for everything." He spoke as he raised his hands in surrender.

Naruto pointed at him angrily.

"You better! It's fine to let him figure things out, but a teacher doesn't let their students figure out everything on their own! You have to take some damn responsibility and tell him what he is doing wrong, and show him the way to correct himself! Then, maybe I wouldn't have to use these extreme methods to make the lesson stick! Also, what do you want for dinner!?" Naruto decided that he would ask that while he was lecturing his uncle. It was a serious concern, seeing as he was going to go shopping for ingredients.

Recovery Girl and Izuku sweat dropped when they saw All Might himself, get treated like a kid by a teenager, and forced to sit on his knees on the beach. It was actually a hilarious sight to see the Number 1 Hero get treated this way.

'Who the hell is this guy to treat All Might this way?' Izuku was confused, and scared, when he saw his hero get yelled at like this.

"... Ramen."

"You're damn right we're having ramen tonight! See ya later Izuku, Recovery Girl... I'll give you a helping hand whenever you feel like you need it. You can get my number from this one here." Naruto looked towards Izuku with a grin.

Izuku gulped.

Should he be scared?

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Preparing for UA

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"When are you going to tell him Naruto?"

Naruto grimaced when he was lectured, a lecture that came every time he visited Sorahiko "Gran Torino". The old man standing well over a foot shorter than Naruto, still made the teenager wince when he beat him over the head with a walking stick. Naruto had visited to pay him a visit, partially because nobody visited Sorahiko in his old age, and partially because Naruto got his Hero Costume and wanted Sorahiko's opinion on how it fit him. Sorahiko was like a grandfather to him, and getting his hero costume several days before he went to U.A. was a big thing for him.

Naruto grimaced and willingly took the hit.

"... When he sees me in this costume." Naruto gestured to the costume he was wearing.

Naruto was wearing a black one piece bodysuit, a bodysuit that was skin tight without any sleeves to it, letting his arms be completely free. His hands and forearms were covered by yellow gloves that fit smoothly on his hands. He had a red cap wrapped around his waist, with it being held in place with a sun-shaped buckle, and he had white sandles that were open toed at the front. Finally, he had a white cap drapped over his shoulders, a cape that had the kanji for "Protect the Heart" going down the back of it. The cape had a clip on the front of it so that it could be easily removed, and on the lower back of the black bodysuit was a portion that would open up to allow his tails to escape the suit, easily hidden by the hip cape.

Since Naruto's Quirk made him grow larger and change shape, his Hero Costume needed to be started ahead of time, and made of certain materials that could grow and change shape to fit his body better. His boots changed structure to fit his feet when they took on their fox-human hybrid form, and the gloves had nearly invisible slits to them that would allow his claws to come out. Sadly, whenever he transformed to his 2-Tailed form or higher, he would need to remove the cape, which was possible with the easy removal clip.

"When I told you who your grandmother was, I believed you would tell your uncle, since he's now ready to learn the truth as well."

"He's not ready, after his last fight with All for One, his heart and body both were punished. If he learned that who my grandmother was... then that would destroy him. I can't do that to him." Naruto smiled sadly, but it was still a smile. It hurt him to not be able to talk with Toshinori about this, and he had wanted to talk about it for so long. He reluctantly kept the information secret for years and years, and it was perhaps the biggest reason why he never wanted to accept the One for All Quirk.

Toshinori smiled to hide his own pain, his fears, and everything that he didn't want the world to see.

Few knew this about the man, the side he didn't show others.

"Fine... though, the suit looks good on you. It's styled just like my dear friend's suit, but adjusted to fit your gender and Quirk. You're inherited her smile, and will to protect others... though sadly, you also inherited her complete lack of talent." Sorahiko spoke as he appreciated Naruto's appearance in his hero costume. Since the material was made to grow, it was naturally also skin tight and form fitting, with the gloves and boots being tighter on Naruto and his friend's loose boots and gloves. Not to mention he changed the cape buckle and hip-cape buckles to fit his image more.

Naruto took the cape off his shoulders and folded it up, putting it away as it put his orange hoodie back on, zipping it up over his costume. Naruto did the same with the hip cape and just slipped pants on over the costume. Finally, Naruto took the gloves off and put them into the suitcase with the rest of the costume pieces her removed.

Naruto scowled.

"Talent this, talent that... The way I see it, with hard work and determination, I don't need talent. My uncle is talented, and look at him, he can't teach to save his life. Having no talent just means that when I become a great hero, then people will have somebody to look up to, and aspire to be like... though I really hate that heroes are..." Naruto slapped his cheeks to stop that line of thought. The days were long gone that heroes were just normal people with powers that wanted to do good. Now, heroes were government workers who did hero work for money. Many did it for other reasons, like wanting to help, but being paid to be a hero... Naruto didn't like the fact that he had to become a hero through the government, become a "villain" in the eyes of society to do hero work.

He just wanted to help people, that was all.

He wanted people to see him and think 'I'm safe now' when they were in danger, not become some public idol that could have his image easily exploited for money or fame. Though the title of hero wasn't what it used to be, and Naruto didn't respect the title itself, he would reluctantly become a government approved hero on his path to saving people.

He wanted to be a _real hero_ , not what people considered a hero nowadays.

"So, gotten laid yet with that girlfriend or yours?"

"Ppfffffft!?" Naruto violently spat out all of the air he was breathing when that statement interrupted his line of thought. "What the hell gramps!? The ACTUAL hell are you asking me!? Of course I haven't!" Naruto denied harshly, with the brightest of red cheeks.

Sorahiko sent him a disappointed look.

"Seeing the pictures Toshinori has been sending me of you two, she's cute... do you not have any sex drive? We've got a declining birth rate and increasing death rate... not having a sex drive is-" Sorahiko was stopped when Naruto hit him on the head.

"Of course I WANT to have sex with her... but I SHOULDN'T... I don't want to risk her getting pregnant and ruining her future... She wants to be a hero, and in a few months we will have been dating for a year... we haven't been in a relationship long enough." Naruto reasoned with a burning red face. Normally he wouldn't be embarrassed by this, but the subject had been brought up so randomly, he wasn't able to put up his usual mental defenses against weird questions. "And... other reasons."

"Condoms exist you know.

"... Acid... her Quirk is Acid... and she doesn't have total control of her Quirk... If we did something, I don't think she would be able to control herself..." Naruto whispered under his breath, not liking the fact he was being pressured into admitting this. Sorahiko seemed to understand, and winced when he thought on it.

Quirks and sex.

Since Quirks came naturally to most people, it was often accidental when somebody used a Quirk during intimate moments without meaning to. It isn't uncommon for somebody to lose control of their Quirk and hurt their partner a little, or a lot depending on the Quirk. The introduction of Quirks had introduced entirely new problems into private society, the part of society that wasn't mentioned in public much.

"... Ow... _Ow..._ You are making the right choice." Sorahiko decided not to question Naruto on this anymore.

Acid and penis were not a pleasant combination for anyone involved.

Naruto got a text.

 _I was ACCEPTED!_ \- "My Boy" Kirishima

"Alright." Naruto grinned at the thought he would be attending school with his best friend. He even gave a small fist bump to celebrate Kirishima passing the exams for U.A. Naruto was about to text back, before he was sent another text, this one being in picture form.

It was Mina sending him a selfie of her wearing the U.A. school uniform, giving him a thumbs up.

Going to U.A. with his best friend AND girlfriend was going to be awesome.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 A B

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

All Might bowing his head.

It actually wasn't as unusual a sight as one would think if you knew the man personally, seeing as the humble man actually did have a willingness to submit requests to others formally and informally just as frequently as the other. He was a man that was quick to bow his mighty head to others, including the large mouse-man in front of him, the principle of U.A., the mouse with a Quirk Nezu. Nezu was just taking a long drag of his cigarette though, breathing the smoke out of the window, before he looked at All Might with a wide smile.

"You know, a teacher requesting to have several students in his class is quite the request." Nezu spoke as he looked at the written request in front of him.

All Might turned back into his regular form.

"Izuku Midoriya has succeeded me in taking One for All, so it makes sense for me to be the teacher for Class 1-A... and-"

"I have no problem placing Izuku in class 1-A, the class fits him. You see, I already had the 20 students for that classroom planned out, and adding your nephew to that classes roster would mean I would have to remove a student from that class, and place them in 1-B to trade places with him." Nezu spoke wistfully. In truth, he could understand Toshinori's reasons for this request. Nezu knew that Toshinori wasn't a great teacher, the prodigy had everything come naturally to him, so he didn't really ever have the struggles in controlling his Quirk that were needed to allow him to become a teacher. His fighting style, moves, and control of his own power were all instinctual in that he didn't need to learn them, just gain experience with them.

Seeing Izuku learning how to use One for All during the entrance exam allowed Nezu to figure out that somebody else had designed the training for that boy, somebody that knew what it took to help others reach their potential.

The only person who fit that description that knew of One for All was young Naruto.

"... Cheese?" Toshinori showed that in a bag he brought with him, he had an entire wheel of cheddar. "It's perfectly aged." Toshinori was sure that he was being offensive, but that didn't matter right now. Nezu looked at the cheese with a thoughtful expression, before he nodded his head after smelling the strong aroma.

"Cheese aside, your request isn't unreasonable. You yourself recommended him for the Hero Course, along with Ryukyu, Sir Nighteye, Best Jeanest, and Miruko all recommended him. Endeavor recommended his son, and several rookie and pro heroes recommended Momo Yaoyorozu... These three have the potential to become the Next Big 3 of U.A." Nezu spoke as he got up and walked over to Toshinori, grabbing the cheddar offered to him, and putting it on the couch for later consumption. He sat down next to it and put his cigarette out in the ash tray.

Half-Cold Half-Hot, a Quirk that allowed for the abilities to create and control both Ice and Fire using the right and left halves of ones body. The Quirk alone in it's diverse abilities in both the offense and defense would allow for instant fame and easy recognition, as well as boasting incredibly practical uses for it's power.

Creation, the Quirk that could be literally used to create any non-living material from the bodies fat cells, with only the user's imagination being the true limit of the Quirk. It had offensive, defensive, support, rescue, and even medical uses for it that would allow the one with the Quirk the potential to easily become a drastically popular and skilled hero, able to help all people in all situations.

Monster Fox, the Quirk that allowed the user to become a giant Nine-Tailed Fox, with the more tails added increasing the size and power of the transformation. Once the user gained control over the Quirk's bloodlust completely, it was even rumored that the Quirk's latent abilities would be activated, allowing the user to freely control the hidden power within the Quirk. The Quirk's raw potential for battle was considerable, with it's multiple sizes being useful for anything from rescue operations to full on battle, the massive size being both an offense and great defense.

These three students were each recommended by pro heroes for their skills and Quirks.

"The next Big Three?" Toshinori was a little surprised.

He hadn't thought about that.

"Yes, the potential these three have is certainly higher than those around them. I was planning on placing them together in a class, to see how they would grow. For strength to grow, it needs to be tested and sharpened by the strength of others... and while they have Quirks that are stronger than most pro hero Quirks... it seems they all have holding them back." Nezu had seen the only tests that those three needed to take. The results showed that each of them were being held back by something. It actually made his smile fade when he thought on that.

Half-Cold Half-Hot, refusing to use his flames in battle because of a troubled past.  
Creation, a strong will and keen mind, didn't understand the hardships of being pushed to the edge, it was unknown if she would hold up when pushed through stress.  
Monster Fox, a powerful Quirk for sure, but the user seemed to fear pushing his Quirk to the limits, so instead trained his body beyond what was safe out of fear of his own power.

"So... he'll be in Class 1-A?" Toshinori asked with a growing smile on his face.

"He needs to be... if he runs wild, he needs friends who can help him regain control. The fellow students of Class 1-A and their Quirks are most well suited for helping him." Nezu wasn't foolish either. Naruto was just as much of a threat with his Quirk as his mother had been, though he had the potential to be a greater hero than his father had been. "I remember what happened on the day of his birth. The day we lost Thunder God, and his son was left an orphan." Nezu looked at Toshinori, the hero visibly recoiling at the reminder.

The day Minato died had been a sad one for him.

They had been great friends, students who shared the same mentor for awhile, and they had been brothers in all but blood. Minato had never told him who his parents were, not that it mattered to him, but the two of them might as well had been brothers. It was why it was only naturally that he, Toshinori, took in Minato's only surviving child of that day as his own.

"Also... I'm afraid if he doesn't help me, I won't be a very good teacher." Toshinori admitted with a self-loathing chuckle.

He was so bad at teaching, he relied on his 16 year old nephew to help him, when the child had his own problems to deal with.

"Though, I'm surprised you aren't seeing him off to school for his first day. Not quite the most dependable of parents I must say." Nezu spoke jokingly, with Toshinori giving him a short look.

"Minato is his father, I'm not, and I can't ever replace Minato. It would be an insult to my friend's memory if I took his the position of father. I'm Naruto's uncle, and that is what I'll always be for him." Toshinori spoke with cold seriousness there. That was the one thing he had ingrained into Naruto as a child, that he was not his father. It would feel, to him, like an insult to Minato if he stole his child's love for his father from him. 'Maybe if Minato had the One for All Quirk instead of me... he would still be alive today.' Toshinori thought for a brief moment, before he slapped his cheeks and prevented that line of thought from going any further.

He shouldn't think on that anymore.

Nezu glanced to his side and decided that it would be best if he not show Toshinori what he had planned on showing him.

It could wait.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Naruto!"

"Kirishima!"

"Killing me..."

Mina, trapped between them as they bro hugged after not being able to see each other for awhile, managed to choke out as she found herself the unwilling participant of their moment. That said, she smiled as she looked at their faces, before she squeezed her arms out from between her boyfriend and friend, and joined in on the hug as well. None of them had really seen each other in awhile now, so she might as well enjoy their reunion on the first day they would all be attending the most popular school in the country. She was completely sure they were doing it on purpose though when they looked down at her.

She blinked.

"Kirishima... dude... what happened to your hair." Naruto asked as he looked at his friend with some surprise, noticing for the first time that something was seriously different about Kirishima.

His straight black hair, was now bright red, and he had it spiked like horns.

"I figured this was a chance to make a new me, so red haired me is the new me. Thought it looked cool." Kirishima looked away from Naruto and Mina, not wanting to see if they were sending disapproving looks. His parents had sent him similar looks when he came out of his room with a different hair color. They ended up being supportive of his choice, but the looks of shock on their faces were a little hurtful.

He glanced at them.

No real reaction.

"I guess it's cool... yeah, it looks pretty nice I guess." Naruto was corrected by Mina as she nudged him in the side. "Also... I don't care what color your hair is, to be honest." Kirishima was Kirishima, red or black hair. Such a small change didn't really mean anything in the long run.

Kirishima grinned.

"So, what class are you two going to be in... I'm in Class A." Mina grinned as they walked across the school grounds.

"A too." Kirishima smiled and looked at Naruto.

He nodded.

"Hopefully, we're not in the same class as that bastard's son, he's attending U.A. this year on recommendation like me." Naruto really hoped that he wasn't put in the same class as Endeavor's son. He wasn't sure if he would be able to hold back his dislike, and he might not be able to stop himself from picking a fight if the guy inherited Endeavor's way of ignoring people he didn't consider worth his time.

He better not have jinxed himself.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Class Intros

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
This chapter will mostly be for introducing the rest of Naruto's class into the story.  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Class-A.

Traditionally, it was considered the class that spawned the majority of the great heroes that came from U.A. All Might, Best Jeanest, and even Endeavor were just a few examples of the greatness that was _expected_ of the heroes that graduated at the top of their classes in Class A. The expectations for many people when seeing a Class A hero alone were usually enough to make some weaker willed students drop out of the course. Not to mention Class A was the class that had the harshest of teachers for years and years.

"Man, fighting those robots was super tough, didn't think I would manage to do as well as I did with my Quirk."

"Don't know about that man, it was kind of easy."

'I'm going to play the guessing game with this one...' Naruto looked around the classroom at his fellow classmates. Most of them were already seated in their chairs, some of them hadn't arrived yet actually. He did a mental head count, and noticed there were three less people than there were desks. Meaning that some people hadn't arrived at the school just yet. 'Knowing my uncle, he made sure Izuku and me were in a class together... bet he wants me to help Izuku more.' Naruto made a guess at who was one of the missing ones.

Didn't matter though, it was up to Izuku to improve his Quirk now, and Naruto wasn't going to help anymore than he had to.

"So, what does your Quirk do, something involving your whisker marks?"

Naruto blinked and looked to see somebody talking to him. He looked around in confusion for a moment, not seeing the person speaking. That was, before he noticed a sleeve peek out from his desk. A floating female U.A. uniform stood up in front of him and the left arm waved at him.

"Ah... your Quirk is Invisibility... Naruto Uzumaki... nice to meet you." Naruto extended a hand to the girl, uniform had boobs and was thus a girl, not to mention she had a cute voice. It was an odd experience when he felt her small hand on his, even though he couldn't see it. "You'll see my Quirk soon enough, don't worry about it." Naruto waved off her question.

He would rather not say his Quirk, seeing as "Fox-Man" was still something people were seeing in the news. He would rather not explain on his first day of school that he had done illegal hero work.

"Ah! That's no fair, by the way, I'm Toru Hagakure, I'm Seat 16!" The bubbly girl introduced herself to him.

He couldn't see it, but she _had_ to be smiling.

"You see mademoiselle, I would have scored first with my puissant Quirk, but I had the need to use the bathroom." Seat 1 spoke, and Naruto could see through Toru's face to see it was a showy boy. A very angular face with swept blond hair and angular blue eyes, with a V-shaped mouth. He wasn't tall, about 168 cm in height, not that big in muscle either... of which he didn't really have anything there.

He was speaking to Seat 2, aka, Naruto's girlfriend Mina as the girl eagerly listened to him talk.

"Man, you must have a cool Quirk then Aoyama." Mina spoke, and Naruto looked down at his phone.

Duh, he had a list of his classmates on his phone, sent to him by Recovery Girl as a personal favor to him. Naruto was bad with names, so he had asked for the list so that he didn't forget anyone's names and make bad impressions with everyone.

Seat 1, Yuga Aoyama.  
Seat 2, Mina Ashido.

"You turn into a kitty." Toru asked him as he _guessed_ that she pointed at his whisker marks.

"Nope." Naruto popped the P in nope when he spoke.

Seat 3, Tsuyu Asui, perhaps the smallest person in the class at less than 5 feet. She had a rounded face with large eyes and a rounded mouth as well. With her green hair, long but rounded on top, she kind of resembled a cute frog. Her hands were visibly larger than the hands of... most everyone in the class actually. Considering she had a small body in general, the school clothes didn't do a great job at showing boob sizes thanks to their looseness, it made her hands actually look kind of cute.

She had to have an animal Quirk, maybe "Frog" or something like that.

Seat 4 was missing at the moment, and the same was said about seat 5, both of those seats next to each other were empty.

"You have the power to shoot lasers from your whiskers." Toru guessed again, not noticing that Naruto was looking through her and around at the rest of the class.

"Nope."

Seat 6, Mashirao Ojiro, a boy about Aoyama's size, but much more muscular than the skinny boy was. He likewise had blond hair, but small black eyes, and his Quirk was easily able to figure out based on the very large muscular tail he had, a tail that ended with fur at the end.

Good Quirk for battle.

Seat 7, Denki Kaminari, _another blond_ only with a black lightning bolt in his short spiky hair. He wasn't super muscled, a small amount of fat, but decent muscle as well. He gave off a rather 'cool' aura about him as he turned and talked with Seat 8, Naruto's own friend Eijiro Kirishima, and based on appearance, Naruto would say he had an electrical Quirk.

"Don't guess kitty again." Naruto pointed out when he felt an invisible figure poke his face.

"... Doggy."

"Nope."

Seat 9, Koji Koda, was a large boy with a malformed looking head that was shaped like a rock. He had a very wide body, being a good combination of fat and muscle, giving him a brutish look to him. Looking at his shy and nervous face though, Naruto could tell that he had troubles with people. Naruto didn't know if his appearance was Quirk related, or if he just inherited it from a parent.

Not all inhuman looks had anything to do with Quirks after all.

Seat 10, Rikido Sato, was ALL muscle though, massively bulky muscle that sadly Naruto could see meant he had very little speed to him. Not to mention, because of his body type, he wasn't built for stamina either. He was large, but he had a rather goofy face with big lips that did give him a friendly aura about him. He had to have a strength related Quirk though, based on his appearance.

Good hero material.

Seat 11, Mezo Shoji, perhaps the tallest guy in the class. One of the few taller than Naruto was, with his body clearly being the result of his Quirk. He had size arm appendages, with flesh webbing between them, and a long angular skull with grey hair that covered his right facial features. Only his left eye was visible, because he wore a mask to keep his face hidden. He could be a good fighter, but his appearance would be scary for kids who weren't use to those with mutated features.

"So... not a kitty or a doggy... these whisker marks are gills, and you breath underwater." Toru guessed as she grew a little more audibly confused.

His Quirk was so hard to guess.

"Then he would be suffocating right now, Kyoka Jiro, my Quirk is Earphone Jack." Seat 12 introduced herself to him when she saw the conversation happening between Naruto and Toru. She was both slender and petite, having a pretty narrow body. She had narrow uninterested eyes, and uneven short purple hair. Her ears extended with plug earlobes... and her hair had sound wave marks in it. "Naruto, right, what hero recommended you?" She asked, since she had heard that part too.

Not a ton of students were in the school on recommendation, since heroes didn't like to put their reputations on the line for children.

"A couple, so I better live up to their expectations." Naruto pumped his fist and gave an enthusiastic smile.

He wasn't in a position to give names right now.

"Secret then, cool." Kyoka spoke with a small smile, a secret was just something that made her curious about it. "You're Quirk isn't related to your whisker marks huh?" She asked as she pointed at his face.

"Kind off... when I use my Quirk they stay on my face... kind of..." Naruto didn't know what the deal was with his whisker marks.

He had them as long as he could remember.

Seat 13, Hanta Sero, tall and lanky. He had super lean muscle, but his muscle was seemingly built for pure speed and almost no power to it. His arms were on the weak side, with his legs having more muscle. He had lengthy black hair, and a plain face with a large toothed smile. Naruto noticed his elbows in his sleeves bulging out, so he had a Quirk that used his elbows.

He was chatting with Kirishima and Denki in front of him.

"Scars from the past, marking you for a grande destiny, supported by those who regret long gone mistakes." Seat 14, Fumikage Tokoyami whispered as he glanced back at Naruto. His head was, oddly enough, shaped completely like a raven head. He had red eyes though, and a yellow beak... but teeth were visible when he spoke. His neck was even red, but from the shoulders below he was completely human in appearance. He seemed built for neither speed nor power, so Naruto guessed his Quirk was distance based, and he didn't need to use his body a ton.

Nobody but Naruto and Kyoka, both who had enhanced hearing beyond the normal, heard what he said.

"Scars... nice." Kyoka poked Naruto's face with a teasing grin, and Tokoyami lowered his head in shame when he realized they heard him.

Naruto laughed nervously.

"Not scars... born with them. Had them when I was born, apparently my brother and sister had them too." Naruto said with a rub to the back of his head.

"You have siblings, that's so nice."

'... He said _had_...' Kyoka didn't point that out though, but she didn't seem like she was going to say anything about it to Toru either, and Naruto nodded to her thankfully.

She allowed the subject to drop.

He didn't like talking about it.

Naruto gave Seat 15 a _glare_ when he noticed that familiar red hair. Seat 15, Shoto Todoroki, the son of the hero Endeavor. Half white hair, half red hair, with a brown eye and a blue eye. He had a decent blend of bulk and lean, but he wasn't built for physical punching power, but considering what his Quirk was, he didn't need a ton of that.

His left eye had a burning red scar all over it, and that had Naruto curious, curious enough he stopped glaring for the moment.

Seat 16 was Toru herself.

Then there was Seat 17, Katsuku Bakugo... the guy was already showing off, another guy with blond spiky hair, only his eyes were super narrow and red. He had a powerful frame, and Naruto had seen his Explosion related Quirk in the news before. He had a cocky smile on his face though, and Naruto narrowed his eyes for a moment when he looked him.

This boy was different than the rest of the class.

Seat 18 was Izuku.

Naruto himself was Seat 19, and finally there was the girl who sat next to him. Seat 20, a girl who was like himself and got in on recommendation. Momo Yaoyorozu was the tallest girl in class, and was actually taller than most of the boys in the class too. She had a different body from the rest of the class, her body was far more mature than the rest of the girls. Surprisingly enough, for a girl that got in on recommendation, her body was both physically fit looking, but she seemed like she had a little bit of fluff on that muscle. She had a good, attractive body, a friendly face, black hair and cat-like black eyes, and she generally seemed like a friendly person.

She had the makings already of a good hero, but he was curious about why she had a bit of extra fat on her body, if she took such good care of herself.

"Class is about to start, lets talk later, show me that Quirk of yours." Kyoka told him as she started to walk back to her chair.

Toru gave off a 'pout aura' though he couldn't see a pout.

"I'll see your Quirk soon enough I guess." Toru spoke as she sat back down, and her jacket leaned forward, her head thudding against the desk.

Naruto smiled to himself as he saw class was going to start in a few minutes.

What was keeping Izuku, Tenya Iida and Ochaco Uraraka, Seat 4 and 5?

Oh well, they would show up before time was up.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Physical Tests

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Shota Aizawa.

The hero known as Eraserhead by others, a very lazy and tired looking man that seemed like he would drop dead at any second. The teacher of class 1-A, wearing a full black bodysuit with a long white scarf wrapped around his neck several times. Long unkept hair, and tired looking black eyes with a very scruffy face. The guy didn't give off the aura of a hero that many had come to expect, no, instead he gave off the look of somebody that was homeless.

The second he entered the room, he had told them to get changed into their gym uniforms provided, and head to the grounds.

He already had Naruto's interest.

"Here at U.A., we believe in a freestyle education, and we teachers follow this to the letter. I won't waste your or my time with the useless stuff. Today, we're going to be testing your Quirks." Shota walked in front of them and picked up a ball, before he tossed the softball to Naruto, who was standing at the back of the class. Naruto blinked when the ball had been thrown to him, and some students looked at him. "Softball throwing, standing long jump, 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side to side stepping, upper body training, seated toe touch... all basic middle school tests to determine national health averages... and isn't rational." Shota sent Naruto a pointed look when he spoke about not being rational.

Oh, right, the teachers knew who had what Quirk in their classes, so Shota already knew that Naruto made illegal use of his Quirk on a regular basis.

Yeah, he was a pretty non-rational person by those standards.

'I see... he's going to have us test these with our Quirks... fun.' Naruto thought as he started to step forward when gestured to the circle.

"You don't have middle school records, so you'll be the test dummy... throw the ball without your Quirk. Don't leave the circle." Shota spoke to Naruto as Naruto stepped into the circle. Naruto took position, before he winded up.

When he threw, several people looked surprised.

'... Without his Quirk, this _bastard_ beat MY Quirkless record...' Bakugo thought as he grit his teeth upon seeing how far the ball went. While most people were just surprised at the physical distance of the throw, Izuku was actually one of the few who weren't surprised.

Others were Mina and Kirishima.

"Awesome dude!"

252.7 M

Shota held up a distance recorder that showed just how far Naruto threw the ball, which got Naruto to frown.

'That isn't as far as I was hoping...' Naruto was going to have to increase his training if he was going to get stronger. While his record was amazing for others, to him, this kind of strength for his base form wasn't good enough. He was going to have to increase his training another five times in intensity.

"Now, use your Quirk." Shota spoke, and Naruto raised a hand.

Naruto sighed.

"Well Toru, you're getting your answer now... and I'm going to say this once-" Naruto started to transform, his uniform actually growing with him. Naruto went to his 3-Tail form and towered over everyone around as he stood up to his full height. He glanced down at his classmates. "-don't call me Fox-Man, that isn't what I want my hero name to be." Naruto stated to them as he was given the next ball to throw. The ball was so small, he literally just held it with the tip of one of his claws, balancing it.

"Oh, he's not a kitty..."

Naruto sweatdropped as he pulled his arm back, and this time when he let the softball fly... it didn't stop for a great long time. His massive size granting him as large advantage in strength, and with his long arms, he was able to gain more throwing advantage. So when the ball went far enough that nobody could see it anymore, Shota actually waited and looked at his reader for a moment, before he held it out to show everyone.

5,975.5 M

'I lost my balance on the ball at the last second... that was harder to throw than I thought.' Naruto looked in the direction of the ball with a frown. Sure, he had thrown it further than possible for anyone that wasn't using a Quirk, but with his Quirk he should have thrown it further. It was just way to hard for him to throw something as small as a softball with his massive hands.

"We can use our Quirks for these tests... AWESOME!" Mina shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kirishima, who knew her Quirk, tapped her shoulder.

"You melt things... you're Quirk isn't really going to help you with throwing." Kirishima whispered to her, trying to remind her that she would sooner melt the ball than throw it far. Not to mention, other than running, her Quirk didn't enhance her physical abilities or give her many advantages in those areas.

Then again, Mina was already very athletic on her own, Quirk or not she was usually head above shoulders when compared to most others.

"Hope nobody got hit by that." Toru pointed out when Naruto stood nearby her.

He threw that ball several kilometers away, there was no mistaking that it had left the school grounds, and might have hit something. Naruto, upon hearing her, wondered where the ball had landed.

"In three years, you're hoping to become heroes... are you expecting this to be fun and games? Okay, then lets add this... last place will be considered hopeless and I will personally expel them." Shota spoke with a downright deadly look on his face. His flipped his hair out of his face, and gave them all the most menacing smile he could.

A few students raised eyebrows.

'That seems like a motivating lie.' Momo crossed her arms under her bust, coming to the conclusion that he was lying to motivate them. Of course, she noticed most students around her seemed suddenly very worried about their chances. More than likely those with Quirks that didn't allow them to increase physical abilities very much.

Not to mention, everyone was now suddenly competing with each other to not get kicked from the school, so they were all enemies now.

"He's... heh..." Naruto let out a very small laugh when he realized Shota was lying about the last place part. Yet, he wasn't completely lying either. 'He's going to expel anyone he thinks is hopeless, regardless of their scores... he expelled an entire class not long ago.' Naruto put his hands in his pockets and leaned forward.

Suddenly, nobody cared about "Fox-Man" when now their futures as heroes were being placed on the line.

The first day of school, and they were already being tested with such high stakes to them. Truly, this was a fitting school for those who wanted to be heroes, and only those who had figured out the lie had massive grins on their faces, or were showing true confidence. Well, them and those who were just that arrogant.

"You're a fox... what do you say exactly?" Toru poked Naruto's cheek again, and her tone was cheeky.

She seemed to be the only one who was trying to distract herself from the horrors that could lay ahead.

"This is the hero course of U.A., welcome to a harsh three years." Shota spoke with a short, yet somehow evil laugh.

He would make a good villain.

'... That bastard right there... he's got a fucking powerful Quirk, I thought this was just going to be a class of people with Quirks that couldn't hold a handle to mine... yet this bastard has a fucking damn cool Quirk...' Bakugo glared death at Naruto, not that Naruto noticed. He hated the fact that he was forced to admit that there was somebody in the same class with him that had such an amazing Quirk. This class was just suppose to be filled with people that would make him look greater in comparison, rocks on his path to the number 1 hero spot.

Naruto glanced and scratched his face.

"Man, I can't wait to show off!" Kirishima wrapped an arm over Naruto's shoulder, with Mina joining in as they all started to line up to go and do the events planned for them. Mina looked a little nervous to be honest, her athletic abilities aside, her Quirk wasn't great for this kind of thing. She was going to have to use mostly her own innate physical abilities, unlike others who could use their abilities to get better scores.

Naruto glanced at Mina for a moment, and he noticed.

"You'll do great." Naruto spoke confidently, and Mina's face relaxed at his words.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto, you're awesome!" Toru shouted as her sleeves raised in the air, and she jumped up and down. Apparently, she had taken his words for herself. She wasn't the only one that took his words wrong though. Even Kirishima pumped his fist up into the air, and showed excitement as he literally gave off an energetic howl.

"Not going to let you down if you believe in me that much!"

"Wait... I was talking to..." Naruto stopped when Mina placed a finger on her lips and winked at him. She knew he had been talking to her, and that was all that mattered. If the invisible girl and Kirishima wanted to use his words as encouragement, let them. She didn't see the harm in not correcting this misunderstanding. Naruto sighed, and smiled down at her as she moved so that she was standing right next to him. "... You've got a point." Naruto was just waiting for things to be his turn.

He had a Quirk that was _great_ for this kind of thing.

'Such an obvious lie...' Todoroki started his stretches, having taken a few moments to figure out where the lie had been.

Izuku didn't look as uncomfortable with this as Naruto thought he would.

'Right, he can control his Quirk better, but he still seems pretty nervous.' Naruto thought with a small smile, before he became serious when he noticed that it time his turn to do the next event.

 **-Event 1: 50-Meter Dash-**

'The 2-Tailed form is the fastest one for short distance... better switch to that one.' Naruto transformed his body and leaned down, tensing his legs for a massive start. For this event, people were placed side by side with another person in the class. It kind of made him feel a little competitive, considering that he was running next to _that man's_ son.

Todoroki just got ready, a light frost covering part of his body.

The small race started.

Naruto crossed the distance nearly instantly with his larger bodies greater strides, and because Naruto chose to run on all fours, he was able to use the most of his animal features.

"1.01 seconds!"

"Damnit... I need to get faster." Naruto transformed back and frowned, and to the few that heard him say those words, jaws could only drop. "Should have taken less than a second." Naruto punched his fist into his hand, pumping himself up to increasing his training the second that he had any free time.

Todoroki: 4.89 seconds.

 **-Event 2: Grip Strength-**

"Dude, what are you, a monster!?"

Denki shouted when he saw the machine that was reading Naruto's grip strength, and Naruto could only really use his 1-Tail form for this one, since the machine was too small for any other form to use.

906 Kg

"Damnit... 2 kilograms short of a ton." Naruto had high expectations for this event, since he had always wanted to brag about grip strength.

Denki backed away from Naruto a little.

Scary training monster.

 **-Event 3: Standing Long Jump-**

"This almost isn't a fair competition between us, I hope you do well though." Momo gave Naruto a small nod. Growing out of her body, as she slightly lifted her shirt to show her stomach, came a small trampoline that she stood on top of to increase her jumping distance.

Naruto grinned.

"That looks pretty fun... My Quirk was _designed_ for these kinds of physical tests. I'm honestly excited to see all the ways everyone uses their Quirk creatively for these things." Naruto spoke as he transformed up to the highest form he had without losing control of himself. He absolutely towered over Momo as he stood in his 4-Tail form.

She jumped first, and got a couple of meters out of her jump.

Then Naruto jumped... and he crossed the entire sand pit with his jump. Surprisingly though, this was the one test so far that Naruto's score hadn't been the highest. He crossed the entire pit, but so did several other students, this time the record went to Bakugo, as he used his explosions to continue propelling himself as far as he wanted to.

 **-Event 4: Side-Stepping-**

"Not transforming?" His partner for this one asked as he was stared at, stretching his legs for the test.

"Won't help, my feet turn into a combintion of paws and human feet in my larger forms, so I don't get a speed boost for this event." Naruto looked at Tokoyama as a large dark demon-like bird shadow came from his body, and wrapped it's arms around his waist. It helped him step from side to side with increased speed by physically moving him.

Thankfully, Naruto had great legs, and was able to keep up and stay among the top students for this one.

Naruto frowned when he saw Mina nearby, actually doing better at him at this exam, before he sighed.

He should feel happy she was doing so well.

 **-Event 5: Throwing-**

"Whoops."

"... I can't beat that score." Naruto noted as one of the girls who had been almost late for class, Ochaco Uraraka, threw the ball after applying her Quirk to it, and it didn't stop.

He didn't have to take this test, since his score was already recorded, this girl blew his score (which had been the highest score) out of the water.

Infinity.

She negated gravity on the ball, and when she threw it, the ball would continue and go on forever and ever. It would forever continue, until it hit something in space, be it a sun, a planet, a moon, or whatever else that would stop the ball. It wasn't really her physical strength, but the score was still damn impressive.

 **-Event 6: Endurance Running-**

Naturally, Naruto was able to run the distance in record times, with only a single other student coming even close to his score this time.

Tenya Iida, and thanks to the engines in his legs, was was able to run the long distance they were given nearly as fast as Naruto was able to in his 2-Tail form. Naruto had crossed the finish line, and only 21 seconds later, Tenya had crossed it. The boy actually looked at his own legs with some disappointment.

"Brother, this test should have been mine as well." Tenya seemed to hold himself up to the highest standards as well.

Naruto liked this guy.

 **-Event 7: Upper Body Training-**

...

Surprisingly, Naruto was paired with Mina this time, and she just stared up at him in his 4-Tail form as he lifted... well Naruto lifted entire buses over his head with rather ease. Nobody was really able to compete with that score, since none of their Quirks really gave the massive strength his had.

"... It is actually _unfair_ competing against Quirks that include turning into giants." Mina complained as her score looked _pitiful_ against her boyfriends. Sure, she actually scored amongst the highest among the girl, with only Ochaco beating her by making the weights weigh nothing, but it was not good for her image to compete next to the guy lifting a great many tons, instead of the small weights most of them were doing.

Naruto glanced down at her.

"Sorry."

"Seriously, you need to be less strong!" Mina complained as she smacked Naruto a few times on the foot.

He needed to be a little more considerate to those who didn't have the ability to turn into a massive fox man!

 **-Event 8: Seated Toe Touch-**

Almost everyone, without exception, was able to easily touch their toes, with only those with larger, bulky bodies, or fatter frames, having trouble with this.

 **-Events Over-**

"Now that, that is over, lets show the scores. Your total scores reflect your performance in each event, not going to explain how it's calculated though." Shota turned on the holograph machine that would show their scores. "... Also, I was lying earlier." Shota spoke as the scores started to show up. "It was just a rational decision to bring out all of your best." Shota continued onward.

"WHAAAAAAAA!?"

A great number of students freaked out.

"You don't seem surprised either." Momo spoke to Naruto, with her, him, and Todoroki being among the few who weren't really surprised. "Figure it out?" She asked him.

"I'm good at reading people, though I'm not that smart." Naruto didn't mention something though. '... He also wasn't lying... he was going to expel anyone who he didn't approve of.' Naruto looked at the shrewd man with narrowed eyes.

Well, it was good everyone passed his test.

After classes, he had training to get back to.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ ** _Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**

 **Class 1-A Test Rankings  
** 1\. Naruto Uzumaki  
2\. Momo Yaoyorozu  
3\. Shoto Todoroki  
4\. Izuku Midoria  
5\. Katsuki Bakugo  
6\. Tenya Iida  
7\. Fumikage Tokoyama  
8\. Mezo Shoji  
9\. Mashirao Ojiro  
10\. Eijiro Kirishima  
11\. Mina Ashido  
12\. Ochaco Uraraka  
13\. Koji Koda  
14\. Rikido Sato  
15\. Tsuyu Asui  
16\. Yuga Aoyama  
17\. Hanta Sero  
18\. Denki Kaminari  
19\. Kyoka Jiro  
20\. Toru Hagakure 


	18. Chapter 18 Impressions are Key

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"You know, other than that first testing stuff, classes have actually been pretty boring in comparison."

Several people felt the same way obviously, and when Denki pointed it out, even Naruto had to agree with it mentally. He didn't say anything to Denki, since he wasn't part of that conversation. Naruto glanced over at Bakugo, who was glaring death at Izuku for some reason. Naruto didn't get it, but Izuku had his head on his desk to avoid looking at Bakugo, so there was a story there that Naruto wasn't told about. It looked like a fight could break out between the two of them at any moment, with the desire to fight being all on Bakugo's end. Naruto was going to keep his nose out of it, unless somebodies life was on the line.

"So Fox-Man-"

"Toru, call me that again, and I _will_ have Mina strip you naked and hide your clothes." Naruto told the invisible girl. He looked over at Mina, having said that loud enough for her to hear it. She turned around and sent him two thumbs up, showing that she was willing to follow through on that threat for him. After all, the girl was invisible, so it wasn't like she was going to get hurt by this punishment, or that anyone was going to get a free show from it.

Either way, Toru's sleeved wrapped in front of her chest.

"Perv..."

'She realized that nobody can see her naked?' Momo had realized that Naruto only made that threat, seemingly, because the one that had spoken that name on him had been an invisible girl. "You know though, she does have a point. When I saw the Fox-Quirk using man on the news myself, I assumed he was just a pro hero that didn't want to be in the spot light." Momo turned and faced towards Naruto.

Naruto slumped forward as Toru sat on his desk.

She was joined by Sero as the lanky boy stood in front of Naruto's desk, and he smiled down at Naruto and gave a wide grin and a pat on the back.

"Thanks for saving my life by the way, that day when you saved people in the mall, that villain had his cannon aimed at me before you and your partner showed up. Let me know if you ever need help with something, I kind of want to repay the favor." Sero spoke with a wider grin, it would seem grin was his default expression. Though, one couldn't mistake the gratitude that he was showing in his smaller body expressions.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Mina froze.

"Didn't know you were there, and I don't need anything." Naruto denied him with a wave of his hand. Mina stayed purposely silent, since Naruto had connections to the police through his uncle apparently. She didn't, so she could get in real trouble if people learned that she had done vigilante work with him. She would have loved to take credit for helping, and it irked her to stay silent, but she knew she had to. "Anyway, I'm just in the wrong place at the right time. When I see a person in need, I have to do something." Naruto turned to Momo and waved his hand.

Because of his fox-form's large size and muscular frame, people assumed he was a fully grown adult when he took that form, it was an easy mistake to make. Sero took his seat again, but he flipped his chair so that he was looking at Naruto.

Most everyone in the class were talking in small groups at the moment.

"Man, don't downplay it." Sero insisted on it. What Naruto did was noteworthy and deserving of praise, he needed to man up and accept what was coming to him, the praise of others. There was being humble, and then there was being awkward about it.

"I wish I could get noticed for doing awesome stuff." Toru pointed out to Naruto.

He twitched.

"Honestly, I don't go looking for people to save. I _really_ just constantly find myself around when villains appear. It's just bad luck there is never a pro around when the villains nearby strike. Anyway, I _hate_ that nickname the news gave me. My hero name is going to be something cooler than that." Naruto turned to Toru and gave her a glare for saying the news name for him. Seriously, Fox-Man was such an uncool name. He didn't care about being seen as cool so much as he at least wanted to be known by a cool name in general. Something that he picked out himself, that inspired people to feel safe with him.

Fox-Man just sounded like a big fluffy guy.

"So, do you howl at the moon like foxes do?" Toru asked him as she poked his cheeks again.

"That's wolves." Momo and Sero both turned to look at her, saying that in time with Naruto face palming. The girl didn't know her animals very well if she thought foxes howled at the moon.

"Revelry in the dark."

"Either way, the teacher should be showing up, so if you would please take your own seat." Momo looked at Toru, who was still sitting there and poking Naruto. You could see where her finger poked him by where his skin indented, and her sleeves drooped as she seemed depressed. It was hard to tell though, until a whine escaped her. "Also, in the future, you might want to take more care not placing yourself in a position to be a vigilante." Momo turned her lecturing gaze to Naruto. Moments later she turned forward, before she coughed into her hand. "... Also... thank you... when that giant villain attacked... my mother was in a car nearby. If you hadn't been there..." Momo blushed when she realized her thanking him for his illegal actions went directly against what she told him not to do.

Naruto waved her off.

Toru poked him one last time before she went to her own desk.

"You don't-"

"I HAVE-" All Might, in his silver age costume, rammed his body through the door like an almost normal person. His old cape billowing behind him as he made a loud and rather 'epic' entrance for most of the students who had never seen him in person. Izuku instantly perked up, and many students were now paying rapt attention to the front of the classroom. "-COME THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE NORMAL!"

Naruto looked at his silver age costume.

"It's really All Might, here to teach-!"

"You idiot!" Naruto shouted as he got up out of his chair and started to storm over to All Might. There was an intense silence that went over the entire classroom as Naruto approached the world famous hero. Jaws were literally dropped as far as they could go, eyes bulging, when their fellow student walked to All Might and jumped up to smack him on the top of the head.

All Might instantly got down in seiza, shivering in what appeared to be fear.

'He's treating All Might like a child.'

"Seriously, this is your first day as a teacher! What happened to that custom fit suit that _I_ had to go out of my way to pick up on the way to U.A. this morning, the suit that was for YOU to wear!? Why the hell am I picking up a suit for you, when you're just going to wear something completely different!?" Naruto loudly lectured his uncle, the grown man forced to sit down. If the class had been dead silent before, they were pale, shaking, and completely shocked to their collective cores when they saw how the number 1 hero was being treated.

Izuku was shocked, and he had seen this happen before!

"I just wanted to make a good first impression, surely my boy, you understand-"

"Texas Smash!" Naruto got All Might on the top of the head with a downward punch. The bump that formed was comical in appearance, and Naruto looked down at All Might with the look similar to a lecturing parent once more. "Don't 'my boy' me. You and I both know you just love attention, and making flashy entrances. Now, you are going to go change into that suit I was forced to bring for you, and then you are coming back like a normal human being!" Naruto pointed to the door with a strict finger.

'The BALLS on him!' Kirishima had NEVER seen Naruto do this to anyone, and he didn't know that his best friend knew All Might to this point. Even Mina, who knew that Naruto had connections to All Might through his uncle, was surprised to see the hero get treated like this.

All Might got up and left the room with drooped shoulders.

Even _Bakugo_ as angry as he was, was not angry and simply shocked as Naruto went back to his seat and sat down with crossed arms.

"Seriously, I'm not picking up suits for you anymore if you aren't going to wear them. God, why does he always have to be such a flashy attention whore-" Naruto continued to grumble with a growing look of irritation. Nobody was _able_ to say anything to Naruto, because he looked angry for a few more moments, before he took a breath and sighed. 'Seriously, you're a damn shitty teacher, don't go out of your way to make a fool of yourself to the other teachers at school.' Naruto thought as he calmed down. He wasn't so much angry at the suit thing, he was a little mad, but he was much more angry at the fact that the man needed to at least look the part of a professional teacher.

He was already bad at teaching, why make that even more noticeable?

 **-5 Minutes Later-**

'He's dressed in a suit now.' The entire class thought as All Might came through the door in a completely normal way and stood at the teacher's test, dressed in a stripped brown suit, ready for teaching. Everyone looked at Naruto, and then at All Might as the man looked at Naruto, before he took a breath of relief when Naruto nodded his head in approval. With that done, he gave a wide smile like always and laughed.

"Ignore that class! I'm friends with Naruto's uncle, so we've known each other for a long time!" All Might covered for his and Naruto's secret relationship, since it would be best if nobody asked questions.

Naruto blinked.

Oh right, he had just snapped without thinking about what others would think.

Everyone looked at Naruto.

"... What he said..."

"I'm going to be your teacher for your Hero Basic Training class. In this class, I'll be putting you through training to mold you into heroes. It might be the first day of school, but lets start off with a bang. So I've chosen Battle Training... In accordance with your personal requests and your Quirk Registry, we've put together costumes for all of you to wear." All Might looked at Naruto as he spoke calmly, and Naruto gave him a sly thumbs up. He was doing good and being professional, and as the wall next to him opened up and revealed costume boxed with their seat numbers (Izuku pulled out a backpack with his, and Naruto was wearing his under his uniform, with his capes, shoes, and gloves in his backpack as well.

The class looked excited.

"Costumes!"

The class was very excited.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	19. Chapter 19 Hidden Feelings

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Man, I can't wait to see the girls in their hero costumes!"

Being in a room with a lot of half-dressed men was something Naruto didn't have experience with, but he didn't really care too much either. He was wearing his costume underneath his uniform, so all he needed to do was take off the top layer of his clothes, and add on the extra stuff. Most of the other guys had complicated suits to get into, or they had gear made to help them with their Quirks. In contrasts, Naruto didn't need the help with improving his Quirk that devices could get him, all he needed was clothes able handle the strain of his increase in size.

"Hey Naruto, why didn't you tell me you knew All Might that well?" Kirishima, in his underwear, asked Naruto as the taller teen undressed. He showed the clothes that he was wearing underneath his uniform, and simply folded the clothes he took off.

Others were listening.

'No wonder that bastard is so strong... I'll prove I'm better than him... and _you-'_ Bakugo glanced at Naruto, before glaring death at Izuku. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he noticed the glare, but didn't think anything of it. Izuku just shivered when a bad feeling went down his spine, and the source of it was obvious even if he didn't look for who was sending him negative vibes.

"How does your uncle even know All Might?" Shoji asked as he approached Naruto, curiousity in his visible eye, though his monotone voice didn't speak it for him. He spoke from a mouth that formed at the end of one of his tentacles. It was a question everyone wanted to know, but not a lot of people could think up a great answer for. Naruto took his shoes off and replaced them with his yellow boots, wiggling his toes, before he slid the gloves on over his hands. Naruto thought about how to answer that one for a moment, something that got him a look from Todoroki, surprisingly enough.

Why did he have to think about that if the answer was simple?

Naruto stood up and tied the red cape around his waist, before he slung the white cape over his shoulders and clicked it into place on the costume.

"My Uncle works as the senior supervisor for All Might's agency, so I've known All Might since I was little. My Uncle is always busy, so sometimes I work at the agency, and drop reports off." Naruto came up with the simple truth, since "Toshinori Yagi" was a registered worker at the All Might agency. He told the truth at least, so nobody could prove without a shadow of a doubt he was lying to them. "I'm done, hurry up all of you. The sooner you get dressed, the sooner the fun starts." Naruto stated as he glanced around at all of them.

His gaze lingered on Todoroki for a moment, and they had their eyes meet, before they both turned away from each other at the same time. Naruto simply walked out of the changing room, but not without growing in size as he took on his 1-Tail form. Naruto planned on keeping his identity a secret by always being in his 1-Tail form as a hero if he could help it. Though, if he ever needed to reveal who he was to get the job done, then he wouldn't hesitate to do that either. He would just like some privacy outside of being a hero once he became a pro.

Also, having fox ears meant he could hear danger from further away, and do his job better.

Naruto blinked and rubbed his forehead, before he felt something go off on his radar. in any fox form, Naruto had a magnetic sense of sorts, that would give him a mental picture of how far everything was away from him. It gave him a good sensory for things, and right now Naruto could 'see' a girl that his eyes didn't see on his mental map of the area. He looked over at the girl, and didn't see anyone there, and his mental image of the girl moved and showed a little surprised that he had turned his head to look at her. He didn't see her image in color, but she was very pretty, she had the features of a Japanese model, mixed with those of a handsome foreigner. Naruto rubbed his eyes, before he reached out and placed his hand on top of the girl. His magnetic sense was picking up all of her bodies details that his eyes kept hidden from him, and his face would have turned red if his face wasn't covered by fur.

...

"Eeep!"

"Toru!? What the hell, this is the guy's changing room... Why the hell are you trying to sneak in... _why are you naked_!?" Naruto whispered urgently to her, since he had caught her trying to sneak into the boy's changing room. Toru covered her chest with her arms, and Naruto could actually _see_ her face change as the subtle distances between her face changed. Naruto closed his eyes, and he was actually able to get a much clearer image of her in his head, able to 'see' her body and her movements based on his super hearing, sense of smell, and his magnetic sense.

Toru realized Naruto could see her, and instantly her hands went to cover her breasts and privates, seeing as for the first time in her life, she was actually exposed to somebody. She always felt embarrassed when she was naked or getting naked, but this was the first time that somebody had _seen_ her naked. Judging by Naruto's reaction to her, it was pretty obvious he could see her... through some method.

"You can see me?"

"Yes, I can see you, Invisible Perv! Now go get changed in your hero costume, and I won't tell the guys what you planned on doing." Naruto grabbed her by the wrist and started to drag her with him towards the girl's changing room. He obviously didn't go in, and he didn't say anything else to Toru as he pulled her along. The both of them were far to embarrassed by their situation to say anything to the other.

 **-In the Girl's Changing Room: Minutes Later-**

"Sorry everyone... I wasn't able to sneak in and see what the boys were talking about." Toru apologized to the rest of the girls who had been waiting for her to come back with the answers. They all knew that the boys were going to ask their local celebrity about All Might's private life, and had wanted to get Toru to spy on them for the information. It was obvious to send the invisible girl to go and get info after all.

Tsuyu made a ribbit sound as she placed a finger on her cheek, thinking on it.

"Oh darn, I wanted to know what the guys were talking about... thanks for trying anyway." Mina pat Toru on... the tit, when she meant to pat her on the back. "Sorry." Mina apologized right away when she realized that she slapped her new friend's tit. She looked at her hand, before she glanced at where Toru's voice came from. She would have to be careful when she interacted with Toru physically from now on, or else she might do something weird.

She didn't want to make things awkward between them on their first day as friends.

"I was against this." Momo pointed out as she strapped a belt with a large book around her waist. Her costume did not leave very much to the imagination at all, though not that any of them were wearing clothes that failed to show off their figures. Most of them had skintight outfits, with the exceptions being Kyoka as the girl wore loose rocker clothes, and Toru as she put on gloves and boots for her costume.

Jiro tied the choker around her neck.

"How _did_ you get caught anyway?" Jiro had heard a very deep voice lecturing Toru, but it had broken off into whispering she couldn't make out.

"Naruto saw me." Toru leaned forward and sighed.

...

" _Saw_ you... you meant he heard you, right? Because you're naked and invisible, if he saw you-" Ochaco asked with a growing blush on her face. Several others blushed when they realized that they had sent their classmate to get spied on by a boy.

Mina frowned.

'I'm his girlfriend... I'm not going to get angry over this.' Mina thought as she took several calming breaths. She was not going to allow this to get to her anymore than it did by thinking on it. It wasn't like Toru meant for Naruto to see her naked, and it wasn't like he meant to see her naked either. It sounded like a complete accident, by Toru's voice at least.

"He didn't do anything to you?" Tsuyu asked with a worried tone. She didn't like to admit it, but Naruto was a little scary to her. She shouldn't be afraid of him, but when she saw him lecture All Might, and dominate the physical tests with his large form, not to mention those red eyes and deep voice. He was just a frightening guy for a small girl like her.

Toru waved her hands wildly.

"Of course not! He grabbed my wrist and made me come back here, and told me he wouldn't tell the guys about what I did! He was just as surprised as me that he could see me!" Toru's arms weakened in how hard they were waving. "... It was kind of exciting... having a boy who could see me... I think I'll ask him out on a date! It would be nice to have a boyfriend that could see me!" Toru laughed at her own idea.

Mina sucked in her breath.

"You like he saw you naked... rather weird."

"I'm not happy he saw me naked... I'm just happy somebody saw me." Toru corrected Ochaco, since she wasn't the pervert people would imagine her to be. Nobody had ever complimented her looks before, because nobody knew what she looked like. Naruto was able to see her, so she could get his opinion on if she were pretty or not, and what kind of stuff looked good.

Momo thought on it.

"Foxes do have a magnetic sense that allows them to judge distances, so I wouldn't say that he saw you, as much as mapped out your body with said sense. So while he can _see_ you with his brain, I don't think his eyes see you. Either way, it would be better if you wore more clothes." Momo explained the science behind why she had been seen. Of course, she didn't know if she was right, but she liked the chances that she was correct. "You should donate some of your hair to the company that makes our costumes, and have them make you an invisible leotard." Momo pulled out one of her own hairs to show. Since as it stood, as long as Naruto took a fox form, he was going to be able to see Toru naked.

Mina nodded at that suggestion.

 **-Outside-**

Toshinori stood waiting with a giant grin, waiting for all of the students who had finished changing, and he saw the first figure that was coming out of the building. Seeing the large frame on the figure, he could only guess that it was Naruto. He saw a billowing cape behind Naruto, darkness still obstructing his view of Naruto.

So Naruto decided to take after him, that made his heart warm.

He had always hoped that Naruto would base his hero costume after his own, such was their bond, and he wanted to be looked up to by Naruto. So to see that Naruto had apparently taken his hero costumes to heart.

Sunlight shined on Naruto's costume.

...

"Ma... Master..." Toshinori said without thinking when he saw that familiar outfit make a new appearance with an updated, male, design to it. Naruto shrunk his body down to his humanoid form once more, and rubbed the side of his face without looking at Toshinori. '... Give him black hair... and you could say he was her son...' Toshinori almost lost his muscle form from shock as he looked at Naruto. He was unable to smile as he looked at Naruto, tears in his eyes.

Naruto looked down.

"... I wanted to tell you for a long time now... but I didn't know how to. My father... is Nana Shimura's first born son, before she married her husband... My father never told you, because he didn't want you to feel guilty over inheriting One for All... Nana Shimura is my grandmother... Are you okay?" Naruto looked at All Might as the man tried to clear away his own tears. He slapped his cheeks roughly, before he sent Naruto a thumbs up.

"I am NOT okay!" Toshinori shouted with a laugh, before he looked serious. "... If anything, this makes me happy... I've been raising my master's grandson, and I've raised him into a wonderful young man. Do her costume justice, okay?" Toshinori requested of Naruto, and Naruto nodded his head with a wide smile.

His uncle took that better than he thought he would.

He hoped this didn't change anything between them.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-The Reason-  
Shimura translates to "Determination Village", and her policy on protecting people's hearts goes well with canon Naruto's views on how important protecting hearts from darkness is.  
I just thought it would be a pretty cool concept, so I went with it.**


	20. Chapter 20 Brains and Brawn

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Team training.

In actuality, Naruto would say this, for his first lesson his uncle had actually been placed in charge of a pretty unique and cool test. It was well thought out, nicely designed, and overall... there was no way his uncle actually made it up on his own. Naruto could tell this was a U.A. tradition of sorts, but all the same, it was a well designed first lesson. With 20 students in class, everyone was able to split up into even teams on 2, with 10 teams being formed. Half of the teams were playing the roles of villains who were guarding a nuclear bomb, and it was their job to defend the job, beat up the heroes, or just defend the weapon until time was up. Sadly, "All Might" had needed a cheat sheet on this test to explain it to the class, which had shown Naruto that he hadn't thought it up.

This placed all of the hero teams at a disadvantage, while giving every advantage to the villain teams, including the fact that they were inside of old buildings, which meant heavy combat on the hero part meant risking popping the bomb open.

Team C - Naruto and Momo

'Her costume... doesn't leave much to the imagination...' Naruto glanced at his partner as he sat on top of the nuclear bomb, it was a fake bomb obviously. If it weren't for the two large belts around her waist, and the large book on her behind, then there would have been too much exposure for most people. With her costume, she was sure to become a popular hero among teenage boys for sure. Not to mention she had a body that was far more mature than it should be at her age, not that he could say anything to having a mature body.

She was walking around the room, trying to think up a plan.

"After watching Midoriya and Bakugo, I have the gist of this-" Momo saw that Naruto raised an eyebrow. "-right, you designed to warm up instead of watching the others test." Momo realized that Naruto was among the few students who decided to do something different, instead of watch his classmates battle. Naruto didn't care to watch battles, when he needed to prepare for his own battle.

Naruto thought on it.

"Izuku won?"

"Bakugo went ballistic against Midoriya, and beat him up too harshly, but the heroes still won. I'm thinking we should barricade the doors." Momo stated as she turned away from Naruto and opened up the front of her leotard. Exposing herself to nobody, she didn't look at Naruto, a hammer and nails, as well as wooden planks started to form out of her stomach and chest. She turned her head and looked back at Naruto as he seemed mostly uncaring about what she was doing. "My costume-"

"You need to have a lot of skin exposed to use your Quirk better, right?" Naruto asked her knowingly, and she blinked, before she nodded. Naruto jumped off of the bomb, and put his hands behind his head.

She seemed surprised.

"Yes, I actually requested my costume be more revealing, but too much exposure would have been inappropriate. I'm sorry ahead of time if I show you anything indecent." Momo apologized ahead of time. If she accidentally showed him her breasts, she would apologize to him for her inappropriate behavior. Naruto waved her off and walked up towards her, passing her and picking up the wooden plants. He didn't look at any part of her exposed body, and she even covered herself when he got to close. 'He's not...' Momo was a little surprised at his professional he was being about this.

Naruto hummed a small song to himself as he hammered the planks into place, and she was a little surprised at how willing he was to go along with her plan. Actually, he seemed to not be looking at her on purpose as well. He was showing her respect, so that she could expose herself and keep doing her role to the best of her ability. So, she got back to work and made more materials for them to work with.

She didn't know what else to say.

He broke the silence.

"We're versing Sero and Kirishima... Sero shoots tape from his elbows..." Naruto tried to remember everyones Quirks from what he had seen during the fitness tests. Naruto used all of the planks she made to board up one of the two doors into the room. He glanced at Momo when she closed her front again, and was able to turn to him without showing her goods.

He was thankful he was in fox form, because she was a very attractive girl.

She nodded.

"Right, his Quirk is good for capture, and with his range he just needs to have a straight line of sight on the bomb. Are you not worried about Kirishima?" Momo asked, since Naruto only mentioned Sero. He mentioned nothing of the red haired boy, which could mean he wad underestimating Kirishima.

Naruto nodded.

"We've been friends, and we train together. His Quirk is Hardening, but stamina is his weakness, and if you break his body, it's hard for him to get hard again. He's strong, but I have the advantage against him." Naruto knew him too well, and he knew his own strength as well. The problem was Sero, since Naruto didn't know how the teen fought, and if they were a good match or not. He walked over to the bomb, before he placed his hand on it. "Can you make a copy of this?" Naruto asked her.

She shook her head.

Her Quirk allowed her to transform her fat cells into different objects by changing them at an atomic level, and while she could create more matter than fat, she still had a limit to how much she could make before she used up all of her fat cells and became malnourished. Thankfully, her body built back up fat cells easily because of her Quirk, and that had been a challenge in, in of itself since she had to stay physically fit to become a good hero. She had to keep her body healthy and athletic, while also maintaining a healthy body fat.

"I could, but I wouldn't be able to use my Quirk very much. Why?" Momo questioned, it would be a few minutes before the hero team made their way to them.

Naruto looked thoughtful.

"... Screw it, you come up with a plan. You seem really smart, so I'm going to trust you. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it." Naruto extended his hand to her with a smile. His plan was to make a fake bomb, and hide the real one. That way they could pretend to get beaten, and let the heroes take the fake bomb, before launching a surprise attack. They could capture both of them in one fell swoop without risking the bomb, but if she couldn't do it, then he wouldn't ask anymore of her.

Momo smiled a little.

"You're nicer than you look."

"... I look mean?" Naruto asked with some confusion and hurt as he pointed to himself. Regretfully, Momo had to nod to that, before she took his extended hand and gladly shook it.

"When I first saw you, you seemed like you like your mind was somewhere else. If you would like, I would be glad if we could become friends formally." Momo let go of his hand and bowed.

She would like a friend her own age.

He would like more friends.

"Fine by me... Now, I'm going to get into character." Naruto smiled back at her, before he transformed into his 2-Tail state and hopped back and forth. If he was going to play the role of a villain, then he was going to get into the role with all he had. Momo had almost literally sparkles in her eyes when she realized he was going to act like a villain, so he was going to have fun with this exam. Joining him, she created a black cape with her Quirk and pulled it over her shoulders.

 **-Observation Room-**

"Communication is key between teammates, both hero and villain. While the last testers had no communication, it seems Team C and Team J are showing excellent teamwork. It's not perfect, but they are at a good starting point. Can anyone tell me where they can improve?" All Might asked the few students who were watching the cameras with him. A couple started to think on it, before Tsuyu raised her hand up quietly. "Yes?" He asked her.

She waited a moment.

"He was too willing to let her make the decisions, and she isn't asking for his help?" Tsuyu wasn't sure.

All Might surprisingly shook his head.

"No, some people are superior to others in some ways. Momo is perhaps one of the most intelligent girls at this school, and Naruto's battle prowess are not to be mocked. By allowing her to become the brain, and he become the brawn, they are splitting up the roles according to their skills." All Might started a lecture. This was a rather normal think that heroes overlooked, trying to become things they weren't. It was fine to improve areas they were lacking, but it was also good to rely on those who were superior to you in the areas who were lacking.

There was silence.

"They aren't covering their own weaknesses. They're only playing to their strengths." Tenya commented hopefully, and he was given a smile and thumbs up from the teacher.

"Correct!"

 **-With Naruto and Momo-**

The door burst open.

"Sero, quickly, the bomb!" Kirishima shouted as the two of them rushed into the room, his body being used to break down the door. Sero jumped in after him, and shot tape from both of his elbows towards the bomb. He grinned under his helmet when it looked like nothing was going to get in the way of their victory, before the tape hit something in front of the bomb.

A think glass barrier.

Momo spoke up.

"... Damn..." Kirishima grinned when he looked at the sight before him.

Momo was sitting on the ground, a black cape on her shoulders as she sat against Naruto's side as he layed on the ground next to her. She had a dark, but adorable, smile on her face as she looked at them from behind the glass wall.

"Myahahaha... MYAHAHAHA! Good luck heroes, but I predicted you would take this course of action. Now that your surprise attack has failed you, go, my loyal minion, go and turn these heroes into..." Momo placed both of her hands against her head as she tried to think of something threatening. She puffed up her cheeks when she couldn't think of anything, so Naruto stood up behind her and walked shattered the glass barrier.

"HERO... H is for Hearse, which you will be needing. E is for Eradicate, which I'm going to do to _you-_ " Naruto pointed at Sero, who gulped when Naruto took a few steps towards him. "R is for Red, the stains I'm going to leave of you... Finally, O is for Off... because I'm about to off both of you... _hero._ " Naruto spoke a soft, threatening poem towards the two men.

Sero jumped to the side and shot tape at Naruto.

Momo created a cannon out of her stomach, and she fired a cannonball at the tape. Sero's tape caught the ball, and both the tape and Sero went flying as they were attached to the ball, and pulled along with it. Sero slammed into the wall, his body landing right next to the cannonball. He groaned in some slight pain as Kirishima ran at Naruto to fight him.

"I've never fought you in this-" Kirishima was going to comment on having never fought Naruto in this form, before Naruto grabbed him by the face, and shoved him _through the ceiling_. Naruto then grabbed his ankle, yanked him out of the ceiling, before he slammed him into the floor. Without letting go of his ankle, Naruto slammed him all around the room as he turned Kirishima into a human stress toy. "-HELP! Sero, I need a hand man!" Kirishima wasn't going to win this fight.

Sero got out of the wall and nodded his head.

"I got-"

"That cannonball is actually hollow, and I filled it with a special material... and with the press of this button-" Momo pressed the button, and there was a small explosion that consumed Sero, launching him across the room and into the other wall. Sero saw that there were a ton of tiny bombs on the wall he landed on, and he watched as Momo pulled out another button from her cape.

She smiled.

He gulped.

*BOOM*

 **-Seconds Later-**

"Well... To be fair... it was kind of an uneven match up. Naruto and Momo got the Number 1 and Number 2 spots in class. His physical abilities are insane, and her test scores have yet to fall below 100% on any test."

In retrospect, it might have been unfair to put the smartest student with the most flexible Quirk, with the strongest student with an extremely powerful Quirk. In the future, All Might would have to make note that Naruto and Momo were not allowed to team up against students who weren't also in the Top 5 in the class. Kirishima and Sero really didn't stand a chance, but they had tried, and heroes that tried in the face of impossible odds were amazing in their own right.

Well, he would try and makes things a little more fair next time.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Explosion Boy

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Excitement.

'Been awhile since I've had a girl's day.' Mina thought as she sucked up her drink. She was sitting with her female classmates, at least a few of them, since Tsuyu had rejected the idea on the reason that she had to make lunch and dinner for her siblings today. It was their one day off of the week from school, and while she originally wanted to go on a date with Naruto today... he had actually turned her down. Apparently, today he and his uncle were going to be training together. 'I wonder what his uncle's Quirk is?' Mina didn't even know that Naruto's uncle had a strong Quirk, at least strong enough to hold his own against the freak of nature that was her training addicted boyfriend.

So here she was, with Ochaco, Toru, and Momo as the four of them sat in a family diner.

"It's a shame Jiro and Tsuyu are with their families today, it would have been nice to have all the girls together!" Toru's excited voice broke Mina from her thoughts, and she looked at the invisible girl... taking a bite of a sandwich. It vanished the second it entered her mouth, so it was amusing just watching her eat. They were all in their pretty casual clothes.

Ochaco just had a water, and a side of fries in front of her, preferring to snack instead of have a full meal.

Strange.

"So Yaoyorozu, what was it like fighting alongside a pro?" Ochaco asked, who they believed, to be the only person in their group to fight alongside their local celebrity. Sure, Naruto wasn't an actual pro hero, but the fact that he knew All Might personally, combined with how many heroic feats he had under his belt, it was only a matter of time before he became a member of the Top 10 heroes himself one day. He had already been labelled as the strongest student in the class, with Momo being labelled as the smartest, and even Todoroki was given a firm number 2 in strength. The three of them had already cemented themselves as the strongest three in the class, with their high scores, and powerful Quirks.

Momo put a finger to her lips.

"I haven't thought on it, it seemed his mind was somewhere else during that training. He seemed like a good person though, and he was willing to play along with my plans." Momo had been the one who really wanted to get into character. He just went along with it, and with his appearance, it would seem that he was easily more villainous in appearance than she was.

Toru snickered.

"You really don't look like a villain." Toru's sleeves pointed at Momo, who puffed up her red cheeks in embarrassment. She had looked over the footage from her battle, and even she would admit she looked nothing like a villain. Her plan had worked against Sero, but putting a black cape on something, and making them smart didn't a villain make. In retrospect, Naruto with his threatening demeanor had been the better villain. Even the likes of Bakugo in the first battle had played the role of a villain far too easily, and Tenya had tried his hardest to act like a villain.

Mina nodded.

"Speaking of looking like a villain, I think Bakugo has some pretty bad attitude problems. What he did to poor Deku-" Mina had heard Ochaco start calling him that, and decided it was fitting. "-was just wrong. He seemed _really_ angry at the guy for something." She had watched that fight, and Bakugo had just been vicious to Izuku. He had beaten his fellow student to a near pulp. It was only because Ochaco had done her part as a hero that allowed them to pass, and the building collapsing because of Bakugo's explosions helped her use her Quirk.

Said girl shivered.

Honestly, Bakugo and Naruto scared her a little.

How strong was a person to make All Might shiver like that?

 **-With Naruto-**

"Come on Deku, get your shit together!" Naruto caught Izuku's fist with his hand. He had heard several people in class calling him Deku, and the nickname just stuck with him. Izuku had a black eye and a bloody lip, but he was trying his hardest to land a decent hit on Naruto. He was only able to bring out 7% of One for All, but that much wasn't enough to land a clean hit on Naruto in a straight up sparring match. 7% hadn't even been enough for him to defeat Bakugo in the battle training, so there was no way it was going to help him against a student who used almost solely hand to hand.

All Might watched in his shriveled form.

'He's trying his hardest, but he's thinking too much against Naruto. Against an opponent who fights using instinct, but still has a mind for battle, using just your mind won't be enough.' Toshinori thought as he watched his nephew and charge fight. So far, Izuku hadn't even been able to match Naruto use his Quirk.

The point of this training was for Izuku to land a hit on Naruto, that was it. This wasn't One for All training, this was martial arts training using One for All. Watching the boy, Toshinori could actually see where he was going wrong with his fighting style. He was trying to imitate the All Might fighting style of punches, when his body just wasn't built for lots of upper body martial arts. He needed his own fighting style until his body was capable of using 100% power all over, as it stood, he wasn't a fist fighter.

Naruto looked a little annoyed with Izuku.

Naruto used two fingers and grabbed a lock of Izuku's hair, before he yanked his head down with it. He punched him in the nose and knocked him off of his feet, before he grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the sand.

'I can't read his moves... it's like he has a dozen different fighting styles, and never sticks to a single way of combat.' Izuku, even in the sand, had the wind knocked out of him as Naruto put his hands in his pockets.

He liked observing others and how they fought, and used their Quirks, but everything he learned from watching Naruto was useless. The second he tried to fight Naruto's current fighting style, Naruto just switched into a different way of fighting and threw him for a loop. When he tried to adjust to the new style, Naruto switched into the old one, or a new one. No matter how much he tried to take control of the battle, Naruto _didn't let him_ , and he had no way of predicting what Naruto was going to do next.

"Come on kid, get back up." Toshinori whispered as he encouraged Izuku.

This was his successor, he needed to support him right now, not Naruto.

"I'm done." Naruto turned and started to walk away.

"What? I thought we were suppose to be fighting all day!?" Izuku jerked up as quickly as he could, and he wobbled to his feet, before he ran at Naruto. Not to punch him, just to ask him why he was giving up. Naruto turned around and placed his palm on Izuku's head, before he pushed him onto his butt, right back in the sand.

"You're not ready to train with me... even if you could use 100% of that power you have. That body of yours isn't the only thing holding you back from making me take you seriously. I'll train with you again, when you understand what you're doing wrong." Naruto was done with Izuku.

Toshinori didn't say anything.

Izuku was far too predictable, because he thought out all of his moves. He was easy to trick into acting a certain way, and no amount of speed or power would change that right now. He needed to learn how to think on the fly better, and act on instinct more. As it stood, no amount of training with Naruto would help him with that.

 **-With the Girls-**

"So what do we talk about now?" Mina asked as they all got their food. They had a full day of fun planned, but right now they were going to sit down, eat, and maybe gossip a little.

"... Boys?" Toru asked.

"I'm not interested, right now, I'm focused on becoming a hero." Momo rejected it. She wasn't going to be trying to get into a relationship with any boys until she had become a pro hero, and had gotten used to that harsh life. A relationship could wait until she was an adult. "You can talk about it, I just won't have much to say." Momo did relent when she saw Ochaco blushing, and Mina seemingly uninterested. She was kind of interested in why the most tomboyish of them, Mina, seemed like she didn't care too much about this topic.

"Like what, who is the hottest in class, or boys we like?" Mina didn't really have much to say.

She was in a relationship, and in a couple months, she and Naruto were going to have been dating for a full year. The two of them were having a somewhat rocky patch in their relationship, but they would be out of it soon enough. They both had a lot on their plate right now, so they just weren't spending all the time together that they did when Naruto didn't go to school.

She did have opinions on the other boys though.

"Oh come on, think about it, we've got a lot of hotties in class. Todoroki, Naruto, and even Denki are all pretty good looking. I would include Bakugo, but his attitude..." Everyone could agree there, that with Bakugo's anger issues, he was taken off of any potential boyfriend lists. Of all of the boys in class, the hottest ones had to be Naruto, Todoroki, and Denki, with Kirishima being pretty good looking. There were other good lookers, but those four had to be highest on that list. Toru still planned on asking Naruto out, but not until she had seen more of his personality. "Oh, and I sent some of my hair to the company like you said. They're going to make me invisible tights." Toru sent a thumbs up, an unseen thumbs up, to Momo.

She nodded.

"In all honesty, the fact you only wore gloves and boots for a costume was very indecent. Even if nobody could see you." Making a young girl run around mostly naked was just horrible, it didn't matter if she was invisible. It wasn't appropriate, and it wasn't very smart when considering Toru was going to be a hero, and thus would have to work in both the hot and cold. It was just unhealthy for her to be naked in the winter months. "You're oddly silent, considering you're very enthusiastic." Momo pointed out, looking right at Mina.

The girl smiled awkwardly.

"Just been in thought... Naruto's with his uncle today, but knowing him, he's going to get into trouble somehow." Mina mentioned in passing, without meaning to. She got looks from the girls. "What?" Mina asked with a confused look.

What?

"You're pretty concerned for him, considering you barely know him." Ochaco didn't want to sound rude, but she had never really seen Mina and Naruto interact with each other. The only ones she had really seen Naruto talk with was Momo, Toru, and Kirishima. He hadn't really talked to anyone else, he did talk to Mina a little. "Do you _like_ him?" Ochaco asked with a smile.

Toru huffed.

"Hey, I called dibs!"

"You called dibs... on the boy I've been dating for nearly a year. Naruto and I eat lunch together on the roof, and we don't sit close together in class. Also, my _boyfriend_ -" Mina sent a pointed look to Toru, who had the decency to shrink back into her seat. She didn't realize Naruto was taken, and she had made a fool of herself for trying to flirt with him during class the last few days. "-is too oblivious to notice a girl's feelings, so I was just going to let you confess your feelings, and let him be the one to let you down gently. Seriously girl, I've been waiting for you to ask him out, so I could tease Naruto about it." Mina pointed out with deadpan face.

She wasn't angry at Toru in the slightest, a little annoyed, but Toru was honestly innocent of any crime.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your studies, I have no problem with it. Just try and think of your future before making rash choices." Momo didn't really care either way. She did mentally make note of the fact that she too hadn't really seen Naruto make any romantic advances on his own girlfriend. "Also, try not to-"

*BOOM*

"What was that... in the streets, a villain just appeared! We need to go and find a hero!" Ochaco shouted as the dinner they were in shook. They all stood up and looked out the window, seeing traffic stop as a villain with what looked like bombs growing out of his body, screaming in pain and throwing his bombs everywhere.

"A real villain..." Momo looked in surprise, not excepting this today.

Mina looked surprised.

This only happened to her when Naruto was-

"It's Na... It's Fox-Man!" Toru corrected herself when she saw Naruto jump in front of a bomb that nearby hit a car, and take the explosion with his body. He rushed towards the next bomb thrown, and tossed it up into the air, before he used his body again to shield a small group of business men. He was in his 2-Tail form to give him the size to block the explosions, but they all knew it was him now.

"-... is around... seriously." Mina should have known Naruto was somewhere close by if there was a villain that was attacking out of nowhere.

"We should help him." Ochaco actually got ready to go outside and help. She was stopped by Momo though, as they watched Naruto rush towards the villain as he threw two bombs at the side time. Naruto grabbed both of them from the air, and tossed them high up where they could explode safely. "Why are you stopping me, he could get really hurt." Ochaco didn't want her classmate hurt, even if she was a little scared of him.

"Lets help evacuate the civilians." Momo pointed to all of the people Naruto was using his body to shield.

They were just students, but they could still help direct people to evacuate.

 **-With Naruto-**

'Seriously, I was just here to get lunch... this guy has a black tongue, is this a Trigger addict?' Naruto wondered as he looked at the guy laughing his head off in pain, a strange situation if there ever was one. Naruto had taken explosions on his arms and chest. 'There are too much people around...' Naruto would have already had this taken care of, but the guy just kept throwing bombs at civilians when Naruto was about to knock him out.

This situation sucked.

Thankfully, the guy only had 3 bombs left growing out of his arms, and he grabbed two of them. He threw them in opposite directions, so Naruto rushed towards one, grabbed it, and threw it up as he jumped towards the second one and landed on top of it. When it exploded, and he was sent flying into a car, a large bloody mark across his chest.

That hurt.

"Hahahaha! Time for the boom boom!" The man ripped his shirt off, and showed his chest was a bomb. He didn't just grow bombs from his arms, he was a living, breathing, suicide bomb.

Naruto increased his size, crushed the car he was above (nobody was in it anymore), and he kept growing until he was at his current limit. He grabbed the man, and pulled him into his chest. Naruto curled up and wrapped his tails around himself, holding the man as close to his chest as he was able. He didn't know how powerful this explosion was going to be, but it was going to hurt.

*BOOM*

It hurt... a lot.

Naruto was sent flying into the side of a building, transforming back into his normal form, his chest and arms now completely bloodied by the explosion he just contained. The bomber was still alive, his body immune to his own explosions, but his body was super skinny as he used up all of his bodies nutrients, leaving him in a severely malnourished state.

"Ooooow... fuck... that's the news..." Naruto fell out of the building, and landed face first on the side walk. He glanced around, and he was surprised when there was nobody around to see him untransformed. Naruto groaned in pain as he forced himself to transform back into his 1-Tail state, and got back up. As thankful as he was nobody saw him, he needed to get out of here before other heroes, the police, or the news arrived. "That sucked... so much... asshole kept throwing bombs at innocents..." Naruto hated when villains played dirty like that.

Oh well, everyone was safe now.

Naruto wobbled into an alley out of view.

He then passed out.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	22. Chapter 22 Bloody Yandere Mini Arc

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Well, Naruto was in a pickle.

Waking up was fine and dandy, considering almost anyone else who had took explosions to the chest and arms would have been dead. He still felt a massive amount of pain in his chest and arms, and he couldn't move much either. Actually, he couldn't move at all. He flexed his arm, and he felt something tying both of his wrists down. His ankles were in a similar situation, and he had something thin wrapped around his neck.

"Na-chan, Na-chan, how happy you woke up."

...

"Who are you?" Naruto looked at the girl who walked in. He didn't recognize her off of the top of his head, but she seemed a little familiar to him. The frizzy bun hair, the blonde hair, and yellow eyes... and those fangs. Of course, he recognized her clothes more than anything.

She was wearing a super baggy _orange hoodie_ , that was literally just like the one that he wore. She had it half unzipped like his, showing her moderately impressive cleavage. She wore super baggy black pants, that was only held onto her body with a tight belt, and the legs were rolled up to allow her to walk. She was _literally_ wearing his clothes, and he meant literally.

He could smell himself on those clothes.

She stole his clothes!?

"Oh Na-chan Na-chan, don't you remember, I'm Himiko Toga. Our love started in that alley, and I just couldn't resist taking you." Himiko spoke with a love-struck voice.

Naruto deadpanned.

"First, I'm going to transform, break out of these bonds. Second, I'm going to rip _my clothes_ off of you... Finally, I'm going to beat you up and drop you off at the police station." Naruto told her his step by step plan for what was about to happen to her. "Also..." Naruto glanced down, and saw he was wearing pants still. His chest and arms were bandaged up, so she must have broken into his house and stolen his clothes.

He shivered.

That was even worse than if she just stripped him naked of his clothes.

"Sounds fun." Himiko jumped onto the bed with Naruto, and he yelped in pain when she landed on his chest. She poked his neck, where something was wrapped around it. "If you transform though, your going to slit your handsome throat." Himiko pointed to the iron fibers that were wrapped around his neck. Durable enough to not snap when he transformed, meaning that if he upped his size, he would be slitting his throat in the process.

Naruto frowned, and he glanced at the ropes that were tied around his wrists, they weren't made of the same material, but they didn't have to be. The threat around his neck was good enough to keep him restrained.

Who was this freak?

"So you have me here... what do you want?" Naruto asked her as he tried to think of a way to get out of here. Wherever here was, he was going to escape, and take this girl down when he escaped.

Himiko traced the bandages on his chest.

"First, going to let you heal... then I'm going to stabby stab you. When I saw you bloody that day, I just had to fall in love... and I've been following you ever since. Learning about you, watching your movements-" Her face twisted as a sick glee overcame her features. Her cheeks turned bright pink as she remembered what she had done, the things she had gotten to do in her pursuit of love. "-... watching you, learning to imitate you, taking your clothes, making myself dress like you, pretend to be you..." Himiko exclaimed to him as she scooted down so that she was sitting on his abs.

She was twitching and squirmimg like a school girl with a crush, and was more than happy to explain everything to him.

...

Sadly, now he remembered her.

'No windows... one door... and this room smells like blood.'

"There is no escape honey. I'm going to keep you here, but don't worry, you'll still have a social life... I'll go to school for you, as you. I'll break up with that sexy girl you like... so-" Himiko layed down on top of him so that she was looking at at him eye to eye. She pushed her finger up against his wounds, and opened them up so that he started to bleed again.

Her smile widened even further, taking a far more _perverse_ look to it as she lowered herself further on him, liking his bleeding chest.

The fuck!?

'Stay calm... surely, Mina will notice... somebody will notice this girl isn't me.' Naruto watched as she got off of him. She rolled off of the bed and onto the floor, before she hit the ground. He couldn't see her, but when she stood up, she looked just like he did. Down to the last detail, she was his exact clone. "You can turn into people like drinking their blood." Naruto pointed out.

That would explain the fangs to be honest.

He was disturbed when his voice came out as a response, out of a body that looked just like his. Her wearing his clothes just made it even worse.

"Don't worry, we're just one step closer to becoming one person. I love you so much Na-chan, and soon, we'll become one forever."

 **-Next Day U.A.-**

"My boy Kirishima! Sorry I couldn't hang with you yesterday, I was with my uncle!" Himiko shouted as she ran over to Kirishima. She high fived Kirishima like it was nothing, before the two of them pro-fisted.

He gave her a thumbs up.

"Dude, saw the news, you were awesome. The way you took that explosion, and saved everyone was awesome. So manly!" Kirishima punched Himiko in the arm, and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. They bumped fists again. "Man, you must be feeling great, you're so energetic this morning!" Kirishima hadn't seen Naruto this excited for school.

"Naruto!"

Toru jumped on Himiko's back and started to poke the whisker marks on her face.

"Toru?" Himiko asked with Naruto's confusion. She knew his expressions down to every last detail, she had been watching him for awhile now.

"I wanted to ask you on a date, but because you're with Mina, lets just stay friends." Toru was completely open with it. She was going to respect her friend by not being attracted to her boyfriend. She didn't have feelings for Naruto anyway, she just wanted to date him to see if any feelings developed.

Himiko smiled.

"Lets stay friends, sounds like a plan!" Himiko just let Toru keep poking her, and moments later the invisible girl got off on her own.

Mina showed up and grabbed ahold of Naruto's hand.

"Morning Naruto-" Mina leaned up to try and give him a kiss, but she blinked in shock when Himiko jerked out of her grip and walked several steps forward. She saw that annoyed look on her boyfriend's features. "-... well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Mina shrugged her shoulders and smiled moments later. "Well grumpy, no kisses for you today then."

Himiko turned.

"We're done... I don't want to be with you anymore, not after what you did." Himiko even imitated Naruto's serious voice too well.

'What did she do?' Toru and Kirishima looked at Mina, who was just stunned with wide eyes. She could tell when Naruto was being serious, and he wasn't joking around with her.

She watched as Himiko made a show of storming off.

Mina was frozen with wide eyes, she took a hesitant forward, but she stopped and placed her hand on her arm.

"You're not Naruto." Kirishima looked at Naruto with a frown. Himiko froze when she was outed already, surprised. "... Now that I think about it... I didn't feel any heart when you greeted me." Kirishima proclaimed with a bold step forward.

Himiko smiled.

Such good friends Naruto had.

"What do you mean, this has to be Naruto, it's not like somebody can just take his shape and... AH!" Toru realized what this meant. Several other students were listening in, though they didn't know what was going on, and just passed by them. A couple of students in their class joined in though.

"What's going on?" Shoji asked as he joined them, since they were making a scene.

"Naruto... took an explosion to the chest... an explosion that the news reported left him... in visibly dire condition..." Mina remembered that she had evacuated civilians, and didn't see what happened in person. But when she watched the news, she remembered seeing Naruto in his giant fox form heavily injured.

Kirishima caught on, and grabbed Himiko by the collar, not caring that he was making a scene.

"Where's my best friend you bastard!?" Kirishima roared, and the others got into a battle stance when there was a laugh.

It wasn't Naruto's voice anymore.

"A girl?" Shoji asked in surprise when he heard a soft voice. Part of the disguise had come undone, and half of Naruto's face turned into a girl's face. A girl none of them recognized to be honest.

She was grinning.

"Such good friends... and I'm Naruto, so don't I have such great friends. Don't worry, my love is safe... He's injured, and when he's better, I'm going to cut him some more, make him even more handsome..." Himiko was punched in the face by Mina, not surprising, and knocked out of Kirishima's grip. She had angry tears in her eyes.

Kirishima grinned and got ready for a fight.

They all turned to face the impersonator.

She was gone, somehow in the second that they looked away, she was gone again. They didn't know how she did it, but even looking around they couldn't find any trace of her. They all looked around, trying to find any trace of her, but nothing. Mina actually screamed in anger, actual anger, when she realized that now she knew Naruto was missing, and the only person who knew where he was and had him, had vanished right under their noses. She wasn't the only angry one, Kirishima and Toru were pretty angry too.

They had to find Naruto.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Welcome to a small Mini-Arc in the story, a Mini-Arc that doesn't feature Naruto as the main hero.


	23. Chapter 23 Love-Hate

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Something was off.

Shota looked at his classroom, and right away, something was extremely off about it. He glanced around, before he noticed that several of his students... were not in their seats. Actually, it wasn't just that they were in their seats, it seemed they were gone altogether. He saw that Mina, Kirishima, Shoji, Toru, and Naruto were all not in their seats, which was odd that so many students were absent at the same time. Even worse considering that some of them were friends, and this would mean they were skipping school to hang out.

'If there reasons aren't good for this, I'll expel all of them.' Shota would tell All Might about this, but he wasn't going to go out of his way to track down a classroom of skipping teenagers.

They better be able to explain this.

 **-With Naruto-**

"You're a monster... you didn't even break that kit-kat... you just took a bite out of the whole damn bar." Naruto moved his head around so that she wouldn't feed him her second-hand chocolate. She was in his clothes again, laying down next to him, and trying to feed him. Of course, he would rather starve than get an indirect or direct kiss from this psychotic bitch. She had a knife in her other hand, drawing crude lines down his arms, leaving thin cuts that just barely bled. She was sure enjoying herself, and she rolled on top of him and smiled.

When he got out of here, he was going to beat the shit out of this girl.

"Oh, don't be that way... you have to eat to keep your strength up. If I want to suck your blood, you need to not die, so you got to keep that strengthy strength up." Himiko tried to sound cute.

She was cute, but Naruto wasn't going to think it after what she did to him.

He jerked his forehead forward, and smashed his head into her nose. She yelped in pain and rolled off of the bed with a hard thump, slamming into the dresser on the way down. Naruto smirked at his small victory, he wasn't going to make it easy for her to have her fun with him. He frowned though when she hung over the side of the bed with a bleeding nose, and a wide smile. She was licking her own blood as it went over her lips, having actually enjoyed his violence against her. She enjoyed pain, she enjoyed pleasure, she enjoyed hurting and being hurt. He didn't know how to handle her, other than beat her within an inch of her life and leave her to rot in prison. Honestly, that was his only answer for dealing with her.

 **-With the Naruto Rescue Squad (Hours Later)-**

"This is the scene of the crime yesterday..." Kirishima whispered as they looked around the busy streets, that were busy once more. There was a construction crew that was filling in the holes blasted in the road from the villain fight. There were brown spots on the side of the building, spots that were dried up blood. Kirishima was worried for his friend, but he had to admire how far Naruto went to save lives. He had taken a super powerful explosion and contained it with his own body, which was the height of manly.

This was their only place where they could start looking for Naruto, the place where he was last seen.

Shoji looked at blood marks dried up and on the ground. They went into the alley nearby, but after that, it was clear that Naruto had collapsed. The blood marks continued from there, so he placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"He's gotta be hurt really bad..." Mina slapped her cheeks as hard as she could to try and stay calm. Her pink cheeks turning bright red from her abusing them, but she was able to try and stay calm because of it.

Toru was looking in the trashcans in the alley for any clue.

"Shoji, can you make dog noses with your Quirk, and sniff Naruto out?" Kirishima asked his classmate.

Shoji shook his head.

"I'm limited to making copies of my own body parts. While I can make multiple eyes and ears to give myself better range, I can't modify the nose I would make to make it smell better than my own." Shoji explained his Quirk, even making an eye come from one of his arms.

"If Naruto was here, he could become a fox and track-" Toru stopped when she realized that if 'Naruto' was with them, they wouldn't be doing this in the first place. Mina looked upset at the reminder, but she got her phone out and called Naruto's phone.

Toru reached into the trash and pulled out Naruto's phone, and she answered the call.

"So... we can't track him by phone signal." Shoji whispered as he started to follow the trail of blood. He took the lead, with Kirishima following behind him closely. He had both of his arms raised up, ready to fight if the girl appeared. "We should have contacted a hero." Shoji pointed out with his mask shifting and showing he might be frowning underneath.

Mina shook her head, and so did Toru.

Naruto would get in trouble for doing illegal hero work if they told a teacher about it, and they were taken to the crime scene. The only heroes that they could contact about this would have to be heroes that Naruto was personally close to, those who knew he helped people in need.

"Where were you two when Naruto got kidnapped?" Kirishima didn't want to come off as accusing, but it needed to be asked.

They were here when it went down.

"I was helping get people out of the area. When the fight ended, I was a few blocks away... I didn't know Naruto had been hurt until I saw the news. I thought he had just escaped so that he wasn't seen by the news." Toru spoke the absolute truth. Naruto had cemented himself as a hero in the eyes of much of the classroom, so it was easy to see him as somebody who was invincible.

That seemed to be further from the truth.

Mina just gripped Naruto's phone in her hands.

'... I should have helped him... It's Momo's fau...' Mina stopped herself.

No, it wasn't her fault. She chose to go along with what the group wanted to do, and help evacuate people. She could have went against the group, and helped Naruto fight. Then he might not have gotten so hurt in the first place. If she had thrown some acid at the villain, and hurt him, then maybe Naruto wouldn't have had to protect everyone from the big explosion.

It was her fault for not following her instincts, not Momo's fault, the girl had just been doing what a hero would have done, and helped evacuate those who were in need of help.

"... It's okay, we'll find him." Kirishima held back a little and put a hand on her shoulder. They continued following the blood trail as far as it was going to go, but the further they went, the less Naruto had been bleeding. His wounds having stopped bleeding as time went on. Kirishima pushed his fingers against his cheeks, and pushed his lips into a smile. "Come on, do what Naruto would do right now, and try and smile. Naruto told me that a hero smiles to protect people's hearts, and he told me your smile is his favorite." Kirishima tried to get her to smile again.

Mina did smile, and she forced herself to grin widely.

She never knew Naruto liked her smile so much. Naruto must talk about her behind her back with Kirishima, and from the looks of it, he said good things about her.

"I'll show him my brightest smile to!" Toru shouted.

...

"You do that... Shoji, the blood stops here." Kirishima commented when they were all forced to stop.

They didn't have a trail to follow.

"Lets split up... Kirishima, you go with Toru, and I'll go with Mina. If we find Naruto, we don't do anything until all of us are together. That girl wasn't very big, and her Quirk wasn't strength related... so she couldn't have carried Naruto super far." Shoji tried to think about everything that he had seen so far.

They needed more of a plan than that though.

"Wish there was a pro that we could turn to without getting in trouble." Kirishima whispered as he teamed up with Toru.

Mina blinked and looked at the phone in her hand.

She looked at Kirishima.

"... Kirishima, Naruto changed his password on his phone... do you know it? Naruto knows some heroes that might help us." Mina pointed out as she gave him Naruto's phone. She didn't want to part with it right away, but Kirishima nodded.

"0730." Kirishima typed it in.

"July the 30th? Is that his birthday or something?" Toru wondered out loud, since that sounded like Naruto had picked that number for a reason. Mina took Naruto's phone back, and she found the password a little odd as well, and she felt like she recognized that number.

It didn't matter right now though.

She looked through Naruto's phone contacts, his uncle wasn't going to be any use here, so she continued scrolling down them. She didn't see All Might's number in Naruto's phone, so Naruto must know that number out of the top of his head. She tried to find a number for a hero that she could trust to help them, but also not get Naruto into a trouble.

She found it.

"Who are you calling?" Kirishima asked, not recognizing the name that Naruto had in his contacts.

Who the hell was his Ryuko Tatsuma?

 **-With Ryuko-**

"Thanks for this, we're grateful."

"Just doing my job, no need to thank me." Ryuko in her hero outfit spoke as she looked down at two police officers. She was in full dragon form, holding two criminals in her hands. She had been called to take care of two villains who had attempted to rob a bank, they had flame Quirks, so her scales had been a very good protection against the fire. Not to say her hero clothes didn't have some burns on them.

They had put up a fight, and several Water Quirk heroes were putting out all of the fires that had sprung up.

She tossed them into the cop car, back seat, before she transformed back into a human form. She reached down and took her phone out the holder stabbed to her leg.

"A heroine's work is never done." The cop joked when she turned away and started to walk out of hearing range for those around.

It was Naruto, he should be in school right now for starters, so he shouldn't be calling her. Second, today wasn't her day off, and she was on duty. He knew not to call her when she was working. She was going to have to lecture him about time and place for this sort of thing, and make sure that he wasn't slacking off in class.

"Naruto, this isn't the time-"

"Naruto is in trouble, we need your help!"

"... Mina?" Ryuko stopped her lecture when Mina on the other end shouted over her. She was a little surprised Mina was calling her, and she mentally went over those words again. "Naruto, in trouble? He's always in trouble. Nothing is new about that. I'm working right now. So when Naruto is done handling the trouble, tell him to call me later." Ryuko had utmost confidence that Naruto could handle whatever situation he was involved in.

She had trained the boy herself, and he was stronger than the the average pro hero. He could handle himself just fine against most things.

She was about to hang up.

"Naruto was kidnapped, and he might be dying!"

"Tell me everything." Ryuko spoke more harshly than she intended to. This was instantly more serious than she thought it to be. She doubted Mina would say those words lightly unless the situation was really serious.

This sounded bad.

"Yesterday, a villain appeared that used his body as a bomb. Before he could explode, Naruto used his body to contain the explosion. He was really hurt though, and before anyone could find him, he was kidnapped. We've been trying to find him, but his blood trail stopped."

"Blood _trail_..." Ryuko knew that leaving a blood trail, meant that a person had to be bleeding a lot. If Naruto passed out from bloodloss, and a villain took him, then he was in real danger. "... That..." Ryuko registered the rest of the story as well.

Naruto sacrificed his body to save others, and ended up extremely hurt because of it, that sounded like him.

"We're in an alley next to where the villain attacked... please help us."

"I'm on my way, and you should have contacted me the _second_ you realized Naruto was in danger. I'm going to be talking with all of your teachers about this when this is over with." Ryuko sounded stern. This was something that students shouldn't be dealing with, this was hero work. It was one thing to do hero work when you were forced to, like Naruto usually was, but these students were skipping school to track down their friend.

They should have contacted the police, or talked with their _pro hero_ teachers first thing, and not call a hero when they couldn't find Naruto.

Turning into a dragon, Ryuko flew up into the air.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Ah, come on, you should at least scream a little... you look so angry. Here I am, making you look even sexier." Himiko twisted the knife that she had in Naruto's shoulder. His face was pained, but he was refusing to so much as grunt in pain as he glared at her.

She just enjoyed his blood on her face.

"You twisted little-" Naruto stopped when the knife stabbed him again. Himiko got off of him, and grabbed a glass of water. She used a spoon and stirred it up, before she poured it on his wounds.

He wanted to shout.

"See, I'm taking care of you like a good girlfriend. I'm making you more handsome, and I'm pouring salt water on you to slow the bleeding." Himiko continued to pour salt water on his stab wounds. "I think that's all for today, I stabbed you a lot already, and you're still injured from mister bomb... lets pick this up again tomorrow?" Himiko told him as she put her knife away.

She looked at his bloody body, blew him a kiss.

Naruto bit his lip and held back a scream, before he glared at her when she tried to force him to eat again. His stomach was growling, but he kept his mouth shut when she tried to force feed him.

"The second I get this wire off my neck, your ass is grass."

He was going to kick her ass for this.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	24. Chapter 24 Unfair World

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Seriously, I would rather die than eat your food, or kiss you."

Naruto kept turning his face away from Himiko as she kept trying to lay kisses on him, and he went so far as it nearly break his own neck avoiding her. He wasn't going to allow this twisted girl to kiss him, even if he didn't have a girlfriend. She was just fawning over him at the moment, since she had stabbed him too much for the day. Unable to stab him anymore, she was forced to show her affections the somewhat normal way.

Somewhat, because he was still tied down, and covered in stab wounds, and she was rubbing herself on his blood.

"Oh, don't be like that, nobody is coming, so it's just us here. In our own little world. See, doesn't this make life easier? This world is so cold and unforgiving, but like this, everything is simple. We never have to worry about talking to other people, if you let me take care of you forever, then we can live in this bloody bliss." Himiko spoke as she tried to kiss him. Naruto gripped the pillow with his teeth, before he swung his neck and knocked her face away from his with it.

She _giggled_ at his resistance, which pissed him off even more.

He sighed, before he grinned.

His body started to grow as it stared her down, he kept his transformation as slow as possible so that he didn't slit his own throat instantly.

"I would rather _die_."

"Stop! Stop! Don't do that! I don't want you to die!" Himiko grabbed the lamp and slammed it into the side of his head to try and make him stop transforming. His transformation reverted, and his head was turned to the side. Blood coming from his forehead, a piece of shattered glass stuck.

Himiko was breathing heavily, her cheeks red with frustration over what Naruto had just attempted to do.

"The world will _never_ be an easy place." Naruto told her with a heavy grin. "Even more so for those of us with Quirks people label as evil." Naruto saw her turn her widened eyes to look at him.

She wanted the world to be simple and easy?

If she wanted to play this perverse game of house with him, then he was going to be the man of this house, and tell her some unpleasant truths.

"I want the world to be easy, and I'm going to make it easy." Himiko denied his statements as harshly as she could.

She was delusional.

"The day I was born, both my parents, my little brother, and my little sister both died. My mother, Kushina Uzumaki, lost control of her Quirk in the middle of the hospital and _killed_ people. She lost control, and nobody knows why... but she transformed, and crushed half of the hospital. My father used his Quirk and tried to save everyone... the first and only time my father held me, was to give me to my uncle, before he went to try and calm my mother down-" Naruto started to tell Himiko everything. He was going to break this little illusion that she could make the world an easy place by avoiding everything around her, and becoming obsessed with a twisted love.

"Stop."

"-she killed him in her rage. His body was cut in two, and with the last of his strength... he teleported to my mother's Hoshi no Tama... and he used the last of his strength to break it... just like the Nine Tails in mythology, when those with the Monster Fox manifest their Quirk, the first thing they do is spit out a small ball... and when it breaks..." Naruto explained, and Himiko had to cover her ears to try and avoid hearing his words. She didn't want to hear it, she couldn't hear it.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes you fucking can! We die! My mother killed my father, and my father didn't want to see her become a MONSTER, so he used the last of his strength to kill her too! My birthday is the day I lost everything! Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Menma Uzumaki, and Naruko Uzumaki! I lost my entire family, because this world is NOT an easy place!" Naruto screamed at her at the top of his lungs. He forced her to listen to him, because he was going to break her.

If he couldn't move his body, he would move his mouth, and he would break he twisted world view with words if he had to.

"NO!"

"My Quirk is Monster Fox! If I ever lose control, I could kill everyone I love! My Quirk is a Quirk that is stained in blood, and everyday I have to try harder than everyone around me to not give in! Everyone who remembers what my mother could do, looks at me with eyes that treat me like a ticking time bomb! Life is HARD, but as humans, it's our job to face this cruel world with everything we have!" Even as she screamed, Naruto just shouted at the top of his lungs to make sure that she was able to hear him.

With her mental state, this had to be devastating to her.

She curled up into a ball and held her head in her hands. She looked towards Naruto, hoping he would take back his words and comfort her. When he didn't, she rubbed her arms together.

"You... you're lying... this is just... a lover's spat... we had to have one eventually..." Himiko smiled as she found a way to justify Naruto's statements in her mind as wrong. She was still breathing heavily, and her cheeks were flushed.

 **-Outside the Door-**

'Oh my god...' Kirishima covered his mouth, tears in his eyes as he heard what had been said.

With Ryuko's nose in her dragon form, locating Naruto had been _easy_ , and they had been able to sneak into the abandoned building without being heard thanks to Toru going ahead of them and pointing out all of the traps. They had been able to sneak around undetected, and just as they located the room Naruto was in... they heard his voice.

'... His strength is unreal...' Shoji couldn't feel anything but respect for Naruto after hearing about the day of his birth.

Hey, your mother killed your siblings in an uncontrollable rage, and then she fatally wounded your father. But don't worry, with his last breath, your father killed your mother to stop her rampage.

Mina looked at Ryuko, who nodded.

She knew all of this.

 _If I ever lose control like Mom, are you going to kill me?_

'... Now isn't the time to get distracted by bad memories.' Ryuko had started to train Naruto in controlling his Quirk, because if he gained control, she would never have to do what was asked of her. It was way Naruto was introduced to all of the strongest fighting members of the Top 10. They had been told by the government that if Naruto ever lost control and killed a person, they were suppose to put him down.

Mina placed her finger against the lock on the door, and made a little acid so that she could burn through it as silently as she could. She was crying like everything, she was biting her free hand to keep from bawling.

Naruto never told her any of this.

Toru, butt naked and invisible, slipped through the door as she quickly and quietly opened the door.

Himiko reacted out of instinct, and threw a knife towards the door. Toru let out a shout of pain as the knife stabbed her in the shin. Toru dropped to the ground, the knife still stuck in her.

"Stop what you're doing right now!" Ryuko rushed through the door and stood in front of the students. Himiko reacted as quickly as she could, visibly nervous as she stood before a pro hero from the Top 10. She grabbed one of her knifes, and jumped on top of Naruto, placing the knife next to his neck.

Hostage situation.

"You unmanly coward!" Kirishima burst into the room with Mina, while Shoji picked up Toru from the ground, pulling the knife from her leg.

"Thanks."

"Can you walk?" Shoji asked her quietly, and her felt her head move in a nod. Setting her down gently, he noticed that he didn't see any blood, so her blood must have been invisible too.

"Naruto... Naruto, it's going to be okay! I'm here now!" Mina called out to Naruto.

Kirishima blinked.

"You monster! You didn't even break the Kit-Kat bar, you just took a damn bite out of it!" Kirishima looked around and saw the chocolate she had tried to force Naruto to eat. He saw that she had taken a bite out of the entire bar.

Naruto pointed his fingers at Kirishima.

"That's what I said!" Naruto liked having somebody agree with him on this. His emotional outburst over now that his friends were here to save him. "Are you okay Toru?" Naruto asked Toru, having seen her get stabbed, well the floating knife at least.

"I'll be okay!"

'He's been stabbed at least... 13 times, and he still has damage from the explosions he took... The fact he's still alive is amazing.' Ryuko slowly moved her foot into position, to try and rush Himiko before she could use that knife. The girl looked flustered and angry now that they had interrupted her. "If you come quietly, then it will be better for you." Ryuko stated.

Somebody didn't like that.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Mina lost her shit when she saw what state Naruto was in. She gathered her most lethal dose of acid that she had ever produced, so lethal that even her own hands felt like they were burning. She threw it at Himiko's shoulder, she wasn't going to kill the girl, and the girl ducked it. When it hit the wall, it created an easily 3 foot wide hole instantly.

Himiko actually smiled, and pushed the knife against Naruto's throat closer, reminding Mina what position she was in.

"I like you a little more now, that was _really_ dangerous." Having somebody try and kill her had actually put Himiko's mind at ease, now able to see everything more calmly than before.

Kirishima looked at the wire wrapped around Naruto's neck, stopping him from transforming.

He glanced at Shoji, who was silent, and looked where Toru might be.

"God Mina, you nearly hit me with that!" Naruto shouted louder than he needed to.

Get the hint Mina.

"Seems like this is going to have to continue later... Our love will go on Naruto, some other day." Himiko looked down at Naruto. She looked at the small hole in the wall, her only real escape now.

Kirishima nudged Mina's side, and made a point of looking at Naruto's neck. Ryuko was unable to transform in such a cramped room, and Toru couldn't walk, while Shoji's Quirk wasn't going to help here. Mina was the only person who had any power over long range right now.

"I can't." Mina whispered back to him.

She couldn't hit Naruto.

"Mina! I'm telling you, I'm already going to be in for a long visit to Recovery Girl! Trust me, I can handle it!" Naruto snapped at Mina.

If she didn't hurry, Himiko was going to get away.

"What?" Ryuko was a little confused, until Mina gathered acid again and threw it at Himiko. The girl jumped towards the hole in the wall, the acid coming missing her. Everyone watched as Naruto's chest and the side of his neck were splashed with acid.

"I made it as weak as I could!" Mina called out to him.

Naruto transformed, his neck snapping the weakened wire on his neck. Naruto used his strength to snap the ropes holding him down, and he grabbed Himiko's leg. He ripped her out of the hole in the wall, and threw her at the group. She twisted her body in the air to avoid Ryuko and Shoji as they tried to hit her, the girl was surprisingly skilled at close combat. She slashed Shoji with the knife she had hidden away in her pocket, his shoulder getting a deep cut. She swung the knife at Kirishima, and it broke against his skin.

"Stay away from my friend!" Kirishima slugged her as hard as he could right in her cheek.

He wasn't the only one.

"Don't touch my boyfriend!" Mina added her fist to the punishment, and took a shot right at Himiko's stomach. She was knocked onto the floor, her eyes rolled up into her head.

Naruto forced himself to stand up out of the bed.

Nope.

"I've got you." Ryuko gently spoke as she held him up with her body. Shoji and Kirishima went to Naruto, and they each took an arm, and wrapped it around their shoulders to help him stand. "... Now, take him to Recovery Girl at U.A... I'm going to have a word with your teachers about this after I've taken this girl into custody." Ryuko didn't praise any of them for this.

She wasn't allowed to praise them for what they were doing, she didn't even praise Naruto when he did illegal hero work... at least while she was on duty.

Operation: Rescue Naruto... Success!

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ ** _Remember, this was a Mini-Arc, it wasn't intended to be super long.  
Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**


	25. Chapter 25 I'm All Right

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"So, instead of telling your teachers, a highly trained staff of pro heroes, you four decided to go off on your own to save a kidnapped friend?"

Shota's lectures had nearly ended, but he was staring down at his students with a rather pissed off expression. It was after school, they had been literally gone the entire school day, and surprise, surprise, they were back in need of healing. Toru had a stab wound on her leg, Shoji had one on his shoulder, Mina had melted the skin off of her own hands partially, and Naruto had to be carried to Recovery Girl for emergency treatments just to begin his extensive damages. It had been hard to tell where the injuries started, and where they ended. Not to mention, he was so low on blood, he wasn't even able to stand on his own.

Mina and Kirishima were somewhat understandable, since Naruto was there friend before they attended U.A., so they could have gotten pulled by their emotions, but Toru and Shoji going along with it just made matters worse.

Part of their punishment was that, since none of their wounds were life threatening, they couldn't be healed by Recovery Girl for a full day. They would have to wait until tomorrow before class started, before they would be healed of their wounds. The other part was the long lecture they were being put through by each and every teacher that they learned from. All of the teachers whose classes were skipped had words to say to them, but they weren't going to be expelled for this, their first offense against the school rules.

"I'll accept any punishment... just don't punishment Naruto." Kirishima didn't want his friend to get punished for missing school, it would seem that Ryuko had left out the bit in the story about Naruto doing illegal hero work. Since that didn't have anything to do with why they missed school, she only reported the actions that directly led to why the five of them had been missing school.

Shota sighed.

'Ow... ow... seiza on my leg sucks.' Toru thought, since she and everyone had been forced to sit seiza the entire time they were being lectured. This was punishment in it's own right, to be treated like this while injured. She didn't say it out loud, for fear of a worse punishment though.

Shoji just nodded in silence.

Shota raised an eyebrow.

"He was kidnapped and tortured, his reason for missing school is acceptable, and punishing him further would be cruel. Not to mention he is in for a long recovery. Recovery Girl's powers rely on the stamina others have. Nobody has enough stamina to be fully healed from _that and remaining standing-_ " Shota spoke, and he didn't even get to finish before life proved him with proof. Naruto was walking with a bowl of ramen in his hands. Recovery Girl was walking next to him, hitting him on the back of his head with her cane. Everyone looked at them, the wounds on Naruto's arms and face were completely gone, and his pale skin had taken on it's peachy color again, showing he was refilled on blood. He was wearing a bright pink shirt, and black pants, and he was taking his beating rather well.

Mina sighed in relief, happy to see him up and walking so soon.

Shota sighed in annoyance, since life found a way to prove him wrong.

"Naruto, you missed classes today, so your homework is waiting for you in my classroom, on your desk. Seeing as your doing well again, I expect it to be done by tomorrow." Shota mentioned in passing to Naruto as the boy walked by. Naruto looked at the friends who saved him, before he frowned and took a step in front of Shota and looked down at them all.

He had something he wanted to say.

"... I don't know if you heard everything I said back there, but can you please keep it a secret?" Naruto asked them with a sorry smile. He had been shouting so loud, there was no way they didn't hear some of it. He didn't want their pity that he lost his family on his birthday, and he didn't want them questioning him on it either. He had never intended to tell any of them, not even Kirishima or Mina, about that. The only reason he told Himiko was so that he could try and break her of her delusions of an easy world and a simple life. Naruto finished up the ramen bowl he was eating, before he gave it back to Recovery Girl so that he could bow to them. "Thank you... You guys were my heroes today." Naruto wasn't used to being formal about anything, it wasn't in his nature, but this was important.

They risked so much to help him, it would be wrong if he just said 'thanks' in his usual laid back way, he needed to show just how truly thankful he was.

"Any..." Kirishima was glared at by Shota, because he almost spoke. His words were cut in his throat, and he just nodded his head and gave Naruto a thumbs up. Nobody was allowed to say anything.

"Come on Naruto, you're uncle is worried about you. You better go home soon, or he'll worry himself to death." Recovery Girl was done lecturing Naruto for the day, but there was still one person who needed to speak with Naruto.

This was going to be unpleasant.

 **-Later-**

"Naruto! You're okay!"

'This is super unpleasant!' Naruto was crushed when Toshinori, All Might form, wrapped his arms around Naruto and squeezed him. The massive man was crying tears of relief that his only family was okay. Naruto winced when he felt something crack, even with healing his body was still weakened by his experience until he had time to really recover. He just took the pain, and gave Toshinori a pat on the back. "Stop crying you big baby, I'm fine." Naruto pushed his uncle off, but the worried look didn't end when his body was examined. "I'm _fine now_..."

Toshinori took his true form, and rubbed his eyes.

He had been so worried.

"When you didn't come home last night, I thought you just pushed yourself too hard, and passed out in the woods. When you didn't come to school the next day, I was so worried about you... and when they carried you in half-dead..." Toshinori couldn't help but remember Minato. Now though, he was also imagining his own master Nana also bruised and beaten. Everyone he loved who was related to Naruto passed by in his mind, and it was just horrible for him. "I'm... you're okay?" Toshinori asked Naruto again, not finishing what he was going to say.

Naruto put on a bright smile.

"Don't worry about me, I'm here, so everything is all right." Naruto spoke genuinely.

Toshinori smiled too, before he frowned.

"... I'm moving you into the U.A. dorms tomorrow... I'm not suppose to tell you, but news about you getting kidnapped traveled. Other parents are freaking out about their children... so we're going to be moving students from the Hero Courses into dorms to try and help ease parents." Toshinori told Naruto anyway. Somehow, the news had leaked that a U.A. student had gotten kidnapped and tortured, the exact details of the leak were unknown... but it was assumed that somebody in the police department that Ryuko talked to, spoke with a news reporter. Parents were freaking out, and their trust in U.A. had dropped a little, so they were trying to win back the trust of the parents.

Naruto blinked, before he nodded.

No doubt teachers were going to be asking parents for permission to allow their children to move into the dorms on the next day off from school, and since Naruto's uncle was his legal guardian, there was no need to worry about getting permission.

"I'll start packing then." Naruto didn't mind moving into the school for now.

"You're okay?"

"I'm all right... being a hero is dangerous, this is just part of the job." Naruto told his uncle with a thumbs up, going into his room as he tried to calm his uncle again. When he closed the door behind him, Naruto let loose a small sigh.

He was okay, physically, but this event had forced him to think about things he didn't like.

Instead of starting packing like he said, Naruto went towards his closet. Opening it, Naruto leaned down and looked at a small safe on the floor. Entering in the code, Naruto opened it and revealed a small box. Naruto took the box and took out his phone, before he wrote out a text... and he deleted it. Naruto looked at the box in his hands again, before he opened it up. It was a small white ball, small enough to fit into the palm of his hand. It had a faint glow to it, and it gently hummed in his hand. Naruto hadn't had it in his hands in years, not since he had first developed his Quirk. He had always kept it safe and quiet in his personal safe. His uncle had told him what it was when he first developed his Quirk, and that if it was ever destroyed he would die with it. Yet, it was also the key to unlocking the secret abilities of his own Quirk, the double edged sword of his Quirk.

Telling Himiko about what happened to his parents... it reminded him about his own.

Getting his phone again, he rewrote the text he wanted to send to Mina earlier, and tried it again. Not finding the right way to word it though, Naruto deleted it and wrote it again... and again... and again... and again. No matter how many times he rewrote it, he just couldn't find the right words he wanted to use. In the end, Naruto just sighed to himself and reboxed his Hoshi no Tama back in it's box, and put it into his safe again.

He had packing to do.

 ** _Chapter End!  
Yes, because Naruto's kidnapping, students are going to be moving into the dorms several arcs earlier than in canon.  
Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**


	26. Chapter 26 Class President? Or Not

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Tired.

Waking up at 1 Am in the morning to move into the dorms, after having no real sleep since his kidnapping, and being forced to go through an extremely stamina draining thing such as Recovery Girl healing had taken a lot out of him. So, practically the second Shota had gotten into class for the morning and called attendance, Naruto's head hit the desk and he went to sleep. Since the other students weren't going to learn that they were going to be asked, not forced, to move into the dorms during the weekend, Naruto was just going to go along with everything quietly until then.

'This sucks... got detention with Aizawa this afternoon... Naruto looks tired as hell.' Kirishima glanced back at Naruto, and grinned.

He was just happy Naruto was safe with them.

"Zzzzzz."

'... I'll let it slide this time... but next time, he's getting a week's worth of detentions for that.' Shota had noticed Naruto sleeping as well, but instead of let this get in the way of class, he could sympathize with Naruto's need for sleep after his long few days he's had. He would hate to have to wake Naruto up, just as much as he would hate it if somebody woke him up from a nice nap.

Thankfully, Naruto put his homework on his desk, already finished, and he had a recorder next to his head, to record the day's lesson, so Naruto actually seemed pretty well prepared to learn while sleeping.

He would allow the sleep this one time.

 **-Five Minutes Later-**

 _Naruto Uzumaki - 7 Votes  
_ _Momo Yaororozu - 2 Votes_

"I'm not waking him up to tell him he's Class President." Kirishima raised his hands up in surrender. He wasn't stepping on that landmine, no matter what anyone said to him. Last time he woke up a tired Naruto, he got punched in the face for it. Naruto's first response to getting rudely woken up was to hit whatever woke him up, anyone who had seen it happen knew this much.

Somebody had to wake Naruto up and tell him the news, before the lunch bell rang.

"Nope." Mina crossed her arms with a grin.

She had been there when Kirishima got punched, and it had been hilarious. It was Mina and Kirishima's reactions to waking Naruto that got the rest of the class pale and sweating over the idea of what was going to happen to them. Everyone also remembered how Naruto treated All Might, and suddenly, even Bakugo didn't feel like being the one to wake Naruto up.

"Vice President, if you will." Shota was having none of their irrational fear, so he orodered Momo to take care of it. If she was going to be the Vice President, then she was going to need to work with Naruto a lot to make the class run smoothly for the teachers. The girl nodded her head and started to walk towards Naruto, placing her hand on top of his shoulder. Kirishima and Mina winced, waiting for the punch that Momo was going to get for it. Naruto just groaned and rolled his head to the side, opening a single eye to look at her.

She froze.

"Oh, Momo... whatcha want?" Naruto yawned and sat back up.

She pointed at the chalkboard.

"You are the Class President, and I'm the Vice President. We were voted by the class, so I hope to get along-"

"What the hell Naruto! When I woke you up, you punched me out of a window!?" Kirishima felt a little pissed, so Naruto stood up and walked up to the front of class with Momo. Usually, Class President was reserved for those who had the potential to be a top hero. Naruto could guess that since everyone knew he did illegal hero work sometimes, that they believed he was the most heroic of them, and deserved the position.

He gestured to Momo.

"You woke me up by coming into my room, and screaming at me... of course I'm going to hit you. Anyway... I don't want it... you, glasses... Tenya right? You look like you follow the rules... Class President is yours." Naruto went back to his seat after giving away his position. He left Tenya in shock when he was just given such an important position. Naruto's head touched the table again, and he was out like a light.

For five seconds.

"Thank you so much! I will do my best to-"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted as he snapped awake again, punched Tenya across the classroom, and out of the window, before he slumped his head on the desk again. Funny enough, Tokoyama had opened the window just as Naruto punched Tenya out of it. He had enough sense to do it the second the glasses boy had started to scream at Naruto his thanks.

Kirishima felt vindicated.

 **-Lunch-**

"Dude... that's gross... and I'm surprised your joining us Shoji." Kirishima saw Shoji drinking an energy drink, no lunch, through his mask. Sitting at their small lunch table now was Toru, Mina, Naruto, Kirishima, Shoji, and Momo had been added to their small little group. Naruto just had his face in a bowl of ramen, literally, eating and sleeping at the same time. He was slurping the noodles, drinking the broth, and snoring all at the same time. It was gross, but Mina was having fun with it, pulling Naruto's head out of the ramen, and switching him to another bowl of noodles, just for him to do a repeat of it all.

Shoji nodded to him and raised his energy drink.

They had kind of bonded over the Naruto Rescue Mission, so it made sense for them to sit at a lunch table together.

"I just wanted to ask... why did you all skip class yesterday?" Momo asked them curiously, the real reason she sat with them actually was to find that out. They had missed the entire school day, so it made sense for her to try and find out why.

Food vanished into Toru's mouth.

"We were totes saving Naruto from a freaky yandere girl! It was super scary, but it really made me feel like a hero when Naruto thanked us!" Toru couldn't help but almost shout that too loudly. She yelped when Naruto opened an eye and glanced at her, before he closed his eye and fell unconscious again. "We got in a lot of trouble." Toru mentioned with rub of her head, that nobody could see.

Mina grabbed Naruto's wallet and walked up towards the Pro Hero in charge of lunch, before she used his money to buy another two cheap bowls of ramen. Coming back to the table, she sat one down in front of Naruto and dunked his head in it. She put the next in front of herself and dug into her own lunch. Naruto had offered to allow them all to use his wallet to get themselves lunch today, since some of them needed to recover their stamina after getting burned or stabbed saving him.

"I see... that explains why U.A. is in some legal trouble..." Momo whispered to herself.

She had heard the news mentioning parents wanting to pull their kids from U.A., since apparently a super strong student had been kidnapped and tortured to near-death. She had been curious who could have been kidnapped, and it would explain why Naruto was so tired. Actually, if it happened after Naruto fought the guy that tried to blow himself up, then Naruto could have been captured when he was already half-dead.

There was silence for a moment.

"So... what made all of you want to be heroes?" Toru asked to try and restart a conversation.

"I want to be like Crimson Riot, the fearless hero!" Kirishima proudly proclaimed almost instantly. Crimson Riot was the hero he had looked up to since he was a kid, and he had always tried to style himself after the man. Crimson Riot was why Kirishima chose to dye his hair red, and spike it up like he did. "He's the coolest!" Kirishima stood up and howled out.

He got some looks for that.

"Retro! I've always been athletic, and I have flashy looks, and a strong Quirk. It only makes sense that I try to become a hero, right?" Mina didn't really so much choose to become a hero, so much as becoming a hero just felt right to her. She didn't really know what she wanted to do, so becoming a hero had just made sense, and she liked helping people a lot. "You Shoji?" Mina asked their quiet giant.

He thought about it.

"I never thought on it, it was expected of me I guess... my father was a hero-"

"Who is your father?" Toru spoke up over him, and Shoji didn't seem to have a problem answering the question.

"My father is Kakashi... my Quirk is actually a mutation of his Quirk, and my other's Quirk. He's not a very well known hero, he retired from hero work to raise me." Shoji didn't have much to say. His parents never married, but they stayed together. His mother was a grocery store worker, while his father had retired from hero work and got an office job, so that they could raise him without his life being in danger.

"Oh! You mean Copy-Wheel! He's an old-school hero, his Quirk let him predict and copy martial arts and how villains move." Momo was a little excited to here about that one. She actually had a signed picture of Copy-Wheel, when she was taken to a hero convention by her mother as a child. "I wanted to be a hero, so I could put my Quirk to good use." Momo used her Quirk when she noticed that Mina had forgotten chopsticks, and she made a pair for her. "With my Quirk, I can help people in almost any situation. It doesn't make sense for me not to become a hero." Momo furthered her own explaination.

With a Quirk like her Quirk, she would be wasting her potential by doing anything else but being a hero.

"Blublublub."

"Words Naruto, words." Mina corrected him with a nudge to the side. He pulled his head out of the bowl, before he looked up at all of them.

"I just want to help people, so that when they see me, they feel like everything is all right. I wouldn't be at this school if having a license wasn't required by law for heroes nowadays." Naruto then put his head back in the ramen bowl, and forced himself back asleep while eating. Kirishima got up, and grabbed Naruto's wallet, before he went back up to get something more to eat as well.

Naruto was paying for all of them.

"How about you To-"

"Speaking of food, I noticed the other day, but you eat a lot Yaororozu." Toru pointed out as she looked at Momo's plate, which had more food that Mina and Toru combined. Momo didn't seem to mind being interrupted by the girl, and just nodded.

She showed off her arm and pinched it, showing a small amount of fat there.

"I want to be a hero, so I need to stay in shape, but my Quirk requires I eat a lot. The more I eat, the more material I can produce with my Quirk. I try and stay athletic, and keep a good figure so that I can fight and keep my flexibility, but I also try to maintain a little body fat." Momo's arms were slim, but they had muscle to them. She also had a small layer of fat to them, but it was hard to notice if you weren't looking. The same applied to most of her body, but thankfully, her Quirk condensed the fat on her body and allowed her to multiply the fat she did have to a certain degree as she transformed it. "If I was like Ashido, and had no fat, then I would become malnourished by my own Quirk." Momo looked at Mina's body.

The girl didn't have any visible, non-boob, fat on her body that wasn't needed. She was a purely athletic girl, and because of that with her balanced diet, her physical conditioning was amazing.

"Way better than my Quirk, all I do is get hard." Kirishima hardened his arm to show off. He was jealous of those with useful and flashy Quirks, since they usually blew his Quirk out of the water in appeal. He was okay in a fight, but he wasn't useful in a bunch of other situations.

Mina covered her mouth.

'Dude... phrasing.' - Mina  
'Does he realize...?' - Momo  
'He said that at a table with women.' - Shoji

"That's what she said!" Toru shouted, unable to resist anymore with all the talk of getting hard. She rolled onto the floor, giggling her head off at her own joke, and Kirishima's face became as red as his hair when he realized what he had said.

A security alarm started to go off.

Instantly, students started to freak out and try and run towards the exits. Several students were knocked out of their seats, and were swept up in the rush of students, then again most of the students were with the General Courses and Business Courses, so they weren't trained in stuff like hero work. U.A. wasn't just a hero school after all.

"All of you, shut up and calm down!"

Instantly, a giant fox appeared appeared in the middle of the students, a fox whose head reached up to the ceiling. Naruto, having been knocked out of his seat, transformed and towered over the students around him. His deep and booming voice taking command over the cafeteria instantly, his annoyance reaching all of them quickly.

'Ow... ow... ow...'

Toru, Momo, Shoji, Kirishima, and Mina were all on Naruto's head, being pressed up against the ceiling while Naruto made his anger known to everyone.

"It's just the news reporters breaking into the school, look out the windows, the teachers have it handled... all of you _get back to your damn seats_." Naruto watched as the students fearfully went back to their seats, threats from a giant fox weren't something to be taken lightly. Naruto sighed and lowered his size, transforming back, and dropping his friends onto back onto their feet.

"Ow."

Whoops, didn't realize they were on his head when he transformed, since he had been knocked to the ground, transforming must had put them on his head, and thus pushed them into the ceiling.

Maybe now he could get some sleep.

 ** _Chapter End!  
Please Leave Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**

 **"Naruto the Reluctant to become a Hero"  
"Naruto the Reluctant Hero"**

 **I NEVER made an official statement that Naruto being reluctant to be a hero was where this title came from, there is something ELSE that Naruto feels reluctance towards, and he just so happens to be a Hero, hence, Reluctant Hero.  
Sometimes, the story names won't make sense until LATER in the story.**


	27. Chapter 27 A Taste of Fear

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

The bus.

"Not tired anymore?" Mina asked Naruto teasingly as she sat next to him. Both of them were in costume, most of the class was in their various costumes actually, except for Izuku surprisingly. Apparently, in his battle training with Bakugo, his costume had gotten heavily damaged. Naruto actually wished he had seen that fight, since it sounded like it had gotten pretty intense. Naruto was awake and alert now, something that hadn't been the case an hour ago when he had been sound asleep in class. "Feeling better, big baby boo?" Mina teased him.

*Bonk*

Mina pouted and held her hurting cranium in pain, since Naruto had given her a swift bonk to the head for her teasing. He smiled down at her though, nodding his head as he looked at everyone, and he nodded at Momo.

 _"Sorry Yaororozu, Uzumaki, from now on neither of you will be placed together on teams. After going over your abilities and the results of your testing, the two of you are far too good together."_

'It doesn't matter what training we do together now, the two of us aren't going to be on a team.' Momo thought as she nodded back to Naruto. Getting ready for Rescue Training had been something that had reminded her of what Shota had told them near the beginning of class when they were boarding the bus originally. Apparently, their stats were just too good for them to be placed together for team trials. '... Honestly, that makes me want to form a Hero Team with him when we graduate, if even teachers think we are an unfair match-up.' She could imagine it in her head, kind of, how well they could team up. The results their teaming would create, and how effective they would be against villains, would just make the match up make sense.

Naruto didn't think on that though.

He didn't like this.

'... I've got a bad feeling about this training...' Naruto felt something was off about the air. Something in his head was going off, an animal instinct telling him that danger was approaching? He didn't know, but he didn't like it.

This was the first time in his life, despite the number of times he had been in danger, that he had actually _felt_ something horrible was coming.

"What'd you say frog-face!?"

"Hey, don't insult frogs jackass! Frogs and toads are apart of the same family, and I won't have you using frog as an insult!" Naruto stood up and pointed at Bakugo with a frown. He used to have a pet toad before it died, and he just had never gotten around to getting another one. Naruto looked at Tsuyu, who seemed unphased by the comment from Bakugo in general. "You're absolutely adorable Tsuyu." Naruto looked at the smallest girl in class, the only one who was sitting on all fours in her seat at the moment as she got the compliment.

Toru nudged Mina.

"What, he's just telling the truth?" Mina had no issues with Naruto complimenting a cute girl when it was true, and he wasn't trying to flirt. Tsuyu didn't blush or anything, and she didn't seem offended of pleased. She just accepted the compliment with grace.

"You wanna fight fucktard!?"

"Why bother?" Naruto seemed a little confused why Bakugo wanted to start a fight. The guy's Quirk was Explosion, he sweat an explosive liquid from his palms, and his explosions so far had been weaker than what was usually required to do any real damage to him. Naruto's fur was highly flame resistant in his stronger forms, so flames usually didn't do a ton of damage to him at their lower heats. The guy wasn't stupid, he was high up in the classroom, so there was no way that he wasn't aware of the difference in their strengths and weaknesses.

"Stop fighting."

Bakugo was forced to sit back down when Shota turned around and glared at the two of them. Naruto shrugged and sat down too, not really angry to begin when. He just didn't like it when people were insulted because of things they couldn't help, even more if that thing made you look like a cute frog. Naruto glanced at Mina, before he thinned his lips. Suddenly, the lump in his chest, and the one in his pocket, felt a whole lot heavier.

'... I hope I don't regret bringing it here to train.' Naruto thought to himself, patting his side.

 **-At the USJ-**

"Holy crap, this is amazing!"

It was, the USJ was filled with multiple biomes that were host to different type of disaster relief situations. Visible from their current location, their was a Landslide Zone, a Flood Zone, Fire Zone, and multiple other places that would train heroes on dealing with different types of rescue scenario's. Standing in front of it all was their guess lecturer for the day, a hero wearing a fully body space suit, a very bulky one, the Space Hero Thirteen. Naruto had never actually been to this place before, so this was even a new experience for him as well.

'I hope I don't get sent to... that feeling... it's getting worse.' Naruto didn't like it. The hairs on the back of his neck were raising up, he felt a pit in his stomach, and he didn't know why he felt something really bad was coming their way.

Even against villains, his danger senses never went haywire like this, so why now?

Naruto felt his heartbeat pounding in his ears, he wasn't able to hear the teachers anymore. Something was wrong, terribly wrong, and he wished he could pinpoint it. It couldn't be Thirteen, despite the fact that his Quirk was-

"-Black Hole, it can suck up and tear apart nearly anything."

"-and you've used it to save people all over." Izuku commented, and suddenly, the heartbeat in Naruto's ears stopped. The world returned to him, but instead, he had a voice in his ear. Ochaco was nodding her head in obvious excitement to see Thirteen in person, the happiest smile on her face.

 _Run._

A voice spoke to Naruto, and he looked for the source, but nobody was saying anything to him.

"My powers could easily kill, and for some of you, that's true too. In our world full of superpowers, we regulate the uses of Quirks, and it might seem that is good enough, but one mistake, one uncontrollable Quirk, and people die." Thirteen explained, and silence fell over the students as they listened to the morbid words. The words struck a cord with Naruto, and several others with Quirks that could easily kill, but for once Naruto didn't think about his mother.

 _Run, it's coming._

The voice spoke again.

'What is this voice... and this what happens when I'm about to lose control? Am I losing control of my... no, it has to be something else.' Naruto forced the thought he was losing control out of his mind.

Why wasn't anyone else noticing something was wrong?

"During Aizawa's fitness test, you learned your own hidden potential. With All Might's battle training, you learned how dangerous your Quirks are to others. This class will show you a new point of view, how you can save lifes. Because your powers aren't meant to hurt, they are meant to help people." Thirteen gave them a short bow. "That is all, thank you for listening."

"He's awesome!"

 _It's here!_

"What... what is that?" Naruto looked down towards the ground far below them, and he saw a spiralling black mist forming in front of the fountain. Naruto's statement brought attention to it, and others started to notice it to. The only person who noticed it at the same time as Naruto, was Shota himself. He saw the mist become large enough to form a portal, and people started to come out. At first, a man covered in hands came out, then it happened.

 _ESCAPE!_

A large figure, even larger and bulkier than All Might, appeared out of the portal with other villains. he had scars on his arms, and his brain was completely exposed, with his mouth being a sharp beak with rock-jagged teeth, and a jet-black body. The voice went absolutely haywire, screaming at him to run away, the second Naruto layed eyes on that one villain.

"Those are villains!" Shota got ready for battle.

"... Everyone run! Get out of here as fast as you can, that big one is dangerous!" Naruto shouted at his fellow students.

 _RUN!_

'I'm going to die...' Naruto transformed up to his 2-Tailed form as jumped over the edge of the platform, sailing down towards the one who was setting his instincts off. Naruto ignored literally everyone of the villains as they ran up the hill towards him. Naruto upped his size all the way up to his 4-Tail form, and curled up into a ball, rolling down the hill and running over as many villains as he could. Naruto ignored the thought that he was going to die, and charged straight towards the dangerous one. 'That thing... it's a monster... if anyone fights it... they're going to die. I need to take it down, even if it kills me.' Naruto glanced out of the side of his eye, and saw that Shota had joined in on the battle.

When he got to the bottom of the hill, Naruto saw that a large black mist had formed at the top, where he had been, but he forced himself to believe that the others were safe, if it was just a portal then they were being sent somewhere else.

Somewhere away from that thing.

"Well, looks like the first dead kid is coming to us all on his own. Maybe a dead fox will bring out the Symbol of Peace."

Naruto transformed back to the 2-Tail form and slammed fist as hard as he physically could into the black thing's body, and he wasn't even knocked back by the blow. His body got a little bigger as he absorbed the shock of the attack. Naruto felt the attack before it could connect, and he dodged a flurry of close to ten fists. He had to transform back to his normal form just to become small enough to dodge all of them. Naruto ignored the blue haired bastard, though he wasn't being ignored in return. He didn't pay attention, but the one covered in hands looked at Naruto wearing his costume with a look of genuine surprise.

'Shock Absorbing Quirk?' Naruto transformed back and slashed him across the chest with his claws. If his fists weren't going to work, then he was going to have to use his claws to make this monster bleed. Surprisingly, Naruto's face had blood splash on it when the creature stepped back for a moment, claw marks slashing down it's chest. Only moments later though, the marks healed and it looked right back at Naruto. 'And a Regeneration Quirk!?'

Naruto took a fist to the stomach, and blood came from his mouth. He was sent flying through, so fast that his body broke the ground when he hit it, and he continued to fly.

"You can't beat Nomu, not only does he had Shock Absoption, and you would have to really rip him apart to beat his Hyper Regeneration. He was made to kill All Might after all, you can't beat him Naruto-kun."

"Gack." Naruto puked blood and undid his own transformation. 'He hits are hard as uncle does... he's got Strength Quirks too? This guy... the only way to have multiple Quirks is...' Naruto continued to puke blood, before standing up and wiping the blood from his lips.

That guy just said his name?

Naruto-kun?

"Nomu, this guy has the Monster Fox Quirk, don't hold back even an ounce of strength." The seeming leader spoke as he pointed at Naruto.

Naruto stood up and got ready to fight.

"I'm not letting you touch my classmates, and I'm not letting you even think of fighting All Might. I'm going to-" Naruto shouted out as he heard the voice try it's hardest to stop him.

 _RUN! LIVE!_

"Fight to my last breath!" Naruto transformed, and he took one calming breath.

He was fighting an enemy on par with his uncle.

"Foolish student! You need to leave the-" Shota arrived on the scene, and Naruto's eyes widened with joy.

"This guy is as strong as All Might, even if you erase his Quirk, your body isn't strong enough to fight him... HELP ME!" Naruto shouted as he ran at Nomu. Naruto had an ally now, even if his ally was pissed at him. Shota was surprised at Naruto's statement, but ran after Naruto.

Fists collided with faces.

Shota's eyes glowed red as Naruto was sent flying by the punch, and he erased Nomu's Quirk a split second late. Throwing his scarf out, Naruto powered down and grabbed it, being flung towards Nomu.

"You need to run, this is too high level for you." Shota said, as Naruto kicked Nomu off of his feet. He was grabbed by his own though and slammed into the ground.

"A real hero puts their life on the line, even when they can't win! Just erase his Quirk as long as you can!" Naruto started to trade blows with Nomu as fast and hard as he could.

The leader of the villains glared at Shota and rushed towards him, distracting him long enough for Nomu to punch Naruto with his full strength.

"No cheating, this is one on one!"

'He really is as strong as my uncle, this feels just like a 100% punch!' Naruto nearly had his lights knocked out of him.

Naruto took five more punches as he was still flying from the last one. Getting slammed into the ground by a sixth punch, Naruto was pretty sure every bone in his body was broken now. Nomu grabbed Naruto's arm, and yanked on it, gripping it with all of his might.

*Snap*

"Fuck!" Naruto shouted in pain as his arm was crushed. He was then picked up, and slammed into the concrete again.

Then again.

"Uzumaki!"

"Looks like that is one student dead... brings a lot of shame on the Symbol of Peace, huh?" The villain leader jumped back and avoided Shota, while Nomu stood up and started to punch Naruto more. "He's just rubbing salt into the wound now. I really expected more from a monster fox... What?"

Nomu was blasted as massive amounts of blue flames rushed out of the hole in the ground, roasting him and sending him flying.

A massive figure started to grow out of the hole.

"That's... one... two... three... four... five..." Shota's eyes saw a number of tails continue to grow and grow, as a large, bloody orange fox came out of the hole and continued to grow larger. His size didn't stop growing, and the number of tails didn't stop. "... six... seven... eight... _nine_... he's lost control." Shota didn't like the looks of the situation.

This Nomu had just beaten Naruto into losing complete control.

Standing taller than ever before, giant red eyes looked down at all of them. Easily over 100 feet tall now, a giant fox with the aura of a demon, glared death down everywhere.

"Fox..." Blue flames gathered in Naruto's mouth, and he leaned down so that he was looking over Nomu. "... Fire!" Naruto spewed the flames down. The flames consumed everything in their path, burning all that they touched to ash.

The villain leader's eyes widened.

Nomu wasn't immune to fire, since that wasn't an ability All Might had, so he wasn't given a power to make him immune to it.

Nomu was turned to ashes.

"Raaaaaaaaah!" Naruto slammed his hand into the ceiling, and broke a hole in it. His fist then swung and smashed a building to pieces. He spewed flames at the ceiling, burning a massive hole in it. Naruto glared everywhere, looking everywhere for the being that hurt him so much. Red eyes took delight in the destruction that his body caused moments later.

Naruto's transformation ended when Shota turned his eyes on Naruto, and erased his Quirk as quickly as he could.

'The Monster Fox Quirk was born when the Gigantification Quirk and Nine Tails Quirks fused... and it's been passed down... but his mother didn't use Fox Fire... she used Illusions when she rampaged...' Shota saw the leader of the villains running away from him. He was scratching his neck while running, right towards the villain who had created the portals.

"Nomu is dead, it's game over for us this time!"

Shota had to keep his eyes on Naruto though, Naruto waking up and rampaging again was now the worst case scenario. That villain, Nomu, had been created to kill All Might... and had beaten Naruto so badly to the point that his Quirk had forcefully rampaged?

"There are still dozens of other villains everywhere... and students battling them..." Shota had to defeat all the villains around them, before he could go and help the other students.

The biggest threat was gone, but all of the students were still in danger.

Shota saw a small white ball fall out of Naruto's pocket, and roll on the ground next to him, but he didn't pay it any attention. Instead, he just went to work.

There were villains to beat.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **1\. Naruto planned using Rescue Training as his chance to train with his Hoshi no Tama in a safe, controlled place.  
2\. Naruto can ONLY use Fox Fire when he has his Hoshi no Tama with him.  
3\. Naruto didn't transform into the 9-Tail form on purpose, that was his Hoshi no Tama forcing him to transform when his life was placed in critical condition.  
4\. The rampage might seem to have a "rushed ending" but think about this, if Naruto had rampaged for 1 more minute, everyone at the USJ would be dead.**

 **Naruto might have "won" against Nomu, but if Aizawa hadn't been there to erase Naruto's Quirk at that moment, then Naruto would have gone on a full rampage and killing spree.**


	28. Chapter 28 Critical

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Blood.

A _lot_ of blood.

That was what Thirteen saw when he was finished taking down most of the villains in the area he had been in, and went to help Shota deal with the most dangerous threats that had been in the middle of the building. He had seen the giant fox that had appeared very shortly, and while it had been frightening to see that, he had tried to finish what he was doing as quickly as he could to join. Since he was a rescue hero, it had taken him a lot longer to defeat his villains than it would have taken Shota to do it, but thankfully he had the help of several students who left the building to go get as much help as possible.

"What happened here?" Thirteen asked his fellow teacher.

The man didn't look happy.

"... The villains created a hero that could defeat All Might, they came here with a plan... they were organized. The thing was a monster, and had multiple Quirks... while Naruto fought that monster, I was distracted by their leader..." Shota explained what he knew. He had captured all of the villains that had been in the area, and had tried to get as much information out of them as possible. He was also trying to keep Naruto's vitals stable without moving him, since he wasn't in a fit condition to be moved right now. With what happened, his internal damage had to be severe, no doubt he had head trauma, and all of his bones were broken. Not to mention his arm was crushed and bent out of shape.

It took everything he had to keep Naruto stable, and he wasn't a hero that was very good with medical skills, so this was a little bit of a challenge for him to try and do.

What he wouldn't give to have Recovery Girl's power right now.

"He controlled his Quirk?" Thirteen had seen the giant fox appear and shrink down. That was a good sign that Naruto had taken control of his previously believed, uncontrollable Quirk, and tamed it to defeat an impossible villain.

"... He rampaged... Nomu, the monster, beat him to near-death... and it pushed him over the edge. I'm afraid of what would have happened if I hadn't been here... everyone could have died." Shota had been picked as Naruto's teacher for this very reason. To end any rampages that could happen as early as possible while Naruto learned to control his Quirk. "The villain's leader, and the portal guy, both got away... I should expel him." Shota knew that was something he had the power to do, and something he had done many times before.

Yet, it wasn't right.

He had seen the fear on Naruto's face when he charged into battle, before it had been replaced by acceptance. This student, this boy, had charged into this fight with the full knowledge that he was running to his death. He had done what many heroes weren't capable of doing, and while completely foolish, he had placed the lives of others before his own.

"... You won't?"

"No, I'm not going to praise him for risking his life... but the only reason he did it was so his classmates could run away. His actions were those of a true hero... and he might not have ended up like this if I had fought alongside him." Shota thought on it some. Naruto had a point, if the two of them had teamed up, then Naruto could have beaten Nomu without risking so much in the process. Shota used his scarf to wrap around Naruto's torso, and tied it tight enough to stop the flow of blood. He himself, Shota, would have lost to Nomu in a fight, Quirk or no Quirk. But if the two of them had worked together, Naruto's powerful body, and him erasing Nomu's Quirks, could have been the key to a quicker, less bloody, victory.

Thirteen went to Naruto's other side, and he looked at the white ball on the ground for a moment.

"This is his?" Thirteen asked, and he got a nod in return.

"Damn Naruto! Those villains must have been hardcore, I've never seen you bust out a that many tails before, or breath fire!" Kirishima, with Bakugo behind him, both started to run towards their direction. They weren't the only ones though, several other students with minor injuries started to show up towards them as well. So far, the only ones who were showing up were Todoroki, Izuku, and Tsuyu. Izuku and Tsuyu having been sent to the flood area, while Bakugo and Kirishima had been sent to an area together, so all of them had been rather close to the middle when it went down. Todoroki had just finished the cannon fodder villains sent his way quickly, and rushed to help with the middle area.

Shota cursed under his breath, the sight of their injured classmate wasn't something they needed right now, and considering U.A. was on thin ice, the fact that villains got into the school and a student was placed near-death... again wasn't going to be great for them.

Thankfully, since Naruto was in a small crater, they hadn't seen him just yet.

"Students, everyone quickly go and help your classmates. Help should be arriving soon, Eraserhead and I have this area-"

"Naruto!" Kirishima had seen into the crater, and he jumped into it without a second thought. "Naruto! Dude, you're okay right, these wounds won't keep you down!" Kirishima cheered Naruto on as he landed next to him. He was about to shake Naruto awake, but he was stopped by Shota before he could touch Naruto.

This wasn't a joke.

"Go help the other students, Naruto is in critical condition. If he's moved carelessly, it could put his life in more danger. Here, your his friend, protect this for him." Shota grabbed the Hoshi no Tama and gave it to Kirishima. The boy looked at his friend laying on the ground, before he regretfully nodded his head. Naruto would have trusted Kirishima with guarding it for sure.

Tsuyu hopped into the crater, and she looked at Naruto's condition like Kirishima.

"Todoroki... can you make a stretcher out of ice?" Tsuyu asked the boy, and he looked a little surprised to be addressed directly like that. He nodded though, and placed his hand on the ground, making a flat chunk of ice in the general shape of a stretcher. Shota looked at it, before he figured out what Tsuyu was thinking of doing, and he nodded in approval.

They could safely move him on a stretcher.

"Eraserhead, lets move him onto it." Thirteen gently moved Naruto's head and shoulders, while Shota moved his lower back and legs. The two of them worked together to gently move him onto the ice, ice that would slow his bleeding and help him. 'This girl... she has a calm head on her shoulders.' Thirteen thought as he looked at the frog girl with some appreciation.

She would be a good rescue hero.

"Deku, Kirishima, can you two carry Naruto? I know it's a lot to ask, but I can carry that ball Kirishima. Todoroki, you're strong, if you'll protect us while we carry Naruto, and Bakugo-"

"Shut it frog-face, I'm strong, so I'm going to protect the front! Icy-Hot can guard the back!" Bakugo shouted at her, and she took it in stride. Kirishima looked at the small ball, before he handed it over the Tsuyu. Opening her mouth, she swallowed it whole, seeing as she could spit out her stomach later to get it out, she was the best suited to hiding something that seemed so important. Everyone got into position and they started to move out, with Tsuyu running next to the stretcher.

"I'm going to help in the mountain rescue area, a lot of villains looked like they were over there." Thirteen knew where he was going to go, and Shota nodded his head.

He would go to another hurricane area, and find any students who were teleported there.

 **-With Naruto-**

"What kind of opponent was _he_ fighting?" Kirishima whispered as he looked at Naruto's horrible condition. Even when Naruto took an explosion to the chest, and spent a full day getting stabbed repeatedly, he didn't look as bad as he did. He had never seen somebody beat his friend in a straight fight either, so he had just assumed that Naruto had won the fight and somehow knocked himself out by losing too much stamina. "How far are we away?" Kirishima wasn't in the lead, so he wasn't privy to that knowledge just yet.

*BOOM*

"All these villains are damn cannon fodder!" Bakugo blasted two villains who were running at them away, completely clearing their path towards the exit doors. "Open the doors losers!" Bakugo shouted at the few classmates who hadn't been teleported from where they started. Mina and Ochaco were the only ones left, the others having gone to get help, or help the other students with their villains.

Mina.

'Shit!' Kirishima couldn't let Mina see Naruto in this condition, she would freak out. He wasn't the only person who had this thought though, because Ochaco had glanced and saw Naruto, and she looked at Mina before the girl could see her boyfriend. Ochaco covered her mouth in shock when she was able to lay eyes on how bad of a condition their strongest classmate was, but she quickly blocked Mina's view.

"Uraraka?" Mina asked in confusion when Ochaco made sure to block her view of Naruto as much as possible, as the rescue team ran by them and out of the exit doors. "Who was that they were carrying? It's okay, I know Naruto is accident prone. He must have just broken his legs or something. I'm a hero too, I can handle seeing him get hurt." Mina pushed her aside with a forced smile.

Ochaco stood in her way again, making sure she didn't see it.

"Lets go help the others, I'm sure Naruto will be... fine." Ochaco didn't sound sure, and that worried even Mina. She frowned, but she nodded her head and forced herself to turn around and prepare to go and help the other students. Before they could though, most of the pro hero teachers rushed through the doors and started to run towards the different areas as well.

Leading them was an angry All Might.

All Might wasn't smiling, the fury on his face was palpable.

"Who did that to one of my students!?" All Might shouted as he jumped, and knocked the girls over with the shockwave from his powerful legs. Neither of them had ever seen him so angry, nobody had, and suddenly, Mina looked towards where they were carrying Naruto.

"You two, take this chance to get out of here. We'll finish up with the villains here, and rescue your classmates. We'll have the police talk with everyone later to get your stories on what happened." Nezu spoke as he hopped down from a hero's shoulder, and motioned to the girls to get moving. "As hurt as the young man looked to be passing him, he must have been in a tough fight." Nezu gave credit where it was due. Then again, even before Tenya had gotten to the teachers, they had seen the massive blue flames shooting into the sky.

It was hard to miss that to be honest.

All of the pro heroes got ready, and split up to go to each of the areas.

They had students to save.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	29. Chapter 29 Heroes Menagerie Teaser!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM!  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Gotta hurry and check on the others."

Tsuyu hopped, her fastest way of running, out of the main school building so that she could go back to the USJ, and continue to help out with anything that they could have her do. After seeing the others off, when dropping Naruto off for emergency healing, she instantly made herself scarce. The others were strong enough to protect Naruto from further danger, but she was needed elsewhere. She wasn't sure what help that she could be, but it didn't hurt to go and find out from the pro heroes if they had anything from her.

She didn't want anyone else to be hurt.

Her body froze, and her eyes dulled when she felt control of her own body give way. She hit the ground roughly, and though she wanted to wince in pain, her bodies controls were no longer her own. She couldn't even twitch her eyes to see who was behind her, all she heard was the tapping of a cane against the ground.

A villain!

"Child... in your stomach, you have something very important to me, something that is very useful for my plans... come with me child." The male voice, she decided, spoke to her calmly, calculated. Tsuyu couldn't turn around and see him, but she felt his hand on her shoulder. Somehow, he had been able to sneak onto the school grounds without an alarm going off... or he was one of the villains who had joined on the USJ raid. She tried to open her mouth, but her body moved against her will as she walked with the man. The man tossed a small coin-like device on the ground in front of them, and it exploded into a small portal. "Don't worry, you won't be harmed, as long as you don't fight. Of course, your mind might not be strong enough to fight my control." The man walked her towards the portal.

He wanted what was in her stomach?

Naruto's ball thing she promised Kirishima she would protect!

'No... have to fight... have to...'

Tsuyu was led through the portal.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Naruto the Reluctant Hero: Heroes Menagerie  
** **100 Reviews - 10K Chapter  
** **150 Reviews - 15K Chapter  
** **200 Reviews - 20K Chapter  
** **300 Reviews - 30K Chapter  
500 Reviews - 50K Chapter**

 **I plan on turning the next chapter, into a massive, movie-like story for this fic.  
This is the time to show your support, makes requests, and contribute to the length of the next chapter.  
If you have ideas, though I make no promises, now is the time to make them known.  
**


	30. Chapter 30 Hero Menagerie Pt1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Another 100 Reviews for another 10K chapter.  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

It was silent.

Sitting down next to Naruto, his nephew, and seeing the teenager still unconscious, down on a bed with an oxygen mask over his mouth, and his arm in a sling, combined with the bandages on his head... it hurt Toshinori when he saw it. All he could do was hold Naruto's unbroken hand for support, not support for Naruto, support for himself. He had snapped when he saw Naruto being carried on a stretcher, and had gone into the USJ ready to destroy whatever villain had did this to him. Normally, all Naruto needed was Recovery Girl's healing kiss and he would be usually completely healed.

Not this time.

Before she could even use her powers, they needed to perform actual surgery on Naruto, to remove bone fragments from his lungs, set the bones in his crushed and twisted arm back into place. They needed to check his organs to make sure nothing else was vitally wounded, and thankfully, the most vital organ that had been injured had been his lungs. The rest of his organs didn't go undamaged though, and it was pure luck that the scan showed Naruto wouldn't suffer from any brain damage.

"He lost control..." Shota spoke to Toshinori seriously. "... thankfully, only Thirteen and I know he lost control. When I was asked by the police, I told them Naruto's desire to protect his classmates gave him temporary control over his Quirk... and he passed out because of his injuries." Shota continued with a sigh. He had told the police a pretty big lie, but considering Naruto wasn't to blame for losing control, it wouldn't be good to punish Naruto. His Quirk had acted on it's own as a self-preservation mode, it had happened when Naruto had already been knocked out.

If Naruto hadn't lost control, Nomu could have continued to rampage... and he could have killed a lot of people before Toshinori arrived to fight him, and that would have been a horrible thing to deal with.

Toshinori bowed.

"Thank you... has there been any word from Tsuyu Asui?" Toshinori tried to take his mind off of Naruto, he had to, otherwise he wouldn't be able to face himself when he went home. All of the students were accounted for and, other than Naruto, uninjured. The only student who was missing was Tsuyu, and the only injured was Naruto. They had been looking for Tsuyu for close to 8 hours now, and there was no sign of the girl. Even those with powerful noses said her scent just vanished completely, right in the middle of the school grounds, and the other scent with her wasn't like the scent of any of the villains who had attacked.

It was frightening.

Shota got a text, and he stood up when he looked at his phone.

"I just got a text from Midnight. She found a trace of Asui. You stay, if villains come back, you're the most suited to protect the school right now." Shota wrapped his scarf around his neck and prepared to go and get his student back. He looked at the location again, before he left the room, and he saw Mina was sitting outside of the room. He didn't say anything to her, as much as he would have liked to, but the tears in her eyes showed that she needed to speak with somebody. "... You can go in, I'm leaving now." Shota told her as he quickly passed by.

All she did was nod and get up, heading into the room he just left.

 **-With Midnight-**

"This is odd... the girl's Quirk forms state that she can secrete a slime that is slightly poisonous... but what is it doing all this way from the school?" Midnight was a little confused as she worked with her fellow teacher and pro hero, Hound Dog. The one who had actually found the trail of slime, and he contacted her to make sure it was from the right student. The two of them had tracked down the traces all of the way down to a park, and considering it was so late at night now, it was doubtful that Tsuyu had been here to play around. Not a girl her age, and not at a park for little children like this. "What do you think Hound Dog?" Midnight asked as she looked at the traces on the slide, bending over and examining carefully.

She got no response as Hound Dog sniffed around, trying to find where the tracks went.

They stayed in the park.

"Odd... I can smell her scent here at the park, but I don't smell it either entering or leaving." Hound Dog didn't know what to make of that. His nose had never lied to him before, but he didn't smell anyone else coming to the park, or leaving it.

Midnight went to the bushes and looked into them for anything else.

"I sent a message to Eraserhead, he should be here soon. Lets see what else we can find in the meantime Hound Dog..." Midnight stood up and turned around. She looked to her fellow teacher, only to blink and pull out her whip when she didn't see him standing. Her free arm went to her white bodysuit, preparing to rip it. "Hound Dog, you better not be pissing on a tree!" Midnight tried to make a dog joke to flush her ally out.

She was greeted by silence.

Something was off.

A small ball dropped out of the air, and landed on the ground in front of her. She ripped her suit, and pink gas started to fill the area, coming out of her skin. Her scent quickly surrounding her. In response to that, the small ball at her feet opened up, and all of her scent started to get sucked up into the ball. She ripped more of her suit off, and instantly her scent was sucked up into the ball again. The ball made a beeping sound, before it changed colors from pink to blue, and started to release a blue gas. She covered her mouth was quickly as she could, but her vision started to fade, before she her body gave out on the ground.

"Hound Dog, Quirk: Dog... and Midnight, Quirk: Somnambulist. Pro Heroes of quite a high standard, far exceeding the average hero for sure. Though, your original costume would make you far more suited to being in my collection."

'This scent... that little ball cancelled out my scent, and then released a scent that can knock me out... how...?'

Midnight passed out.

 **-The Next Day-**

'Where... where am I?'

Naruto's eyes weakly opened as he winced, the morning sun shining right in them. He felt horrible, his entire body was in a ton of pain, and breathing was difficult for him. He felt like he had gone ten rounds with his uncle in his prime, and had taken a good amount of hits. What was worse, was Naruto felt an uncomfortable weight right on his stomach, which didn't really hurt, but made it harder to breath. Trying to move his body, he found himself unable to move very much, even moving his hand was a challenge for him. All he could do was lean his head, and see that Mina was sleeping with her arms and head on his stomach, her eyes red and puffy, showing that she had been crying. On his other side, he saw his uncle sitting there, awake with a cup of coffee in his hands.

This was Recovery Girl's emergency treatment room?

"It's okay... you can go back to sleep. You did it, you saved your classmates... but next time... can you save them without worrying me so much?" Toshinori wasn't going to yell or scream, or even trying to tell Naruto not to save people. He would be a hypocrite if he told Naruto to stop risking his life for others. He tried to smile down at Naruto, and Naruto tried to remember what had happened.

Nomu, that thing that he fought, all he remembered was getting smashed into a crater, then everything went black.

Naruto nodded a little.

"Uuuuuh... morning Yagi-san... Naruto! You're awake! Thank god, Recovery Girl said it would be days before you would wake up!" Mina screamed when she saw his open eyes. She jumped onto him, and wrapped her arms around his neck as weakly as she could. Tears of joy were streaming down her face. She rubbed her cheek against the side of his head, and Naruto gasped and winced in pain.

Recovery Girl took her cane, and smacked Mina on the butt as she walked in.

"Down!"

"Sorry!" Mina apologized as quickly as she could, holding her hurting bum with both hands. The elderly woman stood up on a chair, and looked at Naruto's condition with a critical eye. "Is he going to be okay?" Mina asked quietly, like she was trying to keep her words a secret. Getting a good look at Naruto again, she could see that Naruto wasn't in great condition.

Recovery Girl nodded.

"How stubborn you are never ceased to amaze me. I'm amazed you were able to survive with those injuries, and kept fighting despite of them. Now, you wake up days before you were scheduled to. You must have questions." Recovery Girl removed his breathing mask, and allowed Naruto to take a breath of fresh air. She kept it close by just in case Naruto wasn't ready to have it taken off just yet.

Naruto's mouth moved, but he didn't have the strength to speak.

Mina, and his uncle, looked like they wanted to cry when they saw him so weak. Gathering up as much strength as he could, and going beyond that, Naruto managed to sit up with a weak grunt. Toshinori helped him with a hand on his back, and Mina placed a hand on his chest.

"What... Where is... where is it?"

"Where is... he's unconscious again." Mina didn't know what to make of that question. She saw that Naruto was already asleep again, having used up all of the strength he had regained. She was pushed out of her chair, and Toshinori took, as the healing hero started to make them leave. "Can't I stay with him longer!?"

"I'm his uncle!"

"I'm going to start another healing for Naruto, and he's going to need more rest. With any luck, he should be able to move around again by tomorrow. Until then, you two are making him push himself too far to make you happy, out!" Recovery Girl lectured both of them as they were forcefully pushed out of the room. The door was closed, and locked, behind them. Mina and Toshinori didn't know how to react right away to that, but Toshinori let loose a sigh of relief.

Naruto was going to be okay... physically speaking.

Toshinori and Mina looked at each other, before they nodded. If anything, the fact Naruto was being so stubborn meant that he was going to be okay, and they just needed to give him time to rest.

"You head to class, I know you'll be late, but you might want to head to the locker room and use their showers." Toshinori told her with a smile. She had been in her hero costume since yesterday, and had worked up a sweat when the villains had appeared. She deserved a nice hot shower before going to class, but she had been so worried about Naruto making it, she had stayed by his side all night. He didn't want to say it out loud, but the girl was really good for his nephew. She had been nothing but loyal to him when he was in great need, even if he wasn't awake to realize it.

She nodded her head, and stared to walk off just as Toshinori's phone started to ring.

Strange, he didn't recognize this number.

 **-Mt. Lady Office-**

"As you can see, we're still in the red with that last stunt... it might really be best if we move out of the city."

"Nooooo, I want to make it big, and to do that I have to be in the city." Mt. Lady complained as she listened to one of her very few workers explain to her how bad their financial situation was at the moment. With her Gigantification Quirk, even she knew she was best suited out of the city. That being said, she still set up her office in the city so that she could bask in the praise and glory that came with being a big city hero.

There was a beep.

"Mt. Lady, there is a investor here to see you, do you want me to send him in?"

"Yes!" Mt. Lady shouted into the mic, eyes dazzling. She had the brightest smile on her face, because in all of her short time as a pro hero, she had yet to have any investors come and visit her. The closest thing to that was when she had put out her line of hair-care products to make extra money, and she met up with stores to decide which places could carry it and produce it. "See, we're not bad off, investors means money! Now, scoot, out, I want to see at the desk and look official." Mt. Lady started to rush the man out of his desk.

If she was sitting behind a desk, she would look a lot more business worthy, she was happy she was wearing her costume right now, it would send off the best impression!

Her adviser exited the room, at the exact same time as a man in a black suit, with slicked back black hair and black sunglasses came in. He had a completely neutral expression and face, everything about the man was very neutral actually. He had a briefcase though, and he sat down across from her.

"Mt. Lady, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Always a pleasure meeting an investor, so, are you the one investing or do you have a boss... and let me just say, I am open to negotiations." Mt. Lady acted as cool as she could. She could negotiate how much money she could accept, and if she was going to have to undergo small style changes, or start mentioning certain businesses and items for sale.

She dropped her guard, and made herself look as naive and innocent to the business world as possible. She leaned forward and pressed her breasts together using her arms.

He didn't even glance at her breasts sadly.

"I come as a representative. My boss is quite the fan of heroes, and you're rising popularity has attracted his attention, as well as your powerful Quirk. There will be no need for negotiations. If you will be willing to meet my Boss, he has prepared-" The Investor spoke to her, and opened up his briefcase. Mt. Lady saw the money in the case, and suddenly became very lightheaded. "1,000,000,000 Yen in cash, with an additional 1,000,000,000 Yen if he believes you have potential." The Investor spoke calmly, and clearly.

Mt. Lady felt like she was going to have a heart attack when she saw the amount of money, and heard that it was only half of what she could be getting out of this. That was enough to take her out of the red completely, and put her far into the green.

"Deal!" Mt. Lady was drooling so much that when she shouted that, she accidentally spewed all over the Investor's face.

He paid it no mind.

"Very well, shall we?" The Investor stood up and reached into his pocket, putting out a small coin. He tossed it on the ground, and it opened up to create a portal above the coin.

"Well, lets not keep your boss waiting then!" Mt. Lady walked briskly towards the portal, her greediest smile possible on her face. She slapped her cheeks as she walked through the portal, and though it was strange that portals existed, it just might be because of a Quirk she didn't know about. She put on a pleasant smile, before she blinked.

She was looking at Eraserhead, Midnight, and Hound Dog, three pro heroes from U.A., and they were standing across from her with blank looks on their faces.

She noticed she was standing in the middle of a... what looked like a cathedral, with a painted ceiling. Lined on the walls were large pods, with hero's names below each pod. In the middle of the room, behind the heroes, was a large pillar that went up into a hole in the massive ceiling. Heck, the walls were also lined with windows, revealing... nothing but white outside of the windows.

Odd.

"Holy crap, that's your original costume!" Mt. Lady looked shocked when she saw Midnight wearing her original, even MORE super revealing costume that lacked the bodysuit underneath it. One slip, and her breasts would become super exposed. This type of suit had been banned, thanks in part to Midnight herself.

She blinked when the Investor walked up behind the heroes.

"Mt. Lady, I'm pleased you could join us." The Investor pulled out a phone, and a voice came out of it.

She thought she was meeting the guy in person?

"Wow, this is a pretty nice place you have... if you weren't investing in me, I would say this was a competent villain hide out." Mt. Lady joked, seriously, as she glanced at the expressionless heroes.

...

"Add her to the collection."

"Damnit!" Mt. Lady looked at saw the ceiling was tall enough to use her Quirk. Grinning, she was shocked when instantly, her Quirk was erased and she was unable to use it. She covered her mouth when pink gas filled the area from Midnight, and even though it was better against men, Mt. Lady covered her mouth and nose, preparing to fight them off without her Quirk if needed.'They're under some kind of mind-"

Hound Dog slammed a fist into her stomach, knocking arms away from her mouth as she gasped, breathing it a large amount of scent. She suddenly felt woozy, but maintained consciousness for a bit longer. One of the pods in the room opened up, before she was captured by Eraserhead's scarf, and thrown into the pod.

"Erasing Quirks, a fast and powerful dog, and portable knock out gas. I knew adding you three to my collection first would be a boon. Now, return to your pods, I want to keep you preserved."

The Pro Heroes all obeyed the commands as more pods in the room, with their names, opened up. Just as Mt. Lady's pod closed, and her body was placed in statis.

 **-With Class 1-A-**

"Man, Aizawa-sensei is sure late." Ochaco spoke with a wide smile. This was giving her the chance to finish up the homework she forgot to do with all the excitement from yesterday. She had a wide smile on her face, because she was almost done and the teacher was 15 minutes late for class.

Several other students were just hanging around, talking with each other in small groups, while Tenya and Izuku were with her.

"It's inappropriate for a teacher." Tenya spoke with a frown, adjusting his glasses just to show his annoyance.

Izuku waved his hands.

"He must just be exhausted from yesterday." Izuku mentioned as the doors opened up, and Mina tried to silently enter. "He's not here." Izuku told her with a good morning wave.

Mina sighed in relief.

"Mina! How's Naruto doing!?" Kirishima screamed as he ran towards her. She yelped when he grabbed onto her and started to try and physically shake the answers out of her body. She was soon crowded by other students that were curious about the answer, and trying to get it from her.

"Speaking of late..." Momo whispered with a furrowed brow.

Where was Tsuyu?

"He's going to be okay, he just needs some more healing, and some rest." Mina saw everyone who was friends with Naruto at this point sigh in relief. Kirishima even rubbed the joyful tears out of his eyes, hiccuping in a dramatic way at the safety of his friend.

She was rubbed by Kirishima and Toru, both of whom seemed to be balling, glad at the news.

"Shut up! That bastard is too strong, he beat a guy made to kill All Might, as if he would die that easily." Bakugo snapped at them for their crying. He had the most unpleasant look they had ever seen on his face, as if it had physically hurt him to say those words out loud. Yet, even he had to give credit where it was due, because otherwise he wouldn't be able to challenge himself and push his own limits further. 'Fucking bastard... hiding so much power... I'll beat him, I'll beat all of them.' Bakugo thought with a clenched fist.

Mina hugged Toru and Kirishima, before she quickly let go of them.

'An enemy made to defeat All Might...' Izuku thought about that for a moment, before he blinked.

That seemed impossible to him, he would have to ask Naruto about that when he saw him next, and get his opinion.

"Okay class, everyone to your seats."

Everyone was surprised when a different teacher came into the room, Cementoss, their Modern Literature Teacher, came into the room instead of Shota. It was odd for them to see the man outside of his own class actually.

"Sir, where is Aizawa-sensei?" Kyoka asked with a raised hand, the first among them who was willing to voice her thoughts on it.

Cementoss looked at her.

"He's resting right now, but he'll be back as soon as he's ready to teach again. Don't worry, we're sure he's in no danger." Cementoss then proceeded to start giving out the lessons.

 **-With Ryuko-**

"Seriously? Can't I enjoy my day off without some villains deciding to attack me?" Ryuko wasn't exactly dressed for a fight, wearing a swimsuit for starters since she was at the beach. She just wanted to relax, and suddenly she was met with several masked men surrounding her. All of them with slicked back hair, black suits, and briefcases. They had white masks covering their faces, and were standing politely... with guns pointed at her.

The life of a hero was a difficult one.

Thankfully, her swimsuits were made of the same material as her clothes, so she could transform without worrying about destroying them. Going up to her dragon form, she looked down at the men and gave them a glare.

Guns wouldn't hurt her in this form.

"She's using her Quirk, open fire, go for her wings first like the Boss said." The men opened their briefcases and pulled out ammo for their guns. Switching to the prefered ammo, Ryuko swiped at one of them. The one she swiped at shot her elbow, and a small blue ball impacted her scales, exploding and covering her elbow in a thick case of extremely cold ice.

The men started to fire at her wings, weighing them down heavily with thick ice that started to form on her. They iced down her legs to the ground, freezing her in place. She wasn't even given a fair chance to struggle before her neck was completely cover in ice.

The cold quickly started to sap her strength, as her eyes started to close. She transformed back into human form, and slipped out of the ice, hitting the ground as a shivering mess. The men fired at her again, and froze the lower half of her body. Two men changed ammo, while she laid on the ground helplessly. She was shot in the neck by two small darts.

She was out cold moments later.

"Pro Hero, Ryukyu captured. Transporting to base." The man's cold, neutral voice spoke as they captured the woman.

 **-With Endeavor-**

"Oh, so you bastards think you'll be able to fight ME!?"

Endeavor shouted as he summoned forth flames, and threw them at one of the men. He was surprised when the man's suit wasn't even burned as he walked through the flames, a light green force field flickered around the man, all of the men around. They walked and formed a circle around Endeavor, as quickly as they could, before they opened up their briefcases and dropped thick metal plates on the ground.

Endeavor had just been in his office, when these men had broke in and interrupted him. When he told them to leave or be fried, they simply told him his resistance was useless.

"We know all about your Hellflame... and without oxygen, flames can not live. Without heat, they have trouble starting." The seeming leader spoke, they all looked the same.

"I... I..." Endeavor suddenly found he couldn't breath. All of the air in the room was quickly sucked into the plates. He formed a quick flame, but the room's heat was drained as well. Without heat or oxygen, his flames quickly died into nothing. He ran at one of the men, hoping to beat him and break his machine.

He hit a barrier preventing him from going a step further, as all of the men drew closer to him.

"You're popularity, status as a hero, and strength are all remarkable. The Master wishes to add you to his collection." The Leading Suit spoke as Endeavor was shot with darts, his strength even more quickly fading away as he was grabbed.

'... They... created a plan unique... to capture me... they analyzed my fighting style and my Quirk... who are these... bast...' With those as his last weak thoughts, Endeavor passed out. The men grabbed him, and packed away their capture tools.

"Endeavor, captured."

 **-With Gang Orca-**

"We don't wish for violence, a peaceful surrender is the best course of action."

Underwater.

Gang Orca was underwater, looking all around him as men in black suits surrounded him, surprisingly agile underwater like him. They were holding briefcases, that they were opening to reveal strangely shaped guns.

"A hero never surrenders-"

That the the go for them to attack, and Gang Orca felt like his head was splitting open the second they pointed their weapons at him. He writhed and shouted in pain as extremely powerful sonic waves assaulted his head harder than he had ever experience before. He couldn't see straight as they attacked, all of his senses went haywire, before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

Two of the men swam over to him.

His eyes rolled back to where they were suppose to be, and he punched at the men. He was then assaulted by more sonic waves, only this time, the men near him switched their ammo and shot capturing ropes at him. His legs and arms were tied up, and he was forced to bare the mind-rending pain. He struggled for several minutes, but even he needed air.

He passed out, and a man placed an oxygen mask on his face, before injecting him with a knock out drug.

"Gang Orca, captured."

 **-In the Mountains-**

"Don't worry, the Wild Wild Pussycats are here to save you! We'll get you out of there in a jiffy!"

The team of 4 heroes all went towards the collapsed cave. They had been called and sent to rescue several people who had called for him with a cave in, and being a mountain rescue team, they had been the first team that been chosen for this job.

Tiger started to use his body to grab tree trunks and move them out of the way.

"Pixie-Bob reporting for duty, lets clear away this earth!" Pixie-Bob shouted as she placed her hands on the ground, and the collapsed cave started to fix itself, boulders crawling out of the cave and into the open. It moved slowly so that no more cave in's would happen.

'Don't worry, we'll save you soon.' Mandalay thought as she sent out thought waves into the cave.

She would reassure the victims until they were saved.

They were a well oiled team, and Ragdoll looked around everywhere excitedly, but she was blinking in confusion.

'Weird, I don't see anyone in the cave... no living or dead people anyway.' Ragdoll didn't know what to make of that. With her Quirk, she could see 100 people at a time, even if she didn't have her eyes on them directly. Yet, she couldn't see any people in that cave.

Tiger started to squeeze through the cave in, before he was gone from their view.

'Okay, be careful in there Tiger. Pixie-Bob, try and build up support structures, make them a good exit.' Mandalay gave out instructions to her teammates. As the leader of the team, she had to make sure everything was good to go.

Ragdoll furrowed her brow.

She still couldn't see any people.

"I found them!" Tiger's voice was heard loud and clear, which only caused Ragdoll to furrow her brow even more in confusion.

People her Quirk couldn't see?

"Perfect, and Pixie-Bob is nearly done making an exit, are they injured at all?" Mandalay called out her question. Seeing that there was enough space for her to go in as well, she traveled into the cave after Tiger. "I'm coming in!" Mandalay vanished into the cave after.

Pixie-Bob sent Ragdoll a thumbs up.

"We're nyanderfull." Pixie-Bob made a joke, and Ragdoll nodded with a wide smile. Pixie-Bob finished clearing out the cave in, and with sunlight, thye looked in and saw that there was nobody there.

Not even Mandalay or Tiger were there.

...

"I don't see any people." Ragdoll stated, before a coin dropped on the ground in front of them. A portal opened up, and a small horde of men in suits came out of the portal before it closed, and the coin destroyed itself. "... I still don't see them with my Quirk." Ragdoll pointed out with more confusion.

Pixie-Bob jumped next to her.

"Get ready to call for help, we don't know what their Quirks are!" Pixie-Bob was pretty sure she had a good idea what happened to their teammates. She prepared to use her Quirk, and the earth under them stirred to her call. The man all opened up their briefcases, before they pulled out rods and stabbed them into the ground. Pressing a button on top of each rod, her control over the earth around her was instantly ruined.

Electricity ran through the ground, and as she gained control over it, the electricity ruined her control.

They had negated her Quirk!

"We need to get out of here, and warn-" Ragdoll started, but didn't get far into her statement.

The men shot them with tranq-darts, with the two women going down. The men surrounded them and tied them up, getting them ready for transport.

"Wild, Wild, Pussycats have been captured."

 **-After School, Class 1-A-**

"Man, those villains must have taken a lot out of the teachers. Aizawa-sensei and Midnight were both missing today. I hope Tsuyu is feeling well." Sato commented as he sat down with Sero. School had just ended, and everyone was getting ready to go home.

Ojiro nodded.

"It's certainly odd, but with the villain attack yesterday, things must be pretty hectic for them." Ojiro commented in a normal way. He tried to be understanding of the teacher's situation. They were all lucky they didn't end up like Naruto, or worse, dead with the villain attack. It was hard to imagine what it was like for the teachers to have to balance pro hero work, with teaching right now, not to mention they could have been injured as well.

It was a lot to take in.

"So, Jiro, want to get a latte or something? My treat." Denki offered Kyoka with a grin on his face. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, not seeing why he was offering this to her.

She shook her head.

"I just want to go home and relax, I'm still a little shaken from yesterday." Kyoka denied him swiftly. She wanted that latte, but she wanted to spend time with her family winding down as well.

He pouted and nodded.

Why did that never work?

"Mina, want to hang out with me?" Toru asked with a upbeat jump.

Mina waved her off with a smile.

"I'm going to go home and change clothes, then I'm coming back here to visit Naruto. I want to be there for him when he's recovering. So see you guys later." Mina used that as her time to leave, finishing packing up all of her stuff. Sue her, she wanted to be there for her injured boyfriend, instead of just hanging out. As much as she wanted to spend time with Toru, some things had to come first.

Tenya stood in front of Izuku.

"Midoriya, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I wish to ask for your assistance with something."

Most of the class was doing whatever they could to try and not thing about what happened yesterday, though some of them didn't seem the least bit affected either. Strangely enough, Todoroki was actually smiling a little, which never happened in class.

'I feel like something good happened...' Todoroki thought to himself with a smile.

He didn't know what happened, but something good happened.

"Mina, can I visit Naruto with you? I have something I need to ask him about." Momo asked Mina with a concerned expression.

Something weird about yesterday, a question she really wanted to ask Naruto, and she was sure that Naruto wouldn't answer it if he was able to walk away from her. Now was her only chance to ask the question.

"Sorry Iida, but I actually wanted to speak with Naruto about something too. Ashido, Yaororozu, can I join you two?" Izuku kindly denied Tenya, and he walked over to the two girls. Mina didn't really have a problem with it, and Momo wasn't in a position to judge him for asking, seeing as she asked the question to.

Surely, Naruto would be willing to answer their questions.

 **-With Naruto-**

'Gotta get stronger...' Naruto grit his teeth in pain as he did push ups with a single finger, his broken arm still in a sling. After his healing, which he didn't know how many times she had to heal him while he was out, he had been able to move his body once more. 'I'm not going to lose like that again...' Naruto honestly didn't remember anything but his own defeat.

Defeat.

Not being beaten while training with Ryuko or his uncle, no, a real defeat against a villain. It wasn't a non-serious issue, he had actually lost a fight. A fight with the lives of others on the line, and it was just amazing that nobody else had gotten hurt.

"Child, you're trying my patience... I leave for 5 minutes, and I come back to see you exerting yourself." Recovery Girl stated as she lectured Naruto the second she came back into her office. She knew this much was going to happen as soon as Naruto could move his body.

Naruto moved too much.

"Gah!" Naruto let out a pained shout, and he fell to the ground.

"You're body is still incredibly injured right now... just because you _can_ move, doesn't mean you should. As soon as you recovery more stamina, I'm going to heal you again. Get in that bed, and stay there until I tell you to." Recovery Girl told him as she sat a bowl of ramen at the table next to his bed. It was a food that was great for restoring stamina, a food Naruto loved, so she would give him this. The quicker his stamina was restored, the quicker he could be healed to a better condition.

She frowned to herself as she looked at her computer, and saw she was getting a flood of emails again.

Naruto stared down into the ramen's broth, seeing his own reflection.

'... I can't hear that voice anymore either... and I feel like I'm forgetting something... damn... these drugs are making it hard to think...' Naruto rubbed the side of his head. He was on so many painkillers, and he could STILL feel pain, that it was extremely hard for him to form most complex thoughts.

He felt like he was forgetting something important though.

"Bastard."

"What?" Naruto asked when he heard somebody walk up next to him. He was surprised when he saw Bakugo, but he didn't make anything of it. He saw Bakugo glaring, normal, and he saw the boy look like he had swallowed a lemon... also normal for him.

He was a generally unpleasant person to be around, but it was surprising that the boy who seemed to hate him, was visiting him.

"Tell me something..."

 **-A Hidden Location-**

"Ah... look at this collection... I have Midnight in her debut costume. Eraserhead, a hero who stays out of the spotlight. Then there is Hound Dog, a popular hero with animal Quirk users. Endeavor, the Number 2 Hero... and Ryukyu, the Number 9... not to downplay Gang Orca, or the Wild, Wild, Pussycats... and I have the complete collection for them."

All these powerful Quirks, added to his collection, and to be used as he saw fit. He had spent such a long time building up his massive fortune, using his own Quirk to allow him to control others. With it, he was able to subdue a young man with a Quirk that gave him near-unrivaled intelligence. He had then spent years, quietly observing the Pro Heroes with interesting or powerful Quirks, taking apart their battle styles, and trying to locate any weaknesses in their Quirks.

"Do you see Tsuyu... I can change the world, change it how I see fit. I don't want to have to hurt you... with the Hoshi no Tama that I got from you, I've been able to do great things. When the boy's mother died, I had thought I would never lay my hands on one of these... but alas, I couldn't have been more plelased when my sensors picked up one moving around... in the open so freely." The man draped by shadows, wearing a cloak over his body so that Tsuyu didn't see his face, spoke as he held the white ball in his hand.

Tsuyu was free from his control, but her hands were tied behind her back, and she was being dragged around on a leash like an animal.

"What use is that to you, it belongs to Naruto."

"All will be revealed in time, until then, be a good pet and just follow your master around like an obedient creature." The man yanked on her leash and pulled her behind him, as she was forced to gaze at the growing collection of heroes the man was amassing.

Tsuyu made sure to memorize everything she saw.

The interior of this place was massive, and it was filled with such high tech machines that she didn't know where to begin. She had also seen the man's robot army, the men in the suits, coming and going through those portal coins. They would leave to capture a hero, after getting suited up with the appropriate gear for their target, before they could leave. The heroes were almost always brought in with little to no injury, which was terrifying to the girl.

This man wasn't a villain.

He was a super-villain.

"Why keep me around?" Tsuyu asked, and the man glanced back at her.

"When my final machine is ready, I'll use this Hoshi no Tama to cleanse this world, and then I'll use my collection to create the perfect world. If I want to enjoy the perfect world, I'll need a lowly creature like you, to remind me how far I've come. Since you practically handed world domination to me on a silver platter, you will be the lowly creature I keep as a pet." The man coldly spoke to her, all of the niceties before were gone as he looked down at her. Despite what was thought, he had no interest in her body. She wasn't going to be used as a breeding tool for his new world, and she wasn't going to be abused either.

She would just exist to remind him just how he had succeeded in creating the perfect world.

A portal opened up.

Two more portals opened up.

"Ah, Best Jeanist, Ms. Joke, and Mirko... what amazing additions, please, quickly place them in stasis. Good work." The man was excited to see two more of the Top 10 had been so quickly captured, while another excellent pro hero had been brought along with them. His plans were going as smoothly as possible, and none of the heroes had caught onto his plans just yet.

Even if they did, it was impossible for them to track him down, he was using portals to make sure nobody could find the location of his base.

Then again, his base was always moving, so not that they would ever find it, until it was too late.

"My friends will stop you, even if the pros can't." Tsuyu tried to sound calm, but it was hard.

Seeing so many captured pros was horrifying.

"Why should I worry about some worthless, no-name students? I've created plans on how to capture every pro hero that is worth anything, some children are nothing to me." The man dragged her along with him as they went back to his throne, and as she was forced to sit on the ground, he took the throne. A platform started to raise his throne up high into the air, taking them to the control deck.

Tsuyu looked out into the blue sky.

This wasn't good.

 **-Later-**

"Reports say that several pro heroes, including those of the Top 10, are currently missing, and unable to be reached. If you have any information on the whereabouts of these heroes, please contact the police with haste."

Nezu turned off the TV, with all of the teachers on his pro hero teaching side, in his office with him. All of them had watched the news report, report the missing heroes. All of the heroes had vanished without a trace, which was odd on it's own, and none of them were answering their phones, or responding to texts. It had become practically impossible to track them down, and the fact that their teaching staff was included in the missing heroes was frightening for them.

It started when Shota went to check up on a lead for the missing Tsuyu, and it continued to spiral from there.

"What do you mean we can't help look for them!?" Vlad shouted as he slammed his fist into the table.

They were being told NOT to do anything!?

"Until we know more about this, we need to tread with caution. Every hero that went missing has gone missing without so much as a trace... for heroes like Midnight and Eraserhead it makes sense... but even Mirko and Endeavor were caught without signs of a fight... we're dealing with something we haven't dealt with before." Nezu placed his paws up to calm down the unruly teacher. As it stood, everyone was on edge.

Midnight, Hound Dog, and Eraserhead weren't the only ones who had gone missing, even from their teaching staff.

Ectoplasm, who had heard the report earlier than others, had gone to investigate, and he had already turned up missing as well. They were done by almost half of their pro heroes in their teaching staff.

"If I go, I can make quick work of this." Toshinori explained, but Nezu glanced at him.

"If they took Endeavor down without a fight, it makes sense they also know your weaknesses as well, and have created plans against you. If we lose you, we lose hope as well. This isn't the time to go rushing, we need a plan of action. As it stands, I doubt the villain has murdered them." Nezu tried to explain, but the teachers didn't like it.

They didn't have to like it, what he said made sense.

Toshinori cupped his hands together, and frowned to himself. The only teachers they had left were Power Loader, Snipe, Cementoss, Vlad, and himself. Thirteen was out on an assignment elsewhere, and the others higher up weren't fit for battle. As it stood, they wouldn't be able to protect the students.

"Are the students in any danger?" Vlad calmed down a little and asked.

He had been wondering about it to.

"This entity seems to be targeting only pro heroes who hold a reputation, are well known, or have a strong Quirk... the students status as students seem to protect them from this... but I wonder if Tsuyu Asui going missing has any relation to this." Nezu remained upbeat as he analyzed all of the data they had so far. He didn't stay upbeat though, and frowned. "So many heroes have been captured in such a short time, and we have no information other than guesses... if we make any unwise moves, it could spell the end for us." Nezu didn't like saying it, but it was rather simple.

They were fighting an uphill battle right now.

They all went silent as they digested those words.

This wasn't good.

 **-With Gran Torino-**

The elderly man stood with an unimpressed look on his face when a group of men surrounded him in his own apartment. He glanced around at them all, before he smirked and prepared for a fight.

"My Boss wishes for you to come peacefully."

"Peacefully is for villains and the dead, I'll go down with a fight." Gran Torino moved too quickly for any of them to see and kicked one of them in the head. Knocking him into a wall, before he moved around and kicked too more. As he was kicking them around, five more of them placed small square devices with holes in them around the room.

He kicked down three more of them in under a second, half of the villains knocked out with ease.

He went for several more, but his Quirk stopped working, and he could feel his airs popping.

'... The room's air pressure... it's too low for me to use my Quirk... so they came prepared... and they aren't human.' Gran Torino saw the men standing up, the skin on their faces having peeled off to reveal robot faces underneath. They replaced their masks and covered their robot features, before the got guns out and aimed at him.

They didn't look like normal guns.

It seemed these people were _very_ prepared to fight him.

"You're a relic of a golden age of heroes, our boss will value you greatly. You will be unharmed if you surrender peacefully."

Gran Torino raised his hands up in surrender.

"Very well, but I'm hungry, I want something to eat before I go. Wait for just a second." Gran Torino's mind thought quickly as he was allowed to walk over to his fridge and microwave. Placing frozen food in the microwave, he accidentally spilled the ketchup. "Ah dangit... I can't leave this place a mess, or I'll never be able to surrender peacefully." Gran Torino was allowed to clean up the spilled ketchup, just as the microwave went off.

Smiling to himself, he placed his ketchup stained fingers in the microwave, and after a few moments, he pulled out his food.

He was allowed a few minutes to eat, before they opened up a portal, expecting him to walk in.

"Gran Torino, captured."

'Secret message, sent... you better be as good at tracking people down as your grandmother was Naruto.' Gran Torino thought as he finished secretely typing a small messaging on the phone, hidden inside of his glove. Sending what he hoped was a decent text to Naruto, he willingly walked through the portal.

He couldn't win this fight without his Quirk, so he would entrust it to somebody he believed in... somebody with a Quirk that was nearly impossible to plan against.

The unpredictable idiot.

 **-With Naruto-**

"... What the hell is this?" Naruto looked at the text he had gotten from Gran Torino, with a confused expression. He was still sitting in his bed, but he had been given his phone by Mina, as she, Momo, and Izuku all stood around him.

 _Nrrd jelp._

"What the hell?" Mina looked at his phone.

"So you're okay?" Momo asked him, glancing at Mina and Izuku, unsure if she could ask her question with the others around him. She saw Naruto nod, and she sighed in relief. "You seem to be recovering well." Momo looked at him, and though his arm was in a sling, he was doing much better than she pictured him.

Mina nodded.

She was happy that Naruto was already able to move this much again, getting multiple healings from Recovery Girl was having amazing results. Recovery Girl walked back into her office, and though she was a little surprised to see the other students, she made no comment on it.

"Thanks for healing Naruto Recovery Girl!" Mina thanked the elderly woman.

Recovery Girl wasn't paying attention to her.

"Well, I can walk again, so I'm going to go and find my thing." Naruto said in the most confusing way he could have. Since he was sure the only ones in the room who knew what a Hoshi no Tama were, were him and Mina, it would be smart not to make that super public knowledge. Recovery Girl didn't even pay Naruto any attention when he got up and started to walk out of the room.

Naruto locked eyes with Izuku.

"Your thing?" Mina asked with a tiltled head.

"A thing? I can make a thing." Momo then proceeded to make a small doll. She was sure that she could make a copy of whatever Naruto was missing. Mina grabbed Naruto and pushed him back into the bed, before she proceeded to jump up and sit down on his stomach.

He wasn't moving.

"I'm not letting you leave until you're all healed. With your luck, the second you leave here, a super villain will start raining fire from the sky from a flying fortress." Mina said the most strange thing she could think of. With Naruto's luck the last week, it made sense for something even more weird to happen. "Then, you'll be right back here. So my butt is staying right here, and your butt is staying right there." Mina made herself comfortable on Naruto, until he got the hint and stayed in the bed.

She was sure that this would keep Naruto in bed.

'He's going to-' Izuku knew Naruto a little, and knew this wouldn't keep him in the bed.

Naruto laid back and grabbed Mina, pulling her into the bed with him.

"... I need my Hoshi no Tama... it's on the move...I can feel it."

Naruto whispered gently into her ear so neither Momo or Izuku could hear them. Mina's eyes widened when she realized that Tsuyu was the last person to have it, and right now, Naruto's life was still in danger if anything happened to that little ball. Not to mention, if they found it, they could find Tsuyu as well.

"I totally forgot, we had that date thing planned, ahahaha!" Mina laughed nervously as she jumped up off of Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, so we better go... and get ready. We'll see you guys later. Izuku, I don't know what you need to ask me, but if you have questions, try and answer them yourself." Naruto told his classmate, and he wasn't the only one that took the answer, Momo nodded her head, since she had a question to. She would go and think about it herself now.

Izuku just nodded with a downtrodden look, and though Naruto wanted to help, Izuku had to learn to help himself improve too.

You could be trained by a hundred skilled trainers, but if you weren't able to improve yourself, then you were placing limits on your growth from the beginning.

"What was that about?" Mina asked Naruto as they walked by.

Naruto would tell her later.

'It's on the move... that thing is too much trouble. The second I get that thing back, I'm going to lock it up again.' Naruto frowned as he thought on it. It was his key to unlocking the secret powers of his Quirk, but at the same time, it was his biggest weakness. He had never intended for Tsuyu to get her hands on it, he would have prefered if Mina or Kirishima were holding onto it for him while he was knocked out. Actually, he would have much prefered his uncle over everyone else.

Sadly, only a few people knew what it was, so he doubted that Shota knew how dangerous it was to leave with Tsuyu.

He couldn't afford to leave his weakness exposed, even if it meant he was sacrificing a large amount of his potential.

"Lets hurry and find that, and find Tsuyu with it." Mina didn't like how much danger her friends were in.

They weren't in a good position.

 **-Secret Base-**

"Almost complete... soon, my precious army will finish constructing my cleansing machine."

The man looked up at an incomplete machine with a smile. He had locked Tsuyu up in her cage, since this part of the base wasn't something she could see. He could just imagine placing the Hoshi no Tama into the machine, and finally powering it. He had already created his 15 core controllers for the machine, and he had them strategically scattered across his base. The machine was 55% complete, and he had begun constructing the second the location of a Hoshi no Tama was located and seen moving around.

He had almost lost hope that he would never be able to go through with his plan, but everything was falling into place.

After waiting for years, the wait was almost impossible to take. Not only would he have to wait for his machine to finish, but he needed to wait for the Hoshi no Tama to finish charging up the machine. He could have done this all years ago, but it had become impossible to use Kushina's Hoshi no Tama, or even her mother's Hoshi no Tama before her. Both of those had been shattered long ago, and even if he put them back together, it wouldn't restore their power.

"Boss, the machine's completion will be ready in an estimated 31 hours."

"Very well... and the charging time?" The man asked his robot.

"15 minutes."

"Then that is how long this world has, before the cleansing will start. Be sure to collect all of the heroes that are on my list before then. My new world will only accept the best, and the genetics of heroes can't get any better. I want a diverse gene pool at my disposal for cloning." The man gave his orders. He wanted all of those pods filled, and he wanted to begin the process of creating the next, perfect, generation of humanity. Using his hero collection as a genetic base for his experiments.

The world had less than two days before he started to purge it.

"Understood."

The man smiled.

"I have a-"

 **-With Naruto-**

"-bad feeling about this. First Tsuyu went missing, and now everyone seems worried about something... and Ryuko won't answer her phone... neither will Rumi... and she never rejects my calls." Naruto said as he tried to call anyone he could. Something was weird, civilians seemed like they were in a state of unrest at the moment, and nobody was willing to say why.

Did something happen while he was out cold, something that freaked everyone out so much that people were getting off of the streets as quickly as possible.

Why were people so freaked out?

"Who is Rumi?" Mina asked as she pinched his cheek. "Also, where are we going?" Mina questioned further.

"Seeing Super Gramps, his text message is weird... I should check up on him. Considering how people are acting, and the weird feeling I have... something bad is going on. This is like the feeling I got yesterday..." Naruto mentioned with a frown. It was like the feeling, but there was no voice in his head this time. The feeling of imminent danger was bad enough.

Mina was silent at the reminder of yesterday.

"Think... think a big villain is going to show up again?" She wasn't sure she could handle that right now.

They got to a small house, and Naruto walked inside using his copy of the key. Frowning when he right away saw signs of a fight, Naruto looked around.

"Super Gramps, you here!... I smell... burnt ketchup... The microwave." Naruto walked over towards the microwave and looked at the ketchup stain on the ground in front of it. The smell wouldn't be burnt though if it was just a stain on the ground. He opened the microwave, and he didn't see any ketchup there either.

Mina looked into it, and because she was shorter than Naruto, she was able to see the top of the microwave.

"Ah, a message... what does _I've been taken_ mean?" Mina asked, and she spoke the 'I've been taken' in English, a language she wasn't super familiar with.

A language Naruto was familiar with.

"I'm calling my uncle." Naruto stated with a frown.

 **-With Toshinori-**

"All Might... captured."

Toshinori laid on the ground, clutching his side as his body was covered from neck to foot in a highly dense material that was so heavy, even he had trouble moving in it. The material kept growing tighter and tighter around him, and when he tried to use his strength to get out, all it did was loosen up and jump off of his body, before it would get right back on it.

His phone started to go off, and one of the men destroyed it the second he noticed it, they surrounded him and placed him inside of a mobile pod.

"Not yet I'm not!" Going into his muscle form again, having been forced out of it, he broke free for a second. He managed to break out of the pod, and though he was free, it didn't last long.

His Quirk was erased.

A portal opened up, and Eraserhead came through with an emotionless face. His Quirk active, and forcing Toshinori to stop using his own Quirk. Before he could escape, he was shot with the capturing gel that got him before, and a second pod was placed around him.

"All Might, captured again."

The Number 1 Hero... was captured.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Last Chapter got 100 Reviews, which means that this chapter will be over 10K long.  
Thankfully, when I woke up this morning, I noticed how many reviews this story had, and I predicted this, so I spent the last few hours making this chapter.  
Sadly, because it only got 100 reviews, I'm going to have to split this "Movie Arc" into multiple chapters.**

 **Lets hope we reach the 100 or higher review count for next chapter, because I plan on making this a LONG, Four to Five Part movie arc, meaning in the end, it should be between 40K and 60K long.**


	31. Chapter 31 Heroes Menagerie Pt2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Now, normally we don't do these things, but if they will help All Might investigate a missing girl... this is her address."

Mina had a dull face when she saw Naruto lie to a police officer, using All Might's name of all things, to get information from, again, the police. What was more surprising was that they didn't even check to see if Naruto was telling the truth, by trying to contact All Might himself. They just looked up the personal information of a citizen, and were giving it away to Naruto like it was nothing.

More heroes had gone missing, and it was getting worrying.

"Thank you, I'll tell All Might how much help you've been." Naruto nodded his head, keeping a straight face through the entire lie. He didn't allow a single bit of his fib get through his voice, which was surprising considering he was normally a shitty liar... to those who knew him well enough at least. "Please, keep this a secret... All Might is undergoing this investigation under the radar right now." Naruto forced a smile and put a finger to his lips.

His uncle was one of the kidnapped heroes, he just knew it, and it would be bad if people assumed that All Might had been captured. No doubt, this news would leak, and people wouldn't assume their Symbol of Peace had gotten kidnapped. In times like this, the people would crumble without hope, and All Might being captured was the same as losing hope.

The officer nodded with a wide, hopeful smile.

It hurt Naruto to lie to this man.

 **-With All Might-**

"Now this won't do... I knew he was injured, and I figured out how his Quirk works and the methods around it... but in this condition he has no worth... Fix him." The Man spoke as he looked at All Might's smaller, skeleton-like form. He saw the heavy wounds, and while he never knew what caused them, he knew that this was All Might's new true form. Of course, that wouldn't do, he needed a fully healthy All Might. "Replace the damaged organs, and place him in the Restoration Chamber for 4... or 7 cycles. Then place him back in stasis." The Man waved off the robots to go and do his bidding.

Funny, his sensor said that All Might was "Quirkless" right now, which was impossible considering he was using his Quirk earlier. His machines couldn't give him back a Quirk, but the damage done to his body could be repaired at least.

The greatest hero deserved that much.

He wanted heroes as they were when they first debuted, and while he had a costume replica from All Might's debut, it would do no good if All Might was in a lesser condition. He had made sure to make Midnight wear her debut costume, and all of the heroes were in their debut costumes as well. It wasn't really worth anything to be honest, other than collection purposes.

"Shall we start the cloning process for the other heroes sir?"

"... No, we'll clone them to repopulate the planet once we have cleansed this world of lesser humans." The Man didn't want to do things out of order.

First, the world needed cleansing, then he would clone the best heroes, not to mention he was still adding to his collection.

Who was to say he would be fine with just capturing the Top 10, and the popular heroes? He was going to capture every hero who had caught his eye before ending the world, those with good Quirks, good reputations, and most of all, those who had cemented themselves as legends.

 **-Tsuyu's Home-**

"We're really doing this?" Mina asked with a slightly down expression.

They were doing something wrong.

"We need clues to find Tsuyu, at the least least, I need something that has her scent on it... if I transform, my nose should be able to track her scent for miles." Naruto stated with an equally upset face. They were going to be invading the girl's privacy, and the girl had saved his life too. This was to find her though, because Naruto had the sinking suspicion that she was related in some way to the disappearance of the heroes.

After she vanished, multiple heroes started vanishing as well, including his Uncle and Super Gramps. If they could track her down, then maybe that would be what they needed to help them find the pros.

So, when Mina knocked on the door, she was surprised when it wasn't a parent who answered the door, but a young boy.

"Hello Samidare, I'm your sister's friend from school, and I don't like asking this, but can we come in and check her room out?" Mina placed her hands together in a begging position. The boy looked between them with a straight face for a second, before he closed the door in their faces.

Naruto twitched.

That was a normal thing to do, sadly, it didn't help them. Naruto knocked again with a little more harshness to it, and the boy opened the door once more.

"Go away, Tsuyu isn't here-"

"We're not here to hang out kid. Your sister is missing, right? We're here to try and find her. Your sister saved my life, and she might be in danger. I know we're strangers to you, but heroes are vanishing, and right now, the two of us are the only ones looking for her." Naruto was a lot less nice as he glared down at the child. If the boy slammed the door in their face one more time, then he was going to break down the damn door... and pay for it later of course.

Samidare looked a little put off at first, before he nodded.

"Okay... her room is upstairs, first on the right... take your shoes off." Samidare told them as he welcomed them in.

"Thanks." Mina passed the boy and smiled, taking her shoes off along the way. Naruto went in after her, did the same, before he pat the boy's head.

"Sorry I was mean there kid. We're really going to try and find your sister though." Naruto told the boy as he passed him. He followed Mina as the girl went up the stairs and into Tsuyu's room. When Naruto followed her, he was a little surprised to see her room looking... very normal for the most part. He closed the door behind them, before he started to glance around. "First, we should get a piece of her clothing, something she wore recently that has her scent on it." Naruto stated, and Mina already had that one taken care of.

She opened Tsuyu's closet and pulled the skirt she had been wearing a few days ago out of the hamper. Unlike a shirt, this would be easy to carry around for them, they could fold it up and fit in in their pocket easy. Not to mention a shirt was to bulky, and bras and panties were too... well Mina wasn't comfortable with her boyfriend sniffing that.

"It doesn't look like she was taken from home... no signs of a struggle at least. Everything is pretty clean." Mina looked around the room. "Books, DVDs, CDs, Yaoi manga... seems like none of this stuff is out of place." Mina looked at Tsuyu's well organized bookshelf.

Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash.

"We can agree to disagree on that last one, but you're right, everything seems to be normal here for the most part." Naruto stated as he grabbed the skirt from Mina, and closed his eyes. Transforming, Naruto smelled the skirt and started to memorize her scent. The smell was sweet, she used a very nice body soap. It was a little bitter because of the very small amount of poisonous mucus on her skin. It had the female scent on it as well, hormone-wise at least, and he could smell the sour of sweat on it. The unique blend was easy for him to memorize, and with it done, he tossed her skirt on her bed. "Lets go, once we walk around, I can get a better read on her scent." Naruto told Mina, and she nodded.

Naruto powered down, and she followed after him as they were walked out of the house by the younger brother, and when they left, they could see the boy sending them a slightly suspicious look.

He didn't fully believe them, but gave them a chance.

"I think this is the first time we've ever gone out actually looking for hero work before... usually it just finds us." Mina commented as they started their walk away from the house. Whenever they fought villains, before joining U.A., it had always been where they were out doing something else. This was the first time that they were actually purposely doing illegal hero work.

Naruto frowned.

"We don't have a choice... Pro Heroes are vanishing, the Top 10 are gone. See the road... no cars... no people. Everyone is scared shitless, and the heroes are all busy trying to find the other heroes... They aren't going to care about one missing girl at a time like this. We need to find her... and with her, we might find the others... and my..." Naruto trailed off. He didn't want to make it sound like he was only tracking her down to save his own life. He would track her down if she had his ball or not, but right now, her disappearance didn't seem like a coincidence with the heroes vanishing.

Mina held his hand, and smiled up at him.

They would find her together.

'He would do anything for his friends... that's a reason I love him so much.' Mina didn't say her words out loud. She just smiled, using her love as a way to get her pumped up to find their friend. She was happy that Naruto was so brave in the face of these trying times, because she might not have been if he wasn't there by her side. "I didn't know you could track Naruto." Mina realized moments later that Naruto was literally tracking Tsuyu down like she was an animal.

Naruto furrowed his brow, before his eyes widened.

He got a scent.

"Come on, I got a scent!" Naruto took his lowest form and started to run towards the biggest source of the scent. Mina chased after him, able to somewhat keep up with him with her athletic build.

They might just have a lead yet!

 **-Healing Chamber-**

"What do you mean he can't be healed!"

All Might's injuries couldn't be healed through his medical science, and it was frustrating for him. Even with what they could do, they couldn't heal the greatest hero and return him back to his prime. To hear that news was absolutely frustrating, so frustrating that he thought about cloning All Might, a better one, and throwing the original away. He forced himself to calm down though, and took a deep breath. He hated that he couldn't have the original in mint condition, sure, but slightly used would be fine as well. The rest of the Top 10 were in prime condition, an All Might, the Symbol of Peace was an achievement to get on it's own. He would have to make due with what he was being given, and that might be a disfigured All Might, but he would live with it.

He hated getting second-best anything, not being able to heal All Might to his strongest was like getting a husk of the original. He wouldn't think on it anymore though, because then he would anger himself.

All Might's DNA wouldn't have his physical flaws, so the clones he would make would be fine, so all was good.

His perfect world could still happen.

 **-Back with NaruMina-**

"A park... a children's park?" Mina corrected herself when they started to run into the park. It was the middle of the day, but there were no children at the park. With the disappearance of heroes, parents were no doubt keeping their children inside right now. Naruto leaned down closer to the ground, and he looked around. He could see quite a few sets of adult footsteps, but the high heels in the dirt seemed familiar to him.

Smelling the air, he smelled a very sweet perfume... the smell of a slightly wet dog, and Shota, all in the same area, but with Shota's scent appearing to be the freshest. Naruto saw slime on the ground as well, though it was nearly dried up completely. The slime gave off the same smell as Tsuyu gave off, so it had to be from her body, but a far more concentrated dose of her.

The smells led into the park... but they didn't leave.

"Eraserhead, Midnight, and Hound Dog were here... but their scents vanish here." Naruto commented as he looked around. He wanted to find any tracks that could be a hint to what kind of assailant had attacked them and taken them. So far, he wasn't finding anything of great importance to note. "Mina, help me search the ground... anything that looks weird or out of place." Naruto told her, and she saluted him.

"Aye aye captain!"

With that, she got down on her hands and knees and started to look around in the dirt. She would need a shower after all of this, but it would be worth it if they could find a clue to where Tsuyu was. Nothing was standing out to her though, not the children's footprints, not the small, broken coin that had mechanical wire inside of it. Not that long black hair on the ground.

...

"Is a small broken coin, with mechanical stuff in it weird?" Mina asked as she picked up the broken remains of a strange coin.

Naruto looked at her like she was stupid, and she gave it to him.

"I have no clue what to make of this, but I don't recognize it... I doubt anyone in our class will recognize this level of tech either... We should check with the Support Class and see if they have any geniuses who know what this is." Naruto was pretty sure the smartest girl in the class, Momo, wouldn't know what this was either. His best guess was that it was a GPS tracker of some sorts, but he didn't want to put money on his guess.

He could be very wrong, and it could be something completely different entirely, so it was best to see if somebody else had a clue.

To the Support Class!

"I think this might be Midnight's hair too... but I'm not sure about it. I'm going to bring it with us." Mina pocketed the long black hair, just in case it did belong to Midnight. Then they would know for sure if the woman had been here, and not just go off of her scent being there.

It was possible to fake a scent, there were Quirks that could disguise scents after all.

They needed to hurry, the longer they took, the more heroes that were going to disappear.

 **-U.A. Support Workshop (Later)-**

*BOOM*

"Oh shit!" Naruto pulled Mina back when the door to the workshop exploded, shooting off it's hinges. Smoke came out of the room, and was quickly sucked up by the vents. Naruto sighed in relief when he saw that the girl that was knocked through the door, he just noticed her, was unhurt... other than being covered in a large amount of dirt, ash, and oil.

The girl was a mess, didn't look like she had left the workshop in awhile, and was very sleep deprived.

'Holy crap, her boobs... this girl is STACKED!' Mina, with a slightly above average rack, felt inadequate when she looked at the amount of cleavage this girl showed off. At her old school, she had been the biggest around, but at U.A., she was finding girls left and right who destroyed her. She glanced at the girl, and noticed she wore no bra... and she glanced at Naruto. Then, she slapped her cheeks when she saw Naruto only quickly glanced at her cleavage. "No." Mina elbowed Naruto in the side, she didn't like being jealous, so she only lightly elbowed him.

Naruto rubbed where she got him.

"You're with the Support Class, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I need to speak with Power Loader about something, can you tell me where he is?"

"Nope, haven't seen him in hours. He was called out to help somebody, I'm all here alone with my babies, which I need to get back to. Inventing my beautiful babies is more important that anything that takes up my time anyway." The girl walked right by Naruto. Naruto glanced in the workshop, and saw it was filled with a lot of inventions.

The way this girl talked, she was the one who invented a lot of them, and a good number of them were pretty complicated.

Mina frowned.

"Rude."

"Then you'll do. I have a machine that I need to question, and have it rebuilt, but mostly... it's an extremely complicated machine I've never-" Naruto suddenly had the girl right in his face. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed her boobs up against him, face to face to the point she was practically kissing him.

Her eyes bulged in interest, and she had a wide grin.

"Should have started with that then! I'm Mei Hatsume, if it's an invention you need looked at, I'm more than happy to help! Come on in, come on in!" Mei grabbed Naruto's hand and started to pull him in. She grabbed Mina by the front of her shirt and pulled her as well, the two of them being practically dragged into the workshop by the girl.

That was a newfound interest in what they had.

'This girl has no personal space priorities.' Mina complained in her mind, and Naruto thonked her on the head for it. "Ow?"

"Stop being jealous Mina, even if I think she's attractive, I'll never cheat on you. Also, you're pretty quirky too... anyway, Mei... I found this coin here, can you tell me what it is?" Naruto started when they stopped, and the girl crossed to the other side of a table. He took the coin out of his pocket, and placed it on the table in front of her.

She grabbed the parts of the broken coin, and slid them over to her, before she looked at them. The cross-hairs she had for pupils seemed to zoom in on the coin, and she looked a little confused.

Then she grinned.

"Ahaha! I have no clue what this is!" Mei admitted proudly, as Naruto and Mina's heads hit the table at that.

Why was she happy about that!?

"... Not a clue at all?" Mina questioned her, and she was ignored.

Mei didn't seem to notice her.

"Not a clue at all?" Naruto asked for Mina, and Mei looked at him and lifted the coin up. When went over towards her gear, and she grabbed several very small tools, before she came over to the table again. She leaned down closely, before she started to quickly and carefully put the pieces, all of them, back together. She melded the wires together without ruining anything first, and from there she started to repair the coin.

She grinned.

"I have no clue, but with my Quirk, Zoom, I will repair this no problem. Once I repair it, I can run it through my computer and see the data this thing has! This is such a high-spec piece of tech, somebody has to be proud of this baby! Oh, this makes me excited... super excited... whatever this is, I'll make something even better." Mei muttered to herself as she continued her work.

Mina leaned over and whispered.

"If she gets aroused over this, I'm out."

"Going to be honest, still like her more than Himiko..." Naruto whispered back. Even if this girl was freaky, she was the good kind of freaky. She was the freaky that was using their freak-aura for good, and not evil. Mei heard them, but only grinned and ignored them.

She finished the coin in 15 Minutes and 13 Seconds.

She placed it next to a scanner on her computer, before she started to run a program that would copy the coin's programming into her computer, so that she could see how it was programmed. From where, she could try and see what it was programmed to do.

"Wow... this is the most complicated programming I've ever seen. Whoever made this is a complete genius, an inventor worthy to be my rival." Mei spoke as she started to grin to herself. She couldn't even begin to see what everything on the coin was made to do. She got it up and operational again, for sure, but she didn't know anything else.

All of the data was super encrypted, several levels of it, and what she could understand dealt with programming that was beyond modern science.

She grinned.

"Do you know what it is though?" Naruto asked her with a curious look at her programming.

She ignored him for 5 minutes, 5 full minutes, and then she spoke.

She got it.

"It's a Teleporter, you rub your finger along the edge to activate it, and then throw it on the ground. It breaks after one use though, and I have no clue where this coin is programmed to lead to... where was it?" Mei asked with a nonblinking gaze. It could be a clue, where it was found.

"A park."

"Then this one might lead back to the base of the maker... but I can't be sure... it does have a GPS tracker in it... but the tracker doesn't track the coin. Instead, it seems to track the location of something else... odd... I like it! It will take me hours to understand all of this!" Mei liked the challenge that was brought to her. This would keep her busy for hours understanding it, and it might keep her busy for _weeks_ trying to replicate and surpass this technological masterpiece.

A portal teleporter with a built in tracking core, the one use limit was kind of horrible, but it prevented anyone else from getting their hands on the tech, which was smart as well.

It was clearly made to be mass-produced!

"Hours... Here, this is my cell number. When you have it figured out, call me. I want to hear the results as soon as you can." Naruto told her grabbed a piece of paper on her desk, and wrote down his number. She didn't have her phone on her, otherwise she would have already modified it no doubt.

Mei nodded and put the number in her pocket.

Skipping, _skipping_ , around the table she grabbed Naruto's face, before she surprised everyone in the room by planting a kiss flat on his lips. It was wet, and lasted for only a moment.

"Hey!"

"Thank you for this, you've given me a wonderful present. You helped to, so don't think I forgot you." Mei walked towards Mina as the girl prepared to take a swing at her. Grabbing her face as well, Mei planted a wet kiss on her lips as well. Mina was surprised and blushing in shock when she was kissed like her boyfriend.

Then, the two of them were quickly pushed out of the room.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered as he stood in shock, with Mina.

"Now go, and next time you find anything this interesting, bring it to me again!"

"... What the hell?" Mina looked at Naruto and blinked in shock. She pointed behind her into the workshop, right back at Mei. She didn't know what to make of that either. The girl had just planted kisses on both of their lips, and it was weird to say the least.

She was _never_ talking to that girl again if she could help it, and only when she was sure that she wasn't going to have her lips violated again.

"The hair..." Naruto reminded her.

...

"Damnit! Mei, do you have anything that can track a person by their DNA?" Mina ran back into the workshop.

Mei looked at her with dull eyes.

"Yeah, but I took it apart to improve it. I'll work on that after this coin, so give me a few hours. It shouldn't take me more than a few minutes, and this is way more interesting." Mei started ignoring her again with a smile, in favor of looking at the rows and rows of data in front of her.

Oh, the sweet programming fountains of knowledge she was to learn from!

Naruto frowned and walked back in after Mina, Mei seemed very self-centered by nature it would seem.

"... If you can work on the tracker first, then I can give you tickets to go to I-Island."

"If you ever break up with this man, he is mine. Well, my deeply connected friend, give me 15... 10... give me _5 minutes_ and you'll have a DNA tracker." Mei turned and looked at Mina with a hardcore look. One that Mina wasn't comfortable with, for reasons, and then the girl was all smiled as she went into her pile of inventions, and pulled out a small radar looking device. "This can track anyone who possesses DNA with a 100% genetic match within a 10 mile radius... I took it apart because I learned that it thinks twins are the same people, and tries to track both at the same time. Kind of useless when chasing criminals with twins." Mei meant to have her invention fixed up so that it didn't do that, but it was harder to program a machine to tell twins apart, and only track one of them.

Darn those twins, and their perfectly identical genetic codes, making her machines have fatal flaws to them!

Mina stood next to Naruto, holding his hand to calm herself down.

This girl was... very upfront with her desires.

 **-30 Minutes Later-**

"... This thing has another flaw the girl forgot to mention." Mina was a little angry when they started to follow Midnight's DNA signal, and it took them to her apartment. "Well, we can't get in there-"

Naruto leaned down and looked at the lock, before he transformed, and put the tip of his claw into the lock. After some careful work, Mina was surprised when she heard the click, and Naruto turned the handle of the door, opening it up.

"Midnight's been kidnapped, we might find clues-"

"I'll go in alone this time... Midnight is the 18+ Rated Hero... I don't want you seeing anything in there." Mina went in alone and closed the door behind her. She had the radar in her hands, and she followed it. Walking into the bathroom, she saw Midnight's hairbrush... and the radar was telling her the hairbrush was Midnight... because of all of her hair on it.

It didn't just sense twins, it also sensed any large amount of DNA of the person it was tracking, which was less than helpful.

Mina went towards Midnight's room, and she looked around, not seeing anything... Mina covered her mouth when she saw how many of _those types_ of books she saw on the shelf. She felt a little pity towards Midnight in that instance, when she saw close to 100 or more books detailing _that_... and several about marraige.

Well, she was getting to be that age after all.

...

"What is this?" Mina questioned when she saw a costume doll. The doll was shaped like Midnight herself, and it was currently naked. She looked at it curiously, and saw that it seemed to have been moved out of it's spot and thrown aside. Looking down at the ground, she saw a second one of those broken coins. "Whoever kidnapped her, broke into her apartment and stole something too..." Mina guessed as she put the broken coin in her pocket.

That was a pretty big clue.

Wait, did they steal her Hero Costume, or an older version of it? That kind of made sense, but at the same time, it really didn't.

"Find anything?"

"Aaaaaah!" Mina screamed and threw acid behind her. Naruto jumped out of the way the second that she threw it, and the acid burned through almost 35 of Midnight's books down to the last pages.

Naruto looked at them, before he sighed.

"I'll pay for it... and apologize to Midnight for you." Naruto palmed his face, before he looked at his blushing girl.

She better of found something.

"Okay... I found another coin, and this mannequin looks like it's been stripped and tossed aside." Mina pointed out the only two strange things she found, other than Midnight's large porno collection. She didn't make a point of mentioning it naturally, as much as she wanted to.

Some things didn't need to be said.

Naruto frowned.

"So... we know the maker of this coin did something to Midnight now. Lets get out of here." Naruto said as he turned to leave. He had gotten worried when Mina had taken her time, but now they were going to have to try and track down Midnight through another method.

Mina nodded and followed after him.

They were getting closer to finding the truth.

 **-With Tsuyu-**

'They just brought me lunch... so maybe I can sneak out, and check this place out... if I try and escape, they'll catch me. These bars... I might be able to slip out...' Tsuyu had a small body, not counting her boobs and hips, but small enough that if she was lubed up, she might be able to squeeze through the bars. She finished off the lunch they brought her, right now nutrients were nutrients, and she needed them if she was to try and get information to her friends.

She couldn't rely on pro heroes right now, since this man seemed to have intimate knowledge, and a method to defeat almost every Pro Hero. The man had captured the entire Top 10, and dozens of pro heroes now.

That included All Might, she needed to rely on her friends, who this man was underestimating.

'His Quirk... he hasn't used it on me since it was broken the first time... it let him control me, but how does it trigger?' Tsuyu tried to think about it as she started to strip herself down to her underwear. A sports bra and regular, non-sexy, panties. She started to built up as much mucus on her skin as she could, the slime spreading over her body,

She didn't know how long she would have, but she would need to get back to her cage quickly if she couldn't escape. She squeezed her body towards the bars of her cage, and she was actually able to force her body through it with extreme trouble. Popping out of the other side of the cage, she hopped towards the wall and started to crawl on the wall towards a window.

She crawled out of the window.

"Ribbit..."

She couldn't escape, not without help.

She wasn't just in a fortress of a villain, no, this man went above and beyond, with extra points towards the above. This man had created something that was to be expected of a man that had captured so many pro heroes in so little time.

She would fall to her death if she tried to escape on her own.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Remember, 100 Reviews, and the next Chapter will be 10K long or longer.  
Today alone, I was able to write 2 Chapters that was over 15K long.  
**


	32. Chapter 32 Heroes Menagerie Pt3

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

'This is another of those Core Chambers... but what do these cores control.'

Tsuyu crawled on the ceiling and looked down at the machine that was surrounded by a cage of thick glass, with a small crystal being placed in the middle of the machine... a small broken crystal. There was a powerful electrical charge that, just by being in the same room as the machine, made her hair try to stand on end. She mentally marked this place down, and noticed that there was a Hero Pod inside of here as well. The Hero Pod that was inside of this room seemed to belong to the hero, Ms. Joke, and there was the woman in her pod. Frozen in stasis until she was ready to be used, it would seem her power and popularity wasn't high enough to be placed with all of the rest of the best heroes in the Main Chamber. She had visited 5 of the 15 Core Chambers already, in the few hours that she had managed to slip through the bars, and she had noticed that so far, there was a Hero Pod in each chamber.

Were they guardians for the Core Chambers.

So far, the only Hero Pods she had seen in the chambers, contained Ms. Joke, Snipe, Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, and Ingenium, all of which she noted down as having been captured heroes. Knowing she didn't have much time left, she started to crawl back into the direction of where her cage was. It was soon going to be dinner, and while she was in the cage, she was being treated moderately well. She was being given three meals a day, all of which came at the exact same time, and soon it would be dinner. He had told her this much himself, since she was suppose to survive the end of the world in order to be a reminder for the man. The fact the machines weren't looking for her was enough to prove that they didn't know she was gone yet.

This place was massive, how had the man managed to do all of this without anyone noticing over the years, and moreover, she had yet to see another living human being as well. The only humans were in pods, and all of the workers were robots disguised to look like humans. All of them looked exactly the same, and dressed the same though. She had yet to see the Man's face either, even though he had taken to dragging her around on a leash.

'I was the first to disappear, so somebody in my class might have put a connection there. If they can track me down, we might be able to destroy these cores... that might power this place down.' Tsuyu didn't know how the man planned on cleansing the world. If she could find where that machine was, then maybe she would be able to try and break it... or at least make notes on it. As it soon, she was crawling as quickly as she could to get back to her cage. She didn't have long now, and thankfully she was close to her cage.

"There are only 2 Pro Heroes on your list left uncaptured Boss."

"Good-" Tsuyu froze and looked down at the room she had crawled in, and saw the Man walking with a robot following him. She held her breath, and she stuck herself to the wall, and closed her eyes. Praying that she could do this, she changed her body heat and the color of her skin. Using her Frog Quirk, she forced herself to camouflage herself to match the ceiling that she was on. It wasn't perfect, and her underwear would give her away if anyone payed real attention to her. "-and my machine, how much closer to completion?" The Man asked, and he sounded almost like an excited child.

The machine... she needed to hear this.

"Our earlier calculations were off. The machine will be ready by 4:30 AM tomorrow morning, but right now, it is slightly operational."

"Good... Capture the last 2 _good_ Pro Heroes, and prepare for a test fire. I'm going to announce to the world the end of days, and provide them with a little preview of whats to come. It will give them time to make peace with their end. There is a small abandoned island nearby has always been a stain to me." The Man spoke, and with that knowledge, Tsuyu started to quickly and quietly crawl into the next room. She dropped down from the ceiling, and ran towards her cage, squeezing herself between the bars. She didn't have long, maybe a minute or two, but she had to get dressed again so she didn't look suspicious.

How was she going to relay this to her friends?

As it stood, it looked like the world, he family, her friends... everything she loved was going to come to an end. Tsuyu couldn't help as tears tried to escape the edges of her eyes, calm headed she was, but she had emotions like anyone. She squeezed her eyes shut and closed the tears out of them, wiping them from her face. Part of her wanted to give up hope, because if the world was destroyed, her hope would be destroyed with it. The rest of her was trying to deny that part of her, because she wanted to be a pro hero... and dealing with hopeless situations came with the job.

'He needs Naruto's... Hoshi no Tama thing to power that thing... if I get it, and break it... no, he mentioned something about a connection... I can't risk Naruto's life for a plan that might not work. If he releases the Pro Heroes on me, I won't get close anyway.' Tsuyu wasn't going to get close to the ball, and she knew it. She was starting to get an idea on how the man's Quirk worked though, after seeing him use it on several Pro Heroes, and she had seen several flaws in it. She didn't know just how he was able to control so many Pro Heroes at the same time, but the man never stood in front of a person he wanted to control for starters. He never let anyone see his face either, so one of those things had to be connected with a Quirk trigger.

 **-U.A. Hero Workshop-**

'Still don't like her a lot...'

Didn't matter that Mei was currently their biggest lead to finding the Pro Heroes and Tsuyu, and it didn't matter that the girl was being so compliant with their demands... considering that Naruto had promised the girl a trip to I-Island AND had given her some super-high tech. It didn't even matter that, even Mina knew this, that both she and this girl had similar levels of enthusiasm about the stuff they liked to do. The fact this girl was so attractive, plus with how open she was with what she wanted and what she liked, finally combined with the fact she was kissed by this girl cemented her dislike. _After_ this girl had kissed her boyfriend as well, and threatened to steal him if she ever broke up with Naruto.

"What do you have?"

"Well, I was able to trace the tracker in this coin... which I will dub the TPC... and I know where it will teleport things to. Also, with what I had in the lab, I was able to make 20 copies of the coin." Mei spoke as she showed the stacks of coins. She had been able to remake them, without improving them like she wanted. It was easy now that she had taken the coding in it, and been able to replicate that.

Mina smiled.

"We can take the entire class to save Tsuyu!"

"Wrong! 5 of these coins will Teleport you to the Enemy Base... and 15 of them will Teleport you _back here_. You have 21 usable coins though, and my copy coins can only open portals for maybe 2 seconds... after one to three people crosses the portal, my coins will break." Mei corrected her with some frustration. The coins she had made were inferior in quality to the originals. She had tested them by opening portals in her own lab, and broken quite a number of different coins doing it. Her TPCs were vastly inferior to the originals, and that angered her. Even with several hours of hard work, she hadn't surpassed this person's invention. "If the Pro Heroes were captured... then only about 10 people can use the portal coins to get here... and maybe 45 will be able to come back through my portal coins." Mei didn't like the limits of her own copy-inventions when compared to the damn originals.

Whoever made these was a frustrating super-genius, with a level of tech savvy that she couldn't even begin to compete with.

She loved the feeling of competition, and hated these feelings of losing.

"21?"

"The sound we started with... it can teleport there or back I take it. Mina, lets split up and get some people we can trust to join us, or we think will help." Naruto told her with a nod in thought. They were going to need to build a small team, at least 3 fighters, and 2 people more geared towards rescuing. "Can you get Ochaco? Her Zero Gravity is the best thing for safely transporting people." Naruto's first thought was her. With her ability to negate gravity, their mobility would vastly improve, and if everything went south, she could be a good method of escape.

"Who?"

"Classmate of ours... So, her, and Bakugo and Todoroki?" Mina asked, since she figured those two would be better for battle roles than most of their other classmates, herself included. With her Acid though, she was a good fighter with both long and short range. Not to mention she was good for a variety of situation. Naruto thought about it for a second too, which gave her confidence in her idea.

He shook his head.

"They-"

The TV in the room turned on by itself, and it was completely static at first. Mei blinked in confusion, as did Naruto and Mina, when she reached for the remote and tried to turn it off, but it kept itself on. The static slowly started to vanish though, and instead of static, it revealed a man in a black suit with a white mask, standing on a boat with a view of an island behind him. The man's arms were crossed behind his back, and sitting next to him was a briefcase.

"Hello world, my Master wishes to relay a message to the world. Don't bother trying to turn the TV off, the signals are all being interrupted. My Master wishes all of you have been having a good day-" The Minion bowed to the camera slowly, and politely. His robotic-like voice lacked any emotion, showing on sincerity in his words.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked quietly, and he wasn't the only one.

"Total robot." Mei pointed at the guy on the screen, and guessed. She was sure that man was a robot made to look like a person, his movements completely gave him away in her eyes. If the man had built a coin capable of bending space and time, then he was capable of building a robot that could seriously pass for a human in looks. "What is that in the sky above that island?" Mei asked with some curiosity in her voice.

It was massive, visible from a distance, maybe the size of a western castle.

It started to fly down out of the clouds into frame, and it looked like a high-tech flying castle, with several flying rings around it. It had a massive cannon coming out of the bottom of the fortress, and it was unknown what was keeping this giant metal masterpiece in the air. If Mei had to guess, it would be some kind of Anti-Gravity device that was holding it up, with some kind of flight control built into those rings.

"As you've all noticed, your heroes-" The Minion spoke, and the screen switched to what looked like a view of the inside of a beautiful cathedral. Yet, letting the walls of the cathedral were display pods, pods showing some of the heroes that had gone missing, and in view were several of the Top 10 as well.

"That's Midnight, in her original costume... these guys were the ones who broke into her apart... and might have taken Tsuyu!" Mina shouted when she saw a brief glance at Midnight in a pod. The screen switched over back to the view of the Minion that was overlooking the island, and the massive mechanical fortress. With that one look at Midnight, it was easy to guess what had happened to her apartment. Those people had grabbed her original costume for some reason, which didn't make a ton of sense to her from an evil standpoint.

Mei grinned.

"Bring me back some of their tech."

"-have been captured. Any Pro Hero that could have had any hope to stop us is gone, having been _easily_ captured with my Master's genius planning. Now, before first sunlight tomorrow morning, this world will be cleansed." The Minion spoke as the cannon on the fortress, the one hanging from the bottom, started to charge itself up. A blue glow started to escape the bottom of it, and the sky started to darken around the fortress. Lightning bolts tried to zap the fortress, but they were absorbed by the rings outside of the fortress. "Now my Master wishes you to see a taste of what awaits."

"What the-" Naruto started.

The island was a beautiful island, it was an old abandoned island with a city on it that had long since lost human contact, but nature had blended with it well. Suddenly though, a massive torrent of blue flames shot out of the cannon, and liberally coated the entire island in seconds. Plumes of smoke rose up high into the air, and large amounts of hot steam rose from the ocean as the flames made contact with that as well. For 10 seconds, the island was bathed in flames of blue, and for those 10 seconds everyone could only watch (across the globe) in shock as the flames were cleared away... to reveal nothing. Everything that had been covering the island was gone, melted to the ground, or turned to ash and glass. The city on the island, gone, reduced to nothing in the wake of the flames.

Mina's eyes widened, and she felt a sudden fear echo through her entire brain, and even Mei, the excitable girl, dropped to her knees when she suddenly realized what was going to happen to all of them.

"... We're going to die..." Mei was going to die without achieving any of her dreams.

Naruto grinned.

Now it all made sense... those weren't just flames... those were the flames that were produced by _his Quirk_. Tsuyu's disappearance, since she was the last person in possession of his Hoshi no Tama made sense now. She had refused to give it up, and had been taken with it to that sky castle. The heroes all vanishing, those who were worth anything or could stop this villain... this _supervillain_... it made sense to. The guy didn't seem to want to kill them, and was collecting them for some reason. The reason why he could feel his Hoshi no Tama always on the move, and why the GPS on the coins were saying their portal location was always moving. The flying fortress was in the air, above the clouds, so naturally it would always be on the move.

"Everything we've done... it's for nothing..." Mina had tears form in her eyes.

"By the time the sun rises tomorrow, this world's cleansing will begin."

The screen went black, and then a doomsday clock appeared on the screen, counting down until the start of the end.

"You're... grinning?" Mei asked with a shocked look on her face. Mina's head spun and looked at Naruto in shock, before he placed his hand on top of their heads. Mina didn't know why, but she could feel as if some of his confidence was flowing through her.

Naruto pointed at the clock.

"Now... our enemy has revealed himself. We know what he plans to do... we know where the pros are. After all, now we can focus on a single goal. Mina, go get everyone in Class 1-A! If he thinks there isn't anyone left to stop him since he has the _pros_... lets show him what students can do." Naruto grinned wide and proud. With the final boss in front of them, they had a goal and a target finally. They weren't just searching around for clues anymore, and they had a time limit for when they would lose. Everything had fallen into place.

Mina looked at him with wide eyes.

"You have a plan?"

"You think we can win?" Mei asked over Mina, and Naruto slammed his hand on the table. The two of them both jumped in shock, the fear they had been feeling was gone. They could only look in his blue eyes, and see nothing but confidence.

"Mei, I need you to track where that Fortress is going to start, what part of Japan he's going to start his cleansing... right now, I'm sure the air force and navy are going to try their best to fight, and the pro heroes that weren't captured will be helping them... I have no doubt in my mind they won't be able to do anything. You want to go to I-Island right Mei, then you better hurry!" Naruto pointed at her. Her eyes widened in shock, before she nodded and opened up her computer. She plugged some wires into a coin, and she started to look over the GPS coordinates that were constantly changing.

She could track the fortress, it was possible, meaning that Naruto might have a plan.

"The fortress will reach land at this spot... I'll send the coordinates to your phone." Mei typed away as fast as she could. Naruto heard his phone go off, showing she sent them to him. She worked as fast as she could, and slowly a smile worked it's way back on her face."You're not going to use the coins?" Mei asked with a confused look when she saw Naruto preparing to head out.

He grabbed a single coin from her, the original coin.

Mina started to text all of the people from their class that she had the numbers for. Naruto tossed her his phone as well once he had the location memorized, and looked it up on his phone. She and Naruto had different numbers saved into their phones. Naruto transformed into his 2-Tail form and leaned down so that Mina could get on his back and ride him.

 **-The Beach (3 Hours Later)-**

"Are you sure anyone is going to come?"

Mina stood with Naruto as the two of them looked at the fortress in the distance, and it was a distance away from them now. They were watching as jet fighters tried to fight against it, only to be shot down out of the sky. Naruto saluted the fallen men in the sky, since their sacrifice was a noble one. Trying to defend the lives on not only their own nation, but also the world. Sadly, this wasn't going to happen without a loss of life this time, and Naruto wanted to make sure these brave men were honored for their sacrifice... honored by victory.

"Of course they are..." Naruto spoke.

The first arrived in the form of a limo, and Momo opened the door and slammed it shut as she ran towards them. She was in her hero costume, like asked, just like Mina and Naruto were. If they were going to play the part of the pros, then they needed to look the part. Naruto grinned when he saw one of the most important parts of the plan show up right on time. Mina smiled wide when she saw not only Momo show up, but she saw Tenya running down the street towards them as well, jumping off the railing and landing in the sand nearby them.

"I came as fast as I could."

"Are we really going to fight against that?" Momo asked as she ran up after Tenya. She had originally just planned on spending her last moments with her family, but she had gotten a text from Naruto's phone saying that there was a chance that they could do something about this. She wasn't sure about it, so she had taken the family limo without permission, and decided that she would trust Naruto.

Tenya looked at the giant fortress as it came closer.

"It's massive... can we really take it down?" He asked curiously, and Naruto looked at Momo, ignoring him for the moment.

"Yes... and Momo, I need you to make a boat that can fit about 5 people... make it as light weight as you can." Naruto told her his orders for her. Her Creation ability was key for them not needing the coins to get onto the fortress. "Tenya, you're important for this plan, so you should go and fuel up." Naruto told Tenya, who actually came prepared, and showed that he brought several cans of orange juice with him.

"On it!"

He started to drink it.

'She uses a limo... think on that later...' Mina thought with a shiver, but her eyes almost sparkled when she saw more and more of their classmates coming towards them, in whatever mode of transportation they had to them. She saw Kyoka coming with Denki, running with Sero right behind them. Momo opened the front of her leotard, and it took a lot visibly out of her, but a small boat shot out of her body and onto the sandy beach.

"Good?" Momo asked with a look that wanted to know why she was doing that.

"Hey, got the text, we really doing this?" Denki shouted to Mina, who he had gotten the text from. Kyoka ran up to Naruto, before she looked at the boat, and then back to Naruto, before at the fortress.

"... That's not getting us to that." She pointed out plainly, seeing as this small boat, wasn't going to fit 20 of them... and the boat wasn't going to fly. "You got a better plan in your head?" Kyoka had to ask him.

Naruto just grinned wider.

"It'll work."

Not long after they arrived, while Momo was eating snacks from a nearby vending machine, Izuku arrived with Ochaco and Yuga. The three of them came from different directions, but they had gotten there with a pretty good time. Izuku ran up to Naruto the quickest, and looked up towards him, with a downright shocked look on his face for the most part.

"100%... really?" Izuku asked that question alone, because Naruto had sent him a very different text after everyone else had been texted to meet up at this beach. Izuku looked around, and saw it was the very same beach that he had used for his One for All training. "I brought what you asked..." Izuku said as he took out a small rag and haded it over to Naruto, which Naruto pocketed.

Good.

"Were are all the others?" Ochaco asked, since so far, a little less than half of their class had shown up. She asked Mina, who had sent her the text to start with. She had come as fast as she could, because if there was a chance she could save her parents, she would gladly take it. You would have to be completely selfish to not answer the text this time.

Even Bakugo came running in angry minutes later.

"Ochaco, Bakugo! Once Todoroki gets here, I need the two of you and Tenya to come talk with me!"

"Screw you!"

"Bakugo, if you don't want me to kick your damn ass before you die, then you're going to do it!" Naruto threatened Bakugo flat out when he got that response. Unable to really answer that, Bakugo just nodded with an angrier face. Slowly but surely, everyone else in the class other than Tsuyu, started to arrive and gather in behind Naruto at the beach. Momo finished what she was eating, and restored her power, while Tenya finished filling up his stomach with juice, promising that he would have enough fuel to do whatever it was he needed to do.

Naruto turned around and faced all of them.

So many of them seemed scared of what was happening, and that was normal. Only a few days previously, they had come face to face with real villains for the first time, but this was something on a different level. Some were confident like Naruto, and all were confused at what they could possibly do for this. Naruto didn't grin at them, instead he gave them his confident smile.

"Tenya, Momo, Kyoka, and Tokoyama... I need the 4 of you to get into the boat. I'm not going to give you all a speech to tell you we're going to make it... I'm just going to say, if we fail then the world ends. If we want to win, then put your faith." Naruto spoke and pointed to the boat. The four students that he pointed out actually followed his instructions and got into the boat. Tenya saw that there was holes in the back of it that looked like his thrusters, so he sat there and put them through the holes. He could guess that was where they were going to go.

Ochaco stood next to Naruto.

"You needed me?" She asked, and Naruto pointed at the boat.

"You're going to get in the boat with me too, you're vital to the success of this as well. I need you to make the boat, and everyone in it other than you, weightless... think you can do that?" Naruto asked the girl. She blinked in surprise at the request, before she nodded her head with a smile.

She could do that!

"What about the rest of us?" Sero asked with a grin.

"Anyone who isn't going up there... is going to be defending the city down here. If those of us going up there fail, it's up to all of you to try your hardest to protect the people of the city." Naruto's words hit hard for those in the boat. Naruto grinned again moments later, before he turned around and pointed at the fortress in the sky. "We're not going to fail though! Come on everyone, lets do it!"

 **-Five Minutes Later-  
Play: You Say Run**

"Everyone ready!? Come on, it's time to go above and beyond! Bakugo, hit me with your most powerful explosion!" Naruto stood at the back of the boat, holding onto it with his bare hands, and the boat only on the ground because of Ochaco's weight. Bakugo grinned and a small explosion came out of his hands as he prepared himself for something that was going to feel extremely good.

Everyone prepared for the shockwave that would come.

Todoroki got ready, and the right half of his body started to freeze, lowering his stance.

He created the largest, most powerful Ice Wall that he could, a ramp that was pointed right at the flying fortress. In a second, his part was done, and he looked back towards the others.

"Go!"

*BOOM!*

"DIE!"

Naruto took Bakugo's explosion straight to the chest, and like a rocket, the boat was pushed forward right up the ice wall. Naruto powered down from his 2-Tail form with moderate burns on his chest, nothing serious. Everyone on the boat had been pushed back by the speed they were going, and suddenly Ochaco looked extremely dizzy. She held herself towards, and Dark Shadow came out of Tokoyama and started to steer the boat as it approached the end of the ice wall, taking careful aim towards the fortress in the sky. Quickly, they had less than a second, they approached the end of the ice wall and soared through the sky.

"I've got it! Iida, now!" Momo shouted as she used her Quirk to create more orange juice canes for him. Activating his Quirk, and using it's fullest power, flames shot out of the engines on his calves.

Any speed they might have lost in the air was regained instantly, and they started to fly through the sky in their boat. Dark Shadow used his wind-like arms to guide the boat in the air. Kyoka pointed her ear-jacks towards the fortress, and acted as a sonar for any enemy attacks incoming.

Attacks came.

"Missles!"

"Momo, brains and brawn time!" Naruto called out to her, and she created several spears from her arms. As fast as she was creating them, Naruto grabbed them from the air and throw them towards the incoming missles. Hitting them dead on, they exploded in the air, and their boat sailed right through the flames, with Dark Shadow shouting a whimper as he protected them from the fires and continued to steer them. Tenya started to sweat at the force it was taking for him to keep up his max speeds, shooting the boat forward, even if the boat only weighed as much as Ochaco did thanks to her being the only one with any weight.

If it weren't for that fact, his engines would have already stalled.

Naruto reached into his pocket, before he placed something in his mouth, and gave it a quick swallow. Frowning to himself, and hating what he had just done, Naruto looked towards the fortress with determined eyes.

"I'm about the stall!" Tenya called out as his engines started to sputter.

"Ochaco, Momo, do it!" Naruto shouted out to the two girls. Dark Shadow wrapped around everyone in the boat as Naruto transformed into his 1-Tail form, and wrapped his arms around everyone. Momo created a bomb, while Ochaco touched her cheeks with her hands. Suddenly, she too was weightless. Tenya only saw darkness as Dark Shadow surrounded all of them. The bomb that Momo created landed in the boat underneath them as Naruto gave one last push forward.

The boat exploded, and the 5 of them were sent flying even faster towards the fortress.

 **-Inside the Fortress-**

"Master, sensors indicate the object approaching us has exploded."

"Fitting." The Man spoke simply as he looked at the footage of the explosion with a small smirk on his face. The children in that boat weren't even worth his attention, and now they were dead. It was a fitting end for those so low on the hero totem pole, that they weren't even worth him researching them or their Quirks.

Good riddance.

 **-With the Rescue Squad-**

"Blaaaaaaaaah!"

Ochaco threw up over the side of the fortress, as they stood on the bottom layer of it all, right next to an open window. She had pushed herself too far with her Quirk, and now she was going to have to deal with the side effects. Tokoyama looked at the burnt blue blanket that was over their bodies, which had surrounded Dark Shadow just before the explosion.

It had been a last second camouflage, to make them look like the ocean underneath them, so if they were being recorded, nobody would see them flying through the air if they only watched the footage for a second.

All of them stood up and looked towards the inside of the fortress with determined looks.

Other than Ochaco.

She was still throwing up.

 _ **Chapter End!  
Seriously, lets see about getting 100 Reviews for that next 10K Chapter.  
** **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	33. Chapter 33 Heroes Menagerie Pt4

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

*Crunch*

"Thank god these are robots, or that would be downright terrifying." Kyoka commented when she saw Naruto bite the head off of the robot, and then proceed to spit it out. She herself unplugged her earphone jacks into the backs of the robots' heads when she fought them, and blasted a super amplified heartbeat through them. It destroyed them pretty quickly as easily, but she was a little surprised at the ways her comrades were fighting... or not actually. Ochaco just made the robots float in the air, and pushed them out of the window. Tenya fought using almost only kicks, Tokoyama was maining Dark Shadow, and Momo wasn't fighting, since Naruto told her to save her Quirk up. "Also... how did these robots capture _any_ heroes?" Kyoka asked with some surprise as they took down the horde of robots that had been in the room, without so much as a real problem.

These robots seemed to not even know how to fight them, most of the robots looked at them, and were unable to identify who they were. Some of them would pull out a weird weapon from their briefcase, but the weapons were usually useless against them. One of them pulled out a weapon that dropped the air pressure, and another used a weapon that made the air around them cold. It was like these robots didn't know how to fight people with their Quirks, and were just trying to use weird methods that wouldn't work against them.

"Don't throw up when you're on my shoulders." Naruto threatened Ochaco as the girl pushed more robots out of the window. Heavily overusing her Quirk caused her to puke, but thankfully... or regretfully... her stomach was now fully empty. She had literally nothing in it anymore to throw up, but the horrible feeling of having to throw up was making it too hard for her to walk and fight. Meaning, somebody was carrying her, so she was sitting on Naruto's shoulders until she had the strength to stand and run on her own again. "Tsuyu was in this room recently... I can smell several heroes coming through here, but they are in those pods. Ochaco... do it." Naruto walked over to several Hero Pods, and the girl placed her hands on each one they passed by.

They started to float.

"I'm on it." Momo said as she rushed over to the floating pods, and she formed several parachutes out of her body, and attached them to the pods themselves. Forming large rocks out of her body, she tried them to the pods as well. Pushing the Hero Pods out of the window, she leaned over the edge of the window and watched the pods falling out of the sky at a much slower rate than they would have if they had all of their weight. "... There." Momo pressed a button she had attached to her belt, and the parachutes opened up, falling safely now down towards the beach, the wind blowing them right back onto land.

The combination of Momo and Ochaco was the reason why Naruto wanted the two girls to come into the air with them, because they would be able to much more smoothly rescue people in this sky fortress than any other combination in the class.

Kyoka plugged her jacks into the wall.

"Anything?" Tenya questioned her, and she glanced at him.

"This room is silent... other than the sounds of machinery in the walls." Kyoka described it the best she could. The reason why she was brought along, not only her moderately good fighting potential, but her ability to act as a radar and a scout. Her small body and radar-like powers made her great for the boat they used to fly, and her Quirk would allow her to go off on her own and still be somewhat comfortable fighting.

Tenya nodded and activated his Quirk, with Kyoka jumping onto his back, rushing out of sight down the nearest hallway, the two of them quickly turning a corner and vanishing from sight.

With Tenya's speed and Kyoka's Quirk, they would be able to locate as many heroes as possible, and Ochaco and Momo would be able to provide the rescue support for them.

"I think I can stand again." Ochaco slid down Naruto's back and onto her feet again. Everyone stayed as alert as they could, with Tokoyama keeping Dark Shadow out at all times to make sure they never had an enemy get the drop on them.

Naruto had thought about all of their Quirks, and had decided to pick them for this mission based on that. Tenya's Engine was good with Kyoka's earphone Jack, Momo's Creation was great with Ochaco's Zero Gravity... and having only pure 1 fighter was bad, so Naruto picked a powerful fighter in the form of Tokoyama, who had a very versatile fighting Quirk that could provide a range of support in other areas. If they ever got seperated, then Tokoyama would be able to provide support to the others rather easily. It was the perfect team for rescuing people in an unknown place, speedy area mapping and locating, combined with fast and safe rescue, while having two fighters to cover the rescuers as they did their job.

In this kind of situation, this was the team that was needed.

Naruto blinked when he heard movement, and he wasn't the only one who heard the sound of something squishy against the walls.

"Guys?"

"Tsuyu?" Ochaco asked as she looked up towards the sound of the voice. Surprised, Ochaco let out a gasp and pointed at Tsuyu when she realized it was the frog girl that was crawling on the ceiling towards them. In an instant, Tokoyama averted his eyes from the half dressed frog girl, and covered his eyes with his hands to avoid the temptation to look. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw her sports bra and panties, but didn't make a comment about it as he looked away from her, with much less of a reaction of urgency than Tokoyama did.

Seriously, they were just underwear, it wasn't like the girl was butt naked, so he didn't see why Tokoyama was making such a big deal out of it.

"Your clothes!" Momo shouted as she ran over towards the girl.

"I had to take them off to escape." Tsuyu spoke like it was normal, though with red cheeks. Naruto reached into his pocket, and he took out the skirt that he had been using to track Tsuyu. Tossing it on the girl's head, she looked down at it when she grabbed it. "This is mine?"

"I went to your house to get something with your smell on it, to try and track you. I kept it, because I didn't know what condition I would find you in... here, take this to cover up." Naruto draped his cape around her shoulders. She used it as cover to slid her skirt up her legs and zip it, before she gave him back his cape. "Momo, don't even think about using your Quirk for this. Save your Quirk as much as possible... you're okay in just a skirt?" Naruto asked the smallest girl in the class, and she nodded her head.

"I mean, she's wearing a sports bra, people go jogging in those all the time." Even Ochaco nodded her head at that. It was a widely accepted practice for a girl to not wear a shirt, if she was at least wearing a sports bra. Tsuyu had red cheeks, and was no doubt NOT one of the girls that did that, but she was decent at the moment. "So, we have Tsuyu, we just going to save the heroes and leave?" Ochaco asked as she pointed to said girl.

They got their classmate, they should get the heroes, and wake them up to let them take care of everything now.

"Right, now we can let the pros-"

"They're being controlled by that man's Quirk... somehow, he can put people under a mind control spell. I don't know how he does it, but since he used it on me, he hasn't used it on me since... but it seems to pros haven't been able to break out of it like me." Tsuyu informed them of the state that the pro heroes were in. She didn't know how the man was keeping them all in a state of mind control, and she didn't even know how she was able to break free of his control. She had guesses, but none of them had any real supporting evidence behind them.

Ochaco fell silent.

"Anything else?" Tokoyama spoke up, asking the girl.

She nodded.

"There are these 15 weird machines... 5 of them are guarded by pro heroes, and in the middle of the machines are small, broken crystal fragments. I don't know what they do, but they seem important. If we break the machines, it could destroy the base... What are you doing?" Tsuyu asked when she saw Naruto go behind her, and look at the back of her head in his fox form. He used his hands and stared to feel around at the back of her head for something, looking around for anything that might prove her as a robot, or a fake.

Nothing to prove she was fake.

"I'm pretty sure robots don't stick to ceilings." Ochaco pointed out, before Naruto pulled a small tic out of her head. It was a black tick, with a small red antenna on it, and the antenna was flashing red. It was clearly not a real tick, but Naruto took his phone out and snapped a picture of it. Opening the doors to the next room, Naruto looked and saw a Hero Pod. Glancing inside of it, Naruto saw that there was a tick just like it on the back of the pro hero's head as well. "Holy crap, that's gross!" Ochaco shouted out, and Naruto gave it to Momo.

She was smart and stuff.

"... Transmitter of some kind. If the guy uses a Hypnosis-like Quirk, this must be something to help him use his Quirk." Momo started to think about it, and everyone entered the next room. Momo started to look at the heroes who were all in their pods, and while she continued to make parachutes for all of them, she looked into the pods. She could see the ticks are all in the same spot on the heroes. "... It looks like the ticks are all positioned right against the cortex and cerebellum... Did he put this on you when he first took control of you?" Momo asked Tsuyu, who shook her head.

She didn't even know the man had placed one of those on her, and if it was still on her, then why was she not under the man's control to this moment? It made no sense for her to not be under control.

"How did you break out?" Tokoyama questioned her.

"I don't know."

"You didn't break out... my guys is these ticks are transmitters. The man must use his Quirk to send waves into the back of the head, that lets him control people's bodies, not their minds. Since Tsuyu's brain is still developing, after awhile, she became immune to his control... for the pro heroes, they are adults. Their brains have finished developing, and they _can't_ become immune... since he has to target the back of the head, he needs these ticks to transmit his wavelength." Momo theorized the best that she could under the stressful situation they were in. In her studies, she had read a bunch about the human brain. She knew which parts of the brain controlled what. "That is, provided that you could still think for yourself." Momo admitted the biggest flaw in her theory.

If Tsuyu lost control of her mind, then her theory was done.

"I could still think for myself, but my body moved on it's own." Tsuyu admitted, and Naruto looked around.

"Momo, make us all headbands. Line the inside of them with something that blocks out waves." Naruto told her, even if they could become immune, it would be best if they could avoid being controlled to begin with. Very quickly, Momo made them 6 headbands (Tsuyu was immune, and didn't need one) and gave them out. When Tenya and Kyoka got back from their mapping, they would be given some as well. "Tokoyama, you and Tsuyu should go and destroy the machines she saw. When Tenya and Kyoka get back, Momo and Ochaco, you two go with them and free all of the heroes." Naruto gave them the plan, what they were going to do.

'He's taken the spot of leader very well... He's not scary like I thought.' Tsuyu looked at Naruto with a twinkle of admiration. She had always thought he was kind of scary, an intense sort of guy, but she could see the hero in him. He was putting everyone with somebody that would be able to help them the most. He was clearly trusting all of them to be able to do their part. "What are you going to do?" Tsuyu asked him out of concern.

Naruto lifted his arm up, still in a sling, and he slammed it into the wall. He broke the cast right off of his arm, and grinned to himself when he didn't feel any pain.

"I had Izuku get me some super heavy painkillers, so I'm going to play distraction... I can sense my Tama here somewhere. He's using my Tama to power his cannon, if I can get to that, then he can't 'clease' the world." Naruto stated, taking on the most dangerous task for himself. What he was doing was going to attract the most danger, and put him at the most risk. He would no doubt have to fight actual pro heroes, or even maybe fight against the supervillain himself. "Kyoka's Earphone Jack should be helpful. She might be able to break the control on pro heroes for a moment... if you come across any pros out of these pods, hit them really hard in the back of the head." Naruto pointed to the back of his own head for imagery.

If they could destroy the transmitters, then they would be able to steal control of the heroes away from the villain, and it would make all of their lives that much easier.

Tenya and Kyoka came back at that moment.

"Are you okay?" Ochaco shouted out in concern when she saw Kyoka's arm. She had blood dripping down her hand, which was hanging limply at her side. She also had a stained hole in the arm of her jacket.

"I apologize, it was my fault! As we were scouting, I didn't see a robot with a gun, and Jiro-san protect-"

"Shut up already, you told me sorry way to many times. Yeah, it hurts, but I'll be fine. It really hurts actually, but I'll be fine. Thankfully, we were able to locate where all of the pros are... we also saw about 13 or 15 weird machines around the place." Kyoka explained as she covered up her bleeding arm with her hand. She had been shot by an actual got, right in the forearm. Her life wasn't in any danger at the moment, and it wouldn't be if she kept the bleeding slow. "Tsuyu!" Kyoka looked at the girl, and she smiled in relief.

Good, she was safe.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I won't look at you if it makes you uncomfortable!"

"Small change of plans. Tenya, carry Momo and Ochaco and free all of the Hero Pods. Kyoka, go with Tsuyu and Tokoyama to those machines you saw, and break them. If you see any pro heroes, hit them in the back of the head AS HARD as you can without killing them." Naruto mentioned as he showed them just the spot to hit at. They didn't need all of the details, but as long as they knew what they would have to do, that would be fine.

"Texas-"

"-GET GOING!" Naruto shouted as he shoved all of his classmates to the ground. Naruto powered up and pulled his fist back on his good arm. Naruto saw All Might rushing towards them with a pulled back fist.

"-SMASH!"

Naruto punched his uncle's wrist and redirected the attack towards the side of the room, with the shockwave easily blasting a hole right through it to the outside. Knowing that they couldn't hope to fight All Might, the other students retreated and left this task to Naruto. Naruto looked at his uncle, and he grinned to himself when he had to deflect another punch. Naruto used his tails and smashed them into his uncle's left side, and blood spewed out from his mouth. Looking at All Might in the eyes, Naruto grinned.

"... You sent the _worst possible_ opponent to try and stop me villain... I know every weakness this man has, and I know exactly how to counter his fighting style. Looks like you're getting pretty scared if you're going to send the big guns after us..." Naruto stated with a dark grin, knowing he had the bad guy scared was a great feeling. It meant that they truly did have a hope of succeeding now.

9 more figured started to walk into the room, with one of them transforming into a large dragon the second she got into the room. All of their Quirks activating in preparation for a fight that was to come.

"Nobody can beat the Top 10-"

"Oh shut up with your monologue, I'm not here to hear you go on and on about how you're unstoppable, and blah blah blah. I don't care, the world is in danger, and I'm going to save it. Anyway, I'm not fighting the Top 10... _I'm fighting you_... and there is no way that you can control the Top 10 and have them fight at their full strength at the same time. Lets see what you got." Naruto raised his fists up as he got ready for a fight. If this guy was controlling their movements, not their minds, then it stood to reason that the man wouldn't be able to make them fight at their full skill level. That took a conscious thought to do, and these people were smart and knew how to use their unique Quirks to their ultimate potential.

This man wouldn't be able to bring out that potential.

He was just bringing out an imitation.

 **-With the Man-**

"Damn him... damn him, damn him, damn him! That is the boy, if I kill him, then the flames in his Hoshi no Tama will die out! Damnit! He's here, ruining my plans... He's freeing my collection, and he didn't even let me finish my monologue!" The Man shouted as he slammed his fists into his throne. He was controlling each and every one of the Top 10, and even now he was making them all fight Naruto. Yet, somehow Naruto was able to hold his own against them, and had even _powered down_ so that he was fighting without his Quirk.

He was being mocked!

This child was mocking _him,_ telling him that he couldn't make the Top 10 fight at their full strength! How dare this boy make fun of him like this, and insult the Top 10 while he was at it!

 **-With Naruto-**

"That's 6 down-" Naruto said as he dodged a punch and kicked one of the Top 10 in the back of the head, shattering the tick. Out of the control of the villain, the top hero collapsed to the ground, knocked out. If he was facing the actual Top 10, and they were in control of their own bodies, then the fight would be going very differently. As it stood though, right now he was fighting mere imitations of what they should be. Hollow shells of them, controlled by a crazed villain. That said, with his uncle's speed and strength, and Ryuko in her dragon form, and Endeavor's flames, it would still be hard to take them down, simply because shattering the ticks on their heads would be a feat to do.

Then there was Mirko, one of the fastest of the Top 10, and perhaps the 3rd physically strongest after Ryukyu and All Might, and she was just hard to hit enough as it was.

Robots with guns also started to come into the room and surround Naruto. They were careful to not shoot the pro heroes as they fired, and Naruto had to transform again to gain strong enough muscles to ignore the bullets for the most part.

Naruto was kicked right in the stomach by both of Mirko's powerful legs when he was busy dodging All Might's punch, and Endeavor's flames. Naruto hit the wall, and landed on his back on the ground, coughing up blood. He felt the heat of strong flames lick his skin as Endeavor put his foot on Naruto's chest, and Naruto looked up at him. He summoned forth flames, and prepared to burn Naruto to a near-death state.

"-This is what you get for mock-"

"I've always wanted to do this-" Naruto stated as he pulled his fist back, and he slammed it as hard as he could right between Endeavor's legs. Nailing him with a powerful punch, right to that nads. Naruto's punch was strong enough to lift the man off of his feet, into the air, and Naruto used his tails to wrap around Endeavor's legs, before slamming him into the ground. Shattering the tick on the head of his head. "-and it makes me-"

 **-With Todoroki-**

"How are you smiling right now!?"

Everyone in Class 1-A was extremely busy, catching all of the hero pods that were falling out of the sky, and placing them down safely on the beach.

Todoroki didn't know why he was smiling, but something very enjoyable just happened.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Seriously, I enjoyed that way to much... Fuck you Endeavor... come on, it's still 3 on 1... lets see how your Top 10 wannabes can hold up against me." Naruto stated, and he noticed that the longer he fought, the better the villain was getting at controlling the heroes. Not to mention since he was controlling less heroes, it was easier for him to maintain a firm control over these heroes. 'Their movements are getting sharper... this is getting a little bad... also... Mirko broke my ribs for sure... thankfully, I feel very little pain right now.' Naruto really was going to thank Izuku for bringing him that pain medicine. It was helping him keep his mind free of pain, which was very good for him right now.

*Boom*

All Might tried to rush out of the room when an explosion was heard, and Naruto ran in front of him and kicked him across the face, sending him flying into the wall as well.

"You're not stopping my friends. Just like I can't leave this room, I'm not letting any of you leave the room." Naruto transformed to his 3-Tail form and rushed at Ryuko, tackling her against the wall. Mirko rushed him and slammed her legs into him, and he grabbed her with his hand. Naruto snapped his teeth around Ryuko's neck, and the two of them began to grapple. "Come on, hero basics, grappling the villain!" Naruto repeated with her flesh between his teeth, her scales protecting her from major damage. Naruto slammed the back of her head into the wall, and he did it over and over until she stopped trying to grapple him.

He jumped and slammed her head into the ceiling when All Might rushed him, and he barely avoided getting a powerful punch, just as Ryuko transformed back into her human form, knocked out cold with the tick broken.

Naruto slammed Mirko into the ground head first, she was super tough, and he shattered the tick on her head. Naruto transformed to a smaller size, and placed the women down gently, before he turned to look at his uncle.

"I'll just swarm you with every hero I have then!"

More heroes started to get released from their Hero Pods, and Naruto saw _dozens_ of heroes with their Quirks active coming at him. Naruto raised his fists up, and prepared for the fight of his life against dozens of Quirks.

 **-With Tsuyu-**

*Boom*

"Got the crystal." Tsuyu said as she picked up the crystal, after Kyoka and Tokoyama destroyed the machine that it was inside of. She didn't know why she was picking it up, but if the villain was using them for something, then it clearly wasn't anything good. The Hero Pod in the room opened up, and they were soon face to face with Mt. Lady as the woman started to run towards them. Tsuyu jumped up high into the air, and as Mt. Lady used her Quirk, Tsuyu landed on her head. Her tongue stretched out, and she grabbed Kyoka and brought the girl up to their level.

Kyoka's earphone jacks stretched out and entered Mt. Lady's ears, before blood came out of them when she took the heartbeat amp at point black range. Tokoyama used this as his chance to break the tick on the back of her head, by stretching Dark Shadow up and shattering it.

"Thank god the guy controlling them seems to be distracted by something... Ochaco, Momo... Iida?" Kyoka asked when she and Tsuyu landed on the ground, seeing Tenya with the other girls running into the room.

They had a few crystals in their hands.

"The Hero Pods opened, and the heroes are going to where Naruto is. We're going to join you in this!"

 **-In the Basement-**

*Cough Cough*

An extremely elderly man, laying in a machine with tubes running in and out of his body, coughed up blood. Most of his body was covered up by machines, including the top half of his head. His body was sickly and pale, and he had almost no muscle. He was practically, or literally, skin and bones. The machines connected to him had their tubes running up into the walls around him, 15 tubes connected to the walls, and several of them were no longer functioning.

 **-With the Man-**

"Those brats... uuuh... they're ruining it all..." The Man spoke as he felt an amazing amount of pain run through his mind. "This isn't how this is suppose to go, they're just children! I can't be defeated by mere children!" The man shouted as he took off his cloak and revealed his face.

He had long, slicked back black hair, and sharp yellow eyes with slit pupils. He wore a black suit like his minion robots, but his had golden lining to it. Several parts of his body were clearly mechanical, including his hands and his neck. He stormed off of his throne, and prepared to go deal with it himself if he had to. He was going to have to put an end to all of these children with this body. He stopped and growled in anger when he sat back down on his throne, hating what he had to do, but if he left his throne then it would become far too hard to control so many heroes at the same time. The back of his neck reconnected with his throne, and he frowned when he realized that the majority of the heroes had been defeated.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Hah... hah... hah... fuck this is hard..." Naruto stood on the body of the latest defeated hero, with the only hero still fighting him being All Might himself. Naruto's body was bloody and bruised, with his broken arm snapped in the wrong direction once more. Even on pain medication, Naruto was in a metric ton of pain. Naruto took a coin out of his pocket, and he palmed it in his hand. Naruto ran at All Might, and jumped over a punch, before he threw the coin into the doorway. Opening up a portal, right into the U.A. Workshop, all of the heroes in the room were blasted into the portal one after another, thanks to the shockwave from All Might's punch. Naruto slammed his hands into the back of All Might's head as his eyes widened upon seeing all of the heroes pushing through the portal.

All Might passed out when the tick on his head was crushed, and Naruto grabbed him, before he threw him into the portal by the cape as well.

No doubt, Mei was super pissed off right now, considering Naruto just dumped dozens and dozens of pro heroes right into the workshop. Oh well, the heroes were off of the fortress, which was good enough. Naruto was going to have to trust his friends were saving the other heroes on the fortress, meaning this was his chance to go and retrieve his Hoshi no Tama.

Naruto took a shaky step, and looked down at his legs.

Both of them were broken... Recovery Girl was going to _love_ healing him again, when she learned that he had destroyed his body.

*BOOM*

"Child, you're become a tho-"

"Save the monologue, I don't want to hear it. Seriously, talk, talk, talk... is that all you villains do when you're pushed into a corner. Oh great, another robot... at least this one looks different... so what should I call this robot... Minion 1... Minion 2?" Naruto asked as he raised his fists up. A throne started to descend from the ceiling, and a man sitting on it looked down at Naruto with disdain. Clearly, he hated Naruto at this point, for taking most of his collection from him. That much was obvious, and the man's throne landed in the room with a loud thud.

The man stood out of his throne.

"I'm not going to kill you, but you're going to-"

"Monologue!" Naruto grinned when the man looked furious at being interrupted again. He wasn't going to let this villain enjoy this, not even a little.

"You're in no position to smile brat! I captured all of the best pro heroes! What are you!? A child! I can crush you!"

"... Yeah, and how many _years_ of planning did it take to capture these pros? Yeah, I'm a kid, but I'm a kid you never planned on. You don't know how I work, you don't know how I fight... you don't have a plan on capturing or fighting me. Just because I'm a student, I bet you didn't bother researching any of my classmates either. Well, your arrogance is going to cost you... my friends are destroying your machines as we speak." Naruto spoke as transformed. Naruto tapped the side of his head as well, the man seemed angrier for some reason. "Also... can't control me, can you... should I turn around." Naruto turned around and showed the back of his head to the man.

Nothing.

"How?" The Man asked, and Naruto grinned.

"My classmates are pretty damn smart, we figured out your Quirk. Now, whats the name of the villain I'm going to beat up?" Naruto asked again as he returned to a fighting position. '... This robot is more than likely a lot stronger than the rest of them... I better be careful... I'm too injured to take this lightly.' Naruto thought as he observed the man in front of him.

Just because he was making himself sound cocky, didn't mean he was going to underestimate this man for even a second.

 _"Orochimaru."_

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	34. Chapter 34 Heroes Menagerie Pt5

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Releasing yet another pro hero to fall out of the fortress, with a parachute on, as Momo worked with the others to free the 5 Pro Heroes that were guarding 5 of the 15 strange machines that were surrounding the outside edges of the fortress. They had cleared 14 rooms of machines at this point, and had stolen 14 of the crystals in the machines, while also breaking the machines just for good measure. At the same time, they had actually come across only 4 of the 5 Pro Heroes that were being used to guard the chambers.

"So... is anyone else surprised they were picked to storm the fortress?" Kyoka asked as she ran behind everyone as they tried to make their way to the last room they would have to go towards. She, personally, had no expected to be picked for this part of the mission... period. She had been expecting to be told to stay behind, and catch the pro heroes that were falling out of the sky. Instead, she was right on the front lines... kind of, Naruto was still doing the hardest part himself. Even then, she had a bullet wound for her trouble, so she had her own hero scar from this event. 'Hopefully, this won't scar.' Kyoka hoped as she looked down at her wounded arm.

She wanted to be a hero, and if pain came with it, she would accept it. Yet, she was still a woman, and she didn't want to have any scars if she could help it. If it scarred, she would be just fine... and would get a tattoo or something to cover the scar with... more than likely she just learn to deal with it.

She expected Momo for sure, since Naruto and Momo's teamwork and their skills together were phenomenal, to the point that they had been banned from working together in class just to make it fair for other students. That girl was to be expected, and Tokoyama was on the higher end of the combat scale in their class. His Dark Shadow was perhaps one of the more powerful and unique Quirks in class, though not as powerful as Naruto's own Todoroki's Quirks.

"I thought Kirishima or Deku would be picked." Ochaco looked out, and saw the moon up high in the sky. "Doesn't Dark Shadow get stronger in the dark?" Ochaco asked Tokoyama, since his Quirk was shadow related. It would make sense for it to get stronger in the dark, and weaker in the light. Of course, the rooms they were in were brightly lit, so it wasn't like they were just in the dark. It just so happened to be night time, and it would be morning rather soon. They had been working for what felt like hours, trying to take down all of the machines they could get.

Yet, the machines were far away from each other, and the ones guarded by heroes were a lot tougher, harder to destroy in general. Not to mention every time they saw a hero pod, they took the time to free the hero inside.

"That just means Naruto selected each of us as the best for the job." Tenya stated with a nod. That was Naruto saying he acknowledged their skills and abilities, and not only were they the best for the job, but they could be trusted to do it.

"It also means Bakugo is going to hate all of us, since he wasn't picked." Ochaco pointed out as well. The rest of the class would be fine not getting picked for this, but Bakugo would be absolutely pissed off that he wasn't picked for his battle skills. "Though... maybe explosions on a _flying_ fortress aren't smart. It would suck if he hit whatever it was keeping this place flying, and we all went crashing down." Ochaco realized with a shiver at how quickly everything could have turned to crap if Bakugo was up here, with all of them.

A lot of people could die... yet, the world might be saved, but she was pretty sure everyone on the fortress would be dead if it crashed.

Tokoyama was silent, but he made Dark Shadow go in front of everyone as the door slammed in their faces. Not only did the door slam in front of the last room they needed to go to, but extra doors appeared over this room. Massive, iron doors that were thick enough that even all of them together might not be enough to break it down. He had gotten a quick glance into the room, and inside was a crystal that was bigger than the others they had taken.

"I'll blast it open." Momo was about to form a cannon.

"No, Naruto said save your Quirk. You've about reached your limit, right?" Tsuyu looked at the girl, and she had visibly lost some weight. Her body was thinner than it had been when she first arrived on the fortress. Anymore, and her ribs would be visible, and forming a cannon with explosive power would have taken a lot out of her. It would take far too much, all things considered.

Momo formed the cannon, and she started to pant as she blasted a home through the iron doors with one _booming_ blast. She was breathing heavily, and like Tsuyu said, her body was getting visibly thin. Her leotard was looser than before, and her belt was hanging further down her legs. She lost a little stamina too, and dropped to her knees and took deep breaths.

"I'm fine... if I'm not ready to put my body on the line, then I'm not cut out for this line of work. Naruto's facing far more danger than any of us, to allow us to get this done, and the _world_ is counting on us now... we have too many people depending on us for me to think about myself." Momo spoke as she stood back up. She actually got some smiles, Tenya rubbing the tears from his eyes and gesturing to her.

"Well spoken... like a hero."

Suddenly, there was a loud gunshot, as Momo was shot in the shoulder, and two more as she was got in her thighs. She shouted in pain as she was knocked off of her feet, and Dark Shadow covered all of them. Momo landed her back, cradling her bullet wounds with a pained expression on her face.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyama shouted as he sent his Dark Shadow into the hole in the wall, to make it fight against the Pro Hero and teacher, Snipe. "Asui!" Tokoyama shouted and looked back at Momo.

Tsuyu rushed to her side, so did Kyoka and Ochaco, while Tenya jumped through the hole in the wall and started to try and fight Snipe as well. It was a lot harder than fighting any of the other Pro Heroes instantly, as Snipe was able to use his gun against them. He even had robots supplying him with more ammo, and more guns, so Tenya was forced to run around the room and use anything for cover that he could. Snipe dropped a smoke grenade on the ground, and filled the room with smoke, making it even harder for Tenya to try and find the right cover.

'It's like the villain controlling Snipe is a lot more focused... Naruto must have defeated other heroes.' Tenya could see how this could happen.

The more heroes this villain was controlling, the harder it was to make all those heroes fight with any level of skill. The more heroes controlled, the more they _needed_ to rely on using numbers. The opposite being true as well, the less heroes being controlled, the stronger the control, and the more skillful the fighters being controlled were. Tenya rushed towards the glass protecting the machine, and for his trouble, he was actually shot in the side. The bullet not piercing anything vital thankfully, and going through cleanly. Still, Tenya's foot rammed into the glass, and put a crack in it.

This was the part where Kyoka would have used her Earphone Jack to shatter the glass.

Tenya's Engines were out of juice.

Thankfully, Dark Shadow covered for him, rushing in front of him to block bullets, and grab him to pull him behind cover. In the smoke filled room, Dark Shadow grew bigger and more powerful... and more vicious. Rushing towards Snipe when Tenya was behind cover, he used a quick claw swipe, before he tried to tackle the man. It didn't go well for the Quirk though, Snipe dropped a flash grenade in front of himself.

"Aaah!"

"Sorry, Dark Shadow is weakened by super bright light... how is she doing? Tenya, can you manage alone for a minute?" Tokoyama shouted into the room, taking cover behind the mostly intact doors.

'How do they fight with these injuries?' Tenya didn't say anything to give himself away. He looked at his bleeding side, and undid his armor, tightening his shirt around the area. He looked to his side, and saw a gun pointed at his face.

*Click*

It was empty, and as Snipe was refilling his ammo, Tenya used his chance to escape. He rushed to the doors and jumped through the hole, and Dark Shadow blocked the hole once more.

"Is Yaororozu okay?" Tenya asked as he limped towards them. He looked at the girl, cradling her wounded body, but she forced herself to try and sit up when that question was asked. She created bandages, and gave them to Kyoka, to tie around her wounded parts. She grunted and yelped when she had her wounds covered up, but she nodded her head and forced herself to stand up. "I'm out of juice... Yaororozu... Can you make 1 more can of orange juice?" Tenya asked the girl, purely for the reason of allowing him to keep fighting.

She nodded her head.

Kyoka frowned.

"No, I'll do it... call Dark Shadow back, and make me light Ochaco." Kyoka extended her hand to the girl. Ochaco looked concerned, but nodded her head and did it for her. Dark Shadow came back towards them, and Kyoka floated towards him. Grabbing onto her, Dark Shadow rushed into the room through the hole. "Let go of me..." Kyoka whispered to Dark Shadow, and the second he did, she started to float up into the air.

Attention on Dark Shadow, Snipe started to shoot towards the hole to try and get at the kids behind the doors, ignoring Dark Shadow.

*Shatter*

He couldn't ignore the glass case shattering, or the girl falling out of the air. Shooting at Kyoka, and hitting her in the same arm, inches away from her other wound, as she landed on top of him and pushed him to the ground. She stretched her earphone jacks down at him, and stabbed them next to his head. Playing the most intense heartbeat she could manage, she shattered the ground around his head, and when Snipe stopped moving, she guessed the tick with it. She heard the sounds of guns though, shifting their aim to her, and saw the small robot army preparing to open fire.

"Sorry, gotta use this!" Kyoka rolled across the ground and grabbed Snipe's gun, and she fired it at the robots.

She missed every single shot.

It took more than just holding a gun to use it, it took more skill than she had expected it. Thankfully for her life, Dark Shadow rushed around and destroyed the robots with ease once she had missed, and quickly after, the smoke in the room cleared away. Dark Shadow opened up the doors with some serious effort, but soon enough all of her teammates were in the same room with her again.

"You did it! This is the last one!" Ochaco ran over and hugged Kyoka.

She was so glad that the girl didn't die!

"I'll use the last of my strength to make parachutes." Momo spoke as she formed enough parachutes for everyone in the room. She attached one to Snipe first, and with help, threw their teacher out of the window. Watching him fall, she pressed the button to open the parachute from a distance, and smiled to herself as the teacher safely fell down towards where their fellow students were, to catch him. "Lets grab the crystal, destroy the machine, and jump." Momo strapped her parachute on herself.

Everyone noticed she seemed to be forgetting something.

"What about Naruto? How will he escape?" Tsuyu asked what they were all thinking, and Momo turned and looked at her with a smile.

"He's Naruto, I'm sure he has a plan to escape. I have full faith in him." Momo answered rather simply. If anyone was a pro when it came to _not dying_ from things that should kill him, it was their strongest classmate. The guy should have long been dead from the things he had suffered from, but he was still alive and well.

Kyoka nodded in agreement, and plugged herself into the machine, blasting it to pieces with internal soundwaves in one quick blast. Tsuyu hopped up into the machine and grabbed the crystal, ripping it from it's spot.

 **-In the Basement-**

*Splat*

Orochimaru spewed more blood from his mouth, his elderly, weak form unable to manage anymore without his connections to the flying fortress around him. Trapped in his machines, he was unable to get up and escape as red lights started to go off all in the room around him. The last of the tubes connecting to his body snapped, and the color of his skin started to drastically grow paler.

 **-With Naruto-**

'Fuck! What is that robot body made of!?' Naruto rubbed his sore fist as he jumped back. He ducked underneath a laser, and rolled out of the way as Orochimari tried to kick him. The robot fell to the ground on his knees for a moment, and Naruto panted, before he grinned in relief. "What, robot body can't keep up with... what?" Naruto stood up straight as the red lights in the room started to go off.

Orochimaru's face twisted into a scowl.

"My life support! Those fools, they destroyed my life support, _and_ the only thing keeping the weapon stable... this entire place could blow at any moment now! Your friends have doomed us all!" Orochimaru shouted as his robot body started to fade. Unable to control it very well anymore, with his real body dying. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment, before he sighed and sat down.

Well damn.

If this place could blow at any minute, and in his condition, then there was no way he was escaping the explosion. Naruto took out his phone, and looked at his contacts, before he smiled to himself.

"Well... my friends should have escaped by now. If my life is what it takes to save the world, that seems like a fair trade." Naruto looked at his broken legs, and sighed to himself. He wasn't in a great condition at the moment, and transforming wouldn't fix his broken legs. There was no way he was going to escape in time to outrun the place blowing up for sure.

Orochimaru looked shocked.

"Do... do you not fear death boy?"

"Of course, this is terrifying. This is the life I signed up for, so I really can't complain... about dying at least. You being the last person I see, now that is something to complain about..." Naruto leaned up against the wall and sighed to himself. Naruto felt the pain medication wearing off, and the pain his body was going through right was was getting much more intense.

Orochimaru barely managed to stand up, his control over his false body becoming more and more unstable.

"This place might have five minutes before it explodes... and my real body no longer has the Hoshi no Tama fragments acting as life support. To think, my 129 years of life ends today... even my immortality didn't last." Orochimaru fell down, unable to control his body anymore. Naruto looked at him with a frown on his face, before he sighed to himself.

He hated the way that sounded.

"You seem to have accepted it pretty-"

"-not! Don't think you've won just yet!" Orochimaru shouted with a dark, insane, grin on his face.

Naruto really didn't like the sound of that.

 **-On the Beach-**

"Guys! All of the pros are safe!" Mina shouted as she rushed over towards their friends as they fell out of the sky. The countdown clock that was displayed everywhere had actually stopped. The world was safe once more... in comparison to being burned to ashes at least. There were still villains all around the world of course, but this big baddy was gone now.

'That medication should be wearing off by now... I hope... where is he?' Izuku ran towards everyone as well. His eyes widened a little when he did a head count, and while he counted Tsuyu... he didn't count Naruto among the people who had escaped.

The fortress was flying out of the sky.

"The world is safe! The bad guy was beaten, and everyone is... mostly unharmed..." Denki shouted out, before he saw the blood that was staining their bodies. Half of them were covered in their own blood, but not enough to warrant their lives being in immediate danger. "Where is foxy?" Denki looked around for their vulpine classmate as everyone touched down on the ground.

Nobody could see him everywhere.

"Where is my bro?" Kirishima asked as he walked up to Tokoyama, the least injured person present among the rescue party. Tokoyama slid his parachute off his shoulders, before he nodded at Kirishima.

"He was playing distraction, with his strength, he should escape any moment now." Tokoyama showed his confidence. Seeing as Naruto put faith in him, he would in turn put faith in Naruto to survive.

*Ding*

Mina ignored everyone else as she looked down at her phone, and she saw that she got a text from Naruto.

 _I love you, thank you for being in my life._

Mina didn't know why, but tears rolled down her cheeks moments after reading his message.

"Naruto isn't here yet? I'm sure he would have been done by now... but that means he is still..." Ochaco turned her head and looked towards the falling fortress as well. Everyone started to look that way, 19 pairs of eyes watched as the watched as the base started to come apart.

Eyes started to widen.

Then, it happened, the base exploded with enough force that even where they were, they could all feel the explosive power of the boom. The heat from the explosion, the blue flames filling the sky itself. Giant parts of the fortress fell into the ocean, the sky clearing and revealing the moon above. Some pieces even rained down on the beach around them, Bakugo even blasted a piece out of the air and into the ocean in front of them.

"Naruto."

"Naruto!" Mina shouted, _screamed_ , at the top of her lungs as she tried to run towards the ocean. She was stopped when she was grabbed by the wrist, just as a giant piece of metal nearly crushed her. There was silence in the class, even Bakugo had his head bowed in respect at their fallen comrade. Mina broke down in the sand and stated to cry then and there.

His last words to her.

She didn't even have the chance to respond to them before Naruto died. His last words were so heart felt, and even over a text, she could tell they were sincere. His last thoughts before he died... they were of her. She was crying so hard, it physically hurt her body. They had been dating for nearly a full year at this point, they may not always show it, but she had strong feelings for him as well. Most of those in the class were actually crying.

'He died to give us a chance to save everyone... he was a true hero to the end.' Tenya thought, clenching his eyes shut, tears in them at the last act of a real hero.

"Can somebody please help me... I can't move my body... and I'm in a lot of pain."

...

"Seriously dude, what does it take to kill you!?" Kirishima shouted as Naruto started to float in the water towards them, a shark carrying Naruto towards the land. Everyone watched as the shark dropped Naruto off at the shore, before the shark grew wings and flew away. "Dude... I thought that shark was dead." Kirishima remembered that shark as the one that had tried to eat him. Yet here it was again, alive and well, carrying Naruto back to the shore on it's back. "What is-"

"Naruto!" Mina pushed Kirishima out of the way roughly as she grabbed Naruto. "I love you too! I love you so much, don't ever scare me like that again! I thought you were dead!" Mina pulled the limp Naruto into a powerful hug.

It hurt him, a lot.

Almost every inch of his body was covered in damage and bruises, with massive cuts along his body. Thankfully, he was _immune_ to his own Fox-Fire, so the fire from the explosion actually didn't hurt him at all. It was the powerful explosions from the _other_ fires in the explosion that had done some damage to him, not to mention getting thrown into the ocean hurt like a bitch.

'... Is he too stupid to die?'

It was a common thought in the class.

"Got it... got my Tama back..." Naruto let got of the Tama that was in his hand, letting it fall into the sand. He had gotten it back right as the explosion went off, he had a weak grin on his face. Mina flipped him over, before she grabbed his face, and she didn't care that they were surrounded by everyone, and that everyone was watching them. Mina kissed him, and though they had shared many kisses in private with nobody watching, this kiss was perhaps the most passionate one that Naruto had ever gotten from Mina.

Tears turned into smiles.

'... Why was he not chosen for this power... why was it given to me? How could All Might not see that Naruto was suited for this power?' Izuku looked down at his fist, and he couldn't help but feel the weight of the power he was given. Seeing somebody who should have gotten the power instead of him... it gave him an empty feeling inside. He had always thought, since All Might chose him, he had been the one most worthy of the power in All Might's eyes... but here, was somebody who had fully prepared to die today.

Mina was crying on Naruto's face, but they were happy tears.

Now this, this was a happy ending.

"Okay... now can I go to a hospital or Recovery Girl?"

Everyone laughed when Naruto made that joke, until he coughed up blood.

Okay, not a joke.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Plelase!**_


	35. Chapter 35 Rewards and Punishments

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Orochimaru did NOT transfer his soul into Naruto.  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Checks.

For their work in doing the jobs of Pro Heroes, when there were no Pro Heroes capable of saving the world, all of the students of Class 1-A were given rather decently sized checks for their efforts. Checks from the government that were worth 1,000,000 yen each (About 10,000 Dollars) for their efforts in saving the world. Sadly, most of the students weren't going to be getting credit for what they did, only the ones who had a direct role in taking down the Fortress were being credited in the news as the ones who did anything. That was only because the news had been able to see the kids who were parachuting down from the sky, and had assumed they were the only ones who did that part, while Naruto, was the one who "destroyed" the Fortress.

For some, the checks were _amazing_ (Ochaco), and others didn't really care about the money (Momo).

Sadly, the fact that _students_ had to save the _teachers_ had not really gone over well with the parents, which was why the teachers that had to be saved, All Might included, were currently speeding up their plans and visiting all of the parents. It was now more important than ever to get the students to move into the dorms to try and regain as much trust from the parents as possible.

"It always amazes me how fast he heals."

"Girl, your arms aren't moving as fast as your mouth is." Midnight spoke down to Mina with crossed arms. The woman was enjoying lounging in a chair, in a swimsuit, while Mina used a fan on her face to cool her down. When Midnight had gotten into her home, she had pretty quickly noticed when she saw her bookshelf, and how her favorite BL books had been melted to nothing. It had been very easy for her to assume that Mina had been the culprit, and even though her reason for being in her apartment was okay, the fact her books (all limited addition, by the way) that she used the most were gone. "You two are going to be spending your days off of school working for me until I've had enough." Midnight pointed out as some water splashed on her legs.

She wiped the drool from her lips moments later when she looked back to the sight before her, in her other hand was a video camera that was recording Naruto's part of the punishment.

'I should have stayed injured... I really should have...' Naruto lamented the fact he wasn't dying right now. No, he just _had_ to have enough stamina to let Recovery Girl heal all of his injuries in a few days.

No, he had to have a sturdy body... a body that Midnight was currently filming. Here he was, being put on display in a _fucking speedo_ , with nothing else on him. Washing cars for free, this wasn't even to pay for the books. Midnight told them she would forgive them if Naruto did this, and Mina acted as the woman's butler. Even right now, Mina was wearing a butler suit with fitted shoulders, while also taping her chest flat. She had her hair slicked back, and was wearing sunglasses to hide the feminine shape of her eyes. Midnight had turned the girl into a cross-dresser for the very purpose of making her look more boyish, and enjoy this situation as much as she could.

'She's got... very questionable hobbies... this woman is a-' Mina didn't even get to finish the sentence, before Midnight picked up her empty glass, and motioned for it to be filled again. Mina was forced to refill her glass with more tea, as the woman enjoyed watching her boyfriend wash cars. She wasn't the only one, Mina was forced to watch as women of all ages with cars drove into Midnight's free car washes to get the view of the boy who was appearing in the news. Even some men, which disturbed Mina a little to have other men looking at her boyfriend, were coming in for the view. '... I guess it's not so bad though.' Mina thought to herself as she glanced at Naruto.

She wasn't going to complain about the view she was getting for sure, made her a little hot under the collar to look at him with so much of his body revealed... and _not bloody_ this time. Recovery Girl had done amazing work healing Naruto up to full health again.

"I should have made him wear a smaller speedo..." Midnight let loose a sigh as she looked at only half of the young man's butt being exposed. She should have also gotten one with a design on it, something on the crotch... like the word "Big" or "Youth". Something along those lines, instead of the simple red speedo he was wearing. "Keep working until you're dripping with sweat Naruto! I want all of the cars that come through here to SHINE!" Midnight called out to him, before she turned her attention back to Mina. "Fan harder, I want him to sweat, not me. I can appreciate how your efforts were to save the world, but ruining my porn-"

"Don't you mean romantic novel?" Mina tried to help Midnight's image a little.

"It was porn and we both know it, I'm not ashamed of my hobbies." Midnight denied the help. She was the 18+ Only Hero, she had an image as a rather naughty woman to uphold... though she was still a rather modest woman as well, she was not ashamed of her hobbies. Her love for youthful and manly men, and her more lustful side, were not things she ever denied. As long as her hobbies didn't hurt others, there was no reason for her to take shame in them. "Anyway, you should be thanking me. I can smell a virgin from a mile away, and you reek of it." Midnight winked at the girl.

Mina appreciated that, and she smiled and nodded at Midnight.

Maybe this wasn't so bad.

'You know... I can understand why guys look at girls a little... seeing this is kind of hot." Mina whispered to herself. '... After telling him I loved him...' Mina thought to herself, before her cheeks flushed deeply. She looked at Naruto's body, before she looked away and fanned Midnight harder than before. After awhile in her relationship with Naruto, about 6 months or so, she had actually been willing to have sex with Naruto if he ever asked her. She would have never gone out of her way to do it, but she was willing if Naruto ever pushed the issue. Now though, now after admitting to Naruto _and herself_ that she was in love with him... now she wanted it

She wanted to make a move... she _wanted_ him to make a move. It was no longer an issue about her being willing or unwilling, this was something she flat out wanted. She wanted to take her relationship deeper. It wasn't just because she was attracted to his body, but they had been dating for nearly as year, and other than the occasional butt slap, they hadn't gone beyond kissing. Even then, the butt slapping was mostly her messing with Naruto, and him giving her dirty looks for doing it at bad times.

"Oh come on!"

"Oooooh, look at the dirty on that car, he's going to get so dirty covered in all of that." Midnight zoomed in with her camera, her own cheeks flushing. She was so going to use this the second she was alone.

Mina glanced down at her.

"You know that is my boyfriend your objectifying right?" Mina deadpanned as she made sure that she continued to fan Midnight, really not generally liking this part of it. "If it was your boyfriend, you... you..." Mina's nose started to bleed a little. "... It's really dry outside..." Mina said, ignoring the water and steam that were around them. She didn't give the smirking Midnight the satisfaction of knowing that she was enjoying this right now.

Midnight passed her a cold glass of tea.

"If it's so dry, you must be feeling really thirsty then..." Midnight enjoyed teasing Mina, and watching Naruto. She was going to have so much fun with their punishment for breaking into her home, good reasons or not. So much good porn of hers had been lost, and just paying for it wasn't going to be enough for her.

This girl was so hot for her boyfriend, and teasing her was so much fun.

 **-With Ochaco-**

"... Money... what do I even do with this much?" Ochaco looked at the 3 checks that she had recieved. Momo and Naruto, seeing her totally shocked reaction at the amount on the checks, had actually both given her their checks. Since her Quirk had been the entire reason they were able to save so many lives in the first place, they had decided to forgo their rewards for their work done, and give her their money rewards. So here she was, sitting with enough money to not have to worry about money for a good awhile... and she didn't know what to do with it. She was pretty sure even her parents had never seen this much money, and they weren't going to accept the money if she tried to give it to them.

3,000,000 yen... it was a lot of money, to not know what to do with.

Ochaco laid down on her bed, before she rolled around, hands on her face. She kicked her legs out and screamed into her hands, unsure about what she wanted to buy.

"Screw it, not going to use it, just going to put it in the bank!" Ochaco shouted as she jumped up. She would save it up, and use it when she graduated from U.A., so that when it was time for her to start up her own hero agency, she would have the money for it.

 **-With Naruto-**

"I hate this so much... I should be training for the sports festival next week... but nooooo, I have to do this..." Naruto hated this so much. The speedo was super uncomfortable for him downstairs, and he was wasting his time with this. He didn't care if people looked at him sexually in general, he was used to it from Mina when she thought he wasn't paying attention. He just hated wasting time he could spend trying, doing something like this that served absolutely no purpose. He was pretty sure he saw a woman purposely drive her car through a muddy water puddle just to bring her car back through the wash. "... How haven't I gotten written up for indecent exposure yet?" Naruto asked with a frown.

Right now, he would really appreciate a police officer coming by, and writing him a ticket for this, that way he could put on regular swim trunks.

Speaking of the police.

"Damn, check on the bulge on that kid."

"Damnit..." Naruto whispered when a female officer passed by on her patrol, and she didn't even do her job. She just eyed him, before she nodded to Midnight with a wink. The two women seemed to know each other. His only hope was the male officer with the woman officer.

"Mmmmhmmm, what a body."

'Damnit... What the hell is wrong with my luck? Why can't a villain attack right now... just... attack right now so I have an excuse to not be here... why does a villain never attack me when a pro hero is nearby?' Naruto looked at Midnight in the area. What was wrong with his luck, if he had just been out with Mina, a villain would have certainly attacked. Yet, Midnight was here, and no villains to be seen.

Thankfully, nobody else he knew as here.

"Naruto? What are you wearing?" Ryuko asked as she walked by in her hero costume. She had her arms crossed as she looked at Naruto, not so much as a blush on her face. 'He's certainly grown from the little kid I remember.' Ryuko glanced at his body. She didn't really show any other reaction though, she was just more curious why Naruto was doing this.

Naruto slammed his forehead into the concrete.

Fuck his life.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	36. Chapter 36 Haunting Dreams

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Movie: Check  
Popcorn: Check  
Toothbrush: Check  
Five Intense Showers: Check  
Perfume: Check

"Almost done with my checklist!" Mina was excited as she looked at the list for everything she was going to need. It was after, and the movers were transporting her things to U.A.'s dorms (her parents had agreed to her moving into the dorms), so she had some time to kill before she had to get back. She would sort her room out after school the next day, she didn't mind living in a mess for awhile, not when she had something so important that she was going to do. She had checked her calender for this day, and marked down that this was the _best possible_ day for everything she wanted. She had finally decided, after seeing Midnight's punishment, what she finally wanted.

She literally just finished having her period, so it was the best, and safest time for what she was going to try and get Naruto to do.

"Aren't you a little too young to be buying condoms?"

"... Just shut up and take my money." Mina stated with narrowed eyes. She had grabbed a box in each of the sizes, other than small since after seeing Naruto's bulge, she got a pretty good idea of what his size was _not._ "Now... these _are_ Quirk-proof right?" Mina asked as she looked at the different boxes. Her cheeks were burning red, but the woman in front of her simply picked up the boxes and looked at the backs of them. She had done some research, and learned that condoms came with different anti-Quirk measures for a great number of brands.

"These are Fire, Ice, Electricity, and made with enhanced Durability."

"Do they protect against Acid though?" Mina asked with a serious face. She knew she didn't have the best control over her Quirk in the world, the fact that she had melted through her own clothes enough times going through school proved that. But since starting high school, she had really started to get a handle on her Quirk. She was 90...80... 75% sure that her Quirk wasn't going to activate when she had sex. That was a C on the grading scale, which was a passing grade... right? Just to be safe though, she wanted to at least try and see if there were condoms that were resistant against her Quirk. "I don't want to hurt my boyfriend." Mina stated with an awkward look behind her, as her items in her basket were rung up.

Thankfully, nobody behind her seemed to care about what she was saying, mostly because the guys were wincing in pain and covering their crotches, no longer imaging themselves in her boyfriend's position anymore.

Girls who spewed Acid were not in demand for sex.

"Acid? Maybe, I don't know, I've never met a person with that Quirk who found anyone willing to be with them."

"Wow... you're super helpful." Mina sighed to herself. With all of the measures she was taking to make this work, Naruto better be willing to work with her. As in, he better put aside his possible fear of penile harm, and stick it in her.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Been awhile since we trained like this... you're sure pumped up!" Kirishima shouted as he trained with Naruto in his room at the dorms. Kirishima was already done moving in, so they had decided to get in some practice for the Sports Festival coming up. That meant that Kirishima was getting hard, and Naruto was punching the shit out of him until he couldn't stay hard anymore. It was a good training method, but it seemed that Naruto had really stopped getting anything out of it. "What are those by the way?" Kirishima asked as he looked at the bands on Naruto's arms.

Naruto punched him in the face.

"A girl in the support class made them for me, these sense how much my body weighs, and becomes half my body weight." Naruto explained as he socked Kirishima in the forehead. Naruto had 10 of them on each of his arms, and 10 of them on each leg. The amount of weight that Naruto was adding to his body was no small amount, and the layer of sweat Naruto had produced was more than Kirishima had ever seen of Naruto. Naruto kicked Kirishima in the ribs, and broke him from his hardened state with ease, the powerful kick destroying his hardness.

Kirishima collapsed and held his side.

That hurt!

"Going to feel that tomorrow!" Kirishima grunted out loudly, pushing himself back to his feet to start again. Naruto was his most regular sparring body, and ever since they started this, Kirishima had learned a good deal of martial arts from watching Naruto and learning from him. Naruto was increasing the strength of the bones in his fists and legs by attacking him, thus raising the amount of power he could attack people with, without worrying about hurting himself. That was... until Naruto's bones had become even harder than his own hardness, making what Naruto gained from this training practically worthless to him. "You're already super strong, shouldn't you be training in your fox-"

"I'm not going to use my Quirk in the Sports Festival... I've been relying too much on my Quirk lately. Kirishima... I rampaged... I lost control... I can't let that happen again. I locked away my Hoshi no Tama in it's safe again. Until I'm stronger... I'm going to try and use my Quirk only when I absolutely need it. The Sports Festival is going to be the perfect place to test myself." Naruto denied him easily. Kirishima didn't know what it was like to have a Quirk that could make you become a murderous monster at the drop of a hat. He had only really used his Quirk so much against the Supervillain because he could not afford to hold back his Quirk, so many lives were on the line at that point.

Kirishima tried to punch Naruto, but Naruto caught it and flung him to the ground, before he kicked him in the side, rolling him onto his stomach with a loud gasp.

Kirishima got on his hands and knees.

"... You rampaged? I thought you just used all of your power against that super strong-"

"-luck... it was sheer luck I only killed that Nomu. If Aizawa wasn't there to stop me, I wouldn't have stopped there. I'm scared... I'm really scared of what I could have done." Naruto knew he was safe to talk about this. Kirishima wasn't going to judge him, and it felt good to have somebody to rely on for this. Getting this off of his chest felt good, and his friend seemed pretty happy to be trusted with it. "... Nomu _beat me_... my Quirk activated on it's own. It's scary... knowing that every time you use your Quirk, something could push you over the edge." Naruto stopped punching Kirishima, and kicking him, in favor of sitting down on his bed and speaking.

He didn't want to kill anyone, even villains, if he could help it. Yet, his Quirk thirsted for blood, and the more power he used of his Quirk, the higher the risk he could fall into another rampage. Even using 4-Tails form was pushing what he was capable of handling. Any further and he would usually stop being able to see friend from enemy, so he could only use that number when the only people he could see her all enemies.

Kirishima sat next to him.

"... Like your mom?" Kirishima knew he was stepping on a landmine.

"... Like my mom... My father is the Thunder God, the Legendary Number 2 Hero, famous for his Teleport Quirk. He had once saved over 1,000 people in under a second, from a gasoline explosion and a collapsing building... but when people see me, they remember my mom... She lost control, and all my life, people who knew my mom, looked at me with eyes that told me they were afraid of me... you and Mina were my first friends for a lot of reasons. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy I met you... but ever since I've met all of you and learned how to be happier... The bloodlust has gotten stronger..." Naruto laid back and looked at the ceiling. Making friends had made it even easier for him to fall into the bloodlust. Imagining them getting hurt, or seeing them hurt, the thought alone could make him so angry. They were precious to him at this point, and losing them? He didn't want to go back to having no friends.

Kirishima laid down next to Naruto, both of them looking at the ceiling.

"You need therapy, you've got a lot of emotional baggage." Kirishima gave his professional advice for this. "Not to mention you're constantly being attacked by real freaks, and can't go into the city without a villain popping up... and in the last 2 weeks, you've nearly died 3 times."

"4"

"4? When was the fourth time?" Kirishima didn't remember Naruto almost dying. He was pretty sure he would have noticed it in the news if Naruto had fought a villain and nearly died from it.

"Last night I had a nightmare so bad, I actually woke up and had an anxiety attack... felt like I was going to die." Naruto didn't want to mention that. Naruto didn't like that he had been having nightmares every once and awhile, but they had been happening.

Kirishima sat up and looked down at him in concern.

"Dude, we should take you to a hospital or something. That is really serious, do you know what is causing it?"

"Himiko Toga... I dreamed that you guys had never came to save me. I honestly though I was over what happened, but a couple of times a week, she appears in my worst nightmares... and next to her are a group of villains... being lead by that bastard covered in hands... The dreams feel so real too... sometimes... I see the face of a man with no nose... dripping with the blood of heroes... and then there are times I dream of... something worse." Naruto sat up with Kirishima. The dreams had always felt so real to him, to the point when he had those dreams he would wake up in a cold sweat. "... I'm having dreams of a little girl... with a horn on her head... and she's being hurt... she's being hurt really bad..." Naruto didn't know what his dreams were trying to tell him, but it was pretty fucked up.

The girl was small, she couldn't be older than six... and her arms were covered in scars. Her clothes were little more than rags, and her red eyes called for him without saying it.

"Dude... dark..."

"Monster Fox... It was formed when the a person with the Nine-Tails Quirk and the Gigantification Quirk had a child, and that child gained a composite Quirk. The Nine-Tails Quirk gave the person with it the power to transform into a Nine-Tails... and manifest all of the abilities of the legendary creature... With my Monster Fox Quirk, I think I've been awakening the hidden powers of the Nine-Tails Quirk... I'm afraid these dreams... that they aren't dreams." Naruto hated that thought so much. If so, then his visions were visions of the future. They were visions of people suffering, and there was a little girl who needed his help. His contact with his Tama had been when he started to get these dreams, and now, they wouldn't stop even now that he had locked it away again.

Kirishima didn't know what to say, so he just placed his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked at him, and he stopped with that.

"Sorry."

"It's fine... If these dreams are true though, then there is a little girl out there, scared and abused... and I have the power to save her. My dream last night... was when I saw the little girl... Eri... is" Naruto spoke in a practical whisper. He had just heard her name briefly in the dream, and he didn't know what her last name was. "She's just a kid... no kid should be treated like a menace by adults because of a power they didn't choose-"

"-like you?" Kirishima asked with a look at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him, shocked.

"What?"

"You're seeing yourself in this girl, right? I mean, the government told the Top 10 to kill you if it came down to it. You didn't have any friends growing up, and you grew up with the knowledge that your parents killed each other... and everyone is always putting a ton of pressure on you. This girl in your dreams, you're relating to her situation, because you can understand her... not to mention you've been tortured and abused by that blood-freak... and you've nearly died several times." Kirishima wasn't smart by any stretch of the word, but even he could see that Naruto was seeing himself in this girl. Their situations were mirrors of each other, where Naruto had his uncle, it was only latter in his life that he got the support of others.

Everything this little girl was going through, Naruto had experienced at some point in his life, so it was easy to see himself in this girl's shoes, and it just made everything they were doing to her in the dream that much more horrible to him.

"... That makes me feel worse..." Naruto pointed out.

His friend sucked in his breath... whoops.

"Have you talked about any of this to your uncle?"

"Of course not... he's got so much on his plate. I don't want him to have to deal with my problems, ya know..." Naruto turned bright red when he realized what he had just said.

"Ya know?"

"Don't repeat it!" Naruto tackled Kirishima and covered his mouth to prevent him from saying those words again. He had a verbal tic, and he didn't like it when people knew about it. He had spent so long trying to get rid of it, but it would seem that in his moment of weakness, his verbal tic had decided to make a reappearance. The two of them wrestled on the bed for a moment, before Naruto got him in a rough headlock. "Don't you dare tell anyone, got it?" Naruto threatened in a low growl.

"Got it... ya know."

Kirishima went flying out the window.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	37. Chapter 37 Mina's Bad Week

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Naruto, lets take our relationship to the next level!"

Kirishima blinked and looked towards Mina as she burst through the door to Naruto's room. He had no clue what to make of what she had just screamed into his ear. She had actually surprised him to the point that he had jumped out of Naruto's bed, dropping the martial arts magazine that he was reading. Mina had closed her eyes when she entered the room, so she didn't know it... but it was just him, Kirishima, in the room at the moment.

There was a heavy silence.

"... Naruto isn't here, he's out training right now. He asked me to watch his new pet." Kirishima pointed to the tank in the room, that had a toad sitting in the middle of it, the toad croaking as it made itself comfortable in it's new home. "Also... weren't you two already screwing?" Kirishima was always under the impression that Naruto and Mina had been screwing already, and just didn't make a big deal out of it since they never really made a big deal out of their relationship. Until Mina had confessed her love for Naruto, most people in the class hadn't really known about their relationship... those that didn't pay close attention. They kept their affection for each other pretty tame in public, it was in private that they really showed their feelings.

He had just assumed Mina had already put the moves on Naruto before now.

"... Damnit..."

 **-With Naruto-**

"Yes! Now THIS is the perfect way to get ready!"

Naruto blocked a bear claw, not using his Quirk, before he grabbed a firm hold on it, and he threw the shark over his shoulder that had thrown the punch, pulling it off of it's spider legs, and slamming it onto the ground.

There was no mistake in that sentence.

The Shark with the Quirk, that Naruto had originally believed he killed until it saved his life, had made itself known to him again. So, since the shark could fly, Naruto had taken it hunting in the forest to find it the best animal stuff to work with. The Shark seemed to have eaten some kind of intelligent animal, maybe a dog, and had gained the mental abilities of such an animal. When Naruto had beaten the Shark, he had set himself firmly as it's master, and it had actually been showing him some affection. Now, the Shark had evolved even further with it's Quirk, and had become able to manifest more animal parts out of it's body. It had 8 large spider legs coming from it's body, complimented by the large bird wings coming from it's back. It's left arm was a large bear arm, while it had a massive crap claw for a right arm. It seemed his Shark could only only manifest a max of 5 different animal traits at the same time.

This Shark would make an amazing sparring partner!

 **-Mina (Day 2)-**

She was going to do it, only a few days until the Sports Festival, and she was going to get this done before then. She knocked on Kirishima's door, and when he opened it up, she sighed in relief at the fact he was in there, and Naruto was not.

"You, say here, no matter what you here come from Naruto's room, you _stay here."_ Mina threatened him as she let a small amount of acid pool into the palm of her hand.

His Hardness would offer him NO protection from her Acid, and he nodded his head very quickly.

Nodding her head, she went over towards Naruto's room, and she didn't even knock as she went right in. She was about to open her mouth, before she closed it when she saw that Naruto had company. She was very surprised when she saw Momo was sitting with Naruto by his desk, a book in her hands, while Naruto was doing some kind of work with her watching him.

"You got this wrong."

"Damnit... Thanks." Naruto erased and corrected the mistake. Since he was lousy at studying, and he had lousy teachers growing up... and most of his time at U.A. was spend severely injured, he was way far behind in his studies. Academics-wise, he was at the bottom of the class, even though he was at the top of the class in the physical and battle aspect. Momo had noticed his low scores in class, and had actually offered to come to his room and tutor him in the subjects that he was behind in.

Basically, everything except English, which he was at the _surprisingly_ top of the class in... mostly because his uncle _loved_ all things American, so he had been to the country quite a few times himself, and had been forced by his uncle to learn the language.

"Sorry Mina, can you leave? Naruto can't have any distractions from his studies." Momo looked towards Mina, and she placed her hand on the back of Naruto's head, forcing him to keep looking at his work.

Mina pouted.

Damnit.

 **-Mina (Day 3)-**

Thankfully, Momo and Naruto were just going to study together once a week, which meant today was the day, for sure.

She had checked up on Momo, who was training for the Sports Festival, she had locked Kirishima in his room. Those two, the ones closest to Naruto were out of her way, so with that in mind, she was free to seduce Naruto.

She opened the door.

"Ribbit, I didn't know you knew so much about toads."

There was Tsuyu, with Naruto as she helped him feed his new pet toad. They were placing crickets in the cage, and watching as the toad ate them quickly, once he actually noticed that they were around him. She shouldn't be surprised to see Tsuyu in Naruto's room one day since he got a new pet, considering that Toads and Frogs were apart of the same animal family.

"This is Gamakichi, I named him after my last one, Gamabunta... I'm going to get him a brother, since he seems a little lonely. I know a _ton_ about toads and frogs, and I even developed my own martial arts style based around them. I call it Frog Kata." Naruto explained to Tsuyu as he took his toad out of it's tank, and passed it to Tsuyu gently. She took it and looked at it, before she looked up at Naruto.

Frog Kata? That souned interesting.

"I've never seen you use it." Tsuyu pointed out, since whenever he used his Quirk, he used a strange form of boxing that she didn't recognize. She had no clue what it was called, but it seemed like a strange mix of several different styles of combat, with Naruto's own unique flair to it. "... Nevermind... I've seen it... can you teach me? I want to be even more Froggy." Tsuyu poked a finger to her chin in thought.

Naruto leaned down at Gamakicki at her chest level, and grinned at the toad, not noticing Mina behind him.

"Sure thing, lets start after the Sports Festival. You can ask Kirishima and Deku, my training will leave you hurting." Naruto let his toad jump back into his hands, and placed it back into his tank.

Mina pouted.

Damnit.

 **-Mina (Day 4)-**

Momo was training, Kirishima was training, and Tsuyu was spending her afternoon studying on her own.

Those three, the only ones that made sense to visit Naruto and get in her way, were out of the way. She had threatened Kirishima, checked up on Momo, watched as Tsuyu rejected a person's offer to hang out. Those were the only three people who would interrupt her, to her knowledge. Naruto was in his room, seeing as she could hear the music coming from his room at the moment.

"AH!"

Female scream, rushing into Naruto's room, her jaw dropped as she dropped to her knees.

There was Kyoka, laying on her chest, with Naruto sitting on her back. Naruto was sitting cross legged, and holding Kyoka's arms behind her back. The girl was covered in sweat to the point that it was showing through her clothes, of which she was thankfully wearing her gym clothes. She was using her Quirk, not her hands, to push herself off the ground with Naruto's added weight. The girl was also training to keep her back as straight as possible while carrying a larger man on her, in the situation that she would ever have to lift a man's weight.

'What the hell? Why is SHE asking for... she went onto the fortress with him... she must have wanted his help.' Mina hated that her boyfriend was strong and kind right now, since if somebody wanted training from him, he would give it to them if he didn't have a reason to say no.

"That was 47... just 203 more to go."

"You're a demon!" Kyoka shouted, almost regretting the... actually regretting the fact that she had asked for Naruto's help to grow stronger.

"Don't worry, after this you can sit on my back as I do 2,500 push-ups with one arm, if it makes you feel better." Naruto told her with a shrug of his shoulders. She wouldn't weight a ton, but she would add to his work out.

Mina dropped to her side with a twitching eye.

Damnit!

 **-Mina (Day 5)-**

Kirishima was in detention with Bakugo, Momo was training alone, Tsuyu was training for the Sports Festival, Kyoka was in her bed asleep after the nightmare Naruto put her through yesterday.

She could do this!

Looking at Naruto's door, she twitched.

 _Do Not Disturb._

Putting her ear up to the door, she could hear him asleep, more than likely on the floor or something. She sighed to herself, and rubbed the back of her head. She wanted to wake Naruto up, but she wouldn't do that to him. Not when he wanted to sleep. She wouldn't deprive him of his sleep, since he seemed to be having trouble sleeping lately, and he sounded pretty sound asleep.

She needed to be supportive.

Damnit!

 **-Mina (Day 6, Day Before Sports Festival)-**

"Aaaaah!?"

Mina let loose a scream of fear when she opened Naruto's door, and what greeted her was the teeth of a shark. She nearly got her head bitten off, before Naruto pulled the shark back into the room and looked at her.

"No, bad, no eating people!" Naruto punched his shark on the nose. Mina's jaw just dropped, sitting on her ass in the hallway, hand over her heart as she looked at the shark that was trying to escape Naruto. "No, bad, down... sit!" Naruto shouted at the shark, and the spider legs it was using started to take a sitting position, and it glared towards Mina with it's shark tail showing aggression.

'... I peed a little...'

"Sup Mina, need something? Sorry about this guy, I brought him here to see about training this guy to be more obedient. He hasn't been handling the forest really well, poor guy." Naruto rubbed the shark under the jaw, and it was soothed by this action.

What the fuck!?

Mina stood up, and she looked down at her legs... thankfully, it wasn't visible that she wet herself from that surprise. Bad news, now that she had wet herself, she was not really in the mood to have sex herself. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and her pink skin had gone paler... not to mention there was a Quirk-wielding Shark in Naruto's room right now. It was kind of a mood killer to be honest.

"Nothing... just wanted to say hi... hi..." Naruto looked at her in confusion as she spoke, but she continued as she turned around and started to walk away, the door starting to close behind her as she used her foot to close it. "... I'm going to go take a shower... and then go to bed... good luck tomorrow." Mina finished off as she leaned forward, depressed.

Naruto stopped the door from closing.

"You know, we've been dating for almost a year now... and you've gotten a real handle on your Quirk. With everything going on, I never got to suggest this to you... but want to have sex? I mean, not right now, but next chance we get... maybe on your birthday? We can make a date out of it?" Naruto asked her as he held his shark back from trying to escape.

...

"... I seriously love you... I'll be looking forward to it." Mina smiled again when she heard that.

Wait... she hadn't trained even a little for the Sports Festival.

Damnit!

 ** _Chapter End  
Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**


	38. Chapter 38 Family Issues

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

General Studies, Business Studies, Support Studies, and Hero Studies.

The 4 types of classes at U.A., and the four types that would be allowed to partake in the yearly Sports Festival, for U.A., an event that was broacasted across the entire nation, and watched by many civilians and pro hero agencies in the nation. It was the biggest place to make a statement, show off your ability, start gathering up a fan base, and begin making the connections that you would take with you to the top. Not only was it broadcasted nationwide, but the event itself took place in a massive stadium, where THOUSANDS were watching in person as well. For many, it would be a nerve destroying time, for those wanting to get into the Hero Course, it was even more so. Usually, the only class with nothing on the line were the Business Courses, and they were usually only there to make connections in the Business world.

"Naruto."

"Sup?" Naruto looked as who was speaking to him as Class A walked into the stadium, and the audience roared their approval towards the class. The honest favorites to win overall, and make the best showing. "Oh, you." Naruto saw it was Todoroki that was getting his attention.

"I'm going for you, and I want to beat you at your best. You better give it-"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to use my Quirk, so better aim for me another day. This is just going to be a chance to train for me." Naruto didn't care about the results of this dumb festival. He just wanted to grow stronger, so he was challenging himself by not using his Quirk. He was going to try to win of course, but this was more about taking himself to a new level, than it was about caring for these games. "Honestly, go after somebody else, I'm not going to be the outlet for your Daddy issues." Naruto could see that look in Todoroki's eyes pretty easily, and he could tell that either Todoroki was doing this for his father, or he was doing this to spite his father.

Either way, Naruto didn't want any part of it.

Todoroki went silent.

"Oh thank god... By the way Naruto, if there is any fighting, and we have to fight, can you take it easy-" Mina started, before Naruto placed his hand on her head.

"Mina... you're my girlfriend, and I love you... but if we have to fight, I'm kicking the shit out of you. This and that are two different things." Naruto wasn't going to go easy on anyone, he wasn't going to use his Quirk, but he wasn't going to go easy. He hoped he didn't _have to_ fight Mina, but if he did have to, he was going to punch her for sure. "You want to become a Hero too, so don't hold back on me either." Naruto told her with a grin.

She held her horns.

"Just don't break them, I don't know if they grow back." She prayed that he didn't bust her horns if they fought. She had never broken them before, other than the occasional crack on them. The cracks would heal, but she had never broken one off, and she didn't want her head to look weirder with one broken horn.

They all walked to their spots as Class A, and stood with the other classes as they walked in.

Naruto looked at the other Hero Course, Class B... the only real threats he could see among any of the other students showing up. Those who were also trained in combat by pro heroes as well. At least, known of them seemed like they were any real threat towards him personally, Quirk or no Quirk.

 **-With the Pro Heroes-**

"So, who is your favorite to win this?"

"Either Endeavor's son, or Thunder God's son. I feel sorry for the rest, but I don't think it's going to be a competition." Death Arms stated as he looked at the TV screen with Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods. He had been lucky, and had not been one of the Heroes who had been targeted by the freak of a villain not long ago. It hurt his pride a little, but he had been able to help control the flow of crime outbreaks as one of the few untargeted pros. "Monster Fox and Half-Hot Half-Cold, those two Quirks won't lose to a lot in combat, and I heard rumor that this year, there will be a tournament at the end." Death Arms walked towards the betting booth.

This one of the very few forms of legal gambling that was allowed at the moment.

He was going to make some money on this.

"I think that kid with the shadow has a good chance..." Mt. Lady figured she would bet as well. She didn't know who she was going to bet on though. She got in line with Death Arms. "Who are you betting on?" Mt. Lady asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Todoroki."

"... I think I'll bet on that Tokoyama boy." Mt. Lady had seen his power up close, so she might as well place her vote for him then.

"Wow, both of you are so stupid then... I'm going to bet on Naruto Uzumaki." They both looked and saw a girl standing in front of them in line, as the line got shorter and shorter. The girl was a tall one, standing around 180cm tall. She had long blond hair that was tied up in side ponytails, and she whore an orange hoodie, with black pants. Her blue eyes shined with _malice_ , and she had a wicked grin on her face as she looked at the television screens showing all around. "He's dangerous, a real monster, I wonder if he's going to rampage? I wonder what he looks like when he does." The girl's cheeks spread out into a wide smile, showing off the three whisker marks she had on each cheek.

"Rude." Mt. Lady stated, before she saw the girl get hit on the head.

"Quiet, we're not here to start a fight... we're here to watch this." A boy spoke this time, standing at also 180 cm in height. His hair was blond, extremely spiky, and long enough to cover his eyes, and go to his shoulders. He wore pure black, a black tuxedo with a red tie. His cheeks were decorated with three whisker marks as well. On his right hand, he had a X-Mark, with the same thing being reflected on his other hand. "I'm betting 30,000 yen on Naruto Uzumaki to win... without his Quirk." The boy placed his bet, and put down the money in cash and passed it to the betting manager.

He was given his paper slip to keep, and he walked out of the line.

"I'm betting 25,000 yen on Naruto Uzumaki to win, all three events... without his Quirk." She upped the stakes of her bet. "I'd bet 30,000 too, but I want to enjoy eating all the delicious food here!" She spoke with a more cheery tone.

She followed after him moments later.

"Weird kids... 1,500 ten on Todoroki to win at least one event." Death Arms wasn't a big spender for betting. He wasn't going to lower his odds of winning anything, but he wasn't going to win a lot either with the way he bet. The less likely the odds, the higher the earnings.

 **-With the Weird Kids-**

"Come on Brother, you're just as interested in watching our Elder Brother win as I am... considering he killed Nomu, Cousin Tomura has been itching to add Elder Brother to our ranks. To think, we can have _two_ Monster Foxes on our side if he joins us! Me and Elder Brother, and you with your Teleport, we'll cause so much chaos!" The girl spoke with a wide smile, her sharp canines showing as she whispered her menacing words.

"Naruko... we're here to spy on hero candidates, and earn money..."

"Oh come on Menma, don't tell me you're not the _least_ bit interested in how Naruto has grown after being raised by Father's Mortal Enemy... come on... you know your curious." Naruko pushed her forehead against him. He pushed her off, and he scowled at the TV screen, seeing the members of Class A and Class B, the Hero Courses. "After experiencing his first Rampage, the _darkness_ inside of Naruto has started growing, and his Quirk will get stronger and stronger... Hahaha... Ahahahahaha!" Naruko laughed loudly as she ignored all of the odd looks that she was getting.

This was an amazing day!

Menma was more wary of who was paying attention to them, though most people seemed to be willing to assume they were just kids who were in their own little world of delusions.

"Can you beat him?" Menma asked quietly.

"Don't know, doesn't that make it fun though?" Naruko just grinned wider, her eyes turning blood red as her teeth started to sharpen. She was so excited, that she actually started to transform. She calmed herself down though.

Soon enough... she would unleash chaos.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	39. Chapter 39 The First Event

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Obstacle Course.

The more traditional first event of any sports festival, though for most high schools it was considerably far less important. For U.A., only the 42 people who finished most quickly would be allowed to even try and take part in the events that came after the first event. It was a tournament of elimination, where ones running speed, balance abilities, and their abilities to analyze and take care of threats were all compared to one another. All of the classes started together, and their purpose was to run all around the stadium, starting inside of it in front of the small gates, before they ran around it and came back through the gates.

'The first obstacle is the gates, with so many people running through them at the same time, there will be crowding... I just have to be faster than everyone else.' Naruto leaned down and placed his hands on the ground. No, even as he said that, Naruto wasn't starting at the front of the pack. He was starting near the back, so even with his speed, it would be hard for him to cover so much extra ground without hurting the other students.

"Hey, Uzumaki."

Naruto ignored the male student voice that called out to him, since he didn't recognize who the voice belonged to. Cracking his neck by tilting his head, Naruto looked around for any advantage. He could use his Quirk, and running all the way around the stadium would be _easy_ it would barely take more than a minute, if even that. That wouldn't be a challenge though, and right now, he wanted to challenge himself to see how far he could get without his Quirk. To push himself to his limits, and go beyond them once more. If he allowed himself to take the easy way out in the competition, then that would just show how weak his resolve was.

"Good luck Naruto." Kirishima started.

"GO!"

The crowd rushed towards the gates instantly, and Naruto trailed behind them as everyone got stuck. Jumping over the heads of the crowd, Naruto's feet touched the wall, before he jumped off the wall and landed on the other side of the crowd. Completely avoiding the crowd, after looking at the surrounding area, almost instantly placed Naruto in first as he cleared a considerable distance between himself as the competition. His longer, stronger, legs made his strides longer, and his bursts of speed more intense.

 _"And we already have our first two break away!"_

Todoroki was following a distance behind him, freezing the ground around him and sticking a good number of students in place. Almost the entire Business, Support, and General Studies were all frozen in place, with only Class A and Class B using their Quirks and other abilities to get away from the ice and make any progress.

'He's fast... His Quirk is strong, so I forget that even without using it, he's strong too...' Todoroki looked at Naruto's back as the distance between them grew and grew. His Quirk didn't make him faster or stronger, despite him having a stronger body than average thanks to his own father's training. Of course, even if Naruto didn't care about his declaration, he was still going to try his hardest to beat Naruto. 'What does he even know about father issues? He doesn't have...' Todoroki stopped that line of thought, before he thought something he would feel shame for thinking.

It wasn't Naruto's fault he had no parents, and holding that against Naruto was wrong, period.

Still, Naruto's comment pissed him off.

'Tenya isn't caught up with me... I'm surprised, I expected more competition from him than anyone else here.' Naruto was a little surprised he was in first place so far, and that Tenya, who had _Engines_ for legs wasn't. Actually, Naruto was more surprised when he saw Izuku covering the distance by glancing back. The boy was actually using his Quirk well, and increasing his speed to be able to cover a lot of distance in a short amount of time.

Izuku felt his body creaking.

'... Using 9% is killing me... it hurts... but I'm not breaking. I can maybe keep this up for 4 or 5 minutes before I hurt myself.' Izuku looked at Naruto's back as he started to close the distance between them. He passed Todoroki, who looked at him with surprise for passing him, before he focused on Naruto.

Naruto blinked to himself.

With how much Izuku could use of One for All, it didn't make sense for him to be catching up, which could only mean he was going slower than he should be.

...

"Oh, I forgot to remove these... they must have been weighing me down." Naruto spoke out loud as he looked at the dense weights hanging from his arms, adding a lot of extra weight to his body. Running with them, just as Izuku got within 15 feet of him, Naruto took them off and tossed them to the ground. "Better." Naruto started to up his speed far more than before, going almost twice as fast as before. Naruto sighed in relief at the loss of the extra weight, and when he glanced behind him, he saw Izuku looking surprised.

The boy smiled though... weird.

'... If I can catch up to Naruto... then I'll be worthy of this Quirk... I'm sure of it... Ever since I started school, I've barely grown at all... but he hasn't stopped getting stronger... I can take more pain!' Izuku pushed his Quirk even further than before. Going from 9% all the way to 11%, and suddenly, the pain increased even more than before. He felt the creaking get worse, and it felt like his bones could break at any moment. Izuku grinned as wide as he could though, and even as Naruto continued to still get further away from him (though not as quickly as before), he saw Naruto glance back at him.

Naruto grinned at him, a twinkle in his eye almost.

"Well damn! Here I thought my only competition was Tenya, but look at you Deku! Where was this you during training!?" Naruto asked loudly as he waved back at the younger teen. If he had seen _this side_ of the boy when he was training, then he would have stuck around a lot longer than he did. He was curious about what changed, but that could wait. Naruto saw as _giant robots_ blocked their path towards the next part of the race, and Naruto looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Not only them, but also the smaller robots on the ground as well.

Giant, slow moving, robots? Easy.

He ran right around them, and going between their legs, as he cleared the robot portion of the race with incredible ease. When a robot stood in his way, he punched it and knocked it out of his way, denting the hard steel. His training with Kirishima paying off, giving his fists enough power to easily smash the robots, without hurting his fists in the process. One of the giant robots was frozen solid, no doubt Todoroki, but Naruto paid it no mind as he looked towards the giant pits with pieces of land sticking out of them. Ropes running from land to land, which would force people to slow down and crawl along the ropes or use their Quirks in creative ways.

Was this suppose to be a challenge? Didn't seem like it.

"Come on teachers! Is this all you got for me!?" Naruto jumped onto a rope and started to run across it. It was easy for him to run across the ropes without losing any of his speed.

 _"It looks like Class A's Naruto Uzumaki is once more undaunted by the challenges before him! Is there any stopping this Unstoppable Force!?"_

'That's stupid.' Naruto jumped from one rope to the next as he crossed land after land with little to no challenge. Now here, many students were actually fearful of passing over the ropes and ended up dropping out. For the most part, only the Hero Course were able to pass this part of the race. Still, for most of them, it was extremely difficult to do without losing a good amount of their speed. "Seriously, Unstoppable Force? Maelstrom of Strength sounds a lot cooler, way to make me sound so uncool Present Mic." Naruto idly spoke to himself as he thought about the commentary.

With the ropes, the distance between him and the rest of the class was something that would make it hard for any of them to really hope to catch up.

Physical exams... they were where he shined his brightest, where he could use his body to it's utmost best.

 _"Lets just hope he finds this next part as-_

*BOOM*

The second Naruto's foot touched the ground after the rope portion, the ground exploded in a pink cloud of pain. The commentary paused for a moment, before Naruto ran out of the cloud of smoke without any fear of damage. Naruto ran into explosion after explosion, none of them were lethal anyway, so he just ignored them and went full speed through them. Stopping and slowing down for nothing as his body was assaulted after boom, after boom, after boom.

 _"-explosive as we do! It seems like nothing will stop this... Maelstron of Strength!"_

"Maelstrom, not Maelstron! Seriously, did you bite your tongue!? Even when they get it _right_ they somehow get it wrong. I should have left the weights on, then maybe this could have been a better work out... My morning run is harder than this." Naruto complained to himself as he crossed the finish like and entered the stadium again. Taking First Place with relative ease.

 **-With Toshinori-**

"That's my boy! Did you see him!? That was-..." Toshinori, surrounded by other teachers, quickly toned himself down. When he realized they were all sending him strange looks, he rubbed the back of his head with a small smile. He knew he was suppose to remain impartial because everyone were students, but seeing his nephew take first place, and seeing Izuku about to take second place, just made him really happy. He had trouble containing his enthusiasm for their success, even more so when he saw that Izuku seemed to have found something very important.

His competitive spirit, on that screen, he had seen something in the boy's eyes when he looked at Naruto... a desire to improve himself further, to push his body to the limits to catch up with somebody. He hadn't seen that look in the boy's eyes since he had been cleaning up the beach, it was like Izuku had lost some of his motivation, but now, he was seeing that twinkle in those eyes again.

He wondered what inspired this change?

 **-With Naruto-**

"Hah... hah... hah..."

"You did pretty good there Deku, happy to see you pushing yourself so hard. Here, have a drink, you worked up a sweat." Naruto passed Izuku a water bottle, grin on his face, when the boy passed the finish line a little bit after him. Todoroki passed by a little bit after Izuku, with a _pissed off_ Bakugo passing after him as well. In fact, Bakugo was glaring absolute death at Izuku even more than usual.

'He's beaten me... again... and again... how does that runt keep doing it!?'

Izuku smiled wide when he saw Naruto grin down at him.

"I'm... I'm going to beat you Naruto. I'm aiming for the top, thanks for showing me your back." Izuku extended his hand to Naruto.

Todoroki raised an eyebrow... considering he had made a similar declaration to Naruto, and had been ignored and insulted for it. He watched as Naruto looked at Izuku in some surprise, before he grinned wider.

"Well, look at you! Looks like you've finally started walking the path of a top hero! Fine, I'm accepting your challenge then!" Naruto grabbed Izuku's hand and shook it with a softer smile. He was happy that Izuku was finally trying to grow stronger for the right reasons again, and he was fine with competing with the boy whenever he wanted so long as he was using it as a way to better himself as a person.

Todoroki's eyes widened in shock.

'... He ignored me... what makes Midoriya's declaration different than mine?' Todoroki looked at Izuku with a narrowed gaze.

What made him so special?

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	40. Chapter 40 The Second Event

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"This... not good for me..."

The Cavalry Battle, the Second Event of the Sports Festival.

The 42 students who had made it through the First Event would be paired into multiple groups of 4 (with two groups of 3 students, or 1 group of 2), based on their own decisions. The students could team up with anyone that they wanted to, and they form horses, for one person to ride on them and wear a headband. The headband would have a point total on it, and considering the places you placed in the first event. Those totals would be added up, and the rider would wear that total. The goal was to take the headbands of other students, and add their totals to your own.

Naruto's point value... was 10,000,000.

Basically, nobody wanted to team up with him, purely because they wanted to target him and take his points.

"Hey Naruto, want to team up?"

"Hey Toru, sure... You want to be the rider?" Naruto didn't think the girl would be able to support his body weight easily, unless the other person or people that joined them was pretty strong. Not to mention, if she stripped naked, then that put them at a pretty good advantage if she was the rider. Stealing other's headbands, and making it harder for somebody to steal their own. He wasn't sure how to ask her, naturally, but it wasn't like anyone would see her naked.

"I'm surprised you haven't teamed up with Kirishima or Mina, but sure, I'll ride you!" Toru exclaimed brightly.

Naruto hummed.

Mina and Kirishima had been taken by somebody else before they could join up with him. Izuku wanted to face off against him, the same with most of the others he believed he could count on. Shoji had teamed up with Tsuyu and a boy from Class B, Mineta or something, which didn't leave him with a bunch of people to go with. He was NOT about to team up with Class B, which didn't leave him a lot to work with. Not to mention he had seen Mei around, and he didn't want to team with her.

"Is there room open for one more?" The classy voice called to them.

"Yaomomo!" Toru welcomed Momo to their group with her nickname.

"Didn't Todoroki try and recruit you?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Todoroki, and saw that he had switched out Momo for another person. He looked over at Naruto, and the two of them locked eyes. Naruto ignored him though and looked over at Izuku, and then at Bakugo who had Mina and Kirishima.

Momo smiled.

"We're forbidden from being on a team together in class because it's unfair, so being with you right now gives me the best chance of winning." Momo stated, since all she would have to do is make sure the points Naruto added to the team were safe. They didn't even need to go after other teams, they just needed to keep a firm hold on their own points for everything to work out well. "Hagakure, are you okay with being naked as the rider?" Momo asked it _for_ Naruto, since she had her own ideas on what she wanted to do to make sure they won.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, curious.

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

"This looks stupid, and it's kind of embarrassing too."

"This is the best possible formation." Momo stated as she placed her hands at Naruto's waist, standing behind him as she did. Toru was sitting butt naked on Naruto's shoulders, so all of the strain of holding her would fall to him, since he was more than capable of handling it. If she just held onto Naruto in same way, their horse formation was considered complete, and she could have full access to her Quirk as well. She had unzipped her gym uniform so that her bra was visible, not really caring about such a minor level of exposure. With all of her stomach exposed, she would be able to use her Quirk a lot better than before.

The only thing that even made Toru visible was the fact she had 15 headbands wrapped around her forehead and neck, 14 of which were fake, and had the word "Fake" hidden on the inside of them. Momo had created a lot of copies of their group headband, so that they could drastically lower the chances of anyone being comfortable stealing it from them. Since nobody would know when Toru was reaching for their headband, and they had no clue of when they were reaching for the correct headband as well. Just approaching them alone was highly dangerous, with their "Naruto Tank" being they could ram into other horses with no fear, and their "Momo Support" allowing them to create items that could counteract almost any other Quirk.

"Why am _I_ not wearing a shirt?" Naruto asked, since he too, wasn't wearing a shirt. His Quirk wasn't helped by him being nude like Momo and Toru, who could only really use their Quirks to their best ability while nearly nude or naked.

...

"Fanservice, I'm naked, and Yaomomo's boobs cute bra is visible, so we have to balance it out for the girls in the audience! It's only fair!" Toru shouted out as she beat him over the head playfully.

"Intimidation, you're not a small person, so showing your muscles can be a form of intimidation." Momo reasoned it a little better.

 _GO!_

"You're ours!"

Momo and Naruto jumped backwards as Toru stole the headband from one of the teams from Class B, and Momo put her right hand on her stomach, and she hid what she created. Tossed it to the ground in between them, Toru covered Naruto's heads as he closed his eyes. A blinding light and resounding sound filled the immediate area around them, and Momo and Naruto escaped in the confusion. Opening his eyes, Naruto started to run towards one of the other teams that was nearby.

"Ah!"

They then ran by 2 more teams and did the same time, blinding and deafening them, before stealing their headbands in the blink of an eye and escaping. They didn't stop running around either, as Naruto and Momo were athletic, and had the stamina to always stay moving around without fear of exhaustion.

"I'm coming for you Naruto!"

"Momo, Anti-Deku formation..." Toru shouted out her command when she saw Izuku on his three horse members running towards them. She was surprised Bakugo wasn't after them right away, but then again, she looked where he was and saw that he was busy with another team. Momo on the other hand, got to work right away. She saw that Tokoyami, Ochaco, the support class girl were the horse. "He teamed up with Ochaco and Tokoyami liked you thought!"

Momo was their brains.

Forming High-Density Weights, she based them to Naruto, who tossed them in the direction of Izuku and his team. She formed several more flash grenades and tossed them after Naruto did. The second Tokoyami brought out Dark Shadow, the being was forced to retreat right back into Tokoyami. The weights started to attach themselves to Izuku, Tokoyami, and Mei when they hit, fastening much harder. Severely slowing them down to the point they were having trouble staying in formation, and they just kept adding more and more weight to the opposing team.

"Sorry Deku, no hard feelings..."

"I've got the weights everyone, I'll make you weightless!" Ochaco shouted as she touched each of the members of her team. Instantly, _instantly_ , the second she used her Quirk she came to regret it. Her face grew more and more pale, since she wasn't wearing her suit to help deal with the nasty side effects of her Quirk, her limits were much lower... and the dense weights increasing everyone's weights just made everything worse for them.

A small green glass ball broke in front of her, thrown by Momo, and suddenly a very _foul_ smell made itself known to them.

"Don't smell it-"

*Barfing Sounds*

The Horse Formation was broken, and Izuku went falling with his team. Knocked out of the competition completely, with Toru stealing their headband on the way down. Passing by them, Naruto shared a glance with Izuku and nodded his head. Izuku frowned and looked down in shame, being knocked out of the competition completely, when he had declared to Naruto that he would face him head on.

"Good plan Yaomomo, and good muscle Naruto!" Toru shouted, since these plans were only able to work because of Momo's brain being capable of such plans, and Naruto's brawn being able to follow through on them. With her stealth ability making her able to steal headbands with ease, and all of their fake headbands, they were almost the perfect formation.

Momo smiled, and Naruto smirked.

"We're-" Momo started.

"-Team-" Naruto continued.

"FANSERVICE!" Toru shouted out as she tried to complete the team name. Naruto and Momo looked at her like she was an idiot, since that was not the team name they had agreed on.

 **-In the Stands-**

"What a _frightening_ combination..." Toshinori shivered when he thought about how terrible it would be in Momo and Naruto ever turned villain together. Thankfully, there were no chances of that ever happening. Momo's ability to plan for most things, and Naruto's ability to take control over nearly any situation, combined with their excellent teamwork and the way the covered each other's weaknesses was just terrifying to think of going against. This was exactly the reason why they weren't allowed to fight against the other students on a team.

They wouldn't grow as students if they just defeated their fellow students with ease, and the other students would grow after being easily defeated, but in this official competition, there was nothing stopping Naruto and Momo from teaming up.

"He's yet to reveal his Quirk, but the efficiency those three are showing makes me wonder how they could be marketed. Surely, their stock will rise as heroes."

'Some things never chance... the Business Course dropped out, and now they're running simulations over how to market the other students.' Toshinori knew that the Business Course was vital to the growth of heroes in the business sense.

 **-Back with Naruto/Momo/Toru-**

"Bwahahahahaha!"

"She's getting way too into this..." Momo looked up at Toru as she stole yet another headband and added it to their vastly growing collection of them. They, as a team, were able to make almost every horse formation fall to the ground after grabbing their headbands, and had taken out most of the other teams. As it stood, only 5 teams including themselves, were still standing on the field.

Team Naruto, Team Bakugo, Team Todoroki, Team Monoma, and Team Tsuyu.

Team Bakugo will still, _still_ , fighting against Team Monoma, so they weren't a threat. Team Tsuyu were using Shoji's tentacles to hide the small people inside from being visible, so they were safe from most people at the moment. Team Todoroki were standing by, watching everything happen, with a few extra headbands of their own.

'... If we approach them... we might be eliminated... damnit...' Todoroki thought as he looked at Naruto and Momo, the two key parts of the team.

"I think we're done collecting headbands right now, lets retreat back. Only a few minutes left." Momo pointed out to Naruto, whispering it into his ear. Naruto frowned and looked at the rest of the competition, before he nodded his head. Creating a smoke bomb, Momo let it fall to the ground and explode, cover them in a large amount of smoke. Several flash grenades were thrown out of the smoke, blinding anyone who was looking in their direction, and the smoke started to spread as Momo created more smoke bombs.

They had secured themselves in first place, so now it was best to retreat in a way nobody could come after them, with blinding lights and massive amounts of smoke.

"Hah! Got it back you bastards! Now, I'm taking out Fox-Face!" Bakugo got his headband, and Team Monoma's headband, and secured it around his neck. He looked across the field, and saw a massive amount of smoke filling half of the field itself. "Fine, then that Icy-Hot bastard!" Bakugo got ready to run towards Todoroki's team.

The buzzer sounded.

The 2nd Event was over.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Team Naruto  
Naruto, Momo, Toru**

 **Team Todoroki  
Todoroki, Denki, Tenya, Sato**

 **Team Bakuho  
Bakugo, Mina, Kirishima, Sero**

 **Team Tsuyu  
Tsuyu, Shoji, Mineta (Yes, he is in Class B)**


	41. Chapter 41 A Different Style

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

'Cheerleaders? Americans too.'

Naruto noticed out of the side of his eye, while he was eating his lunch (they were being given a break) that cheerleaders from the American U.A. branch were going to go and get their own lunches. It would be about a hour or two until the next big event would start, so all of the students were being given a break to chow down on something, and maintain their energy for their fights. Since the last big event was going to be a massive tournament, a tournament that would include all of those who had won the Second Event. For once, Naruto was actually enjoying his lunch alone, seeing as his closest friends were all in the tournament with him, and they thinking on their own strategies to use against each other.

"Uzumaki Naruto, may I eat with you?"

"Hmmm? Sure, take a seat, doesn't bother me." Naruto glanced up and saw a shorter, red haired, boy sit down across from him with a far more modest lunch than Naruto himself was eating. He had a somewhat similar haircut to him, but his body was _far less_ toned, showing he wasn't part of the Hero Course. With how he was smartly dressed, even in his gym uniform, Naruto would guess he was part of the business course. "Whatcha want?" Naruto asked as he, for the most part, actually ignored the boy and continued to enjoy his own meal.

He could eat with him, but Naruto wasn't interested in talking business.

"I'm Sabaku Gaara, a pleasure to meet you. Your performance in the first two events was a marvel to behold, I'll start with."

"... Get to the point." Naruto wasn't going to be having any of that. Gaara nodded his head, before he passed Naruto a card with his name and contact information on it. Naruto looked at it, and saw that it was pretty nice. Gaara dropped any pretense he had before, and put on a far less emotional face.

"When it is time to graduate, I believe that we could do business together. You seem like the type to start up your own agency, instead of being a sidekick, so I believe it would be best to give this to you now. Have a good meal."

With that, the boy was gone, leaving Naruto to think about what he had said. Naruto waited until he was out of sight, before he put the card in his pocket, and stopped thinking about the boy.

"Hey Naruto-"

"-I can, and will, stab you if this isn't good Denki." Naruto lifted his fork up, and showed it to Denki with a threatening glance. This was twice now that he was going to be interrupted while eating, and he didn't like to be interrupted from his meals. Denki raised his hands up, before he sat down next to Naruto a wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Those cheerleaders passed by here just now, right? You know, the American looking girls... don't you think that Class A would _really_ experience a raise in moral if _our girls_ were to don those attractive outfits themselves?" Denki tried to sound smart.

Naruto looked at him with a deadpan.

"Toru might agree to it, but I doubt the others would. Mina and Ochaco would have fun, after you got them to agree, but there is no way that Kyoka would enjoy it... not sure about Momo or Tsuyu... but good luck getting them all to agree." Naruto stated to the boy as he went back to eating, deciding to ignore this stupid conversation. His mind drifted for a moment, and he imagined all of the girls in cheerleading oufits. "... though they would look nice..." Naruto admitted after a moment, and Denki grinned a little and nodded his head.

His plan could work!

"Naruto, just the man I wanted to see."

"Mina, I'm _not_ going to not beat you up if we fight each other." Naruto reminded her when she came to sit down. She gulped at the reminder that there was a chance that they would have to fight, before she sighed, and nodded her head. Denki suddenly pale a little, since there was a girl there, and that wouldn't bode well for his plan. It would seriously ruin his cool guy reputation to be heard saying perverted stuff. "After lunch, it looks like there are going to be cheerleaders doing a show to keep spirits up. Think you can convince the other girls to join in on that?" Naruto asked her nonchalantly, since once more, he wasn't really in a position to be asking any of the other girls to do that.

Mina thought on it.

"Those uniforms _are_ cute... and if I'm a cheerleader, I get to dance on national TV... Why the other girls though?" Mina actually kind of liked Naruto bringing up the idea in such a calm way. Now that she looked at the cheerleaders that were eating, she was seeing how cute the uniform was, and thinking on how great it would be in Naruto saw her dancing in the uniform. Not to mention, she always kind of wanted to try cheerleading to, since it looked like it was really fun. "You're not allowed to perv on other girls, only me... you're already on thin ice for having Toru naked on you." Mina poked Naruto's cheek.

Denki registered those words, and remembered how seeing that.

Toru was on Naruto's shoulders... butt naked... their bodies touching skin to skin.

"I wish I was you." Denki spoke with a self-loathing frown, since his body wasn't strong enough to support a naked girl, hide his boner, _and_ fight all at the same time. Otherwise he would have wished to be in Naruto's position.

"Denki brought it up, and I thought the girls might have fun if they gave it a chance. Some of them lost pretty badly in the Second Event, and this could be fun for them. Ochaco threw up on national television... she kind of needs this to get her image back as a cute girl." Naruto spoke his thoughts a little, and both Mina and Denki winced when they realized that she _did_ do that. The girl had been really depressed since lunch started, one for losing in such a way, and two for throwing up on TV. She needed something to help her relax, since she was out of the third event.

"Ahahahaha! I am here, to ask you to eat lunch with me!"

"Sure thing All Might, see you guys later." Naruto stood up and walked after his uncle.

 **-30 Minutes Later-**

Toshinori couldn't help but look at Naruto in pride as they ate a rather silent lunch together in private. All he wanted to do was talk with Naruto, and eat lunch with him, nothing more really. Since they had sort of gotten a little out of touch, since Naruto moved into the dorms and gotten himself a girlfriends and other friends.

"So, you're not using your Quirk for this?"

"Nope, I'm going to see how far I can go without it. Anyway... the other schools are watching right now, aren't they?" Naruto asked with a knowing look on his face. He knew this wasn't just for show, and that others were going to see how this tournament went. At first, he really did just want to do this for training. "... All my classmates might know what my Quirk is, but for the rest of the world, they don't know my Quirk is Monster Fox... when the time comes, I can use that to my advantage." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

When it was time to test to see if he could get a Provisional License, and competed against other schools, it would be best if those other schools didn't know what his Quirk was, so he wasn't going to use his Quirk for this Sports Festival.

"Your parents would be happy to see you doing this well." Toshinori spoke with a bright smile. They would have loved to see Naruto doing so well, and having fun, during these events. Naruto smiled and looked out the window, seeing some of the other classes doing more tradional events in the stadium. None of the events were really that _important_ , or noteworthy, but they were being active and healthy. "You're growing stronger and stronger, and you'll keep getting stronger. Right now, your stronger than the average pro hero... but don't let your strength go to your head. I just want to make sure you remember that. I thought I was invisible, and it cost me." Toshinori started to lecture Naruto.

Naruto glanced at him, before he sighed, and nodded his head.

He had something he wanted to say, but he didn't want to hurt his uncle's feelings with it.

"... After this, the Internships are coming up. I think you should send Deku to Super Gramps for training. Right now Deku can handle 9% of One for All, a little more if he goes above his limits without breaking... but he is trying to copy you still. He needs to find his own fighting style, or he won't be able to ever truly gain a mastery over One for All." Naruto gave his uncle a little advice as well. He had noticed a lot of things about Deku, but the biggest thing that was holding the boy back from ever realizing his potential, was the fact that he idolized "All Might" so much.

Said person shivered in fear.

"Is it because I'm not a good-"

"Of course it's because you're a shitty teacher! You damn genius-types suck at teaching, because everything came naturally to you, so you bastards don't know what it means to struggle to get stronger!" Naruto pointed at his uncle and started to shout. Naruto took a calming breath, before sitting back down and looking a little more serious. "... it's not your fault though. You and Deku are two _very different_ people. Before your injury, your true form was just a _little_ smaller than your muscle form... you're fighting style always relied on those big muscles to deliver punches. Deku is different, he comes from a smaller family, he isn't going to be all big and muscly. He needs to find his own fighting style, and he can't do that learning from you. He needs to experience other teachers, with different styles, and find the one that fits him best, or make his own like I did." Naruto knew from experience what it was like trying to find your own style that fit.

Naruto had trained in over a dozen different forms of martial arts over his life time, trying to find the type that fit him, and in the end... he didn't like any of them because none of them were something he could have used in _both_ his Human and Fox forms. In the end, he had to take apart all of those fighting styles, and combine them into his own original style of fighting.

"He can learn that from you though." Toshinori pointed out, and Naruto frowned.

"He's different than me to, and I want him to get stronger, because he is the one you chose to inherit your title." Naruto glanced at Toshinori with a smile. "He will be a great hero... but he is still lacking in a lot of areas. Right now, he isn't ready to compete with me. Now, I'm going to go and see how things are going down there. They should be showing the tournament line up any minute now." Naruto got up and looked down into the arena.

 **-In the Arena, Minutes Later-**

"Oh thank god, I'm not fighting first round." Mina said with a sigh of relief. Her opponent was the only person from Class B to pass, that Mineta boy, so she wasn't worried about it in the slightest. It was only if she won her match, that she was going to have to fight Naruto... provided that Naruto won his match as well. Considering that Naruto was going to be going up against Tsuyu as his first opponent. "Be gentle with the girl Naruto."

"Actually, I would appreciate it if you didn't. If you can, can you show me some of your Frog Kata when we fight? So I can get hands on experience facing it?"

Before Naruto could even respond, Tsuyu walked up behind him and added her two cents in. She didn't want Naruto holding back anything against her, she knew she might not win or anything like that, but she wanted to use this as a learning experience. That way she could adjust, and do better next year, and prepare herself for her future even more.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

He was cool with that.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ ** _Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**

 ** _Match Lineups  
1\. Mina vs Mineta  
2\. Naruto vs Tsuyu  
3\. Momo vs Sato  
4\. Sero vs Kirishima  
5\. Todoroki vs Toru  
6\. Shoji vs Denki  
7\. Bakugo vs Tenya_**


	42. Chapter 42 Froggy gets Frogged

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

'Healthy body... nice boobs... big butt and hips... small waist... this girl is thick!'

"For some reason, I'm going to enjoy punching you a little... might be the look you have on your face, kind of pervy." Mina stated as she loosened up her arms. She was up first and foremost, against Class B's only student who was making it to the final rounds. A student who had no pride apparently, and had teamed up with both Shoji and Tsuyu or Class A. Looking into the closest audience stands, she could see how disappointed Class B was with who they had that had made it to this round, so it would seem that Mineta wasn't a very popular guy. '... Seems like it was Naruto who eliminated his entire class, other than that copy-cat guy... Kind of feel sorry for them.' Mina's private thoughts apparently didn't translate so well on her face.

"Fight!"

"Take this!" Mineta shouted as he plucked one of his balls from his head off, and threw it towards her. Blinking, she caught it with both of her hands, since the boy didn't have a very fast throw. She was about to throw it back, but she found that she couldn't remove it from her hands. "Wait... what?" Mina couldn't take her hands off of the ball, even though she wanted to. So when the boy threw another at her, she started to dodge out of the way of them. His balls would stick on the ground wherever they landed, reducing the amount of free space she had.

Several ways to win.

Knock the opponent out, injure them enough to be unable to continue, render them unable to move, or toss them out of the ring. If this boy got her with those balls on her legs, and made her unable to run around or use her hands, then she would lose by default.

'If I accidentally grab her boob or butt in a fight, that's okay, right!?' Mineta thought as he started to run towards Mina.

"... Oh right, my Quirk is Acid..." Mina realized as she stopped moving, and made acid come out of her palms. She melted the part of the ball that she was sticking against, before she shook the acid from her hands, balled them up into a fist. Unable to stop himself from moving forward in time, Mineta took both of her fists like a hammer, right into his face when he jumped towards her. His extremely small body went flying out of the stage, after he bounced off of the balls that he touched when he landed on the ground. "Wow... seems like he doesn't stick to those balls... My win I guess... are you okay little guy!?" Mina called out to the hurt boy, she had knocked him one pretty good after all.

She might not have strength like Naruto or some of the other strong guys in her class, but her physical strength was second only to Momo among the girls in her class. She was even above a lot of the boys in her class, again not counting those with really trained bodies, when it came to her raw strength. The little guy never stood a chance after getting hit directly.

"The winner of the first round by knock out and ring out is Mina Ashido, next up is Naruto Uzumaki and Tsuyu Asui, both of Class A!"

 **-Naruto vs Tsuyu-**

"-how will this mistress of slime, take on this titan of fur-"

"Oh my god, these introductions are horrible." Naruto stated with a roll of his eyes. He had his hands in his pockets, while Tsuyu was hunched over, mouth slightly open so that she could start this on her terms, as soon as the match started.

"Fight!"

Her tongue shot out of her mouth and went right towards Naruto, and like lightning, his hand came out of his pocket and caught her tongue. Forming an extremely tight grip on her tongue, enough so that she had no chance to pull it back into her mouth, Naruto pushed his foot firmly into the ground. He grinned though, she hadn't even hesitated for a moment in launching that attack at him. Even now, her tongue was struggling to lift him up into the air, but he was standing firmly in place, pushing his entire weight into the ground.

'His reflexes are really good, I knew that much, but I didn't expect him to be this strong without his Quirk.' Tsuyu jumped up into the air and grabbed her tongue. She pulled on it, winced when she did too, and went flying towards Naruto. She positioned herself, and he side stepped out of the way when she kicked the ground he had been standing on with both of her feet. The cement actually cracked a little, both of her legs enhanced to stronger than normal levels, thanks to her Frog Quirk. Now in close range, she turned around and placed her hands on the ground, before she kicked at him once more.

She needed to make him leg go of her tongue.

"Texas-" Naruto dodged out of the way and gripped his fist tightly. He had the perfect shot, right at the side of her head, and he was pretty good at guessing how much force it would take to knock a person out without causing serious damage. He unclenched his fist though when Tsuyu pulled her legs back and punched, so Naruto let go of her tongue. Opening his palm up, he remembered what he had told her he was going to do.

He swung his leg in low, using his shin to smash her forearm, and sent her trumbling across the ground.

He was going to show her the Frog Kata.

"Ribbit... ow..." Tsuyu landed on her side, her arm had not taken that hit well. She was going to have a very large bruise once the match was over with, and more so than that, she was afraid her arm might be a little broken from that. "You really don't hold back, do you?" Tsuyu got back on all fours as quickly as she could, and she saw Naruto take up a stance she had never once seen before in her life.

Then again, she wasn't a martial artist, so she didn't know what to think of this.

 **-In the Stands-**

"Oooooh... she's dead... Naruto's about to really go to town on her..." Kirishima saw Naruto switch stances into the Frog Kata, recognizing it from his sparring matches with Naruto.

"He's a good guy though, he won't hurt a girl, right?" Ochaco asked with a small, hopeful smile.

...

"She's dead."

 **-Naruto vs Tsuyu-**

"You want to be a hero, well villains won't hold back because you're a girl, so I'm not going to either. Anything I do to you can be fixed by Recovery Girl, and if a little pain stops you from becoming a hero, then you can't be trusted with the lives of those who depend on you. Now, I'm going to come at you... don't die."

That was his only warning to her, and the next thing Tsuyu knew, she was dodging a kick aimed at her face. She watched, ducked down, as the kick soared over her head, and she could feel the wind touch her face as it passed. Her eyes tracked the kick as it moved, but then, Tsuyu felt a horrible pain in her cheek as she was sent flying by something she didn't see. She landed in a standing position, before Naruto was already on her, and he swung his right arm at her. She leaned back to dodge it, and she even opened her mouth to counter with her tongue. Then, once more, she was punched by an attack that she was wasn't able to see until it had hit her like a truck. Naruto's punch got her right in the chest, between her boobs, and she folded over his fist. She was lifted into the air, and Naruto jumped, pulling his fist out of her sternum and replacing it with a knee to her chin.

She landed on her back, rolling around as she tried to find a way to breath, the wind knocked out of her lungs.

How?

Naruto got back into stance, and waited for her to get up. It was a literal few minutes before she caught her breath, and stood back up, blood dripping from her split lip. One of his punches from earlier had broken the skin, or was it a kick? She didn't know to be honest.

'I need to see how he does that... it is like each of his attacks is backed up by some kind of invisible attack...' Tsuyu jumped towards Naruto full speed, and lashed her tongue out at him. He gripped his right fist, and she watched as he leaned towards his right side. Keeping her eyes completely focused on his right hand, the gripped fist, and even twisting her tongue to wrap around him, she was hit by was a powerful force that struck her from Naruto's left side. Her eyes darted to the direction of the pain, and she saw Naruto's left hand with an open palm, right against her cheek just before she was sent flying.

It hurt... a lot, his attack had thrown her for a complete loop.

Naruto grabbed her tongue before she could pull it back into her mouth, and he yanked her back towards him.

"Frog Strike!"

She felt an ungodly force hit her, right her in left breast, right above her heart.

Everything went black.

 **-In the Stands-**

"She's out. That was his Frog Strike. I know first hand how much that sucks, I've never taken one of those and stayed awake before." Kirishima rubbed his chest as he remembered the times he had been hit by that one himself. Tsuyu, on stage, was instantly out like a light. Several students were leaning over the edge of the railings, many with worried looks. "She'll be fine. Naruto's Frog Strike takes Naruto's physical strength, and then he attacks in a way that sends a shock of force through the entire body, by hitting the heart... the attack does damage to everything _except_ the point Naruto hits. Meaning since he hits the heart, this attack will never damage the heart." Kirishima explained the technique to his classmates.

It was a technique, that if Naruto ever messed up, had the chance to cause a person's heart to stop or worse, rupture. Naruto could only ever use it when he was completely sure that he was going to hit a person's heart with it.

"She's going to be okay, like really okay?" Denki showed some real worry as Naruto picked Tsuyu up off of the ground, and gave her to the medics to take away. The girl wasn't showing any signs of waking up, and while Naruto was declared the winner, the audience was a little stunned.

To them... Tsuyu looked dead.

 _"She's alive, just knocked out!"_

"Oh thank god..." Ochaco collapsed in her seat, and she wasn't the only one. Most of the class had been really worried about their frog girl, watching her just up and look like she died had nearly given them a heart attack.

"She's lucky... this could have been a lot more embarrassing." Kirishima blushed when he remembered the first time he got hit by that attack. Tsuyu must have used the bathroom before she got on the stage, because if you got hit by that and knocked out with a full bladder... then the attack could cause a person to piss their pants. Kirishima had learned, from experience, that he needed to always use the bathroom before training with Naruto. "She's going to be hurting for a couple of days though. Even after getting a Recovery Girl healing, I'm still usually left sore after that."

"He still hasn't used his Quirk... he's just fucking with us... are we not even on his fucking radar?!" Bakugo shouted as he looked down towards Naruto walking off of the stage.

This bastard was toying with them!

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	43. Chapter 43 Surprising Outcomes

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Hurt.

Tsuyu's entire body hurt when she started to open her eyes a little. She didn't have a blurry memory or anything like that, she could clearly remember exactly what happened to her. She had lost to Naruto in their match, and had been put through the ringer. Tsuyu tried to sit up, but her body wasn't responding to her commands, the most she was able to move was her head, and a little of her upper body. The blanket that was covering her shifted a small amount, until a hand grabbed it and pulled it back up on her, covering her up again.

"It will take another hour or two before you can move normally. Recovery Girl took your clothes off to wrap up your chest. See?" Naruto lifted up the sheets in a way that Tsuyu would be able to see, but he wouldn't. She tilted her head a little and glanced down, and while she was wearing pants thankfully, her shirt had been taken off in favor of bandages being put on her chest. The arm Naruto kicked had a giant, nasty bruise on it, the bandages on her arm only partially covering it up. "I'm sorry, I should have held back a little." Naruto dropped the sheet on her body.

He bowed to her, his forehead against the bed she was on.

 _"In the match between the Creation Queen and the Powerhouse of Sugar, Yaororozu takes the win!"_

"You didn't hold back, did you? Thank you."

"Of course I didn't hold back, you're tough. I promised to show you the Frog Kata. Do you still want to learn?" Naruto asked her, partially the reason why he stayed with her while she was taken to Recovery Girl. If she wanted to learn his froggy way of combat, then he would teach her how to do it. Tsuyu turned her head to look at him, before she nodded her head.

"Yes... when you threw those attacks, you were able to hit me with invisible attacks... how?" Tsuyu really wanted to ask him that. She hadn't been able to truly dodge any of his attacks that entire fight thanks to the way he had moved. "I never saw those second attacks coming." Tsuyu commented with a blank face, though her face was always mostly blank to be honest.

She was curious how he did it anyway though.

She saw Naruto clench his fist, his right one, and the second her eyes were drawn to it, Naruto's left hand covered her eyes before she was able to see it coming.

"When frogs hunt, they don't always use their tongues. I noticed that a frog always jumps on it's prey the second it looks away from it, distracted by something else. The way a frog moves their body also makes it harder for people to notice them." Naruto spoke as he pulled his hand back from her. The Frog Kata was just a style that focused on diversions and strong, hard to track, attacks that followed them if a person was being simple about it. Tsuyu looked up at the ceiling and thought on Naruto's words, trying to put them together. "It takes being still, and being active, and combines them to form rough, rugged movements with calm and smooth transitioning attacks." Naruto explained it as he did it again.

Tsuyu saw Naruto jerk his left arm, and the second her eyes looked at it, for even a second, Naruto's right forearm was against her neck. Her eyes naturally jerked back to where his other arm was, after the fact.

She understood it better now, but understanding it and doing it, or even avoiding it, were a lot harder.

 _"Now, watch as the redundant hero himself, goes against the face of tape!"_

"Seriously, Present Mic should not be the announcer. He keeps giving people dumb titles." Naruto complained with a grin.

Redundant, that was kind of funny.

"Naruto-"

 _"The match only lasted for a second, before Sero threw Kirishima out of the ring with a surprise tape attack! The quickest match yet!"_

"Wow, Kirishima lost to Sero. Pretty sure Todoroki is going to finish Toru in a second too... no offense to her, but the gap in their abilities is too big for her to cross right now." Naruto hated to admit it, but either Todoroki or Bakugo were the most likely people for him to fight in the final rounds. He was surprised that Sero was making it passed round 1, considering Kirishima was strong, he had never really paid much attention to Sero though. He must have been more skilled than he was given credit for, but a surprise tape attack wouldn't work against whoever his next opponent was.

 **-Todoroki vs Toru-**

"Where did she go?"

Todoroki froze a small amount of random stage as he looked around for Toru, he couldn't afford to use any big attacks, since he could accidentally kill her, or freeze her completely solid. The second the match had started, the girl had pulled her clothes off and went completely silent. It was just like during the USJ attack, when she had apparently been in the same area as he had been, and he never even noticed her. The girl, when not running her mouth, was extremely adept at stealth when naked, thanks to her Quirk. He froze another small part of the stage in front of him, and quickly turned to do it again, trying to find the girl as quickly as he could. His ice wasn't great at finding her though, because of how much of a risk it would be to accidentally kill or seriously injure her.

She was taking advantage of how easily his Quirk could kill.

That, or she was just lucky, and she had just planned to stealth him off of the stage.

'I've almost got him.'

Toru's shirt on the ground move a little bit to the right, and Todoroki used this as his chance. Instantly, his ice crossed the stage, and froze the jacket and everything to the fight of the jacket, up to a height of 2 feet. With her speed, there would have been no way for her to avoid that.

 _"Todoroki wins, after a surprisingly long match for him!"_

'If I used my other side finding her would have been... no... never in a fight.' Todoroki thought as he got off of the stage.

"Hey Todoroki, I'm not frozen! Hello!"

The entire crowd was silent, their cheers for him ended as Toru's pants, floating in the air as she waved them above herself, showed that she was several feet to the left of his ice. Todoroki's eyes widened in surprise, shock, at the fact that the girl had been able to fool him into thinking she had just been clumsy and tripped over her shirt. Toru started to put her pants and shoes back on.

"After new information, it seems like the verdict will be redone! Toru wins due to Todoroki leaving the ring!" Midnight, just as shocked as anyone else in the stadium, shouted into a mic. She had put him as a favorite to win the entire thing, with a Quirk as strong as his was. It was hard to believe that he had lost to such a simple strategy, against a girl whose Quirk wasn't exactly built for straight on combat.

 _"Change of announcement, Toru wins!"_

'... What... but... I was confident I froze her legs in place... Damnit... I need to take some time to cool my head.' Todoroki growled in self-anger, he had allowed his annoyance with Naruto ignoring him, to cloud his judgement against Toru. When Present Mic had announced his victory, he had just taken it at face value, and neglected to check to make sure he had actually frozen her.

"I won... really... I WON!" Toru started to jump for joy, her visible pants showing her actions.

The crowd didn't cheer, they were just mostly still in shock.

 **-With Naruto-**

"... Ribbit..."

"I know, I'm surprised too... I guess luck is pretty important to being a hero... I guess." Naruto didn't know a lot of what happened, but he was pretty sure that Toru got super lucky there. He hadn't expected her to pull a win out of her ass though, no matter how lucky she was. "Anyway, I'm going to go and watch them, I was just here to make sure you were okay. Take it easy Tsuyu." Naruto rubbed the top of her head, and grinned down at her.

...

"You're like a dad ribbit."

"Pfffft?!" Naruto spewed the air he was breathing when she said that. He hadn't been expecting her to saw something so off the wall like that. It was literally out of nowhere, but the girl just spoke her mind. "I'm sorry, what?" Naruto asked as he quickly tried to regain his composure.

She looked up.

"... or a brother. I thought you were really scary when I saw you. I was wrong though, you're really nice. Whenever anyone asks for help, you always try to help them. You're very dependable. You would make a very good big brother." Tsuyu just spoke as she looked at him. Over the course of their time together in school, she had lost her opinion on him as this man who was unapproachable and scary. Now, it was hard to even relate her first impression of him as a big grumpy guy, to the kind and caring figure that took great care of others. 'So adorable...' Tsuyu thought as she watched Naruto's cheeks turn red.

He forced himself to look away from her, but his eyes kept glancing back.

So this was his embarrassed face.

"Sh-shut up, you're head must be injured more than I thought. I better get Recovery Girl back in here." Naruto quickly got up and started to leave the room, as quickly as possible.

'... Really adorable...' Tsuyu couldn't help the thought. She didn't know that Naruto was this bad at accepting such genuine compliments from others that he wasn't expecting. She could consider this her little revenge for him beating her up, she could, but she wasn't going to consider it that. She was a little surprised when Recovery Girl actually came back into the room.

 **-In the Stands-**

"Kaminari is surprisingly strong." Kyoka pointed out as they watched Denki take Shoji down with a massive burst of electricity. Shoji had been knocked out almost as soon as the round had started, the round taking about 2 seconds from start to finish. It had taken them awhile to clear the ice off of the stage, but when the next round started, it had started off with a very bright flash.

 _"Shoji is unable to continue... but neither is Denki... ref?"_

"Idiot..." Kyoka palmed her forehead, and she wasn't the only one. Denki had short-circuited his own brain, so he was just walking around with his thumbs sticking up. With a dumb looking face, while Shoji was face down on the stage. "He's so powerful, but he is such a glass cannon." Kyoka was embarrassed for him.

His own power was his weakness, and overusing it caused him to become helpless.

 _"Got word from Midnight, it seems Denki will be announced the winner!"_

"Feel sorry for the guy, he got the short end of the electric Quirk stick there." Kirishima spoke, having returned to the stands after his own humiliating defeat. The second his match had started, Sero got him with a surprise attack by wrapping him with tape. Being a close range fighter, he had been taken by surprise and thrown out of the ring. "Tenya vs Bakugo... think Tenya stands a chance?" Kirishima asked around.

Mina was just pale and sweating.

"I don't care about that... I fight Naruto in my next fight... I'm so going to get my face punches." Mina was shivering in fear.

"... If you want, I've been watching Naruto fight, and might be able to help you with a strategy." Izuku said as he held his notebook up. He didn't know if it would help any, but since he met Naruto, the guy had been really cool. He had taken tons of notes about how Naruto fought, his Quirk, and the way he fought without his Quirk. He had originally thought of strategies to fight Naruto himself, not that they ever worked in the past.

Mina gave him a big hug, before she took the notebook.

"Thank you! With this, I might only suffer small injuries!" Mina had never been so happy to be in the same classroom as Deku the nerd before. "I'm going to go use the bathroom, just in case." Mina stood up with a shiver.

Never hurt to be safe.

 ** _Chapter End!  
Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**

 **-Next Matches-  
** **Mina  
Naruto vs Momo (Winner Fights Mina)  
Sero vs Toru  
Denki vs Bakugo**


	44. Chapter 44 Friend?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"You go Yaomomo! You can win!"

"Mina, you're suppose to cheer for me!" Naruto shouted towards the stands. The match wasn't even started yet, and his own girlfriend was cheering for Momo instead of him. It was betrayal in the greatest sense of the word... kind of, but not really. He knew she just didn't want to fight him, which she would have to do if he won the fight against Momo. Momo was calmly watching Naruto, a very tense, serious look splayed on her face.

'His fight with Tsuyu hasn't drained him... I'm going to have to go full on from the beginning. His body is tough, so I'll hit him hard. I should stay far back though, flash grenades... and I should mix in some real grenades. With his tough he is, they shouldn't do a ton of damage.' Momo thought as she started to go over all of the information in her head that related to flash and real grenades. Using her mind, she started to mentally prep what she was going to need for her Quirk to work. 'Cannon... I'll make a cannon too, just in case he powers through the grenades.' Momo thought as she unzipped her shirt, she was going to need a lot of skin revealed, so she unzipped and rolled up her sleeves so that all of her arms were revealed.

Naruto glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You know... we make a super team... kind of makes me wonder which of us is going to win. I want to use my Quirk against you, since you're really strong... but this wouldn't be a test of my current level if I did that." Naruto was honest with her. He wasn't 100% on his chances to win with her, not like he was with Tsuyu or would be with Mina. He put his odds, without his Quirk, closer towards 70% or so when it came to Momo.

She smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment-"

 _"Fight!"_

"-but I don't plan on losing, even to you!" Momo created grenades from her arms. As they fell out of the air, she started to throw them towards Naruto. "I have faith in you to weather this!" Momo shouted as she pulled pins and threw.

The first was the flash.

Then came the boom.

"Well damn, that hurt!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards her with his eyes closed. His shirt was now in tatters, a bloody gash on his chest from the explosion, sharp metal chunks in his skin. Naruto rushed towards the grenades, and he weathered the storm of explosions, but was pushed by a little. He protected his face from the bright lights and the explosions, the ground around him blowing up and taking serious damage. A large chunk of rock hitting him in the head as she continued to lob grenades at him, and he opened one of his eyes with a growing grin.

The cannon formed out of her stomach and hit the ground in front of her, already aimed at Naruto as she yanked on the rope in it. There was a loud explosion, as the cannoball went flying towards Naruto.

She was obsessed with making him stay as far away from her as possible.

"You'll beat me in close range, no doubt, but if I can-"

Naruto caught the cannonball as he dodged it, before he spun around and added more momentum to it. With added power, Naruto flung the ball back at her with more speed and power. It landed right back in the hole it back from, and the cannon exploded. Momo jumped away from her creation as it went off, blasting itself to metal chunks. Forming a shield out of her arm, she knocked away any stray metal chunks that would have hit her. She rolled to her feet, and saw Naruto standing in front of her with a fist pulled back.

"Texas SMASH!" Naruto called out as his fist rammed into her shield, with enough force to dent the metal.

She took a knee.

"Ah!" Momo's pained shout spoke volumes. She glanced at her shoulder, which had been dislocated by the blow. She formed a smoke bomb and let it hit the ground between them, letting it explode and cover them in smoke. She quickly created a fireproof blanket, and ducked down and covered herself with it. Forming a lighter in her hand, she stuck her dislocated arm out of the blanket. "This smoke is laced with isobutane, this is going to be very destructive."

*Click*

"Shit-" Naruto managed to say, before the gas all around them exploded with enough force to shoot him straight up into the air. The tattered remains of his shirt was gone at this point, and his pants were turned into shorts as he curled up into a ball to protect himself from most of the powerful explosion. Spinning in the air, Naruto landed on the ground on his feet as the fire and flames started to vanish.

There was Momo, hiding underneath a blanket, all around her was scorched stage ground, before she uncovered herself and stood back up.

She wasn't smiling.

"I hoped that would have ended it." Momo had wanted to send Naruto to Recovery Girl as soon as possible, since she had actually inflicted some serious wounds on him. His chest had pretty deep gashes, his right arm was completely covered in blood and hanging limply at his side, before he flexed said arm and jerked it back into place. She grabbed her own arm, and snapped her shoulder back into it's proper place. Not without a short shout of pain though.

How did he do that without shouting in pain?!

Naruto just smiled.

"Grenades use not only flames, but sharp metal chunks to hurt people, and the gas explosion would have killed most people." Naruto pointed out with a growing grin.

This girl.

"Anything less than lethal force will be wasted on you. I have too much respect for your strength and durability, to not attack you with enough power to seriously harm a person. If you were using your Quirk, you could have attacked me before I even had the time to use my Quirk." Momo pointed out as she formed a long rod of metal, and took it into her hands. She wasn't without her close combat ability, though it wasn't her forte. If she used a weapon, she might be able to cover for her weakness while she thought of something else to use against Naruto.

She had originally hoped that the cannonball would have knocked him out of the ring, but it would seem that type of weapon could be used against her too easily.

"You're taking advantage of how strong my body is... you're using my strength as a weapon against me... I like it." Naruto thought it was a little poetic. The only reason she was able to do this, was because he was her opponent. She could use lethal weapons that she would never dream of using against another human, because they were being used against him. "The second I hit you though..."

"... it's over for me." Momo knew, after taking that shielded punch, that if he scored a direct hit, she would be too stunned to be able to block a second or third hit. She would have to play some serious defense until she could come up with another counter against him.

Naruto grabbed a rock from the ground, which had been knocked loose from her explosions, and he threw it at her full speed. The second he threw it, he rushed towards her with both of his arms low to the ground. She didn't block the rock, instead, she wisely chose to run towards Naruto and duck underneath. Shoving her rod into the ground, she jumped into the air high above him as he came in under her.

 **-In the Stands-**

"Wow... Yaororozu is really strong! She did some real damage to Naruto of all people!" Izuku was just shocked when he saw that Naruto had been hurt by one of their classmates. He had thought that it wasn't possible, not once had somebody in their class really held a candle to Naruto yet.

Kirishima frowned, and Mina was a little pale.

Those wounds... they looked really bad.

"Hah! Take that you bastard!" Bakugo shouted as he pointed down at Naruto. He was the only one cheering against Naruto though, most of them weren't taking any sides. Naruto's heavy wounds weren't something they could cheer to continue.

"You heard them... it's because she is fighting Naruto, that she is able to use her Quirk like this... I can't imagine how much this is hurting both of them. Naruto's being hurt physically, while it must be killing Yaororozu to inflict those injuries on him." Tenya added with a critical eye. He didn't like how far she was willing to do with this, but because it was Naruto she was fighting, this must was needed... it was _required_ that she do this much to hope to win.

Naruto hadn't expected his friend, Momo, to threw live grenades at him, or use highly explosive gas against him, so she had been able to get in a few free hits on him, surprise attacks to say.

 **-On the Stage-**

'Gotta keep up the defense!' Momo thought as her rod was snapped in half when she tried to block a punch from Naruto. She tossed her broken weapon aside, and she formed a shorter version of it for one hand. In her other hand was a shield, but this time, the shield was made out of a stronger metal. She was forced on the defensive completely, with Naruto not allowing her to get anymore range on him. Her advantage, long range, was now useless against him as he pushed close to her. She didn't take any blows full force, she used her shield whenever possible to divert the damage as much as she could.

Naruto grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up into the air, before he _threw her_ behind him, away from the edge of the ring.

"You almost walked out of the ring, you need to pay attention... This is a pretty good match, and I don't want you to ring out. Come on, lets see what else that pretty head of yours can come up with." Naruto turned around and rushed towards her.

Momo's eyes widened.

"I... almost walked off the edge..." Momo would have lost, right then and there if Naruto hadn't rescued her from her own mistake. She looked back to where she was standing, and saw that she really had almost walked off the edge. She raised her weapon and swung it at Naruto, hitting him in the ribs. Naruto lowered his arm and trapped her weapon though, before he grabbed her by the arm. Raising her shield up, Naruto twisted her wrist and flung her entire body to the side without letting go of her arm. "Guh!" Like that, her arm was jerked out of it's socket again, and she dropped her weapon and shield.

She had to think of something, quickly, but she had to keep a watch on the ring edge again, and she had to make sure that she kept an eye on Naruto! There was so much to do, and if she made even one more mistake, it could be her own fault for losing.

Naruto grabbed the back of her open shirt, before he pulled it over her head and covered her eyes with it. Grabbing her head with both of his hands, he pulled her down and kneed her in the stomach. When she was lifted off of her feet, he wrapped his arms around her torso tossed her up into the air. He grabbed onto her feet, and swung her down.

Instead of hitting the cement, Momo created a cushion for herself to land on... which only softened the rough landing a little.

'She's not fighting as hard... it's like the confidence she had at the beginning of the match is fading...' Naruto frowned as he flipped her over and grabbed onto her face. The look on her face was a lot different than before.

'He's got a hold on me, what do I make to...' Momo started to think of anything that could get her out of this. Naruto straddled her, sitting on her thighs as he took firm grip on her. She wasn't able to move her legs, and Naruto grabbed her arms and pushed them above her head with his other hand. 'I'm going to lose!'

...

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked her, surprising her, despite how he was holding her down. Despite how bloody and injured he was, he was looking down at her with such care. Her eyes widened in shock for a second.

They were fighting, he wasn't suppose to show concern for her right now. He should be taking his fist, and using it to pound her face in (not that she wanted that to be honest). Even in their fight, he was taking her mental health into consideration. Tears started to form at the edges of her eyes, and she looked at the wounds that she had put on his body. He had large gashes on his chest, his right arm was in horrible condition, his shins had massive burns on them, and he was bleeding from the forehead. All she had wrong with her was maybe some small bruises, and a dislocated arm.

"I took advantage of how tough you are..." Momo whispered to him.

The audience didn't hear her, she was so quiet.

"Yeah, it was a super smart strategy, you really fucked me up with that first attack, and that gas explosion was genius-"

"... I took advantage of how tough you are, so that I could hurt you this much. You're my friend, even if you would survive... I shouldn't have done this much to you. I went too far against you, fight or no fight. I inflicted these horrible wounds on you... and here you are, taking care of me even in our fight." Momo couldn't stop the shame she was feeling. She had used her brain to come up with the best strategy to try and beat Naruto, but it didn't beat him. All she did was seriously injure him, and instead of becoming worried about him like a good friend, she thought about ways she could win the match. "I'm sorry Naruto... I didn't mean..." The tears started to flow more freely when she saw chunks of metal sticking out of his chest.

Naruto sighed, before he smiled down at her.

He softly bopped her on the head, much to her shock.

"Don't be a dummy, this hurts like a bastard, but I'll be fine. Now, lets finish this match, kay?" Naruto stood up off of her, and helped her to her feet. She rubbed her eyes, before she blushed.

This was all on national TV, and as the two of them started to walk away from each other, she glanced back at him.

She smiled as the two of them turned to face off again.

"Time to finish this... and I have just the perfect thing!" Momo declared as she formed a cannon again, only this time, it had a surprise. Naruto took up a stance she recognized as what he used against Tsuyu earlier. "That will really hurt if it hits..." She spoke under her breath.

Naruto grinned.

The next thing Momo knew, was what Naruto's fist looked like up close.

 **-Five Minutes Later-**

"Aaaaaaah... My head hurts..." Momo moaned as her eyes started to open.

What happened, did she win?

"Don't move enough too much, Naruto really gave you a good lick to the cheek there." Recovery Girl stated as she finished wrapping up Naruto's arm, his chest already wrapped up. He didn't accept her healing, he just wanted her to take the metal fragments out, and that was it. Momo sat up and looked in the mirror, and she saw her right cheek was swollen up. Her arm was in a sling, and she had a large square bandage on her head.

Naruto stood up and pat the top of Momo's head.

"You did really awesome out there! Your not great at close combat, but if you ever want some tips, feel free to come to me for help! That was a really fun match, I'm looking forward to doing this against with you." Naruto smiled at her. She blinked in surprise, before she nodded her head with a slowly growing smile of her own. She was half-excepting her to hold a grudge for what she did to his body.

Nope, it seemed that he wasn't that type of guy.

"Next time, I'll make a strategy that can beat you... I might have lost this time, but next time, I'll win for sure." Momo gave him her more dead serious look she could manage with a swollen cheek.

He just grinned and leaned down so that their faces were inches apart.

"I'm looking forward to-"

The unspeakable happened.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	45. Chapter 45 Luck and Mistakes

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Yeah, I win again!"

 _"... It seems Sero exhausted himself, and passed out... the winner by knock out is... Toru?"_

Not even Present Mic as the announcer knew what to say to that, because the match that everyone was watching had been going on for upwards to 30 minutes. 30 minutes of watching Sero shoot his tape all around the stage, looking for a naked Toru with all of his might. The boy had stayed in the center of the stage the entire time, laid his tape across the ground to make Toru force herself to be careful where she was stepping. He played his part well, and used his Quirk extremely well too. He had put up a super good fight the entire time, even as his Quirk exhausted him and dried him up. The boy had tried his hardest to capture Toru, and it had taken 30 of him using up everything he had physically, before Toru made a mistake and landed on his tape.

Which left the medics in an awkward situation.

A knocked out Sero, was laying underneath a giant ball of tape, with what might be Toru's head sticking out. Sero had managed to wrap her up using all of the tape he had shot out, but with the last push of his strength, he had tried to push her out of the stage. Sadly, he used up so much of his strength, the amount of force he used to push her even a little, had been what it took to knock him out. Then, knocked out, the giant ball of tape rolled on his back and got stuck there.

"That girl is the luckiest girl here... she should have lost in her first round..." Midnight whispered, hand over mouth, unsure of what she had just seen herself.

Clearly, Toru was the technical winner since Sero was knocked out... a knock out was considered to be more of a win than being unable to move. Since Toru was unable to move, naturally she would have been considered the loser... and then Sero decided to continue to match before it could be called in his favor. He had the win _in the bag_ , but he tried to roll her out and passed out doing it. Since she was still awake, the win that should have been his, went to Toru instead.

 **-In the Class A Audience-**

"Wow, Toru is so lucky." Izuku started to write down notes on the fight with a smile on his face. Sero's performance had been great, and the fight had shown the weaknesses behind his Quirk, which he needed to write down as soon as possible. While Todoroki had lost to Toru because of his own self-confidence in his win, and because he had been distracted by something on his mind. Sero had lost to Toru, because after watching Todoroki, Sero had chosen to _make sure_ that Toru lost by going with overkill. Thanks to his own actions, he exhausted himself to the point of passing out, and handed his well earned win to Toru. The girl should have lost both fights, but thanks to her opponents being distracted, and overcompensating, she was once more continuing in the tournament. "Think she can luck her way to the top?" Izuku asked Tenya.

The boy had a large bandage over his head, the last part of his injuries that needed to be healed, from his fight with Bakugo.

"... I don't see her getting passed Bakugo. His match is next." Tenya spoke as Denki and Bakugo came out of different ends of the stadium, and started to walk towards the stage.

This could get messy.

"Kaminari might not look it, but his Quirk is really strong... if he can shoot off everything he has before Bakugo can use his Quirk, this could be a quick match in Kaminari's favor." Kyoka interjected her opinion on the coming fight. Bakugo was one of the strongest in class, but Denki also had an elemental based, long range Quirk that was great for one on one fighting. Against Bakugo, it was simply a matter of who could shoot off their Quirk faster than the other.

She glanced at the person who knew Bakugo best.

"Go Kaminari! You can do it!" Mina called out from the stands herself, cheering on the much more cheerful of the two blonds on stage. "... because if somehow, you manage to win, and Naruto collapses on stage... I have a much better chance against you than Bakugo..." Mina whispered under her breath.

'So transparent.' The entire class that heard her words thought.

She just wanted an easier fight.

 **-On the Stage-**

"Man, that is a really unpleasant face you have Bakugo. Don't worry, I'm going to end this fight as soon as I can. If Naruto's not going to use his Quirk, then I'll use this as my chance to become super popular by beating him. I'll finish you off in a second, don't worry, it won't hurt much." Denki gave some warning sparks off of his body. He had a plan, he was going to release _all of his power_ as far around him as he could. The second the fight started, he wasn't going to make everything go up in lightning. Bakugo would get knocked out before he could release an explosion, and everything would go smoothly.

Denki didn't see the murder on Bakugo's face the second he spoke the words.

"They're going to be peeling you off the walls Dunce-Face! Once I'm done with you, I'm going to beat the shit out of that Nudist Freak! I'll be the one to beat Fox-Face, after he beats Raccoon-Eyes!" Bakugo shouted as small explosions came off of his hands. Midnight stood back with a nervous sweat, and she got her cellphone out and started to type a text.

 _"Can we have the medics on standby?"_

Present Mic spoke what she texted him, and she gave the announcer box a thumbs up. She had been too nervous to say it herself, since she didn't want to get caught up in a dangerous explosion. She was right next to the stage, any big attacks were really capable of hitting her too. She was ready to use her Quirk if it looked like Bakugo was going to go too far with it.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him much!" Denki shouted over to Midnight with a grin.

Bakugo looked like a bomb about to explode.

Midnight waited until she saw the medics near the edge of the arena, staying away from the stage, but being there in case things got out of hand.

 **-In the Stands-**

"... I'm sad I have to watch a man die today... Kacchan is going to kill him." Izuku was sweating nervously even as he said that. Bakugo was not going to take that one lying down, meaning Denki was going to be in for some serious pain in the next few seconds.

Everyone offered their prayers.

 **-Back on Stage-**

"... Fight!" Midnight shouted, before she jumped for cover away from the mic, and behind a cement wall.

"This will be over in a flash!"

"DIE!" Bakugo raised his arms, both of them, up the same second Denki prepared to shoot his lightning everywhere. The second any electricity started to charge up for Denki though, a massive explosion went shooting straight at Denki. Denki was covered by the explosion, before he went flying off of the stage and slammed into the wall with enough force to sink his body into it. His body was smoking, and covered in ashes, his gym clothes completely burned away. Leaving him mostly naked, except for his underwear. Even then, his ass was exposed as the back part of his underwear was destroyed.

..

Nobody cheered for Bakugo, not even a single person.

"He... he's alive... right?" Midnight asked into the mic, hiding behind the wall as she looked towards the medics.

"Don't worry, I made sure to attack him the second he released that damn Quirk of his. The lightning shielded his body from the worst of my explosion. Remember this Dunce-Face, next time you talk shit, you better be better to back it up." Bakugo growled and glared. He looked down at his own palms, and frowned when he saw that he had slightly injured his own hands. He had used an explosion that was too powerful for his own body to handle without some help from his gear. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk towards the edge of the stage.

What was left of the stage.

 **-In the Audience-**

"Damnit! Now I have to fight Naruto, and even if I win, I have to fight Bakugo... no matter what, I'm in for a world of hurt... I'm gonna cry... you see this, I'm crying." Mina had literal dramatic tears rolling down her cheeks. No matter what, she was going to be unable to avoid the pain that was going to ruin her day. Her only hope, was that Naruto wasn't going to be capable of going all out on her. "Deku... what are your tips on fighting Naruto?" Mina had looked through the notebook, and she didn't see anything she would be able to use.

Why did her Quirk had to be Acid?!

Izuku thought about it.

"... Run away? Naruto might be suffering from bloodloss right now, so if you make him use up his stamina, that might exhaust him?"

"I mean, you could abuse Naruto's..." Kirishima covered his mouth with his hands, to stop himself from talking any further. He almost revealed something that Naruto told him not long ago in private, when Naruto opened up to him. "... I said nothing... I'm going to go get something to eat." Kirishima got up robotically and walked off before anyone could stop him.

He almost revealed that Naruto was still suffering some mental trauma.

"... Screw it, I'm going to do my best! What is the worst that could happen!?" Mina shouted with a giant smile on her face.

Time to show the world her stuff!

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-Next Matches-  
** **Mina vs Naruto  
** **Bakugo vs Toru**


	46. Chapter 46 Finals

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Deep, calming breaths.

'As injured as he is right now... I have a chance. I can _do this_.' Mina thought to herself as she stood across from Naruto. She wasn't a part girl, in or out of battle, and mostly relied on her intuition for combat. If she thought something would work, she went with it, and didn't usually have to think twice. In normal situations, it didn't matter if Naruto was injured or not, her victory chances weren't great. Naruto was injured, he had refused to be healed from his last fight, and he had been through more fights than she had. He had to be low on blood, and slower than he usually would be too. 'Right now, I can win...' Mina lowered herself and moved her arms back and force.

She could do this, she could do it!

Naruto groaned and held the side of his head.

'I can't believe I passed out in Recovery Girl's office. Thank god Momo was there... but I can't believe I had another dream about that little girl.' Naruto frowned to himself. According to a blushing Momo, he didn't know why she was blushing, he had passed out for close to 45 minutes in the medical wing.

Mina gulped.

 _"Fight!"_

"Sorry Mina, but I just want to get this tournament over with."

Mina felt pain in her gut as she was bent over almost instantly, the distance between herself and Naruto gone. She had started to run at him when the match started, but she hadn't even noticed him move until she felt an ungodly amount of pain. Her lunch wasn't in her stomach anymore as she was lifted off of her feet, hanging in the air by Naruto's fist holding her up. She threw up, the force behind the punch getting her far more hard than she thought Naruto would be able to manage in his injured state. Her legs dangled helplessly, before she was tossed to the ground outside of the ring. Mina finished puking up what was left in her stomach, thankfully she puked no blood so nothing vital was injured. It would seem that despite Naruto wanting to finish her up as quickly as possible, he was still taking her health into account by only hitting her hard enough to stun her, so he could toss her out of the ring.

'... Should have known, I didn't have a chance...' Mina wasn't able to properly stand by herself, so the medical men came and got her, picking her up and carrying her off to the medical area just like the rest of Naruto's opponents.

Naruto was a nice guy, but people didn't usually fight him without paying a visit to the hospital after.

"I surrender from my match with Bakugo!"

Toru shouted towards Midnight from the stands. She knew she had no chance of using her luck to try and make a win against the explosive wonder himself, she was more than likely going to be blasted off of the stage like Denki had been before she could even get her shirt off. A guy like Bakugo wouldn't hesitate to blast her to pieces either, so this was as far as she was going to for in the tournament. The fact she took down two opponents alone was enough to get her some good notice, and giving up against an opponent vastly stronger than he could be seen as a good judge of strength. Not to mention, even if she lucked her way through Bakugo, she wasn't going to be taking down Naruto, whose bad luck would somehow counteract her good luck, and possible make the entire stadium collapse as a supervillain attacked it with a giant rampaging fish or something.

There was silence.

 _"Can she do that?"_

"... I'll allow it!" Midnight shouted after a moments thought. It was up to her if she was going to allow such a thing, but it didn't really violate any rules.

*BOOM*

Bakugo, in the stands, propelled himself down towards the stadium with an explosion, using a smaller explosion to guide himself to the opposite end of the ring to Naruto. He had a wide, wicked, grin with red angry eyes as he looked towards Naruto. Walking through the hallways wasn't fast enough of a method, not when he was going to be getting to fight the one person... well the second person he wanted to fight the most. Since the person he wanted to beat the most wasn't in the tournament, he would settle for this, and earn himself the number 1 spot that he craved... that he deserved.

"I've been waiting for this chance since I saw you... I'm going to turn you into a bloody stain!" Bakugo shouted out his usual pre-fight banter.

Naruto wasn't phased.

 **-In the Stands-**

Momo limped into the stands, still somewhat hurt from her fight with Naruto, but she had a more concerned look on her face when she saw that the fight was about to start, before she could put a stop to it. On her way to the stands, she had passed by a defeated Mina... and she had heard Toru forfeit smartly.

'This isn't good... Naruto doesn't look like he's going to hold back... if he uses his Quirk right now, he might actually kill Bakugo...' Momo thought to herself as she took her seat. She would try and stop the fight... but honestly, she didn't think she could even if she tried. Naruto wasn't a person to back down from a fight, and Bakugo was sure as hell not going to do that.

"Are you okay?" A fully healed Tsuyu asked as she looked at her fellow victim of a Naruto-fight.

"I'll be fine, she wants to heal me little by little to conserve stamina. I'm more worried about this fight." Momo furrowed her brow.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

 _'Fight!'_

 **-Naruto vs Bakugo-**

*BOOM*

Bakugo propelled himself into the air above Naruto, over his head and behind him. Pointing both of his hands at Naruto's back the second he was behind him, he gave a great grin when he looked at how close Naruto was. His face became shocked when he saw that Naruto had his head turned to look at him, and not like he had turned his head to track him. Like he had predicted this would have been his first move, and turned his head to see where Bakugo would land ahead of time.

"Don't fucking mock me!"

Screaming, Bakugo unleashed his greatest explosion to date. Half of the stage was completely cover by explosions and flames, the audience getting a taste of hot air as many of them were pushed back by the shockwaves of his boom. Bakugo was launched backwards by his own explosion, out of the ring, but before he could land on the outside, he used his explosions to propel himself back into the smoke covered ring.

"Is that all you have?" The smoke started to clear once Bakugo landed, and as the smoke cleared, Naruto became visible in the same spot he had been standing in. Both of his arms were burnt from the explosion, his sleeves destroyed as well. Naruto's position had changed, and his arms were extended at his sides. The stage behind Naruto, in a triangle, was left unharmed by the explosion. It looked like Naruto had changed the direction the explosion was flying at the cost of his arms, blood dripping from his fists as he dropped them to his side.

Bakugo took a step backwards and looked around.

How did he do that?

"Do that again, I dare you bastard!" Bakugo shouted as he pointed his arms at Naruto. His words were challenge to Naruto, who turned to face Bakugo fully.

"I just want this tournament over with, whatever is eating your ass, isn't my problem." Naruto spoke seriously, frown on his face instead of the usual grin when challenged by a strong opponent. "Fine, I'll take on whatever it is you have." Naruto took up a stance. He was going to finish this as fast as he could, though it would be harder since Bakugo was a range fighter. Naruto pointed two fingers on his hands, two each hand, towards Bakugo, and he nodded towards him.

"Fuck you!"

Bakugo unleashed a massive explosion, equal the one earlier in size, and aimed it right at Naruto. This time, the audience was looking at Naruto instead of Bakugo, and saw Naruto point his fingers towards the center of the explosion as it rocketed at him. The second the flames touched his fingertips, Naruto jerked his arms forward into the explosion itself, and most of the explosion started to get sucked into where Naruto's arms were. The rest of the explosion was safely diverted to the sides, away from Naruto himself. Using one hand, Bakugo launched himself up with a small explosion, using the smoke around Naruto to hide his spots, before he floated above where Naruto would be in the dust cloud. Aiming down, he fired another explosion with both hands this time, right into the heart of the smoke. Landing on the other side of the smoke, Bakugo started to run towards the smoke as it faded away.

The more he sweat, the more powerful his Quirk was, so he needed to stay as active as he could, moving around as much as physically possible for the fight in order to fight at his strongest.

When the smoke faded... Naruto wasn't standing in the smoke.

He wasn't anywhere.

 _"He killed him!?"_

"Who the hell are you all calling dead?" Naruto asked as he stood behind Bakugo, crouched down in his shadow, using Bakugo's own body to hide himself from immediate notice. Bakugo faced his palms at Naruto, and unleashed a small barrage of explosions as he put some distance between himself as Naruto. Naruto grabbed him by the wrist though and slammed him into the ground.

'He used the smoke to hide his escape, and while I was in the air, he used _my shadow_ to hide himself from me noticing him... I hate this, but this bastard is even craftier than that worthless Deku!' Bakugo pushed his palms into the ground.

Naruto stepped on his hand, smothering it into the now revealed dirt.

Naruto kicked Bakugo in the face, knocking him into the air with a bloodied nose. When Bakugo aimed an explosion at Naruto, Naruto swung his arm right next to the explosion and created a small air current. The explosion itself was diverted away from Naruto's body very slightly, and changed the direction Bakugo planned to propel himself in.

"I don't get why you have a beef with me, but you're not my rival. I noticed you are looking at me like a rival, but with your mentality, I'll never accept somebody like you as a rival, much less a hero. You and Torodoki both are strong, have good battle prowess, and amazing Quirks. Neither of you are even close to being worthy of ever becoming a hero though... in his eyes, I see his motivation being _spite_ for his bastard of a father... in your eyes-" Naruto grabbed Bakugo by the face, and slammed him head first into the broken concrete. "I see selfishness... a hero is a person who _saves people_... a hero doesn't want to become number one, just because they want to be number one. A hero is a person with ideals, convictions, strength of heart, to save the lives of others, even at the cost of their own if required... I see a desire to be the best in your eyes... Deku, Izuku Midoriya... that guy you seem to hate... now _he_ is worthy of being called a hero one day. _He_ has what it takes to be somebody I can proudly call my rival." Naruto raised his fist, and as Bakugo raised his palms to blast Naruto, he slammed his fist into Bakugo's face, slamming him into the ground a little deeper.

He just wanted this tournament to be over... he needed to talk with his uncle about something more important than this, and he needed to do it as soon as possible.

"Deku... it's always Deku... it's that damn fucking nerd... what does he have that I don't? Why does that little weakling get your attention, while I don't even register on your radar? I'm stronger than him!" Bakugo shouted out, his face a little beaten, but it wasn't enough to stop him.

Naruto didn't need even a second to think it over.

"Being a hero isn't about being the strongest, it's about protecting people, that's it... Deku is a weak little nerd, like you said... but even if you're weak, you can get stronger... having the strength of heart to put your life on the line for somebody in need, _that_ is the trait I look for when I think of a hero. As you are now, until you grow as a person, you're not ever going to be on my radar... we were born with these powers to help others." Naruto slammed his open palm into Bakugo's chest.

'He's...'

"Frog Strike."

Using the same move he used on Tsuyu, since he just wanted the fight over with, Naruto knocked Bakugo out the second he was able to get the blow right to where he needed it to be. Naruto frowned as he stood up over the knocked out Bakugo.

 _"Winner by knock out, Naruto!"_

"People can change Bakugo, for better or for worse. I hope one day you'll grow up, and become worthy of the title hero... this world needs as many heroes as it can get." With those final words, Naruto started to walk away.

As soon as the winner's ceremony was over, he needed to speak with his uncle.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	47. Chapter 47 Confession Time

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"You didn't attend the award ceremony to get your medal."

Toshinori wanted to lecture Naruto about making more public appearances, as he passed Naruto his First Place medal. The second the tournament had ended, Naruto had went to him, and told him that he wanted to talk with him as soon as possible. With that, Naruto had left the stadium and went told Midnight that something important came up. First Place still went to Naruto, he just needed a proxy to take his medal for him until he could collect it. They were in Naruto's dorm room, and Toshinori blinked in surprise when he saw that Naruto's bed had been thrown out... and replaced by a large sleeping shark. The shark with multiple body parts that belonged to other animals, with it's back covered in bear fur to make a new form off bed for Naruto.

"This is Shark, I took him as a pet, and he's going to stay here to keep guard over my Hoshi no Tama for me. I've been in the process of training him not to attack people. Anyway, I wanted to talk with you about something important." Naruto brushed off the comment about him not attending the ceremony. Naruto sat down on the floor and tossed his medal onto his desk, before he crossed his arms and leaned up against Shark. "Did my mother ever have visions of the future... in dreams?" Naruto asked his uncle right away.

There was no need for him to beat around the bush.

"... To my knowledge, only visions about things that concerned her. Nobody ever believed her though, since her Quirk was a transformation type... are you telling me you've been seeing visions?" Toshinori asked in concern. If that was so, then that would not only validate what Kushina used to say when she had weird dreams, but it would also mean that there was more to Naruto's Quirk than either of them knew about. The original Nine-Tails Quirk had always been a mystery, and when it transformed into the Monster Fox Quirk, it was never known just how much of the Nine-Tails' Quirks power transferred into the new Quirk.

Naruto getting visions as dreams was a big deal if it was true, since it meant he could also manifest other abilities of the Nine-Tails Quirk in the future.

Naruto nodded.

"At least, I think... I've been seeing dreams of villains, and there is this little girl I keep seeing in my visions... her name is Eri. I need help... she needs to be saved... I really need your help. This is what she looks like-" Naruto had drawn several pictures of her. He had taken his time, to make sure and get all of her features down as exactly as he could. He included the scars on her arms, because it was important to show just how much abuse she was going through. "-and there are almost no records of her, anywhere I looked. When I checked her family registry, it says she is living with a blood relative... but her father was a Yakuza boss. I think she's being used for her Quirk... but I don't have proof." Naruto had already made time to do as much research on her as he could.

Her parents were gone, and she had no other real relatives. She was living, with what Naruto assumed, to be her father's minions. If she was being this abused, then she must have a Quirk that they wanted to use her for.

...

"You really don't do anything halfway, do you." Toshinori glanced at Naruto's desk, and he saw a multitude of documents there. Documents about Himiko Toga, who recently escaped from jail. Documents about the girl Eri, and even files on multiple other criminals who seemed to be unrelated to each other. He could tell that Naruto's dreams were really bothering him. "Is there something else about your dream? You wouldn't be this worried if it was just that. Criminals can be taken down by heroes... What has you so worked up?" Toshinori asked with a frown.

It wasn't like Naruto to ever become worried about villains, unless the situation was truly horrifying.

"This girl, in my dream... that part isn't important. She needs to be saved. She's suffering, and nobody is helping her." Naruto shook his head.

Toshinori looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Well, the tournament just ended, but Pro Heroes are already putting in applications to take you in for the internships. You winning the tournament and getting first place, without your Quirk, really impressed a lot of people... myself included. I'm proud of what you did today." Toshinori took up his muscle form and gave Naruto a signature thumbs up.

Naruto grinned.

That made him happy.

 **-With Momo-**

She was unhappy with what she had to do.

'I have to tell her the truth... she has the right to know.' Momo thought as she covered herself with a towel. She had been following after Mina, since the tournament ended and everyone started to go back to their dorm rooms. Mina had started to head towards the female baths though instead of the her dorm room, like she had originally thought the girl would do. The girl had been given 3rd place in the tournament, even though she only ever really fought once, and didn't get a chance to show off through any of the other events. Her fight against Naruto had been utterly one-sided, so it didn't really count as much of a fight. "Ashido, Mina do you want me to wash your back for you?" Momo spoke up as she followed after Mina.

She recoiled a little when she saw Mina's absolute lack of shame or modesty, as she had her towel draped over her shoulder, instead of covering her body. In the girl's changing room or not, one didn't just strip down and not cover themselves. She understood Mina was comfortable with nudity, and didn't need the reason to hide her body around other girls, but not all other girls wanted to see her body.

"Oh, Yaomomo, sure, I guess. After throwing up, I just sort of felt like a bath, but you must have really worked up a sweat yourself." Mina exclaimed as she put her arms back behind her head.

Momo looked at her body.

'... She's got a really nice figure, not extra fat on her. All muscle.' Momo thought, obviously not counting the fat on Mina's breasts. Mina was just a couple of cup sizes smaller than she was, and that was saying something. She noticed that Mina's purplish pink body, really made it kind of hard to see any real flaws in her body. Since her skin color was dyed it's color by the acid running through her veins, her body didn't really scar or gain blemishes. Not to mention when she used her acid, the first thing to go would be the dead skin cells on her body. Meaning her skin was absolutely flawless, and remained tight. "With your Quirk, your skin must be thicker, so you'll look younger longer-" Momo spoke out loud without meaning to.

Men had thicker skin, but thanks to Mina's Quirk, part of her Quirk Factor would be thicker skin, meaning that like a man, her skin would naturally stay wrinkle-free longer provided that she took care of herself. With her Acid Quirk, she was always giving herself better skin as well, by flushing all the bad stuff out.

Basically, Mina would never have to worry about acne or blemishes.

"Really? Never thought about that, cool."

"You're not very shy about your body, are you?" Momo asked as they entered the showers to give their bodies a pre-wash before entering the bath. She got behind Mina and started to wash her back for her. She was right, Mina had extremely soft skin.

Mina snorted.

"My Quirk is Acid, you have no _idea_ how many times I melted my own clothes growing up. I'm fine with a little skin showing, I just don't like it when pervs peep on me without my consent." Mina wasn't a shy girl, by nature or by the way she was raised. "Which is good, since I've been trying to seduce Naruto... that idiot just doesn't get it." Mina sighed and shook her head.

Momo froze at the mention of Naruto.

She needed to say something to Mina.

"About Naruto... when we were in the medical office... we kissed." Momo came out and said it.

Now she just needed to wait for Mina to explode, and slap her or something. There was no way that a girl like Mina was going to stand by and let another girl kiss her boyfriend, or boyfriend kiss another person in general. She looked in the mirror, and saw that Mina didn't really have any reaction positive or negative towards the comment. She just looked at Momo in the reflection, and started to wash her hair.

"So?"

"So... _so_... I kissed your boyfriend, you should be screaming at me!?" Momo was shocked by that complete lack of reaction.

Mina just _snorted._

"Naruto would never cheat on me, I have faith in him. Also, you're my friend Yaomomo, and you're a good person too. Knowing Naruto and you, you must have kissed by accident or something, and you're overthinking things and feel guilty. I'm not going to be mad because of an accident. Accidents happen, anyway, it was just a kiss." Mina didn't blow up, get angry or jealous, or have any reaction that Momo was expecting of her. She just smiled and sent her a thumbs up, showing that they were still cool. She was forgiven for the accident.

Mina was surprisingly mature about this.

"I expected you to..." Momo didn't know how to put it.

"Get angry or start crying? _Nah!_ Anyway, the fact you feel bad about this makes me feel a lot better. I'm really jealous of how you and Naruto just seem to... click together so naturally. I was worried you and he might fall for each other, and leave me forgotten hahaha! Then I remembered, you're not interested in love like most girls!" Mina laughed, before she yelped when she got soap in her eyes.

Momo frowned.

"Naruto and I... click?" Momo asked with a tilted head.

"You and Naruto are, like, perfect together. You're both powerful, have awesome Quirks, are really heroic, and _super hot_ , your teamwork is _amazing_ , you rely on each other a lot, and seem to just have personalities that go really well together. You two are like Yin and Yang, different, but balance each other. Heck, if I hadn't met Naruto first, he might have fallen for you for real!" Mina laughed off her own jealousy. Was she still jealous, yes, and as she spoke she actually felt a little fear in the pit of her stomach. The nervousness that she always felt when she saw those two together, the fear Naruto might fall for Momo and forget about his love for her... well it was hard to get rid of fears, even if they were irrational.

Momo just seemed a little shocked, her mind had trouble accepting what Mina said, but she started to imagine it a little.

 ** _-Momo's Daydream-_**

Naruto and Momo, both in full hero costume, both sat across from each other, with slices of cake in front of each other. The two of them were a little older than they were now, with Naruto's hair having been cut a little shorter, and her figure a little different as well. Her mature body just a little more mature, the two of them just enjoying their idle hours of hero work while on patrol, eating together at a small cafe at an outdoor table.

They were eating with one hand, and their other hands were together, on top of the table, a small display of affection.

"You have some cake on your lips-" Naruto reached up and wiped the cake off with a thumb, before he licked it, and grinned at her.

She blushed.

 _ **-Back to Reality-**_

"Thankfully, you met him first, ahahahaha!" Momo hid her face behind Mina's hair and head, so Mina wouldn't see her absolutely burning red cheeks. 'I never even _thought_ about that until you mentioned it! Damn... _darn_... why did you have to bring that up Mina?' Momo hated what she just imagined. Showing affection like that in public, she never imagined her own imagination would be that daring and lewd.

"Yep! I want to be a hero and all, but honestly, I'm fine if I become a side-kick too. I'm just doing this, because it's kind of expected of me. You are really focused on becoming a pro hero, not just a side-kick. There is no way you would _ever_ fall in love when it could get in the way of your career."

"Well, I wouldn't say that-"

"Yep, so I have nothing to worry about. You're different than girls like me and Toru. So, lets keep chasing our goals together, as friends." Mina spoke, her smile blinding as she interrupted Momo without meaning to.

Momo sighed and nodded her head.

This was honestly the best outcome in the end.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	48. Chapter 48 A Nice Suit

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"How is this going to help me learn Frog Kata?"

Tsuyu wasn't questioning Naruto's training methods, she was more than happy to do what was asked of her, but she was a little surprised when instead of focusing on her upper body like she first thought... she was working on her legs. All she was doing was running behind Naruto, basic training, with a tire tied to her with a rope. It was just leg strength training, mixed with stamina training. Well, there was a little bit of an added challenge, since Naruto drew a line around the track with chalk, and she was only allowed to let her feet run while touching the line.

"Your Quirk makes your legs really strong and you're flexible sure, but you need a really high control over your body. Not to mention, the stronger your body, the better this style is, and if you lack stamina, this style will destroy you too. While fighting, you're moving your body about 4 times as much as normal, when you're moving, you'll be losing stamina about 4 to 40 times faster." Naruto explained with a grin. He was taking this as his chance to train as well, since this was their last day off from school after the sports festival, and tomorrow they would be back to normal. So, he was using his Quirk at the 2-Tail form, and running while pulling a truck behind him with a rope. He had seen where he needed to improve without the use of his Quirk at the Sports festival, and saw where he stood against his classmates, now he needed to test the limits of each of the tailed forms he was able to enter while in control.

Once he knew all of his limits, then he would see about finally pushing one more step further with them.

"Wouldn't I lose stamina 4 times quicker, since I'm moving 4 times as much?" Tsuyu questioned his math on that.

"If your body was in peek condition maybe, but fighting with the Frog Kata is like a contradiction in the form of fighting. You have to be fast and slow, aggressive and passive, strong and weak, moving and still. Not only does this force your body to constantly try to force itself to pick one or the other, but you're mind always has to be completely empty, but focused as well... this fighting style is both mentally and physically draining." Naruto was happy to explain it to the first person who ever wanted to really know the mechanics, Kirishima knew a little from their spars, but Tsuyu was the first person who ever wanted to learn the fighting style.

Tsuyu saw Naruto's smile.

He was really proud of this style.

"Why such a large gap in stamina loss?" She questioned why his guess was between 4 and 40.

"For an untrained body, you lose more stamina. For an untrained mind, you lose more stamina... there are a lot of conditions. You need to be able to control and relax your body, focus and empty your mind, become still and moving at the same time. If you master each of these, and become used to it, this style will take less of your stamina. The Frog Kata isn't _just_ a set of motions to attack, it uses every part of the body, and you can use it in any way... with your build, you would be best using the Frog Kata with your legs." Naruto glanced back and looked her up and down. Her arms weren't super strong, maybe a little stronger than a normal girl's arms, but her legs beat her arms by a huge margin. Even if she trained her arms to the limit, she would more than likely never be able to use them to use the Frog Kata to any real effect.

Thinking on what he was saying, Tsuyu couldn't help but think of an important question.

"How long will this take to learn?" Tsuyu asked him with a finger to her lips, all while running behind him. At this point, she was even starting to sweat and pant. She was about to reach the point where her body was going to hurt to tell her to give up.

"I would say about 6 months before your body is good enough to start, and after that point... I would guess about 1 or 2 years total."

...

'That is a long time... but the ability to knock out villains easily, without killing them, makes that amount of time worth it. Learning the Frog Strike will help me become the best hero I can be.' Tsuyu nodded her head simply. She had a goal ahead of her, and it was one that would require a lot of her time and patience. Though, Naruto's freakish stamina made a little sense now, if he was always training his stamina to make use of this type of fighting style. Actually, the way he was so strong without his Quirk made sense too, if he put _this much_ effort into training all of his life like he seemed to do. "My siblings want to see you again, by the way... and my parents want to thank you. They've been asking me to invite you to dinner when I go home on the weekend." Tsuyu remembered that when she thought about how strong Naruto was.

Her brother was really impressed with Naruto, and the way her classmate had been a key component to saving the world, and freeing her from enslavement, and everyone from destruction.

"Sure, sounds fun."

Wow, it was that easy to get Naruto to do stuff?

"I've said this before, but you're really nice. I'm sorry for thinking you were scary when we first met." Tsuyu really was sorry for her first impression of him. A tall, strong, guy who seemed to always have something on his mind, that could turn into a large dangerous fox, spew flames, and apparently enough punishment to kill a regular person, was just a terrifying person. Not to mention, even now, almost every time he used his Quirk, she always felt the sensation that she was around a large, dangerous predator that could go on a rampage at any given moment.

It was strange that she had that feeling, when Naruto had never given her a reason to suspect he would do anything to hurt his friends, other than beat them up in tournament fights, which didn't count.

Naruto looked back at her with confusion.

"You don't need to apologize. We're friends now, so what you thought of me before won't change how I think of you now. I'm just happy to have friends like you in my life at all."

'So adorable.' Tsuyu had never thought she was see such a big guy talking about friendship in such a genuine, honest way. It was absolutely adorable to see this big scary guy, act like the total softy that he really was. Not to mention, in his fox form, his fur looked really soft literally. She kind of wanted to see if his fur was as soft as it looked, but she was a little too embarrassed to ask if she could ride on his shoulders. A girl her age shouldn't be asking boys that, not to mention she didn't want to come across as too, "-I want to ride on your shoulders." Tsuyu accidentally spoke her mind, without thinking about it. Her cheeks turned pink, that was a really embarrassing thing to ask in general.

Naruto shrugged.

"Sure, don't see why not."

 **-Another Location-**

"You're late."

Menma frowned deeply, dusting off his nice suit as he sat on the desk of an elementary schooler. With the time of day it was, there was nobody that was around to see him. It was after school, and this would serve as the best place to send a message. He hated being kept waiting, and sadly, his younger sister had no concept of what it meant to be on time. Her blood-ravaged mind only ever thought of when the next time she could go wild would be, and while her amazing power and combat potential could never be ignored, any attribute she held outside of fighting was annoying to even him. The girl was constantly late for everything, didn't care if she was making a scene or not, didn't ever give two shits about if their plans failed or succeeded.

All she ever wanted was what she wanted, or whatever caught her interest.

She was an animal, through and through.

"It's not often I get to possess people brother, allow me to enjoy myself some."

Kamui Woods spoke as the pro hero walked into the room with a skip in his step. His voice sounded normal, but it was far more peppy than the usual Kamui Woods.

Their Mother had the Nine-Tails power of Illusion, their elder brother had the Nine-Tails power of Fox-Fire, and Naruko... Naruko had the Nine-Tails power of Possession. While she used her Quirk, she was capable of possessing the bodies of others. Transforming her body and going inside of them, completely taking over their minds and bodies, with very few having ever been able to force her out of their bodies. Those with a blood relation to her were usually the ones that had a form of resistance to her power.

"The key to being successful in the business world is proper advertisement. Our cousin, he wants the League of Villains to be successful. He's a child though, our elder he might be. The way he thinks is too small minded... allowing Stain to simply kill heroes in alleys... there are better ways. Release him... he needs to struggle..." Menma ordered his sister with a deep frown. Straightening his tie, he stood up and placed a smile on his face.

Kamui Wood's body jerked, before a black shadow started to exit his body, and it reformed into a Naruko, taking her own 1-Tail Fox Form, a near exact copy of Naruto's own, only with a slightly more feminine build to it. She quickly powered down and started to skip around the room, kicking over desks that got in her way.

Destruction!

"Wah... where... who are..."

"Calm down Kamui Woods, it won't do for a hero to spend their last moments on their world questioning the pointless. You're here to serve as a sacrificial offering to a purpose greater than you. Be pleased, you're death will be used to further the goals of the League of Villains." Menma spoke in a _too friendly_ voice.

That was all Kamui Woods needed to hear.

"I'll not go down easily! If you have information on the League of Villains, then I'll capture you!" Kamui Woods shouted out as he pointed his arm at Menma.

Menma clapped... while standing behind Kamui Woods as the wood that shot out of his arm, destroyed the wall that was behind where Menma had been standing. Menma took a small marble out of his pocket with a X on it and flicked it in the air. Kamui Wood's reflexes were on the good side, because he turned around in an instant and using more binding wood to try and capture Menma.

Menma was in the air, with the marble he flicked in his hand, he had teleported upside down so that his feet were on the ceiling, and he took a bag of marbles out of his pocket and let them all start to fall out of the bag. Looking towards Naruko, who had a X on the back of her neck, he teleported to it while the marbles were still falling out of the air.

"I've allowed you to struggle enough, time to finish this." Menma opened his jacket and showed that the inside of his suit was lined completely with knifes. When the marbles in the air had Kamui Woods completely surrounded, he ran his hand over the knifes in his jacket quickly. Instantly, every knife he touched vanished, and they appeared at the marbles. With how close the marbles were to Kamui Woods, each and every knife ended up stabbing the man in a different location. The head, the head, the heart, the liver, and over 2 dozen other knifes were all stabbing the man.

His death was instant.

Naruko pouted.

"... I blinked and missed the fight... brother! You killed him too fast! That fight took like a second! You should have let me kill him!" Naruko complained when she saw Kamui Wood's corpse start to fall to the ground. Menma held up his bag, and while the marbles were still falling out of the air, he started to catch them in the bag.

The fight had been finished before the marbles even hit the ground, and since Menma caught them all, they didn't touch the ground after the fight either.

Menma stopped smiling.

"This is a nice suit, I didn't want to needlessly prolong this fight and risk allowing him to touch me. Now, do the dirty work, and use his blood to paint a message on the walls. Dealing with a _hero_ leaves a bad taste in my mouth. This kind of work is more suited for savages like you." Menma pointed out.

Naruko hugged him, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"... What was I suppose to write?" Naruko whispered, since she didn't remember anything about the plan, other than she was suppose to possess the first hero she saw, and bring them to this building. She almost never listened to people when they talked.

Menma sighed.

" _The League of Villains is gaining power, heroes beware._ "

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	49. Chapter 49 A Rivalry That Surpasses Time

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"All Might... thanks for talking with me."

Toshinori was a little confused when he got a call from Izuku of all people, asking to meet up with him first thing in the morning before school. The boy had been showing vast improvements in the One for All Quirk, and with Naruto's tutoring there had not been much for him to do with the training. He was a little surprised that Izuku wanted to meet with him for some reason.

"Sure my boy, anything. You should feel safe asking me anything-"

"Why didn't you choose Naruto?" Izuku asked with a serious look. It had taken him awhile, but he had finally worked up the courage to ask this one question that had been haunting him.

Naruto winning the Sports Festival without his Quirk, and seeing his classmate in action so many times just cemented this question. Naruto was clearly the better suited person to inherit One for All, with his body he would be able to easily master the power, and with his own extremely powerful Quirk, he would easily surpass All Might himself as a hero. His undying willpower, courage, and his strong morals and values of a hero were just something that stood out head above the rest of their class. Izuku looked up, and saw Toshinori was visibly surprised, and even a little saddened by the question.

'... I knew this question might come one day, when Midoriya started to grow stronger.' Toshinori knew, he knew this would come. As a weakling, Izuku had never had a reason to compare himself to others in a positive way. The gap between himself and others was just always so great, that he could never see the tips of their power.

He was stronger now, and it was natural he would compare himself to others. With his growth in strength, he was finally able to see where others powers lay in comparison to his own power. The gap wasn't as great as it was before, and Izuku would just keep closing that gap, before he surpassed those who had been ahead of him. No doubt, he had compared himself to Naruto, and upon seeing the gap in power, Izuku had once more been placed back into the position where couldn't see where a person's power was in comparison to himself.

"I asked-"

"I heard you... Why?" Toshinori wanted to know if he was right.

Izuku became serious.

"Because, if he had this power, he would be a better hero than I would with it. Even now, after months... I still can't see how strong he is. I was able to compare myself to Kacchan, one of the strongest guys I know... no matter how strong I get, how much of this power I use, it is like Naruto is always ahead of me, and he's getting farther away." Izuku looked down at his hands, which had been broken so many times when he trained with his power. At his strongest, he could use at most 11 percent of his power without completely breaking himself. Even with that power though, he knew he wouldn't win a fight with Naruto... while Naruto wasn't using his Quirk.

Toshinori nodded when he heard the explaination.

He sighed.

"When I got this power from my Master, I wasn't her first choice... the one she wanted to inherit the power, he refused to accept One for All. His name was Minato Namikaze-"

"Thunder God! The previous Number 2 Hero before his untimely demise years ago, famed as a hero who nearly as powerful as you, and having attained the moniker of the _fastest hero alive_!?" Izuku started to nerd out then and there as he went over everything he knew about the man. It was well known that All Might and Thunder God were both a famed duo at one point, but they went their seperate ways very quickly after realizing they could save more lives when working separate. "Wait, you weren't the first one picked?" Izuku realized what had been said.

Toshinori smiled.

"Yes, Minato was one of the few people I call a brother to me. My dear friend. He was powerful, kind, strong hearted, and when I was Quirkless, I never even thought of comparing myself to him. While I was training to get this Quirk with him, we shared the same Master... Minato was _always_ ahead of me. No matter what I did, it was like the gap never closed... even after getting this power, I never actually beat him in any of our sparring matches. Hold your horses-" Toshinori saw Izuku about to nerd out again. He was explaining something important, and he didn't need word vomit being spewed out. That could wait for later on. "-anyway. He helped me honed this power... when my Master chose him as the next One for All inheritor, I felt it was natural... and he refused. Even today, I imagine what it would have been like if he took the power." Toshinori could imagine Minato being alive, Kushina being alive too, and him being a regular person as he served as an uncle to the family. He couldn't help himself but smile, since that simple life sounded nice too.

"... Why did he refuse this power?"

"Two heroes can save more people than one hero. He had his own Quirk, and me without a Quirk, wouldn't be able to become a hero. He could become a hero with his own power, and allow me to become a great hero with this power... The only reason Minato never become the Number 1 Hero instead of me, was simply because Minato wasn't as popular as I was... That man wanted the world to have more heroes, instead of wanting to take more power for himself." Toshinori smiled as he thought about one of the few personality traits that Minato had passed down to his son.

...

"Wait... isn't Thunder God... Naruto's dad?" Izuku suddenly realized something else very important.

"Yes, and like his father, when I tried to pass the Quirk onto him, Naruto chose to refuse. He wanted somebody else to become a hero with that power, and when you came along, he promised to help groom you into the role of my successor." Toshinori couldn't hide it in good faith. Izuku deserved to know now that he had asked. He was never going to bring it up to the boy on his own, because there was no reason to tell him he was the second choice. Lying to him though, that was out of the question. They were Master and Pupil, they couldn't build their foundation of trust on lies.

Izuku looked down, unsure, and because of that Toshinori sighed.

It was never easy learning you were only picked because somebody else didn't want it.

"He's..." Izuku looked out the window, and saw a massive fox coming from the dorms to the main school building.

"-the only thing that is keeping Naruto from becoming the strongest hero, is his own fear. His worst enemy is himself, and the day he masters his emotions, is the day the next Number 1 Hero is born... he's your rival." Toshinori spoke with a grand smile on his face.

Just like his father.

 **-Years Ago-**

"SMASH!"

Toshinori shouted as his fist made contact with his opponent, just at the same time as his opponent touched his hand go both Toshinori and himself. Minato, in full hero costume, and Toshinori in costume as well. Toshinori's fist was in Minato's stomach, before Toshinori and Minato switched places instantly. The entire shockwave of the attack, and all of the damage of it, suddenly transferred into Toshinori's own body as the shock from his punch hit himself. He was blasted away, while Minato landed on the ground with his back to Toshinori.

"Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Teleport... that sounds like a great super move name!" Minato explained to himself as he made a mental note to write that down later. By touching himself and his opponent, he could teleport them both at the same time, to where each other were standing. That way, just as an attack would hit him, the aftermath of the attack would be transferred into the opponent's body and not his own. He just had to make sure to only teleport his own body, and not the vibrations of the attack that were hitting his body. That way when he switched places with his opponent, all of the force of the attack would transfer to them, even though they weren't being hit by the attack. "Are you okay To... All Might?" Minato asked as he took his helmet off his head, a wide smile on his face.

Toshinori was grinning as he jumped back to where Minato was.

No longer using his Quirk, his massive muscles shrank a small amount, to slightly less massive muscles... for each One for All user, the way they used their Quirk was different. His Master used the Quirk without gaining any muscle mass, while his increased when he used the Quirk.

"Your extremely long Super Move names are the reason you're not more popular, nobody knows how to advertise you when you're always making such goofy names. Would you like to continue?" Toshinori asked as he raised his hands up.

Minato waved him off.

"Sure, lets see that new Smash, I have a couple more teleports in me today." Minato put his helmet back on. "We can't keep this going long though, I need to get back to Kushina soon, today is the special day she will be..." Minato stopped when the sky turned white. Pink orbs appeared in the air, and an extremely loud roar could be heard. A massive red moon appeared in the sky, all of the clouds turned just as red.

Toshinori was confused.

"It's the middle of the night..."

"... This is... an Illusion... I'll be right back... I'm going to check on Kushina." Minato spoke as he touched himself, and like that, he was gone.

Toshinori was confused.

Illusions?

 **-Present Day-**

'... To think... that would be the last time Minato and I were able to spar... if I had known, I would have gone with him... I could have helped...' Toshinori help a regret that had never gone away, even after all of the years that had passed by. There was so much he was never able to talk with Minato about, share with him, and Minato would never be able to watch his son grow up. '... you're son is going to surpass you one day... to think... I never won against you, did I?' Toshinori smiled to himself with an air of regret. Minato was the one person who he had never been able to really beat in a fight.

The bastard was too damn slippery with that Quirk of his, and his highly advanced strategic mind.

"You weren't the first choice... and neither was I..." Izuku whispered to himself.

In that aspect, he was just like All Might... and his _rival_ , Naruto, was the son of All Might's rival. Izuku couldn't help but smile at the mirror between his relationship with Naruto, and All Might's relationship with Thunder God. If he could close some of the gap between himself and Naruto, then he would be a step closer to becoming the Symbol of Peace that All Might wanted him to be.

"Just as he will surpass his father, you must surpass me, your master." Toshinori placed high expectations on Izuku, but he knew it was possible for the boy. He just needed to work more, try harder, and push himself beyond his limits.

Izuku gulped, before he nodded.

"Watch me become a hero that surpasses you then!"

'Tell him...' Toshinori thought to himself, knowing full well that it was more than likely not going to happen. He had resolved himself to be completely honest with Izuku, but this was something that was a lot harder to talk about.

He gave Izuku a thumbs up.

He felt like a coward.

 ** _Chapter End!  
Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**


	50. Chapter 50 My Hero Name

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Happy day.

"I'm so happy with this, I'm sure he'll accept." Ryuko spoke as she looked at a glass case that was showing off a manly, orange version of her own uniform, with black accents to it and a fur color to it. She had already submitted to U.A. her own personal request to allow her to take Naruto as her intern for the intern week. She was sure that Naruto had gotten a ton of other requests from other pro heroes, but she was like his elder sister. She had babysat him so much as a child, to the point he was bound to pick her. She was one of the first people of the Top 10 to suggest that instead of preventing Naruto from becoming a hero, that they train him to control his Quirk better than his mother. She had been just a child herself when Kushina lost control, so for her, the experience wasn't something she even remembered.

Naruto was destined to pick her.

After all, unlike other heroes who would just have Naruto _watch them_ or lecture them for a week, she knew what he was capable of. She knew very well Naruto was more prepared for hero work than the majority of pro heroes. He was already ready, school was just a formality for him. He already did hero work when events happened around him, so she knew that she could trust him out in the field. She was going to put him to work, right beside her, so that he could use this week to gain all of the experience he needed for the future.

"You're super happy Ryukyu."

"Am I?" Ryuko schooled her features, calming herself. She had waited for this day for a long time, the day that Naruto would be able to legally do hero work at her side. She had offered him a position as her side-kick when he graduated, so that he could build a reputation outside of being 'Fox-Man'. Sure, he wasn't going to be her side-kick right now of course, but it was just a few short years away. "I'm rather excited, I believe that I got the student I requested as an intern. Don't you have paperwork to file?" Ryuko pointed out to one of her employees for her own office. Seeing as she was a pro hero who was pretty famous, she had long since had her own office, and plenty of employees who filled out all of the legal stuff for her.

One of her more important people, the man who was the head of her advertisement team, had approached her without her paying much attention to it.

"I was just wanting your permission for something. You see, my son Gaara is in U.A.'s Business Course. I wanted to know if he would be allowed to work here as an intern, and learn from me. His business course are having their own internships to learn about the business end of things in person." Rasa Sabaku bowed to her lowly. He wanted to be able to show his son the ropes in real life, instead of just telling him stories. Introduce him to important people, and start helping to build his son's future before he left U.A.'s hallways.

Ryuko raised an eyebrow.

As a hero herself, she actually never had any idea that the other courses did internships. It kind of made sense for the Business Course to do them. but she didn't see the General Studies doing them... it also made sense for the Support Course to do them.

"I'll allow it, but we can't let our personal attachments affect our work. I expect you to continue to put 100% into your work while you teach him." Ryuko stated that not only to Rasa, but also herself.

She was doing this not for just herself, but Naruto too.

This was her chance to finally allow Naruto to do some real hero work, legally, and help him gain the experience that she was never able to give him before now. She couldn't allow her relationship with him to affect her own hero work either, meaning she had to act as a mentor, and continue to be a pro about it. The costume she had made for Naruto, it was something she wanted him to wear at least once. It was her gift to him, and her apology to him. She had been easily captured during the entire supervillain issue, and had required help to become free. She had fought against Naruto against her will, and tried to kill him while under that man's control. Even if it wasn't her fault, she shouldn't have allowed herself to be captured in the first place. Then Naruto wouldn't have needed to save her, so this was her way to say thank you and that she was sorry.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good, anything else?" Ryuko asked with a glance at the man.

"We're receiving a 23% increase in profits. More than expected from your Scale Care products."

"Good, 23%... speak with accounting and tell them I want to increase the pay of the employees to fit the increase in profits." Ryuko spoke kindly as she turned away from the man. The profits from that line of sales was higher than expected, then she could afford to give everyone who worked under her a small increase in their wages. She was already making a lot of money from her hero work itself, her side products just added to that, and making more than what was expected just meant she would have more money than she really needed. Her staff worked very hard for her, to make sure that she could comfortably work as a hero, and they deserved to be rewarded for their efforts. It had been a couple of years since she had given them wage increases as well, so it was about time for her to do that anyway. "Also, I'm going out on patrol now. Let the others know."

Time to do hero work.

 **-At U.A.-**

'Hero names... we're deciding them today?' Naruto thought as he leaned against his hand. He already knew what his was going to be, so it wasn't like he was going to be putting much thought into it like everyone else. They had Midnight joining Shota in his class, since he wasn't a good judge of what everyone could use for a name or not. Everyone was extremely excited for this, a class where they got to do something as important as begin the process of choosing a hero name. The name the world would come to know them by. 'As long as somebody doesn't chose anything-'

"Alien Queen!"

"-Mina, your hero name is Pinky." Naruto corrected the girl instantly when she shouted that. It was one of the first things he ever called her, and what most people would remember her by anyway... her body being like 95% pink.

...

"Oooookaaaaay." Mina pouted and started to walk back to her desk. She had really wanted to go with the name she chose. She placed her head on the desk, suddenly a little uninterested in everything.

Alien Queen sounded so much cooler.

"Since you're so eager, why don't you go next." Midnight pointed out to Naruto, and she started to pass out more dry erase boards to the class to write their names down on. Naruto stood up and started to write his name down on the way to the front of the class. Everyone was kind of excited, not just for his name of course, to see what their classmates were picking for hero names.

 _"Don't worry about me, I'm here, everything is all right."  
_ _"I'm all right... being a hero is dangerous, this is just part of the job."_

Naruto stood in front of the class boldly, and then, he flipped his board around. Rather instantly, there was audible gasps when Naruto's hero name was revealed to all of them, even Midnight was a little shocked.

"Are you sure, a name like that has a _lot_ of weight behind it." Midnight pointed out, her tone unsure.

"When I show up, I want these words to be the first thing people think. I want my name to reflect how I want people to feel... No matter how hurt I am, this name will tell people everything is okay, that they can believe that everything will be all right." Naruto spoke with a wide grin. He had another reason, a reason nobody in the class other than possibly Midnight, would understand. She _might_ be aware that he and All Might shared a relation, but that was only because she was U.A. teaching staff.

 _The Kitsune Hero: All Right_

Those words, he wanted people to think of those words when he arrived. That way, they would feel safe, because when he arrived, everything would be all right. No matter how hurt he was, he was "All Right", and he would keep them safe. His name would put their hearts at ease, and allow them to think they would be safe.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with something fox related?" Midnight asked him.

All Right would be a name that would carry the weight of the name All Might with it, being a hero name for a legendary hero. The name was something of a homage to the Number 1 Hero, and Naruto might get a lot of crap for his chosen name from those who didn't know how he was related.

'That's pretty arrogant, naming himself after All Might like that.'

That was the common thought of a portion of the class. That was saying a lot, to name yourself after the number 1 hero. Naruto could see it in their eyes, that they were shocked and disbelieving of his hero name. Naruto didn't frown, he took it with a smile on his face.

 **-Outside the Classroom-**

Toshinori, listening in on the class, put his hand over his heart and had tears in his eyes. His smile was stretching as far as it could go when he heard and looked through the crack in the door to see what Naruto picked for himself. He had assumed Naruto would pay homage to his mother or father, or make a fox related name. He had never thought Naruto would do something like that, and carry on the legacy of his name. Naruto chose not to inherit One for All, so he had also never even considered the possibility that Naruto might inherit something else from him. He had never felt so touched as a hero before, than somebody choosing to carry on his legacy in this way.

'I never knew he looked up to me like this. Minato, I'm sorry, but I can't stop myself from feeling happy, he chose to carry my name over yours.'

He couldn't help it, even as he felt guilty, he even more so felt happiness.

He needed to support Naruto in this.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Look at the Title of Chapter 25 of this story.  
Sometimes, the Chapter Titles are Hints to the Future of the Story, while also being about the chapter itself.**


	51. Chapter 51 Painfully Musical

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Zero requests.

For many in the class who didn't get to show off during the Sports Festival, they got zero requests from pro heroes to join them. It was up to them to put in requests to pro heroes to allow them to take on an internship, or they would be assigned one for themselves before the end of the day. For a lot of people who didn't really place in the tournament, or got taken out of it quickly, that meant no requests. For others like Naruto and Bakugo, they had several thousand requests, or Todoroki with his famous father also having as many requests. Over half of the class didn't have a single request though, other than those who were being hand selected for their Quirks.

'This sucks.' Kyoka thought to herself as she laid down on her bed.

She didn't know any pro heroes who would take her, so at the end of the day, she was going to be assigned one to take her own as an intern. She was just going to have to deal with it she guessed. Maybe she would pass the time practicing one of her many instruments, she was usually too busy with homework to do that anymore. She was already in her PJs, and she didn't feel like being social at the moment. She had asked for her dorm room to be sound proofed, so if she played a little loud, she was sure that nobody would notice or be bothered by it.

*Knock knock knock*

"Huh... _nobody_ visits me." Kyoka had yet to have anyone really visit her room yet, despite all the time they had all been living in the dorms.

The door opened.

"Hope you're decent Kyoka." Naruto stated as he came in, with his hand over his eyes, just in case she wasn't. In his hand covering his eyes, he had some papers in them. Kyoka sat up and crossed her legs, she was decent in how she was dressed.

"I'm good, way to barge in." Kyoka commented with a small grin. She wasn't too bothered by what he had done, she was going to let him in anyway. "What brings you here, don't you have some offers to go through?" Kyoka asked him with a little scorn. Naruto had gotten the most offers out of everyone, thanks to his spot as 1st place, and how he did it in such an overwhelming way. She figured he would be up all night trying to pick who he was going to go for, after he had listed his preferences.

Naruto shrugged.

"I already chose, I chose a hero in a city that I need to go to anyway. I heard you and some of the others didn't get any offers, so I wrote some letters of recommendation for you guys. I think you would do great if you spent a week under the hero Native." Naruto walked towards her and showed off his letter for her. He sat down on her bed with her, a wide smile on his face. She was stunned when he passed her the letter, and saw that he had actually written a letter for her. A real one, and on the page underneath the letter, there was a letter of acceptance as well.

She glanced up at him.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted my friends to find places that could help them." Naruto stood up and started to get ready to go towards the next person. He had a few more letters to deliver, since he had gotten the approval of a few heroes to have his friends intern for them. Kyoka was just shocked when she heard that, and when Naruto didn't request anything from her. She looked around her room, to try and think of anything that she could do for him, and the answer came to her almost instantly.

Music.

"As thanks, let me teach you how to play something! Pick anything here, and I can teach you as much as I know. Before you try and say you don't need thanks, I insist you let me do this. I don't want to feel like I owe you or anything..." Kyoka got up from her bed and chased him down, grabbing the back of his shirt. She closed and locked her door quickly, refusing to let Naruto leave until he had picked something to let her teach him. It was honestly the least she could do, since he was going out of his way to further her career and experience with this.

Naruto looked down at her, before he grabbed her waist, picked her up and walked her back towards her bed. He sat her down, and her jaw dropped when she realized that she had just been treated like a child.

"I'm honestly good, I can already play the guitar and piano a little, so-"

He shouldn't have said that.

"Really? You play? You don't have any instruments in your room." Kyoka hadn't heard of this before. Naruto didn't seem to have any passion for music, so she had assumed that he didn't know how to play anything.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"My Quirk makes me angry, so my uncle thought this would be a good way to focus my mind... it didn't really work." Naruto was grabbed by the hand and pulled so that he was sitting on her bed. She went over and grabbed her keyboard, before she picked it up and put it down in front of Naruto, turning it on for him. She even sat next to him and looked at him with eyes filled with expectation. "Honestly, I don't really have fun doing it either, I only know one song." Naruto spoke to her with an uncomfortable face. It was the one song that meant a lot to him, and it wasn't something he really liked to do for just anyone.

She smiled when she turned the keyboard on, and scooted closer to him so that they were side by side, and she pushed her fingers to it and started to play something pretty simple, just a small few second tune.

She was really good.

"My family loves music, and I do too. I didn't know anyone in the class could play anything." Kyoka plugged one of her earphone jacks into the keyboard, before she extended the other and plugged it into a speaker.

With her Quirk, she could feel music more deeply than any other person (other than her mother).

"I... fine... but just this once... this is one hell of a way to thank somebody, making them play with you." Naruto told her with a sad smile.

This was going to hurt.

"Music is the heart's melody, right? Well, I want to play with you, and show you how thankful I am. You play your song, and make it come out of there. Then, when I know feel you, I'll play a song for you I'll know you will love." Kyoka just wanted to hear his song, so that she could play one for him as thanks. Naruto looked at her for a moment, before he sighed and nodded his head.

This was going to _hurt him_.

 **-Play: Naruto Ost- Decision (Piano Version)-**

'Kind of slow... but it's...' Kyoka closed her eyes when Naruto's fingers slowly went over the keys. She could feel each note reverberate through her entire body, and with her hearing, every note felt like magic that coursed through her blood. She blocked out the entire world, and allowed her thoughts and body to only take in his song. From Naruto, she expected his song to sound fast, catchy, and pretty hard core for a guy like him. This slow beat, the timing of each note, and how long they all lasted was surprising.

Her heartbeat started to slow down as she relaxed, and laid back on her own bed, feet hanging off the edge as she found herself relaxing.

The music wasn't happy... it was almost saddening, but it was beautiful.

'I hate this song so much... why does it have to be so beautiful?' Naruto thought to himself as he leaned his head to his shoulder, and wiped a tear out of his eye. He was thankful that Kyoka was so oblivious to him at the moment. He didn't want her to see his reaction to the song he was playing. The worst part, it was his fault he learned this song. It was the song he had chosen over all over songs to learn. It held a special importance to him after all.

Kyoka was smiling.

She could feel it, in her imagination, this song had a cool rain washing over her body. She could picture herself standing in the light rain, alone, with nobody around. Slowly, her smile faded when in her own imagination, the rain started to get heavier, and it drowned out the world around her. As the speed of the notes came faster, she could feel her body stinging. Her face felt wet, not just in her imagination, but her face was getting wet somehow in real life.

'Music inspires emotions, and conveys so much... what was the person who wrote this song trying to say?... and why did Naruto learn it?' Kyoka allowed her mind to wander as the song started to draw closer to it's conclusion.

As she listened to the song, the end came almost too soon... she got so long in the song that timed passed her by too quickly.

Then it ended.

"Okay, now I've got to go take care of those letters-"

"That was really pretty... man, that was emotional." Kyoka unplugged her jacks from the keyboard and speaker. She sat up, and felt the tears drip off of her chin and into her lap. She rubbed her face, and dried it off. She had gotten really absorbed into his music, but she wasn't done. She grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled Naruto back into bed, before she pushed him over a little and sat directly in front of the keyboard. "Since this is the type of music you like, I know just the thing to show my thanks, I didn't expect you to like that sad stuff though." Kyoka spoke as she cracked her fingers.

Naruto stood up.

"I hate sad music actually, so I'm just going to go. I really didn't need a thanks though, but thanks for trying."

"... Wait, then why do you only know that song if you hate sad music?" Kyoka was a little, read as very, confused when she heard that. That song was completely beautiful, and to be honest, Naruto hating it when he was the one that learned it was weird.

Naruto gave her a _fake smile_.

"My uncle told me this song played at my parents and siblings funeral."

With that, Naruto closed the door, and Kyoka had _no words_ to say. That was the quickest way for Naruto to ruin her enjoyment of his song, and the fastest way for him to stop her from trying to play a song for him. She felt bad that she had insisted so badly that he play for her, and she could now understand why she had felt so sad when she had been listening to the music. It was a song that was written to celebrate the memory of those who had passed away, it wasn't something that was made to be played for shits and giggles. Kyoka collapsed onto her bed, and looked at the letter and acceptance letter that Naruto had written and gotten for her. He had put in so much effort in order to make sure that all of his classmates, his friends, who didn't get any offers would be able to intern for somebody who would be a good hero for them.

"... I human garbage for doing that to him... after the internships, I'll make it up to him for doing this." Kyoka felt horrible for making him do that. She had taken advantage of the fact that Naruto had trouble turning down his friends when they insisted on doing stuff with him.

She needed to do something big to apologize.

She would talk to all of the other people who Naruto was getting internships for, and see if they would be able to help her. Since no doubt they would all want to thank Naruto for what he was doing for them.

She knew what she was going to do.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	52. Chapter 52 A Very Busy Day

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Hah! This area now belonged to the Volcano Thieves, if any of you so much as call a pro hero, we'll kill all of these hostages!"

A massive man shouted out as he hoisted a large bag of money over his shoulder with one hand. He possessed a massive, muscular build to him, with flaming red hair that flowed all over his head. He wore a fully body dark blue bodysuit, and he had rock-based gloves and boots, with his right arm having a massive stone gauntlet on it. Smoke was being released from his stone shoulder pads, and he had a mask over his lower face.

With the recent death of a pro hero, Kamui Woods, they had gotten the desire to finally act in the light, instead of keeping their actions to the shadows, stealing only small time objects.

Volcano, the Leader.

"Clear a path." The second man of the group stated, a much shorter, very skinny many with giant fan-like fans stated, his head shaped like a hairdryer. He had black tights on, that cut off at his shins and forearms. He had a bag of money too in one hand, and his other hand pointed towards the crowd and started to spin. A large tornado shot from his hand and the crowd parted, or else risk getting hit by the attack.

Gust Boy.

Finally, a woman without money in her arms, wielding a small blunt weapon, showed a hostage that she was keeping in front of her. She was a tall, attractive woman, with wild white hair, and narrow grey eyes. She had a similar mask around her neck to her boss, and goggles over her eyes, her body being very on display in a massively revealing costume. She had small amounts of ash coming off of her free arm, and she started to throw it into the crowd, forcing them to close or avert their eyes to avoid getting ash in them.

Dusty Ash.

'Shit... where are the pro heroes right now?' A police officer thought as he rubbed the ash from his eyes.

Volcano shot lava out of his gauntlet, and the cleared path was now outlined by lava, preventing anyone from getting in their way. Dusty Ash slammed her weapon into the back of the hostage's head, knocking him out cold.

"Lets make an escape." She spoke to the leader, who nodded.

Best to get out of here while they had the money.

"GAH!"

"Gust Boy?" Volcano questioned when he heard the sounds of his underling shouting in pain. He and Dusty Ash both turned to face the wind-based Quirk user, before they saw him lying in a crater, defeated and knocked out. All he saw, was a quick flash or orange move right by his right side, going underneath his outstretched arm.

"Bwuah!?" Dusty Ash felt a punch hit her in the gut as her vision was filled with orange. She was sent flying, and she saw a large fox with an outstretched arm, before the fox balled up his fist again and punched her before she got too far away. She was slammed into the side of the building, her own body keeping her pinned as she too was knocked out cold. Volcano turned around when he heard her shout, before he saw he was face to face with a large fox as well, with burning red eyes glaring into his own.

...

"Hi, I'm All Right, are you?" Naruto spoke as he waved a hand in a friendly manner. Naruto started to raise both of his fists into the air, before he slammed them onto the top of Volcano's head, knocking him to the ground in a crater of his own. Naruto clapped his hands together, before he dusted himself off, since the air had a good amount of dust in it still. "So, are you?" Naruto repeated the question once more for added effect.

"No." Volcano managed to weakly say, before his body went limp, and he passed out.

Volcano Thieves, swiftly defeated.

"Aaaaah, it's Fox-Man, and he's wearing a costume!"  
"Fox-Man, you saved my cousin, you're awesome!"  
"Can we get an interview!?"

"All Right, you went off without me. It is extremely rude to leave me behind, while you're my intern." The large dragon, Ryukyu, spoke as she descended from above. When she was close to the ground, she turned back to normal and landed on her feet. The second she had explained that they would be doing hero work today, and for the entire week of his internship, Naruto had grabbed the costume she asked him to wear, put it on, and he rushed into action. In retrospect, she should have seen it coming that he would be this eager. She looked up at his much taller form, in his over 7 foot form, it was like standing in front of freaking All Might himself.

Naruto waved to the crowd awkwardly.

He was doing legal hero work, under the authorization of a pro hero, and their watchful eye. For once, he didn't have a reason to flee the scene of a crime the second he was finished with the villains.

"All Right, I thought your name was Fox-Man, are you paying tribute to the hero All Might? Intern, does this mean that All Right-san is a student of a hero school?" One of the reporters managed to slip by the crowd and pushed forward.

The police started the process of collecting the villains, and taking pictures of the damages to the concrete and the small damage to the building. They would document everything that happened as quickly as possible, so the bank could be reopened as soon as it could be. While that happened, the reporters who usually showed up once a villain attacked, would be able to swarm the hero who saved the day with whatever questions or so they wanted to.

"I never once said my name was Fox-Man." Naruto deadpanned, but he forced himself to maintain a friendly smile.

Always smile, _always smile_ , was his Uncle's most important lesson.

"Well, All Right, this is part of hero work. Thank you everyone, for staying as calm as you could. Thanks to my intern All Right, the situation was resolved quickly. Come now All Right, lets..." Ryukyu spoke, before she stopped when her phone made a noise. Opening it up, she saw a message from her deployment team, showing that another crime nearby was happening. She could see requests for heroes with Quirks that increased their strength to show up and give a lending hand. "There is a burning building nearby, it seemed a villain used his Quirk to light it on fire, but knocked himself-... and he's already gone." Ryukyu glanced up and realized that Naruto had already transformed into a larger form to gain more speed, and run towards where the fire was.

Even without a location from her, the black smoke billowing up in the distance way a good indicator of the location of the fire. She looked towards Naruto running to the crime scene, before she used her Quirk and transformed into a dragon, before flying after him.

He was far too eager.

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

Naruto, in his 4-Tail Form, was standing next to the building, and he was reaching inside of the building itself, and carefully pulling out as many people, slowly and safely, as possible. He had already saved a total of close to 100 or so people, while on the other side of the building Ryukyu was doing the same thing. She was allowing people to jump out of the window, and use her wings to land safely, before gently lowering them to the ground. They weren't the only heroes on the scene for this one, as many heroes with strength powers were doing their best to stop the nearby buildings from collapsing as larges of the flaming building fell onto them.

The hero who called for help, a water based one, was shooting water into the building to put out as much of the flames as possible, the fire fighters helping him with it as they followed his orders.

Part of the building itself collapsed, and it would have gone into the street, if Naruto didn't use his tails to catch the collapsed parts, and push his chest into the building. He smiled wide, and sent the people on the street a thumbs up.

"That is everyone!" Death Arms shouted as he came out of the building's bottom floor with the last of the survivor's in his arms. With that done, Naruto and Ryukyu were given their key to carefully destroy the now collapsing building in a way that would make it collapse in on itself. So, they pushed themselves up against the building, and pushed through the walls, doing their big parts and collapsing it. The water hero started to put out the rest of the flames before they could spread to any of the nearby buildings, while Ryukyu took her human form again.

Reporters were on her instantly.

"I'm just glad that the worst everyone got were minor burns, no need to thank me. If the other pros hadn't contacted my office, then I wouldn't have known to show up."

When Naruto joined Ryukyu, in his 1-Tail Form, he saw that she was already surrounded by a multitude of people. People were taking her picture, making sure to shake her hand, and were trying to get interviews with her. She just gave them nods and would try to respond to them as calmly as possible, more than willing to make a smooth public appearance. Death Arms was even being talked to by some people, not nearly as many people were interested in him as they were Ryukyu, but a good number of them were. Even other heroes who had done less were being given praise by their fans.

"Did you employ a new side-kick Ryukyu?"

"This isn't my side-kick, this is a student of U.A.-"

"Fox-Man!"

Naruto felt a small thing hug against his leg, and he blinked and looked down when he saw a small girl that he sort of recognized hugging him. She only came up to his knee, and her shout and hug had stopped anyone from asking him questions. She looked about maybe 6 or 7 years old, and she seemed _really_ familiar to him. She was smiling brightly as a woman came and grabbed her.

"Yuki, no, you can't just hug people like that. I'm sorry Fox-Man." The mother held her child and bowed a little.

Naruto blinked, before he crouched down and looked at the little girl.

"My name is All Right, not Fox-Man, Yuki-chan. Last time I saw you, you were even smaller than that. You've gotten bigger... you didn't have anything to do with this fire, did you?" Naruto teased the girl as he poked her forehead lightly. He remembered her now, she was the girl who awakened her Quirk and froze a road... and send a gasoline truck crashing into a building, setting a building on fire. He was surprised to see her again, and it had been over a year since he last saw her. She had grown a little, lost a tooth in her smile, and she wasn't unleashing her Quirk randomly.

She smiled _even brighter_ , and Naruto could see a camera facing his way.

"I wanna be a hero like you... Mama! My drawing, I wanna show him! I wanna!" Yuki shouted at her mouth and reached for her purse.

"I'm sorry my child is such a hassle, you're her favorite hero. She draws pictures of you all the time. If you wouldn't mind-" The mother passed her child over to Naruto, and the girl climbed onto his shoulder and sat herself down, hugging his head. The mother took this chance to go through her purse, and bring out the drawing of the day her child had made. "-could you?" The mother asked as she also pulled out a pen with the drawing.

Naruto blinked.

First, the drawing was a picture of Naruto in his fox form, a very crude drawing of him to say the least, holding hands with a crude drawing of Yuki. Naruto, were his face not covered in fur, would have been caught by the cameras blushing in shyness. He was honestly touched that he was somebodies favorite hero. In the picture, Yuki was wearing a crude hero costume, with "side-kick" written on the front of it.

"Please!?"

"Sure..." Naruto took the pen, while Ryukyu watched from a small distance with a smile, as he gave out his first autograph. He signed the picture with his own Hero Name, "All Right" and he gave the letter g an extra spiral on the curve.

 _To a future hero, from All Right._

"Eeeeeh, thank you!" Yuki screamed into his ear, and he remained smiling even as he winced. He passed the picture back to the mother, before he somehow managed to pry the child off of his head.

"Thank you for your support, but we must get going." Ryukyu stepped in and insisted towards Naruto. She nodded to him with her face set in stone.

Naruto nodded.

He had chosen Ryuko for a reason, and he needed to speak with her at her office soon.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Yuki is the girl from Chapter 3 that Naruto saved from getting killed by a car.**_


	53. Chapter 53 Request

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Being a "Pro Hero" was far more exhausting than Naruto gave it credit for.

Mentally exhausting.

"How do reporters get to the scenes of crimes so fast?" Naruto complained as he collapsed on the couch in Ryuko's office. It was soft, and comfortable, and while he wasn't facing any physical exhaustion, dealing with so much publicity was just taxing on his mind. A bank robbery done by villains, a burning building with hundreds trapped inside of it, stopping a small time robbery from happening while on patrol, preventing a suicide attempt, helping the police with identifying the cause of death of a murder victim and then tracking down the killer. All of these events had happened, and each time, the second the event was resolved Naruto was suddenly surrounded by reporters who seemed to just _know_ when and where something was happening.

Ryuko sat behind her desk and smiled.

Being in the shoes of a Pro Hero was a lot different than being a Vigilante like Naruto had been doing, where he avoided the press.

"You know, most heroes just have their interns watch from the sidelines." Ryuko pointed out to Naruto as she pressed a small button on her desk. What was perhaps her favorite button on the desk. She had a point anyway though, if Naruto had interned with anyone else, he would have more than likely been told to just watch as the pros did the work. She knew his skills though, she trained him after all, and she knew he was able to handle most situations. The reason why she wanted him to intern under her, was so that she could give him the experience that he needed. She wanted him to experience a hands on experience... with dealing with reporters and the press in general. Naruto making a debut as a hero, while still a 1st year intern, would raise his popularity by showing just how competent he was as a hero.

It was a _waste_ not to let him do actual hero work, and as long as she was there with Naruto, he didn't need to be a pro hero, since he was her intern.

"Thanks for not being most heroes."

"Don't thank me, your potential would be wasted on the sidelines. If I believe my interns are capable, I will allow them to use their abilities where they can be useful. So, why don't you tell me what has been on your mind all day?" Ryuko asked as the door opened up. She raised an eyebrow when she didn't recognize the boy who was carrying a tray that had two cups on it. She sort of recognized his looks, she had seen a similar guy before. She didn't remember employing anyone that young though to work for her. "You are?" Ryuko asked.

Naruto looked up.

"You're that guy... Gaara... from the Business Class." Naruto pointed out as he saw Gaara walking into the room with two steaming hot cups of coffee on a tray. Naruto recognized him as the guy who gave him a business card, and apparently Momo one as well. He was wearing a nice suit this time though, and his super messy hair was combed very neatly to the side.

Ryuko realized who this was.

"Ah, Rasa's son he asked to allow to intern here. Thank you for bringing the coffee, and I hope you learn much while interning here." Ryuko, in full Ryukyu authority mode, spoke to Gaara as he sat down the coffee on her desk. He took one of the cups, and walked over to Naruto, before handing it to him as Naruto sat up. Gaara stood up straight and looked at Ryuko, before he bowed.

"Thank you for the opportunity."

'So formal... but I guess for those not in hero classes, that is kind of normal.' Naruto started to pour religious amounts of milk into the coffee, and some cubes of sugar. He got up and passed the sweetened coffee to Ryuko, before he took her black coffee for himself. Gaara was already out of the room, door closed behind him. "Guess they didn't tell him you prefer sweet over bitter." Naruto mentioned as he sat on top of her desk, legs hanging off of it.

She raised an eyebrow.

"My question, I would like an answer. I had hopes you would pick me, but I know you well enough to know you wouldn't pick me, if you didn't have an ulterior motive for it. I taught you practically everything I know." Ryuko pointed out as she gave him a small, knowing smile. She enjoyed seeing him try and hide the guilt from his face, seeing as she had nailed the nail on the head with that one.

Naruto took a breath.

Why did she have to know him so well?

"... There is a girl who is suffering in this city, that I want to save. You're office is stationed here, and I knew that you were planning on letting me do real hero work. You were my best chance of saving her." Naruto admitted with a wince. Ryuko was like an elder sister to him, and he felt really bad that he was using her. He felt horrible for using her kindness for his own ends, but he needed to do it. He needed to do anything he could possibly do that would let him save the girl as soon as possible, and prevent anymore horrible treatments to the girl herself. He didn't want to wait until it was too late, or tell the pro heroes and wait for them to get warrants, or try and do their own research into the girl before saving her. "I've been having visions, in my dreams... of the future." Naruto told Ryuko, and he glanced over to her.

Gone was her amusement, and she was pure serious as she looked at him.

She waved her hand.

"Continue, but how long have these visions been happening, and how often do they happen?" Ryuko didn't doubt Naruto for a second, she didn't know him to be a liar unless it was for the best. She could see it was hard for him to talk about this stuff.

"For a couple of weeks, and they only happened a few times at first, but now they happen every night. I see Eri suffering every night, and every time, I'm unable to do anything but watch. I know I can save her... I know where she is, I know who is keeping her." Naruto stopped when Ryuko raised a hand to stop him.

"You're suggesting kidnapping."

"Her parents are dead, and she is being experimented on and abused by people. She has no family, and she's undocumented. She has no legal guardian, technically. Also, she has scars on her arms. I've already done my research, enough of it that if a Pro Hero were to discover it... then they wouldn't need a warrant to hold a rescue." Naruto hated falling asleep now. So, whenever he would be sleeping, until the point he _had_ to sleep, he stayed awake trying to do whatever it took to find a way to save Eri as soon as possible. He already figured out where she was, which was why he was interning under Ryuko. He had gotten the blueprints of the estate from the public housing records, so he knew where she was being kept in the house itself as well.

But, he couldn't save her.

Even if he was justified in saving her, the second he tried to become her guardian, then he would be admitting to breaking several laws and he would no longer be able to protect her. She would be returned to where she came from, and _he_ could be blamed for hurting her. It would become moot if she was returned to the Yakuza, and all of her injuries were blamed on him. He _needed_ the help of a Pro Hero to save her, so that he could avoid legal trouble, and make sure that Eri would be safe.

Ryuko was impressed, but she was also upset.

"You plan on fighting the Yakuza alone?" Ryuko frowned.

"I'm not going to fight if I don't have to. I want to sneak in, fake her death, and get out with her. I want her out of there, before they even realize she is gone. She's gone through too much, I don't want to force her to experience violence anymore. I want to protect her." Naruto's fists were visibly shaking in anger. Every night, he was forced to witness what they were doing to her. Every single night now, he was forced to watch, but unable to do _anything_ for her other than watch. The girl had experienced far too much violence, so if he could get her to safety without her seeing anything violent, then all the better.

Ryuko looked more closely at Naruto's body language, he had never been good at hiding that, and she could see it. She could see the pure _helplessness_ he felt for being unable to do anything without help. To save this girl, and make sure she actually stayed saved, he was required to get help. Yet, she was still suffering every second Naruto was unable to get the help of somebody he could trust. He felt weak, unable to do anything, and he knew that most heroes would not believe him or put their careers on the line because of a student's "Dreams" as it were. Naruto's closest hero was All Might, but because he was All Might, it was hard for the man to do stealth missions. That was the opposite of what Naruto wanted for the girl, and it would just put the girl in danger if All Might appeared.

To be unable to save a person, it was killing him on the inside.

"... If you want to save her, then go tonight. You'll be more stealthy if you go alone, but I'll write a report saying that I found probable cause, and that I was with you. Save her, and do it without getting into a fight." Ryuko spoke with an air of acceptance. Sooner or later, Naruto was going to snap and lose control of himself and push himself too far to save this girl. He had done so much work, and she already had faith in him as it were.

Anyway, it sounded like this girl really did need saving, and if it was stealth, Naruto was one of the best choices for that if he knew the place as well as he was saying he did.

She had never seen Naruto put so much thought into anything, usually he just rode on instinct.

"Really?" Naruto was extremely surprised when she just gave him the permission.

She nodded.

"I trust you, and since you're my intern, I can give you the temporary legal status of a hero. You better get some rest now, because you're going to have a busy night." Ryuko told him strictly. She didn't want him tired if he was going to be risking his life. "Honestly, you're such a troublesome kid." Ryuko spoke, and she tried to maintain a frown. A smile slipped on her face though. "Please promise me you won't get get in over your head." Ryuko placed her hand on his shoulder. She knew that with or without her permission, he was going to do this.

The only reason Naruto hadn't yet went to rescue this Eri, was because him acting too soon would put her in even more danger.

Naruto gave her a grin.

"You know I can't make that promise." Naruto spoke to her with his grin sad.

He always tried to keep his promises, and he didn't make promises he wouldn't be able to keep.

He _had_ to save her.

 _ **Chapter End!  
** **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	54. Chapter 54 Naruto-sense?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Stealth.

Surprisingly, Naruto didn't suck at it. Considering he had to be good at hiding his tracks when he escaped from news reporters, it was common for him to know how to avoid being seen when he didn't want to be. Sneaking through the alleys, Naruto was heading towards the location where he would create the first diversion. The alley he was inside of led right to the right side of the hideout that Eri was being kept in. He would do something that would attract attention, before he quickly backtracked and went to the right location to enter the hideout from.

"There was a figure over there!"

Naruto blinked in surprise when he saw the guards _ran_ away and called in some back up, and they passed right by him and went into a different alley. Unsure of what just happened, but not really caring to be honest, Naruto made the coincidence work for him. He looked towards the cameras, before he ran towards the wall in the blindspot, and jumped over the wall and landed on the other side, where there was another camera blind spot. For Eri's sake, he wanted to avoid any and all fighting that didn't have to happen.

'Now, I have to find Eri... she should be on the lowest levels.' Naruto moved from shadow to shadow as he approached the mansion's outsides.

He hated stealth so much.

With a sigh, Naruto created a small blue flame in his hand. Tossing it into another bush, it instantly burst into flames. Quickly running as far away from the fire as possible, Naruto grinned to himself when he got into the building just as several men ran out of the building upon seeing the brightness of the flames. Their attraction to the flames diverted their attention away from him, at the perfect moment for him to get into the building. There were no cameras inside of the mansion that Naruto could see, but he knew they were there. Pulling his orange hoodie over his head, he transformed back into a human form, and let the shadows cover his face. It had been awhile since he had done illegal hero work, technically what he was doing right now fell within a gray zone, since he had a pro heroes temporary status. Still, it had been awhile since he saved anyone while wearing his hoodie.

A door opened unexpectedly.

Naruto grabbed the man that came out of the door, before he could see him, and slammed him into the wall head first. Shattering his black mask, and pushing his skill through the wall. Grabbing him, Naruto lifted the man over his shoulder and ran with him. If somebody saw the man, and woke him up, then they would know there was an intruder in the mansion. Naruto looked around, before he saw a closet and quickly and quietly stowed the villain away inside of it. The knocked out man would wake up eventually, but Naruto had bigger concerns.

"How the hell am I so stealthy in orange?" Naruto whispered under his breath as he jumped up to the ceiling and grabbed onto it, just as two men in plague masks passed by underneath him. It was amazing to him how he was able to steath his way around all of these people with orange being his main color. Naruto flipped down onto his feet behind the men, before he turned the corner before either of them could turn around.

For the Yakuza, these men did not know much about home defense.

Then again, as the Yakuza, not a lot of people tried to break into their house. Naruto reached into his hoodie, and he pulled out the blueprints to the place. He didn't have it all memorized, so Naruto continued moving as he looked at prints. He could feel a small, nervous sweat, on his brow as he ducked behind a corner and looked around it. He frowned when he saw that there wasn't a viable way around this guard, easily that was. That would make it harder to get to Eri, but wiping the nervous sweat away, Naruto shook himself of his nerves. He couldn't afford to fail, not when somebody else's life was on the line. He slapped his cheeks lightly, before he forced a smile on his face.

This was the face that would greet Eri, not a nervous one.

He needed to be fearless for her.

 **-In Another Location-**

"Nightly patrols are a major part of being a hero, though, you should always save these types of patrols to only a couple of times a week. Try and set up a schedule with other local heroes, so that you can fairly divide the night work." Native spoke as he walked in front of Kyoka. He wasn't exactly happy that she was the student that he got, but when he got a letter from Class A's number one fighter, he had to accept her.

They were about to turn into an alley.

"I don't think that is a smart idea, my Naruto-sense is going off." Kyoka spoke as she looked at the alleyway with a critical eye. Pointing her jacks at the alley, she could hear light footsteps in it.

Native raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto-sense? What in the world is that?"

"A few of us in Class A have developed a sense for when something really stupid, and dangerous is going to happen. After hanging out with Naruto, we named this sense after him since dangerous situations are attracted to him... this alley is setting my Naruto-sense into overdrive." Kyoka pointed her fingers at it. Her Naruto-sense was telling her that if she wanted to live, she needed to avoid going into that alley.

Native looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"... Well... while I think you're full of it, there are plenty of other places to look." Native decided that he wouldn't argue.

If this girl wanted to make stories up, then he would at least humor her a little. He continued to walk, with Kyoka walking after him, making sure to avoid getting too close to the alley. She felt a really dangerous aura there, and it reminded her of Naruto when something weird happened.

 **-In The Alley-**

"That girl... she knows that boy... the _real hero._ " A figure spoke with a smile, grinning from ear to ear. His clothes tattered, and he sheathed his sword and put his dagger away. He tightened the clothes around his eyes and where his nose would be, and he rolled his neck.

The Hero Killer, Stain.

Funny, he had planned on murdering that false hero Native when he turned into the alley, but it would seem that girl had inherited something called a _Naruto-sense_... from the true hero.

That boy, _Fox-Man_ or _All Right_ , it didn't matter what they called him. He was one of the two people that Stain knew of, that deserved the title of a true hero. That boy, even before he would have started school at U.A., had been doing illegal hero work for years. He never sought out fame or recognition, and many times, he would get extremely hurt from his rescues to the point that most would die from it. But he just continued on, and continued to do what was right, and save lives. The boy who had saved the entire world from that supervillain now long ago.

The boy who held an ideology _so similar_ to his own.

The ideology that heroes nowadays didn't deserve the title of heroes, and that only those who wanted to become heroes for the _sake of others_ and not themselves deserved the title. That being a hero was about the challenges that came with it, and you needed the determination to keep on fighting through those challenges. Yes, he had watched the tournament, and he seen that boy fight the entire time without his Quirk, challenging himself and his own convictions, to test himself.

"... There are so many false heroes to purge in this city... but All Right... he is in another city right now-"

"Stain, I've come to talk with you." Menma appeared behind Stain, teleporting to Stain's location. Stain stood up straight, and drew his sword once more.

"Leave."

Like that, his sword was at Menma's throat, just a hair away from slitting his throat. Menma just placed his hand on the sword, and teleported it away.

"I'll return that to you once I'm done here. The last hero you attacked, he didn't die, he's paralyzed in the hospital." Menma simply reported what happened to the last attack victim. Stain showed displeasure that the information, but he didn't seem overly emotional about it either.

He wanted to kill the man.

Well, paralyzed was pretty punishing.

"You came just to say that?"

"No, I came to make a request. Just killing heroes won't be enough to change them. If you want to change heros in general, you need to pressure them. You need to provide them with stronger villains, and it will breed stronger heroes to fight them... which will in turn breed even stronger villains. I would like you to keep doing what you're doing, but I've written up a list of heroes who all have Quirks too weak to further the progression of strength." Menma pulled a rolled up piece of paper from his sleeve.

"Increase the strength of heroes... that isn't something I expected from the League of Villains..." Stain accepted the paper and looked over the names.

Menma gave a smirk.

"I don't wish to destroy heroes, my goals are similar to yours in a way. I want a world where heroes and villains are at their strongest. Those without the strength to climb to the top of the ladder, need to stay at the bottom. There are simply too many heroes in the world for my ideals... the sheer number of heroes is preventing the growth of villains." Menma passed by Stain and crossed his arms. A displeased frown when he thought about it.

The world was so stagnant as it was now.

With two many heroes, the villains were suppressed to the point that they were unable to produce any real number of significant villains.

"How do _you_ benefit from this?" Stain questioned as he drew his daggers and prepared to slay this teen if need be.

Menma raised an eyebrow.

"Humanity will always seek stability, I intent to create peace, by creating a world where the _Strongest_ will be born to take command. If a villain takes the place as the strongest, the chaos will rule. If a hero is the strongest, then peace will rule... that is all I want. I want to see the Symbol of Evil and the Symbol of Peace at their strongest, and fight to the death." Menma spoke as he avoided the trash in the alley with a disgusted look.

Stain thought about it, and he sheathed his daggers.

"Our goals are different, but this list will help me." Stain looked over the list he was given again.

Menma vanished in the blink of an eye, before he appeared once more with Stain's sword in hand. He stabbed it into the ground, before he used hand sanitizer to clean his hands.

"Then use it, either way, your actions help me. Just keep doing what you're doing, but make sure you don't leave survivor's from now on... if you show any of those 'false heroes' of yours any mercy, then you'll lose your value to the League of Villains." Menma left his threat vague. Death would be too much of a kindness for what he had planned for Stain, if he lost his value. "I wonder how you'll slay heroes without your Quirk, for example?" Menma asked with a growing grin on his face.

Stain just walked away.

He had a dream to work towards.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	55. Chapter 55 Drugs Are Bad

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Deep.

For over 30 minutes easily, Naruto had spent his time skulking around the underground layers trying to find any of the stuff that he had seen in his blueprints. While he had found several of their research rooms, and stuff that was pretty damn incriminating against them, he had also found 4 or 5 pretty powerful villains so far. Nothing he couldn't handle, each of them were rather easy to take down with a good sneak attack.

"Can't believe that fucker _took a bite_ out of me." Naruto looked at his _chunk of flesh_ that was missing from his arm. One of the villains that he had unleashed a sneak attack on, had been able to react in just enough time to get in one attack on him. He had ripped the sleeve off of his hoodie, why were his hoodies so hated by destiny, and tied it around his arm to stop the bleeding. The once orange cloth was already stained scarlet with his blood, meaning he had failed part of his mission, he had left some evidence behind that the villains would be able to use to realize who he was. Thankfully, _thankfully_ , thanks to his being a Transformation-type Quirk, his blood wasn't exactly easy to read for DNA scanners and the like.

Naruto so wanted to _snap the necks_ of every person he found, and it took all of his willpower to just knock them out, even though he had started to take pictures of their faces and IDs with his phone to send their information to the police and label them criminals. He had loaded his hoodie up with some weird bullets that they were making, he didn't know what it was for but he didn't like it.

How much longer would it take to find her!?

"Hey!"

"Fuck OFF!" Naruto was sick of these people, and the more of them he saw, the angrier they made him. This time, he slammed his fist into the man's face so hard he broke his mask into pieces, and knocked him into the metal wall hard enough to dent it. "I hate this stupid stealth shit so much... calm down, calm down, don't let it get to you Naruto... you've got to _smile_." Naruto used his fingers to push his lips into a smile. With his smile in place, he focused his efforts on thinking about something positive.

Something positive.

*Bang*

"Hard to do that right now! What the _fuck_!?" Naurto shouted as he activated his Quirk and turned around.

"The bullets didn't destroy his Quirk Factor!?"

Naruto rushed towards the man and shoulder slammed him into the wall, unkindly at that, before pushed him deeper into the now dented wall. Naruto had heard what that guy said loud and clear, and he reached behind himself and pulled the bullet out of his neck. He looked at it, and he glanced to the gun the man was holding. Ripping it out of his hands, Naruto slugged the man in the face, before dropping him to the floor. Naruto saw two more men come around the corner, both holding the same guns, and firing at him. Charging towards them, and taking the bullets head on, he smashed his way through them. Since it would seem that stealth was no longer an option, time to do things the way he truly wanted to.

"Power Idiot coming through, if you know what is good for you, point me to Eri!" Naruto roared as he upped his power to his 2-Tail Form and charged down the two men. The bullets hitting him doing _nothing_ other than feeling like pricks to his skin.

"She's down that hallway on the left, and take 4 rights, and another left, can't miss it!" The man on the right shouted as he pointed, fear in his eyes.

Naruto passed them.

"Thank you!"

"Dude... why did you tell him that?" The Left-Man asked with a shocked look as Naruto ran by them without punching them.

"That dude is somehow immune to having his Quirk erased by the proto-type Drug, meaning his Quirk factor isn't inside of his body... all we have are these guns, and I don't want to die. At least, if we report him to Chisaki and collect these blood samples he left everywhere, we have a _chance_." The Right-Man collapsed on his ass, holding his chest as the heart attack he thought he was going to have didn't come. Seeing that giant fox man rushing him down had been absolutely terrifying for him.

 **-With Naruto-**

"I heard that." Naruto whispered to himself, his fox ears picking up their words easily even from a distance. Naruto reached into his hoodie, and pulled out his Hoshi no Tama, something he had brought with him for the pure sake of saving Eri.

His Quirk Factor.

Unlike other Quirks, where the Quirk Factor was _inside of the body_ , Naruto's Quirk Factor was outside of his body. It existed away from his body, so if the bullets were filled with drugs that attacked the Quirk Factor, then it wouldn't work on him. Seeing as his Quirk wasn't actually _inside_ his body itself, other than being in his DNA. He had always known that Monster Fox had been one of the Quirks that All for One wasn't able to steal, because of the existence of his Hoshi no Tama being outside of his body. He also know that Erasure, Shota's ability, worked on him by severing his link to his Hoshi no Tama. He would have never expected the existence of his weakness would be a great strength against drugs used to destroy Quirks. Monster Fox, like One for All, being one of the few Quirks that couldn't be stolen by All for One had been something that Naruto had planned on using to fight said man one day. That thought, Naruto looked at the bullets and gave it a smell.

It smelled like blood and human flesh.

That pissed him off.

'Being in contact with this thing is making my mood swing.' Naruto hated being in contact with what made him stronger, since it made him more likely to lose control of himself. If he wanted to be strong enough to save Eri, he needed it, so he had to have it.

Here was there.

Naruto saw two guards outside of Eri's secure room, both of them with guns, and the second they saw him. There were no words, no warnings, they open fired on him. This time, the bullets were actual bullets. Naruto raised his arms to cover his face, without much space to move and dodge he was peppered by them. Body slamming the first man into the door, no doubt waking Eri up (though the gunfire might have done that first), Naruto picked the man up by his face and slammed the back of his head into the second man's face.

"Gah! He's too-"

"Now, I'll just-" Naruto pulled back his fist, before he smashed the door open. Walking into the dark room, he could see a large bed, and sitting up with fearful eyes was Eri, just like she had appeared in his dreams. "-knock a little harder than I meant to." Naruto walked into the room and found the light switch. He pulled down his hood, before he transformed back to his normal size.

He was smiling.

'He's not the usual...' Eri thought as she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth, and not looking at Naruto.

Naruto sat down on the bed next to her.

"We don't exactly have a ton of time, before those guys come here to stop me. Still, introductions are in order, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, you can call me that, or my hero name All Right, or anything you want to really." Naruto placed his hand on top of her head, and he gently rubbed it. His anger faded away when saw her open her eyes in confusion.

Kindness.

Abused children, they were the ones who could feel kindness the most. A child who only knew hurt, was one of the few beings who were able to tell the difference between _genuine_ kindness and fake kindness. It was ironic that those who experienced the most hurt, were the ones that could appreciate a simple head pat the most. The way Eri was able to look at his smile with a look that bordered on shock was sickening.

"You're not with them?" Eri asked softly, unwilling to raise her voice.

"Nope, want to come with me?" Naruto asked Eri as he extended his hand to her.

There wasn't any hesitation when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he used an arm to cradle her. The girl wasn't crying, laughing, or smiling, but her actions spoke louder than any answer could have. She nodded her head into his neck, and he lifted her up so that he was carrying her with one arm. Standing up, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his Hoshi no Tama. Gently pushing it into her arms, he smiled at her with confidence.

"This is..." Eri didn't know how to describe it.

"That right there, is my life. If it breaks, I die, so be sure to hold onto that _really tight_. You've been fighting for too long alone, well, you're not alone anymore, and you won't be alone. Now, lets get out of here." Naruto created a fox fire in his hand as he transformed. Pointing it at the ceiling, Naruto shot a line of flames through the ceiling and melted a large hole through it. He continued to shoot flames until he broke through the first layer, and then the second, and he continued to shot his flames until each and every ceiling above them was melted. Naruto felt no more resistance to his fires, so stopping, he looked up and saw the sky in the distance. He would have liked to be able to do this to go down, but that would have been too dangerous, he might have hit Eri with his flames.

"So pretty." Eri whispered when she saw the shining blue flames.

Naruto nodded.

"Yep, now lets get out of here... you ever dream of flying-"

"You think I'll let her or you go?"

"So you're Chisaki, see that man Eri, he thinks he can stop me from saving you. Well, you know what I say to that?" Naruto asked Eri, and she just looked at Chisaki with fear. She tried to struggle out of Naruto's arm to return to the man, but Naruto held her tight, knowing why she was trying to escape. Chisaki saw Naruto not let her go, and Naruto looked towards Chisaki with a grin. "I say-"

"You are not leaving alive!"

Chisaki rushed after Naruto.

"I say, you lose." Naruto jumped and used his free hand to shoot fox fire at the ground, shooting him through the hole in the ceiling before Chisaki could reach him. Naruto grinned when he saw Eri's shocked expression. In no time at all, they reached the top floor, before shooting out of the mansion and into the sky. Naruto didn't mention the fact that this was his first time using his flames to fly alone, was not the time to doubt himself.

Eri breathed.

She tasted the fresh air as Naruto changed directions, and started to fly them at speeds that Chisaki and the Yakuza would be completely unable to follow them. Naruto took them above the clouds for cover, looking up at the stars for his map. He couldn't take her back to Ryuko's office, that was the first place that they would look for her after having seen his Quirk in action. Eri was silent though as she was carried, almost as if she didn't believe what had just happened, and to be honest, he didn't blame her. The pains she must have gone through, her bandaged arms and legs. He might have saved her body, but he hadn't saved her heart yet, and that was a long road before she was truly rescued.

 **-In the Hideout-**

"He got away... he took Eri..." Chisaki's eyes were narrowed in anger as he looked at the melted ceiling that had been used to escape.

"Sir, we got blood samples from him..."

Chisaki killed the man that spoke, leaving the man next to him sweating in terror.

"Gather any and all DNA of that man you find in this base." Chisaki ordered with a growl, he hated losing, and having his weapon stolen from him like this, it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

They needed to create a new weapon.

"Maybe _I_ can be of some assistance?"

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-Naruto's Quirk Factor-  
Since Naruto's Quirk Factor IS his Hoshi no Tama, and it exists outside of his body, Naruto can't have his Quirk stolen by All for One, or have his Quirk destroyed by drugs. Eraser Head can 'Erase' Naruto's Quirk by weakening Naruto's connection to his Quirk Factor.**

 **-Plans-  
Lets just say, Naruto leaving behind his blood when rescuing Eri, just gave the villains a weapon far worse than a Quirk Destroying Drug.**


	56. Chapter 56 Todoroki?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Short Chapter, but the next few chapters has a very pleasant surprise for everyone.  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Ow... _ow..._ OW!? Stop hitting me!"

Naruto's shouts were heard in the small hours of the morning as he sat in front of Recovery Girl, the woman had refused to heal him after his stunt this time. Instead, all she did was remove the bullets from his body and stitch him up. She was letting him deal with his arm in the damaged state it was in for the rest of the internship, as his punishment for acting so foolishly on his own. Now, she was hitting him on top of the head with her cane, his arm in a sling and bullet wounds all over his body that were now stitched up.

"Foolish child, do you have no value for your own life?" Recovery Girl kept beating him over the head.

If he wasn't him, these bullets would have been far more fatal than they were. He had lost an impressive amount of blood, and had gotten himself on the bad side of a group of villains... but at least that last one was par for the hero course. Becoming a hero meant being on the bad side of the villains anyway, so at the very least, she could forgive that one.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm all right now, thanks for healing me." Naruto said, even though she didn't use her Quirk, she had applied modern medicine to his wounds anyway, which would help him still. Not as well as her Quirk would, but he would be back on his feet in no time, heck, he could still fight as he was. He didn't need both of his arms to fight villains. "Anyway, Eri needed me, so I had to be there for her." Naruto placed his hand on Eri's head.

She had fallen asleep in his lap, having refused to leave his side.

No doubt, she feared she would wake up and be back with Chisaki.

"That girl has no medical records, and no real birth certificate... thankfully, I'm able make those for her. You're just a child yourself, do you think you're-"

"She is my responsibility, and I'm old enough to become a legal guardian now... I have a decent bank account, can pass background checks, have viable personal references, and I'm the Hero who rescued her." Naruto spoke gently, careful not to wake Eri up. Since when he saved Eri, he had been a temporary Hero thanks to Ryuko giving him legal permission to act the part of the hero, he could file to take this orphaned child into his custody seeing as he had saved her. "Also... if she is with me, then she will be at U.A., and with all the pros here. She'll be safe, and she won't have to suffer those pains anymore." Naruto could see the horn on Eri's head, and it seemed a little smaller than when he first met her in person.

The girl had taken to him, and had become comfortable in his kindness being genuine, which helped build a bond of trust with her.

"Her childhood will be a lonely one, without children her own age." Recovery Girl pointed out, and Naruto grinned.

"Once she is older, she'll meet people who will accept her. I didn't have anyone my own age either, but I don't hate my childhood. I just want her to have a better childhood than she would have had... I'll even drop out of U.A. if I have to." Naruto mentioned with a deep sigh. If he had to give up becoming a legal hero to keep her safe, he would do what he had to do. He had to take responsibility for saving her, meaning he had to do whatever it took to do that. If he had to give up his dreams as the consequence, then so be it.

He hoped it wouldn't come to that though.

The door opened.

"NARU-"

"Ssssshhhhhh." Naruto raised a finger to his lips. He was surprised to see Sir Nighteye of all people coming into the office with a surprised face, upon seeing Naruto sitting with Eri, alive and well apparently. "Seriously Sir Asshole, there is a sleeping kid." Naruto grinned and winked at him.

Sir Nighteye was visibly surprised.

"You're not dead... but when I saw your future a year ago, I saw you dying to... you actually rescued her, and didn't die trying." Sir Nighteye was surprised when he looked and saw that Eri was sleeping safely on Naruto's lap. Naruto just picked Eri up gently and cradled her against his shoulder, before he walked towards Sir Nighteye and placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it.

Sir Asshole was not meant to be an insulting nickname from him.

"This is the first time I'm hearing about this, but thanks for coming... While you're here, you should catch up with my uncle." Naruto stated as he passed him by. He was going to go to Mina's room while she was at her internship, and borrow her bed to let Eri sleep in. The girl certainly deserved to have a nice good sleep. Yawning, he realized he hadn't really slept much either. "I think I'll join you." Naruto joked to himself.

Wait... since they were all in the dorms, then that meant Mina was in her dorm room right now, most likely getting ready to start her second day of her internship.

While he wanted Eri to get to know a lot of people, introducing her to everyone so quickly might just push her into becoming even more shy. Mina was not great at keeping things quiet, so he needed to go to a different.

...

"I have a room... man, I'm tired." Naruto whispered to himself. Not getting a good night's sleep in weeks, and staying up all night, did not a good combination make.

 **-The Dorms Minutes Later-**

"Listen, Naruto, I know you don't like me..." Todoroki spoke as he had his back against Naruto's door. He knew Naruto woke up early in the morning to work out, and he had really great hearing. "I heard what you told Bakugo at the tournament, and it really got me thinking. I want to be a hero... but I don't know if I'll ever be able to use my fire side without feeling like it's my father's power." Todoroki spoke through the door. He had been working on this for awhile now, since Naruto had lectured Bakugo to be honest.

He had even taken up an internship under his father, to see if he would be able to get passed his anger with his father, but honestly that didn't work out so well. He still could not see himself forgiving his father easily, or ever at all. Naruto's words had really gotten to him, and they had not even been intended for him in the first place. They had been intended for Bakugo, not him.

After everything his father did...

"I know I've been cold to the others, and ignored everyone... but I want to change... I just don't know how to do it. If you have any advice, I want to try hearing it. I don't want to be consumed by anger anymore." Todoroki had trouble saying all of that, but it needed to be said. There was no answer to his statements. "I know you're in there-"

"Todoroki... you're blocking my way." Naruto spoke up as he looked down at Todoroki, who was blocking his way into his room.

Todoroki looked up.

"How much of all of that did you... little girl?" Todoroki didn't know what to say when Naruto opened his door and walked in.

Shark jumped towards Naruto as he closed the door behind him. Patting Shark on the nose, Naruto yawned and was glad to see that Shark was taking to his training so well. Since he had gotten rid of his bed to make room, he went to his closet and pulled out his futon with one hand. Rolling it out onto the middle of the floor, Naruto placed a few extra pillows on it for Eri, and gently laid her down, before he covered her up with a blanket. Laying down next to her, on top of the blanket, Naruto felt Shark lay down on his other side and curl

What was Todoroki doing outside of his room?

'Balancing school and Eri is going to be hard... but I'll make it work somehow. I _have_ to make it work.' Naruto thought as he pat Eri on the head, and scratched Shark behind the gills. He hoped that Eri wouldn't scream when she woke up and saw his pet, since that would be pretty nasty of a way to wake up. He was going to have to go to his internship later in the day, but he was sure Ryuko would understand why he was late. He had to explain everything to Eri, and get her introduced to Shark. "This girl is important Shark... it's up to you to protect her when I'm gone." Naruto spoke gently as he got the attention of Shark.

Wait... _What was Torodoki doing outside of his room!?_

 ** _Chapter End!  
Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**


	57. Chapter 57 How to Summon a Villain

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Kyoka was bored.

5 days... 5 days into her internship, and she had done a great amount of nothing. She followed Native, watched as he took down some petty thieves who tried to steal from an old woman. That one incident had maybe been the highlight of anything that she had done, watch him beat up some thugs. She was nearly done with her internship, and she had only learned a few things about protocols, stuff that she could learn about in school. She had thought that she would be getting some action, maybe make something of a name for herself.

She wasn't the only one.

Only Naruto and Todoroki had been allowed by their Pro Heroes to do Hero work, and both of them were interning under members of the Top 10.

"Look at me, I'll All Right!"

'Seriously, those stores really did not take their time transforming their Fox-Man merch into All Right merch.' Kyoka watched as a father took his daughter, who was dressed up with a white cape and a fox mask, onto his shoulders and smiled up at her. The girl had an All Right action figure, she seemed like a bit of a tomboy.

"No, I'm All Right!"

"Do either of you want to be Native?" Native asked when he saw what was happening. There was a boy, big brother to the girl, who was walking next to the father. He was dressed similar, but he had a Fox-Man T-Shirt on... in pink. "The super cool Native, who patrols the streets at night?" Native explained who he was with a friendly smile.

...

"Who?

"Ow..." Kyoka winced when she saw Native's spirit get crushed. Being less popular than a student, who wasn't even a pro yet, must have really stung his ego. The fact that Naruto already had a rather wide spread fan base thanks to his vigilante work before he came to U.A., and the fact that nearly every day of his internship he had made the news thanks to his heroic exploits under Ryukyu. Native wasn't even in the double digits in popularity, he was in the high hundreds... between 900 and 1000 to be honest. He wasn't popular by any stretch of the word, you were more likely to find a Mt. Lady figure than you were to find a Native T-Shirt. That was saying something, since _most_ heroes had T-Shirts, while only popular heroes had companies make figures for them. "Are you going to be okay?" Kyoka pat his shoulder.

He looked like he wanted to cry.

"This makes me glad you're my intern... he would have just made me look bad. I really don't like heroes who have those really flashy Quirks, make us little guys look bad." Native complained under his breath.

She didn't say anything in response to that.

'Naruto, in the past few days, has completed over several hundred rescues from building fires, villain incidents, and has taken down several new villain groups alone... even Todoroki has taken down some villains by himself. Makes me wish I had flashy Quirks like them.' Kyoka could understand where he was coming from. She had a few classmates who had those super cool Quirks, but at least she had a flashy Quirk too... unlike Kirishima and Toru. It would be really hard for those two to get noticed with their Quirks, so she counted herself luckier than them. "Do you think I can fight a villain today?" Kyoka asked Native as politely as she could.

Hopefully, her politeness would win him over, and get him to consider it.

"You're just an intern, interns don't get to actually fight villains... most interns don't." Native corrected himself when he looked back at the children with their father, who were still arguing over who had to be All Right.

Damn kids.

Why was that student so much more popular than him!?

 **-With Naruto-**

"I'm All Right, but these villains aren't!"

Naruto shouted out as he stood on top of a couple of knocked out villains, a large wound on his bicep from where one of them had thrown a car at a crowd of people. He had used his shoulder to knock it away safely, but he had gotten a gash on his arm for his effort, a metal shard stabbing him. Just because he was taking care of Eri, didn't mean he could skip his internship either. At the moment, Eri was with Shark, watching Naruto's internship take place. The girl was wearing his hoodie, with it pulled up over her head. It was large enough that she was able to wear it like a dress, and Shark was walking around on bear arms and legs today.

'He's hurt... he saved people.' Eri thought as she looked at the people that Naruto saved running towards him. Naruto had knocked out the bad guys, saved everyone in danger, and had done so at his own expense.

Everyone was avoiding her... well they were avoiding _Shark_ , who snapped at anyone who tried to get too close to her. She had her own personal guard shark, since Naruto had tasked his pet with protecting her while he did hero work.

"You did well All Right, that is the 3rd time today. Nice use of your catchphrase." Ryukyu clapped her hands slowly, not sarcastically in the slightest, with a nod of appreciation. Heroes who were able to make jokes, or had catch phrases were usually able to lighten the mood after a villain attack. It helped people like them, and built a certain trust that those heroes would be able to beat the villains. So far, there were few heroes who were able to do that.

She was not one of them, she had no catch phrases or jokes she knew of, so she just retained a friendly and serious disposition, to let everyone know that she would do whatever it took to keep them safe.

"Come on Shark, there is more to do." Naruto spoke as he lifted Eri off of him, and placed her on his shoulder. "What do you want for lunch?" Naruto started to jog away from the scene, leaving reporters behind (he completely forgot that he wasn't a vigilante anymore). Ryukyu jogged behind him, thinking about what she wanted to eat.

She had no clue.

 **-With Kyoka-**

"Well... looks like he did it again." Kyoka looked at the news report on a TV in a shop. This added to yet another heroic deed that Naruto had done, and it would only increase his hero reputation further. "Too bad, if you were the hero who trained an intern capable of handling villains, it might make you more popular." Kyoka mentioned in passing as she walked down the side of the road.

Native thought on it.

"Okay, but only if it is ONE villain, and they aren't too powerful." Native liked the sound of her words.

Kyoka pumped her fist.

"Thanks Naruto, you're welcome Kyoka, I was just doing what a decent person does Naruto." Kyoka, instead of a response, started talking to herself. She thanked Naruto, not Native, before she responded to her own thanks in a more gruff voice, before switching back to her regular voice. "Don't worry Kyoka there aren't any villains around, are you sure Naruto, if any appear I'll protect you Kyoka." Kyoka continued talking to herself like a lunatic.

Native had second thoughts.

"What are you-"

"Okay fuck-tards, don't make me use this flute!"

"It worked... I can't believe that worked." Kyoka had decided to pretend to be talking with Naruto, to try and abuse Naruto's bad luck and summon a villain to herself. The 'Naruto Factor' of Naruto summoning villains to his very existence, had been played in her favor this time. All she had to do was talk to herself, and _pretend_ to be Naruto and she activated the Naruto Factor for herself. Naruto had such the presence of a "Main Protagonist" that she had been able to summon a villain to herself by just acting like Naruto was with her. "I wonder if Naruto knows about... Time to make the name Earphone Jack known." Kyoka grinned to herself as she extended her ears and plugged them into the back of her stereo boots.

She was ready to fight at a moment's notice.

The villain she walked up to fight was a red haired girl about her own age, wearing punk rock clothing, with a very petite figure just like her own... and slanted eyes. This was a music loving girl using a flute as a weapon, with almost no boobs and slanted eyes. Kyoka felt a sort of kinship with that girl's appearance, but she cracked her knuckles uselessly and prepared to fight.

This was her chance.

The girl started to play the flute.

Kyoka froze in place completely, as did everyone within a 20 foot radius of the girl. Everyone around the girl, those frozen, started to walk towards the girl while pulling out their money from their purses and wallets. Even Kyoka found herself pulling out all the money she had on her, not that much to be honest, and walking to the girl. Kyoka unleashed a large burst of sound from her boots, her enhanced heartbeat, and for a moment she drowned out the flute sounds. Everyone's control returned to their bodies after a moment, and the girl clicked her teeth in annoyance.

"That girl has a sound Quirk... fucking cunt, you trying to drown out my music with your shit!? Take so of THIS!" The girl shouted out, before she visibly calmed down and started to play her flute.

Kyoka froze again.

This time, the entire world around her turned blood red, and her body was forced to take up cross position. She was able to glance to the sides, and saw her arms were bound by strings.

Her arm started to melt.

"Aaaaaah!" Kyoka screamed in horror, before she actually felt the pain of her arm being melted off.

"My Quirk is Demon Flute... I can confuse the 5 senses of anyone who hears my melody. The only thing that can beat my Quirk is true pain, and drowning out my sound... but it's not like anyone can hear me." The girl spoke as she looked at everyone. She had frozen the entire crowd, and all of them were screaming in pain. The girl was making sure to use her lips to blow a whistle, to keep them trapped in her trick. She started to walk around, before she grabbed the wallets and purses from the ground. Sadly, without using her flute, her tricks were a lot weaker, so it would fade away quicker as well.

Kyoka used her earphone jack, and stabbed herself in the back of the leg.

'Too bad for you... but you didn't confuse my earphone jacks... I heard all of that...' Kyoka thought as she snapped herself out of the illusion. She started to walk up behind the girl, before she plugged both of her jacks into her boots. She brought her thumb up to her mouth and she applied pressure to it with her teeth, enough to draw blood and keep her in pain. That way she wouldn't fall prey to the sounds again.

Full power.

With all of her heart (literally) she unleashed the strongest form of her heartbeat. Hyper amplified, she unleashed it when she was a few feet away from the girl. She was knocked forward by the shock, covering her ears as Kyoka smacked her flute out of her hand. Pushing the girl to the ground, everyone was released from the illusions they were being shown. Kyoka pulled both of the girl's hands behind her back, before she grabbed the flute from the ground and threw it as far away as she was able to.

What would Naruto do right now?

"Looks like I _heart-_ beat you to the punch! You're... that was horrible... that was a horrible pun, and I hate that was what I said as I arrested you." Kyoka whispered to herself with flushed red cheeks. The first thing that came to her head, just so happened to be extremely corny. Naruto's catch phrase was cool, badass, and made to let people know that he was okay, so _they_ would be okay. It was a way to reassure himself and others that he had the situation under control, while _also_ threatening the villain with bodily harm to lower their fighting spirit.

Her catchphrase was... a lame pun.

She was so embarrassed right now!

 ** _Chapter End!  
_** _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	58. Chapter 58 Weight of Burden

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Shy.

'She truly is a very quiet child, she is starkly different than Naruto was...' Ryuko thought as she looked at the child, just quietly smiling and eating the sliced apple, her favorite food apparently. As much as Ryuko didn't like the fact that she had a Quirk-wielding Shark behind her, the beast had apparently been trained by Naruto himself into not attaching those he deems friendly. The Shark just circled around Eri on the couch, which was even creepier since the Shark had bear arms and legs, the Shark's Go-To use for it's Quirk.

When did it even get bear DNA?

What was Naruto feeding this bear?

"... Where did Naruto go?" Eri asked quietly as she glanced up at the pretty woman watching over her. Eri looked at the woman's arms, and then at her own unbandaged arms and the scars on them. She saw that the woman's skin was completely flawless, with the exception of a single scar that was barely visible on her shoulder, peeking out from her clothes just barely.

Ryuko couldn't answer that question.

"He didn't tell me-"

"I'm back!" Naruto shouted out as he came back into the room. Gaara had opened the door for him, before Naruto walked into the room and the door was closed behind him. "Let me tell you, I would have been back two hours ago, but there was this incident... the Volcano Thieves broke out of jail... it was a thing." Naruto explained as he raised a shopping back that was slightly black, where it had almost gotten melted. The heat had turned the plastic bags black in some spots, but the items inside her unscathed, which was all that really mattered.

Eri got off of the couch and walked over to Naruto, before she reached up and grabbed onto his pants.

Ryuko smiled.

'He's like her safety blanket... they've been together for not even a full week, and he might as well be her father... I should give my father a call.' Ryuko made a mental note to herself that she needed to call her parents soon. It had been awhile, close to 3 months, since she had contacted either of them. "So, where did you go?" Ryuko questioned him as Naruto sat down, with Eri sitting down again, on the couch.

Naruto pulled some children's clothes out of the bag, and gave it to Eri.

"These are for you, my hoodies are just no good. Look, I even got you a ribbon for your horn-" Naruto showed off the bright orange, he couldn't resist the color, ribbon as he showed it off to her. He reached down and started to tie it into a bow, right around her horn so that only a small amount of her horn was visible. She didn't really like her horn, so Naruto figured that she might come to accept it if he made it cuter. Naruto showed her a pair of dark blue pants, and he had gotten her a short sleeved white and pink stripped T-shirt. "-also, to answer your question, I went to finish filing the paperwork to add Eri to my family registry. You're now officially Eri Namikaze." Naruto explained as he helped Eri get changed into her new clothes. He nodded at Ryuko, who blinked in a little confusion.

Namikaze?

"You're last name is Uzumaki... why not let her have that one?"

'He doesn't want anyone knowing I'm related to-' Eri started to think, before Naruto started to answer Ryuko.

"Well duh..." Naruto could see that his reason wasn't as obvious when he was given confused looks. "To protect her from my Mom's bad reputation, among pro heroes, the name _Uzumaki_ is kind of a target that says 'I have a dangerous Quirk, fear me'... and I want you to avoid being looked at by people the way I was." Naruto explained as he rubbed the top of Eri's head. He wanted to make her childhood as good as he could make it. He knew he wasn't going to be the perfect guardian, but he wanted to do as good of a job raising her as he could. If he could make her into a decent adult, then he would have done his job properly.

Eri silenced her dark mental thoughts, she should have known he was doing it to help her.

"Tomorrow, you will be ending your internship... though... with your rise in popularity, you might be pressured to graduate early." Ryuko was honest when she thought that she kind of wanted Naruto to skip ahead and graduate.

Naruto laughed.

"Nope, the me a few weeks ago might have liked that, but right now U.A. is the safest place for Eri. I've already talked with Nezu, and he agreed to let Eri have her own room in the female dorm rooms... provided that I pay rent to the school for her." Naruto had already been able to secure Eri her own room. Sure, since she wasn't a student he needed to pay for her to stay there, but she couldn't just stay in his room. In three years time, she would grow bigger and require her own space. Recovery Girl had promised that while he was at classes, that Eri was perfectly fine to stay with her and receive a basic education from the elderly woman.

Eri needed to learn, so while Naruto was learning the ins and outs of hero work, Eri would be with Recovery Girl learning her basic education, that way when the time came, she would be able to attend school like a normal girl. Once Naruto was a well known enough hero, that nobody in their right minds would even try and mess with her, for fear of incurring his wrath.

"My scars..."

"Are proof that you're a strong girl, and that you've survived something that most people wouldn't dream of. They're an important part of you, but if you want, I'll go buy some black arm sleeves to wear over there." Naruto could see her internal struggle.

She shook her head.

'He's already done so much for me, I can't ask for more-'

"Well, I'll be back as soon as I can, Eri wants to cover her scars. If you need something Eri, you can be honest with me, and as long as I don't think it will be bad for you, I'll try to get it, if I can at least." Naruto practically read her mind. There was no way the girl would actually ask him for anything. He had done a lot for her, and she was a very respectful little girl. That worked against her, since she wasn't prepared to ask for anything of him. He was going to have to really coax her requests out of her, but hopefully she would become a little more honest and comfortable in the future.

She still wasn't used to somebody treating her like a child (in a good way). A person who would protect her, as an adult should protect a child, and provide love and care for her.

Naruto was out the door just like that.

'... I still don't know what to say to her...' Ryuko wasn't good at this kind of thing. Naruto as a child had been open and accepting, as well as highly energetic, so he was a child that had been super easy for her to talk with. He had been a driven child, who trained towards his goal, and would actually need her to step in and stop him from killing himself training. Eri was a quiet, humble child that seemed to be content with just thinking to herself. While she spoke with Naruto, she didn't really talk or trust anyone else yet. The way he eyes sparkled when he was in the room, and the way they dulled when he left the room, hurt her to see. Naruto had become the shining light in her life, the one who saved this child from a dark fate. "When Naruto was a child, I talk him how to do simple math..." Ryuko tried to tell a story about Naruto.

It wasn't really so much of a story, as it was her stating a fact, which made the awkward silence a little more awkward for her.

"Why is he doing so much for me?" Eri asked with a voice just shy of a whisper.

"He's Naruto, he follows his gut... and personally, I think Naruto sees himself in you. You're life is what Naruto could have gone through, if his uncle hadn't had adopted you... and he wants to give you a better life. Naruto's mother lost control of her Quirk, and hurt a lot of people... and Naruto was sort of punished for it in a way. He couldn't have a normal childhood, and he was forced to bear the burden of proving he wasn't like her... children aren't their parents, but Naruto was forced to bare sins that weren't his..." Ryuko thought on him. Naruto was so used to taking everything onto his shoulders. The problems of others, physical injuries, emotional problems and a myriad of other issues that he shouldn't have to deal with.

Eri just glanced at her, before she looked back down.

"He's trying to make me feel all better." Eri spoke under her breath.

"You know, he might be doing this for you, but you might be what he needs to. Naruto is really open, but Naruto is the type to bottle up all of his issues to help others. Maybe you'll be able to do what everyone else has failed at, and soothe the beast inside of him." Ryuko hinted to the girl. Eri looked up, and she nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe show Naruto your prettiest smile when he gets back. If you want to thank him." Ryuko stretched her cheeks into a forced smile to show it off.

Eri looked at her teeth, surprised at how sharp they were.

She looked at Shark, and compared the two.

"Good Shark... good boy..." Eri just silently pet the shark on the gills.

She wondered when Naruto would be back.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Seriously, I just want to go shopping... my internship is nearly over..." Naruto said, before he was punched in the jaw and sent flying through the air, right through a glass window, and into a toy store. Naruto groaned and rubbed his jaw, before he opened his eyes and saw a toy version of him. "Wow... this is a pretty good replica..." Naruto stated as he looked at it. "Hey clerk, how much is this?" Naruto asked as he got up and jumped out the window, towards the villain that had given him that punch.

He had a Strength-Enhancing Quirk.

Oh, a villain that knew martial arts as well. Naruto engaged in close quarters hand to hand against his opponent, ducking underneath a blow meant for his nose, before he turned around and elbowed him in the gut. When he bent over, Naruto grabbed his head and slammed him into the ground. The second he hit the ground, Naruto followed up with a strong blow to the middle of the chest. Standing up, Naruto dusted himself off, before he looked around for his shopping cart.

*BOOM*

"... Time to get to work..." Naruto cracked his neck, before he looked towards a villain who had flamethrowers (five of them) coming out of his left arm. This kind of villain was usually the type that were rejected by society, and turned to villainy because of those reasons... so Naruto wasn't going to hurt him too much more than he needed to.

He was really having a busy week.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	59. Chapter 59 Heroes Across Time

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Almost done... I'm almost finished it."

A nervous man spoke as he pulled his hooded cloak up to cover his face. His eyes quickly glanced all around him, since he was on the run and heroes were currently tracking him even as he spoke. In his hands was a small invention, not something he himself invented, but something that he had found and was hoping to use once he fixed it invention by one of the greatest support scientists there ever was. If he fixed it, then he would be able to amplify his Quirk to a great many times what he was normally capable of.

"I think he went this way!"

"Shit... I have to hurry, or they'll beat me and destroy this." The man whispered to himself as he pulled the invention into his cloak to hide it. He looked out the window, and saw several pro heroes run by the building he was in.

"Don't worry, you'll only hurt for a second, then you'll be like me-"

"Shit!" The man turned around and saw a young girl standing at in the doorway, looking towards him with a wide grin on her face. He didn't recognize her as a pro hero, no, he recognized her as a rising star.

The girl looked about 16 years old, about the age of a student of U.A., and she was wearing a spandex suit that had no sleeves. Her suit was tight and form fitting, and it was black with a red medical symbol on her chest. She had scars on her arms, and she wore two yellow boxing gloves on her fists. Her silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she had a pink ribbon hanging from the front of her head. She had a black mask around her eyes, with the color of her eyes blanked out. She had a orange utility belt hanging loosely from her waist, and bright yellow boots on her feet. Hanging from her shoulders, was a large white cape with the Kanji for "Support the Heart" going down the back of it.

"-All Better." All Better spoke as she raised her fists up, and hopped from foot to foot.

Turning around, the man jumped out the window and started to make a run for it. He continued to work on the invention in his hands, with his longer legs, he would be able to outrun her for sure.

"This world is too unfair!" He shouted with tearful eyes, unable to handle as he was chased down by freaking All Better! "Where is All Right!?" He looked around everywhere for the biggest threat to himself. The girl was a U.A. student doing her internships, she wasn't a real threat to him. If she had All in her name, then there was no doubt in his mind that she was either trained by All Might or All Right. If she had, and she was a student, them one of those two had to be somewhere close by.

He turned the corner, and there she was.

She raised a hand and waved to him.

"Hi, I might not look it, but I'm pretty fast. You're not going to get away, you might as well just give up." All Better crossed her arms and gave a cheerful smile at him. She would really prefer if he could give up without a fight. Peaceful solutions were honestly the best thing there was. "Or, I can try out a my new attack on you... and he ran away again..." All Better gave a small giggle when she saw the man turn around and continue to run.

Such a cowardly villain.

Very well, she would give chase.

 **-With the Man-**

'Heroes are so scary! If only I was stronger, I would be able to beat her! If only this invention-' The man stopped when he looked at the invention, and a small red light came on. His face lit up, and he put the device on the back of his head, with it latching onto his skull. "Prepare to piss yourself little girl, I'm about to show you what's what!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs.

All Better jumped down from the top of a building next to him.

She was grinning.

"Very well, lets see what you got. That is some split personality you have, don't worry though, with medical treatment, you could be like me... All Better... Wait... I already used my name once this fight... don't want to overdo it." All Better reminded herself. Well, as long as she didn't go over three times, it would still sound cool in this fight. She had one more use of her name, before it would get old for the day.

"Now, where has my Intern gone! Leaving your Pro behind just isn't All Right!"

The man's confidence changed into fear once more when he heard that booming voice. He looked up, and sitting down on a nearby car, was a terrifying existence for him. Grinning from ear to ear, was a tall fox figure, with a familiar grin. He started to sweat nervously as he backed up.

He was screwed.

"I'm sorry All Right, I thought it would be okay... I wanted to make a good first impression as a hero! I'll let you-" All Better was interrupted when All Right got off of the car, and landed next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, before he grinned down at her. The difference in their size was extremely noticable, as was the similarities in their costumes.

"-it's fine, you started it, you get to finish it. Make this situation All Better." All Right winked at her, perfectly comfortable allowing her to handle this villain.

Just like that, the villain's confidence was returned to him.

"Fine then! With this Quirk amplifier, I'll use my Quirk, Fast Forward Flash!"

"Rewinding Smash!" All Better shouted as her pink ribbon shined brightly, and she rushed towards the villain. He created a small orb in his hands, and prepared to throw it at her. She pulled her fist back, and she grinned her fighting grin.

She punched his attack.

There was a bright light.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Naruto the Reluctant Hero: Heroes Across Time  
Time for the second Movie Themed special in this story.**

 **You know the drill, more reviews equals longer chapters lengths for this Movie Arc.**


	60. Chapter 60 Heroes Across Time Pt1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"This is your room now Eri..."

Holding her hand, Naruto walked her down the girl's dorms and showed her, her very own room in the dorms. He had tried his hardest to pick out good furniture that she would be able to appreciate, but it was a little hard for him. Since Shark was going to be staying with her, as her comfort animal and bodyguard, he even placed an overly large dog bed in the corner of the room. At this point, Shark was more dog when it came to personality than real shark, with a touch of bear personality mixed in. He got some pretty normal furniture to be honest, but he had made sure to pick out a light pink color for the sheets and pillows, with apples on them for designs since she liked that food the most. Now, he wasn't one to judge her, but he kind of wished she would love ramen a little more... again, he wasn't going to push _his_ favorite on her.

He was him, and she was she.

"... I don't stay with you?" Eri asked with a noticeably sad tone to her voice.

"I'll be just down the hall in the boy's dorms if you need me for anything. Don't worry, I'll never be far away. If anything worries you, or makes you scared to be alone, I'll be right there to make you all better." Naruto rubbed the top of her head. Being the first back before the others had a few perks, since he needed to introduce Eri to everyone eventually. He had gotten the chance to let Eri get used to her own room, that wasn't a reminder of her horrible past, in a way that would feel natural for her. This would give him the time to come up with an excuse for why he hadn't visited his girlfriend (despite them living in the same building) all week long. He would also be able to investigate why everyone seemed to be hiding some kind of secret from him, and whispering to each other in secrecy in general.

He hated being left out on secrets.

"You'll make me all better?" Eri whispered as she was walked into the room, and Naruto sat on her bed, and motioned for her to join him.

"Now, I do want to go over what you'll be doing during the days from now on." Naruto started off.

Eri wasn't just going to be sitting around, doing nothing either. She was 6 years old, that was old enough for her to attend school herself. She couldn't do that of course, but this was a school. There existed teachers that could give her an education until it was safe for her to go to a school for kid's her age. He wasn't exactly the greatest teacher, so it was the one thing he would really, truly, need help with when it came to her.

He didn't want the girl to turn into an idiot, all because he wasn't able to teach her properly.

If she became an idiot, then he wanted it to be because that was what _she_ chose to be.

 **-In Mina's Room-**

"Oh my god!... That week was boring..." Mina yawned, tired from the sheer lack of anything that happened. All she did, much to her annoyance, was go on patrols with her hero. She didn't even see her hero fight or anything, just patrols and lectures, and more patrols. Yet, Naruto, Todoroki, Tsuyu, and even _Kyoka_ all had villain encounters that made it to the news.

Mina smiled to herself.

It wasn't a total waste though, she patrolled in the mall too, which gave her the chance to buy something for herself that she just found so adorable. The cutest, most adorable, fox plushie of her boyfriend that she had found. It was a 2 foot tall chibi plushie of Naruto as All Right, including a cute little cape and everything. In this fast pace world of heroes, where popularity is always changing, malls and toy companies learned to rather instantly market the toys of any rising star hero that they could find in the news. Usually, it wouldn't even be a few days before the popular new heroes had plush toy lines or posters made of them. Since Naruto was already super popular as Fox-Man, officially coming out as All Right had _reignited_ his popularity, and even raised it further when people compared "All Right" to All Might and found their similarities.

All Right, the Next Generation Symbol of Peace, was what people were calling him, comparing him to All Might.

Mina closed her eyes, and allowed her hand to drift down her stomach-

"Hey Mina-"

"-Nothing! Hey Kyoka, whatcha need, hahahaha!?" Mina shouted with a forced grin on her face. She removed her hand from her stomach as quickly as she could, sitting straight up in her bed, a nervous sweat on her face. She looked at her open door, and realized that she had forgotten to close it behind her when she entered the room. What was worse, was the fact that she knew that Kyoka didn't do anything wrong. She had not been paying attention, and had almost gotten caught taking care of her human needs herself.

Kyoka, thankfully, didn't notice what she had been about to do, and just waved a hand at her.

"Some of us are getting together, to thank Naruto, for helping us get really good internships. We were thinking of putting together a small party, before we go back to class tomorrow. He's been running himself ragged for us, so it would be really nice if we could get your help." Kyoka put her hands together. It was all she could think to do to thank Naruto, gather all of the students in their class who had been helped in one way or another by Naruto, and just throw a small party to show their appreciation for all the work he put into helping all of them.

Mina blinked and tilted her head.

"I'm okay with helping and it sounds like fun, but Naruto wouldn't want you to thank him. He is happy to help his friends." Mina pointed out as she stood up.

Kirishima came into the room.

"Oh, I told her, but honestly, the guy has been really stressed out. Naruto is your boyfriend, he helped me and Kyoka train, he started getting up early and running with Tsuyu, he gives Deku tips, he's been working out with Ojiro with his tail, and he still makes sure to study with Yaoyorozu 2 or 3 nights a week, and _now_ he has even more stress in his life... dude really _needs_ this party to lighten up. He's nearly died a few times this year as well." Kirishima pointed out as he walked next to Kyoka. "I got permission from Midnight to use the pool, and set up a grill... she said it was fine as long as we didn't do anything she wouldn't do." Kirishima pointed out, then he shivered.

Midnight didn't exactly have the best reputation, as the 18+ Rated Hero, so "what she wouldn't do" wasn't exactly the best indicator for what she didn't want them doing.

For all he knew, she would be fine with a giant Class A orgy happening.

"Sounds awesome... but honestly, he might not even show up... right now, he must be really tired from the internship. Knowing him, he is going to be ignoring how tired he is, and training right now." Mina pointed out a big flaw in their plan. "What are we going to do at the party anyway?" Mina wanted to know what she was signing up for.

Kyoka blushed a little and tapped her jacks together.

"Well... We were going to have a BBQ, maybe some swimming... just a pool party kind of thing. Nothing big or anything." Kyoka didn't want to make everyone prepare for something huge, and she was sure Naruto would be fine with anything really.

She just wanted to show her appreciation, and she had something special prepared for Naruto... a small gift from her that was apart from the party.

"Yeah, Naruto got me a really cool internship with Godzillo, and I learned a lot! I'm going to be baking a really tasty cake for him, and Aoyama is bringing... cheese... and _hopefully_ non-alcoholic wine." Sato walked by her door with several shopping bags filled with cooking ingredients. He was going to spend the rest of his time until the party, making and decorating the cake. He hadn't really gotten any good offers from any heroes, so Naruto wrote him a recommendation letter so that he could work under Godzillo.

Koji followed after, nodding his head.

He had gotten _no_ offers, and Naruto had gotten him an internship under the Wild, Wild Pussycats. As weird as it had been, he had learned what kind of hero he wanted to be. He didn't want to be a big city hero, he wanted to use his animal based Quirk to help people who got heard in nature. He wanted to use his abilities to seek and rescue survivor's of dangerous accidents.

"Cheese, cake, and BBQ... well cheese and BBQ go well together. What can I help with?" Mina didn't really understand what she could provide.

She couldn't cook, she could dance and stuff, but-

"Just help setting you... Kirishima is already working on keeping Naruto busy, right Kirishima?" Kyoka asked with a look to the red haired boy. She knew that he knew how to distract Naruto better than anyone else among them. As best bros, that much was to be expected of him.

He gave her a thumbs up.

"Deku and Uraraka are on it right now, I told them just how to get Naruto to chase them, and the best way to avoid getting caught."

 **-With Deku and Ochaco-**

"Come back here you son of a bitch!"

Naruto's shouts of anger only fueled a large figure, standing taller than a normal person, who was wearing a heavy black cloak to run even faster than before.

'This was a HORRIBLE idea!' Ochaco thought as she sat on Izuku's shoulders inside of the cloak. She was holding onto him for dear life, while also using her Quirk to make him weight nothing. All that was keeping him on the ground was her own weight, so he was much faster than he usually was. Kirishima had told them the plan to throw Naruto a thank you party when they all started to get back from their internships, and she had wrongly agreed to be the live bait.

Also, why was Naruto so angry at them for something so stupid?!

All she did was take a bite out of an entire kit-kat bar, without breaking it, and then she tossed the chocolate on the ground in front of Naruto, before she got Deku to stomp on it to pieces.

'Legs, please don't fail me now!' Izuku prayed to any and all gods out there. He was pretty sure that Naruto, when he caught them, was going to beat the ever loving shit out of them until he realized they were his friends.

 **-Mina's Room-**

"Kit-Kat bar?" Mina asked Kirishima with a knowing look, who nodded his head with a grin.

"Kit-Kat bar?" Kyoka had no clue what to make of Mina asking that. Yeah, Kirishima had given Izuku a Kit-Kat bar and a list of written instructions, but she didn't know how that would lure out Naruto and keep him busy.

"Naruto, and I, believe that you can tell a lot about a person by how they eat a Kit-Kat bar... also, when Naruto had been injured by that Himiko girl-" Kirishima chose to ignore Mina's angry growl at the name. "-Naruto gained a small... issue with people who bite it before breaking it. I told those two to bite it, and then throw it on the ground and stomp it... knowing Naruto, he'll get a flashback of Himiko and chase them." Kirishima knew full well he had just thrown Ochaco and Izuku to their doom, but he had also given them instructions on how to evade Naruto for long enough for them to get their party set up.

"Wait... there is a way to evade Naruto?" Mina didn't know about this.

This would be great for her to know.

"It's easy... when Naruto gets angry, but not _super_ angry, sometimes he forgets to use his Quirk. Once Naruto remembers to use his Quirk, Deku and Uraraka are screwed, so we need to get this party set up before then." Kirishima didn't give her anything useful. She didn't intend on angering him like that.

Oh well, a party was a party.

Maybe this time, the world wouldn't be put in danger.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **100 Reviews to make next chapter over 10,000 words long.**_


	61. Chapter 61 Heroes Across Time Pt2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

It was hard not to smile.

'I can't wait to play this song for him.' Kyoka smiled to herself as she thought on the song she had created just for Naruto, to show her thanks to him, and hopefully make some amends for what she had done. Since it was a Pool Party, she was already adorned in her swimsuit, a rather average one on her at least. Since she lacked the same curved as the other girls, while she looked cute, Kyoka noticed the boys in the class were sending more glances at the others than her.

Even Tsuyu, in her skin covering one-piece stripped suit was getting looks, since the shortest girl in the class had some rather surprising curves on her.

Momo, the girl with the largest boobs _but_ the most reserved personality, was actually wearing the bikini that covered less than her own.

"Thanks Shoji!" Toru shouted out as she sat on Shoji's shoulders, and hung the streamers on the fence's top. As one of the tallest in the class, it was helpful having him around to set up the higher stuff.

Not everyone was helping though.

'The girls are all so hot...' Denki thought with eyes _trained_ on the girls.

Unlike the other guys, who mostly had their libidos under control, Denki had actually paused what he was doing to watch Mina and Momo as the bent over to pick up inflatable balls. The two of them were setting up blowing up a bunch of pool balls to use in some sort of game.

"Move your ass faster idiot!" Bakugo, _Bakugo_ , shouted as even he was trying to give some strange assistance towards the party. He and Denki were simply setting the grills out of any place that could be splashed by water and ruined. "Move your ass, or get blown up!"

"Geeze, I thought you hated Naruto after he creamed you." Denki grumbled.

Why was Bakugo even here?

"Of course I hate that fox-faced bastard, but when I blast his ass to pieces, I want him to be able to fight at his best! Unstressed! It won't be a win if he is unable to lose at his strongest!" Bakugo's hands exploded as he shouted at out. He blew the grill clear away from them, into many pieces. He looked at what he had done, and simply scoffed. "Hey, Shit-Quirk, make another grill!" Bakugo shouted over to Momo, who blinked.

She was the only one who could make objects, so was he talking to her.

"Sure?" Momo, after a couple of seconds of mental prep, popped a grill out of her body for Bakugo and Denki to replace the broken one.

Shit-Quirk?

"So anyway, apparently, after the finals happen, Naruto is taking a week long training trip out of country." Mina continued to conversation she had been having with Momo before Bakugo shouted at them. She blew up an actual balloon this time, and tied it off before she tossed it on the ground. Momo created another balloon with her Quirk for her, and blew up one herself.

"I planned on taking a trip with my parents around that time as well, but it figures Naruto would be going on a training trip, knowing that man." Momo didn't doubt that Naruto was going to be doing that. Finals were a bit away at the moment, but after that they would have a short summer break before school's next semester restarted. "Though, I was also thinking on taking a trip to I-Island, since my father holds a large amount of stock there." Momo casually stated.

Mina's face went flat.

'Is she accidentally bragging about being rich... but she is so bubbly about it, I can't find it in me to be angry.' Mina knew Momo meant nothing about it, but damn, the girl was so rich. She, Tenya, and Naruto were apparently all something of rich kids in the class. Tenya and Naruto came from hero families, while Momo was simply from a high class background.

Yet, all three of them were pretty down to earth, so it was hard to guess they were rich when they didn't let it slip.

"Oh yeah, I'm going with Naruto on that trip, we're going to Island 44, the Forest of Death, for survival training, isn't that right Tsuyu?!" Kirishima called out to the girl, who was in the water, setting up two hoops. She looked towards him, having heard the loud boy's comment.

She nodded.

"Ribbit."

"Island 44... Isn't that a restricted island? Only the owner of the island can give people permission... the last time I checked, that island was owned by the Clan Uzu... ma... ki..." Momo suddenly felt really stupid when she realized that she had just stated Naruto's last name. While not _famous_ or anything, the Uzumaki family (before people with Quirks became the majority) had been a traditional family that owned their own island.

Now, Island 44, was just an island where Animals with Quirks were dropped off, to prevent them from hurting people. The most dangerous animals in the world lived on that island, called it their home, and their prison.

Island 44 was all that remained of the Uzumaki legacy, so everyone just forgot about the Uzumaki after several generations of Quirk users sprouted up.

"He owns an island!?" Mina shouted out in _shock_ when she heard that her boyfriend, her ever loving boyfriend, owned his own _fucking island_ that he was apparently keeping a secret from her. "He told YOU about it!?" Mina shouted as she pointed at Tsuyu and Kirishima.

Tsuyu raised an hand in defense.

"I overheard him talking with Kirishima, and asked if I could come." Tsuyu made that point rather simple.

"He invited me to train with him, that... shouldn't surprise you." Kirishima pointed out in a deadpan, since he and Naruto trained together all the time since they became friends. Naruto inviting _him_ to train together on an island, that was to be expected. It was also a dangerous island, so it wasn't like it would often come up in conversation, so Naruto never really had the chance to state it.

Seriously, how many times did any of them actually ask Naruto about his family? Everyone would know this stuff if they just bothered to ask Naruto about it.

Mina deflated.

"Okay, fair enough, not mad anymore." Mina grinned when she realized she was getting worked up over nothing.

She and Naruto almost _never_ trained together, it just wasn't something the two of them liked to do together as a couple. It made sense Naruto wouldn't tell her that he was inviting Kirishima to his secret island.

"I wish my costume could show this much skin, it's so easy to make objects like this." Momo stated to herself as she created multiple party poppers from different parts of her body. She started to fill up a small bucket with them, and looked at her bikini.

Mina and Kirishima gave her deadpan looks.

'With your body, you'll make things awkward for the people you save. Your costume is already risque enough.' Kirishima didn't have the heart to say it out loud though. It would ruin the girl's fighting spirit if she heard that if she showed anymore skin, she would just be causing everyone (males at least) problems with her supermodel-like body.

Mina could practically sense his thoughts.

"Yaomomo... I'm going to be completely honest... for a lot of guys who saw you on T.V. in the sports festival... with your bra showing... you're already _fap_ material. If you want to be known as the Fanservice Hero-"

"Did somebody say Team Fanservice!?" Toru came into the conversation with an excited tone.

Was Team Fanservice, her idea, becoming a real thing!?

 **-With Naruto-**

"Fucking DEKU!"

"Ah! He's channeling Kacchan!?" Deku shouted as he ran with Ochaco holding onto his back. The cloak covering them had fallen off in their run, and showed who they were. Instead of Naruto calming down at seeing them, he just went into a deeper anger. Now, he was chasing them fast enough that Deku was pushing himself to his upper limit just to not get caught by Naruto.

Ocahco was holding on with fearful eyes.

"He looks like he's going to kancho us! Run faster Deku, I don't want to be butt hurt!" Ochaco screamed, before she yelped when she nearly took several fingers to the ass. She climbed up higher on Deku and grabbed his hair, pulling it a little to try and make her stead run faster.

Deku was practically crying.

'Why did we have to be the distraction!?'

 **-At the Party-**

Bakugo smiled.

"Fucking Deku... I feel like something bad is going to happen to him." Bakugo couldn't help this slightly happy feeling he felt. "Also, who is the skinny fuck?" Bakugo looked over at the oldest person at the pool, some skeletal looking blond man with oversized clothes.

The guy was wearing an oversized one piece, similar to Tsuyu's in design.

"Naruto's uncle, apparently... Yagi something." Denki had heard Mina talking with the man when he arrived at the party. He had never really seen the man, so he didn't know what to say about him, other than he was Naruto's family or something.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when a bright light appeared in the middle of the pool, bright enough to blind all of them.

*Splash*

"Oh come on, Murphy, why can't we have ONE special event like this, without you flipping us off with a villain!?" Mina dropped to her knees and shouted to the heavens. Once the bright lights in her eyes calmed down, she was sure she was going to come face to face with a super villain who wanted to conquer the world. The Naruto Factor was way to strong, they were throwing a party for Naruto, and had attracted some kind of villain to it.

Thankfully, they had Todoroki and Bakugo, two strong guys with them right now.

Bakugo didn't need to wait, the second he heard the word villain, he jumped into action and exploded towards the figure that emerged out of the water. He aimed both of his hands at the source of the splash as a blond head of hair came out of the water.

"Attacking me like this... seriously Bakugo... Guess the Rewinding Smash and Fast Forward Flash did this when they combined."

"Die!"

"Wow, attacking me with an explosion right off the bat, and a strong one... too bad I'm All Right, huh?" All Right spoke as he used the back of his hand and knocked away the explosion, by redirecting his hands into the air. All Right took a few steps out of the pool and he shook the water out of the fur that covered his body, before patting himself down. Before Bakugo could do anything, All Right flicked him in the forehead and sent him flying right into the pool himself. "Hmmm? Well, well, well... looks like this is really the past then... calm down everyone." All Right spoke as he raised his hands up.

Toshinori looked at the scene with a dropped jaw, and wide eyes.

All Right transformed back.

It was an adult Naruto, his body had filled out and matured to full adulthood. His hair was shorter to keep out of his eyes, and he had some scruff on his face (he had forgotten to shave that morning), as well as his body's muscles more developed a little if that was possible. His jawline was more pronounced then before, and his eyes showed the same playfulness as always, but with even more experience behind them.

All jaws dropped.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Oh crap, I'll make you All Better like me!"

All Better shouted when she looked at who she had crushed, she had dropped out of the air, and landed right dab on top of her own father figure. Naruto was laying on the ground, face first, as All Better placed her hands together and tried to plead forgiveness. Even as the wound on Naruto's forehead healed up, and both Izuku and Ochaco stopped running, they all looked at the costumed girl that was healing Naruto's wounds.

"Uh... Who are you?" Izuku questioned her with some appropriate caution.

Naruto attracted danger to him... this girl could be dangerous.

She smiled and stood up proudly.

"I'm the hero who heals the body and heart with a smile on her face! I'm the future successor to my father, the apprentice hero All Better!" All Better took up a pose, bending forward with a stuck out tongue. Instead of a heroic pose, she chose a far more cute one.

...

All... Better?

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames!**_

 **Gotta be faster with those reviews people, thankfully, I'll be giving you a few days to build up enough reviews before I start the next chapter, so good luck everyone.**


	62. Chapter 62 Heroes Across Time Pt3

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"How are you an adult already!?"

'I forgot how stupid she is...' All Right (Adult Naruto) thought to himself as he cleaned out his ear, hearing Mina shouting at him in shock. He was surrounded by all of his friends in their teenage bodies, so it hadn't been hard for him to figure out that Fast Forward and Rewind had counteracted each other in a way that caused a small break in Time/Space. Two Time Quirks interacting like that violently was to be expected, the Quirks would have naturally tried to rip each other apart.

Forward and Rewind couldn't happen at the same time, naturally, so Time couldn't handle the stress of it, and simply broke.

"Naruto?"

'Wow... I guess at this point, he hasn't been healed to his prime yet...' All Right looked up and down Toshinori, who was in his true form... which was different than what All Right was used to. He didn't mention it though, since if Toshinori had this as his true form, then the world didn't know that he was All Might yet. It would be better to mention this in private. "Time Travel, about 10 years from now, my intern used her Rewind Quirk and it interacted badly with a villain who had a Fast Forward Quirk." Naruto explained the situation to Mina to answer her question.

Everyone who heard that seemed to kind of accept it.

"Is this like a Paradox Timeline, where everything you do and tell us is predestined, or is this like a Branching Timeline, where your actions will create a new future." Momo was the smartest for a reason. She wanted to know if it was safe to interact with Naruto as he was, or if they needed to avoid him for the safety of their own timeline.

With a Paradox Timeline, nothing Adult Naruto did would change his past, so everything he told them was pre-destined to happen. In that case, it would be horrible to hear something that would be nasty for them. Hearing of one of their deaths, or a horrible injury, would be heart breaking.

In a Branching Timeline, nothing Adult Naruto did would change _his_ future... meaning that he couldn't change his future, but he would be able to change their own future. His influence could change the rivers of time for the better or worse, depending completely on how they all reacted to his changes.

Mina just poked All Right in the stomach, not listening to anything.

'I can't help but look at him, and feel this sense of pride.' Toshinori stayed silent and smiled.

His nephew seemed like a fine adult, a true pro hero.

"It doesn't matter, I don't plan on staying in the past long. The world is in danger-"

"Oh come on!" Mina screamed when she heard that line.

"-... you done?" All Right asked when he stopped for her outburst. He could understand her frustration, but she didn't need to shout in his ear. Most of the class were palming their faces.

It was like every time the world was in danger, Naruto was somehow in the middle of it all.

"... I think we all deserve an explaination." Toshinori stepped forward and tried to take control of the situation.

All Right wasn't having it.

"The man who sent us to the past has a device that can amplify Quirks, and no doubt, with my luck he's going to find a way to get multiple Quirks."

 **-With Menma-**

"Now this is certainly interesting... this device is still being developed on I-Island... how strange for a completed version to exist. Here I thought only David Shield was smart enough to make this. How fortunate I found you... not to mention Fast Forward is quite the unique Quirk." Menma spoke as he looked at the invention that Naruko was holding in her hands. A man had teleported into the middle of their base, so it was only natural that he get punished accordingly for his trespassing.

Naruko was just smiling to herself as she watched the blood on her hand drip onto the floor, having clawed the man across the chest after he hit her with one of those weird attacks.

"How... you're Quirk... how..."

The man was quickly aging, having his own Quirk turned against him as he grew older against his will. His aging slowed down, before he stopped when he was close to 70 or so years old. Menma looked impassive the entire time, but not without a keen glance downwards.

"Hahahaa! Brother is a genius, there isn't a Quirk on this world that he can't find the weakness of! His brains, and my monster strength, makes us unstoppable!" Naruko giggled out, drunk on the pleasure of being on a fresh hunt. The man had been far too easy for her to take down, but blood was blood.

Menma leaned down and stared him in the eyes.

"You're weak, far too weak to make proper use of this brilliant invention... but don't worry... I'm sure that you'll make a fine Nomu... Father might even allow you to use this Quirk Amplifier... you'll be the strongest Nomu he's ever created." Menma looked at the man with nothing short of disdain. The man had been so arrogant as to assume that just because they were teenagers, that he could beat them with his amplified Quirk.

Coward.

Only picking a fight with those he was certain he could beat, those who looked or acted weaker than him.

"I can't kill him?" Naruko seemed sad when she heard that.

She wanted to kill again.

"Patience, soon an opponent strong enough to fight you will appear. Fast Forward sounds like a strong Quirk... sad it is in the hands of a weak coward." Menma dusted himself off and stood up straight. He didn't want to dirty his hands with the blood of somebody so beneath him. The man was useful as a Nomu, a Nomu that could be unleashed on the city.

Menma hummed to himself.

Better idea.

"Spare me, I'm begging you... I don't want to die."

"As weak as you are, you do serve a use, so I intend on sparing your life. I'll make sure you become the strongest Nomu, even stronger than All Might himself... far stronger than the old strongest Nomu." Menma sighed as he placed a finger on the man's head, and teleported him to have his body modified. He was useless if his body couldn't hold at least 4 or 5 Quirks in it. Even he and Naruko both had 3 Quirks inside of their bodies, their original Quirks, and both of them had two additional Quirks that were given to them by their Father.

Naruko seemed bored, now that her fight was over, and the blood was drying on her hands she was once more bored with what was going on.

Menma was the smart one, with their Father having given him a Quirk that boosted his IQ up to nearly 500, she was just the strong one, with three Quirks made for pure combat. He was the planner, not her, she just went where he told her to do and did what he wanted.

'I want to fight again.' Naruko pouted to herself as kicked a pebble across the floor.

"Naruko... I'm going to Teleport you..." Menma spoke as he walked towards her. "I'm going to speak with Father, but I think it's time that the League of Villains showed that we aren't just a threat to Japan... we need to make a statement that we plan on spreading our villainly worldwide." Menma placed a hand on her head, and she just tilted her head in confusion for a moment.

Okay, so shouldn't he ask the new guy Dabi, or Himiko, to go to another country and make a statement, not her? Those two were way smarter than she was, so it was natural that they went on these stealth kill missions.

"Why?"

"... Rampage... Reduce the entire city to nothing, erase all traces of the heroes in the city. Killing Kamui Woods makes a statement, destroying a city will show that we can get results. So..." Menma spoke, and every word he spoke just made the smile on Naruko's face grow and grow. All she was good for was murder and violence, so he was telling her something extremely good for her right now. When she saw him show her a kind smile, his care for her evident, she let him rub the top of her head and purred at his touch. "... I want the blood of heroes and innocent alike to spill. Show this world that the beauty is fading, that their beautiful peace can come crumbling down... show them they need to grow stronger. This world belongs to the strong... and if-"

"-Teleport me already! I want to rampage!" Naruko insisted as she pushed her forehead into his hand.

He was preventing he from fighting while he was talking!

She vanished into thin air.

Menma teleported himself.

"... Father... I have come with news..." Menma walked up to his father figure.

All for One.

A tall, muscular man wearing a pinstripe black suit. His face was uncovered by his usual black mask, showing that his eyes were covered by skin, and he had no hair, only scar tissue for the top half of his head. He was a largely well built man, and gave off a thoughtful, intimidating aura about him. He was strapped down to a chair for the most part, cords in his mouth and a life support system. He took a knee before All for One, and bowed his head to the older man, who simply looked like he was looking in his direction.

"You've been acting on your own again." All for One pointed out with a knowing tone.

He knew.

"I've been acting for the sake of my own goals, for a world where the strong get to live the way they want. I can promise you, my loyalty is to the League of Villains... Tomura might be my elder, but he has the mentality of a child. My actions-"

"I was just stating a fact, you're not being questions. I trusted you with the High Intelligence Quirk, so that once my time is over, you will replace me and support the League of Villains from the shadows. I have faith in your actions, but give me forewarning in the future." All for One spoke with a smirk. He had full faith in Menma's skills in acting the part of the villain. Menma was supporting Tomura, without Tomura being any the wiser to it. In the end, it was for the best, since Tomura wasn't yet ready to become the true leader of the League of Villains. He had much growing up to do before he was ready, and while he was growing, Menma would do what he could from the shadows. "Your sister, she isn't with you?" All for One didn't usually see one without another.

Menma closed his eyes.

"I deployed her... I sent her to a small city in the UK far enough away from other cities that help will not arrive in time. Once she has laid waste to the city, the world will know of the threat we possess... and they will suspect that our base is in the UK. We will be able to mask our movements, and remain in the shadows with more efficiency if they are unable to track the location of our base." Menma explained where she was. He also explained what she was doing, his reasons behind it, and he gave reason for why it was worth the risk.

All for One considered it.

"Very well, do what you will... a child should be allowed to experiment after all."

 **-With Naruko-  
** **Music: Evangelion 3.0 Ost - Ultimate Soldier**

"Rampage... rampage... this is going to be... a _blood bath_."

Naruko chanted to herself as she looked around, having been teleported to wherever Menma's marker was. Her eyes turned blood red as she looked to see herself in the middle of a city. Everyone that was nearby was looking at her in shock, since she had appeared there out of nowhere. Naruko took a deep breath of the ocean air, the clear blue skies above, the smells of thousands upon thousands of human scents in the air.

All of her teeth became sharp.

Raising her arms into the air, clouds started to gather in the sky as the winds started to rage with more fury. The clouds swirled and started to descend as a tornado began to form, coming down towards her on the ground. When people saw it, it was instant, they started to flee as Naruko began to transform, growing larger... and larger... more and more tails forming behind her as she destroyed the clothes she was wearing. Several tornadoes touched down the ground and ripped apart the closest buildings to her, and her giant fists touched the ground gently as she sat down. Alarms all over the city were already blaring, but the tornadoes started to spread out and rushed towards the edges of the city. She would block all possible escape routes from the city... her mind started to go completely blank as she gave complete control of her body to the beastly desires inside of her.

 _Destroy!_

The ocean's waves _surged_ towards the city as she waved her tails, commanding the forces of nature and bringing forth natural disasters. Tidal waves destroyed completely the eastern side of the city that she had arrived in, and tornadoes started to destroy all parts of the city they touched.

Naruko smashed her large hands into the sides of buildings, smashed them and sent them flying all across the city. The shockwaves of her building smashes destroying the surrounding buildings as well. The ground shook with each attack, and she started to walk on all fours around the city, destroying all things that were in front of her.

 _Destroy it all!_

Each of her punches destroy massive portions of the city, and created earthquakes that took countless lives. Opening her mouth, she unleashed a powerful torrent of shredding winds that traveled in a straight line, destroying more than 10% of the entire city, leaving nothing but debris in it's wake.

A large flame hit the side of her chest.

She _crushed_ the hero who attacked her without a second thought, and she summoned forth a wave to wash away more of the city. As many heroes with long range attacks were firing their attacks at her uselessly. All long range heroes were crushed before her might, all close range power fighters were swept away by her waves, and ripped to shreds by her winds.

It would be _minutes_ before the city was fully destroyed.

"You won't get any further!"

A hero with a Quirk that allowed him to grow to massive sizes appeared in front of her.

He died, she lunged forward and snapped her jaws around his neck without any hesitation, jerking her head from side to side to snap his neck and rip the ribbons of life out from his body.

Naruko let loose a roar of victory.

In minutes, a city of with many thousands... was reduced to a state of complete ruin.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ ** _Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**

 **"Monster Fox" has the name "Monster" in it for a reason.  
Also, I'll be busy the next few days, which will be the perfect chance to get to 100 reviews for that 10K chapter.**


	63. Chapter 63 Heroes Across Time Pt4

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Last chapter, Naruto called Mina stupid, not annoying. Stupid and annoying have two very different meanings.  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Ow, ow, ow, I'm serious! I'm from the future, and I'm your future intern, OW!"

All Better was screaming out as she was placed in a headlock, as Naruto extracted all of the information out of her that he believed she was lying about. He didn't for a second believe that she was from the future, though she smelled familiar to him. He wasn't the type to slow down his own hero work and take an intern, he could believe that about his future self. Taking an intern meant doing less intense hero work, and this girl wasn't strong enough physically to take on the intense work that Naruto planned on doing as a hero, thus she would slow him down... and meaning he wouldn't take her as an intern.

"Dying." Ochaco slammed her hand on the ground as quickly as she could. While All Better was in a headlock with Naruto's right arm, Ochaco was on the ground between his legs, with his legs choking the life out of her for the Kit-Kat stunt. He was choking her tight enough to make her uncomfortable and unable to move, but not enough to completely cut off her oxygen or kill her. Meaning she was suffering, but unable to pass out or die from it. "Super dying right now. Save me Deku."

Izuku was in Naruto's left arm, also unable to do anything at the moment... until Naruto let go of him for a second, grabbed him by the neck, and used him as a pat to hit Ochaco with to get her to stop talking.

"You're both still in trouble, how dare you two show Eri such a sight!? What if she starts taking bites out of Kit-Kats, and stomping chocolate bars into the carpet, chocolate stains carpet you two shits!"

"You two took a bite out of a Kit-Kat bar instead of breaking it... I'm going to beat you two up!" All Better started to use her hands to try and reach for Izuku and Ochaco, to further punish them for their crimes against one of the best candies out there. "I'll teach you to break Kit-Kats as I break you like one!"

...

"I believe you now." Naruto let go of All Better and calmed down a little. Letting go of Ochaco and Izuku, he stood up and dusted himself off, far more confused than he was angry now. "Only somebody really close to me would get so angry over something like that. What would you do if somebody poured a ramen bowl out into the trash?" Naruto asked the girl with a look up and down her body. On closer inspection, he could see a how her hero costume looked a lot like his own too. Only hers was far more feminine in appearance, and had her own unique flairs to it. His was just a slightly more masculine version of his grandmother's hero suit.

She was also paying homage to him with the All hero name, just like how he payed homage to his uncle.

All Better smashed a fist into her hand.

"The only crime more unforgivable than that, is if threw a fresh apple into the trash." All Better had a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'We're suppose to keep him distracted until the party is ready... what do we do now?' Ochaco glanced towards Izuku, and she started to blink to him in morse code to try and convey a message to him. He looked at her, before his cheeks turned burning red.

'A girl is winking at me!'

'Deku... doesn't know morse code.' Ochaco thought to herself, realizing that her message didn't get across correctly, or even at all.

"... What the hell is this about a party Ochaco?" Naruto grabbed the top of her head and turned it towards him. Having looked at her eyes when she had made that message, and the girl yelped and covered her mouth. Realizing what she had done... and when she realized that she had used her eyes to say the message, she covered her eyes instead. "Uravity... Deku... just because a girl came from the future, doesn't mean that I'm going to forget about you two for even a second. Now spill the beans." Naruto stated as he shook her around a bit.

Just a little bit.

'Oh crud, I don't want to ruin this, that was such a fun party to go to when I was a kid...' All Better reached out and put her hand close to the back of Naruto's head. "5SMR!" All Better called out the name of her attack.

Naruto blinked.

He felt like he was forgetting something, and why was he holding Izuku and Ochaco like dolls? Letting go of them, Naruto turned to All Better and crossed his arms, giving her a stern look. All Better sighed in relief when it looked like she had been able to reverse Naruto's memory 5 seconds into the past, so that he wouldn't remember reading the morse code in Ochaco's eyes like he did. The party that she went to as a kid, her first party she ever attended, had been so much fun when she had seen Naruto's genuinely surprised face, and all the smiles that followed after had been amazing too.

'She made him forget!' Izuku and Ochaco thought, in perfect sync.

"Wait, future!?"

The last race horse crossed the finish line.

"Do I become rich in the future!?" Ochaco asked, instantly and with absolutely no hesitation at all when it dawned on her that this girl was a time traveler. That meant she knew future events, which meant she would know if she became rich and famous as a hero or not. Nearly all of the rich heroes were also famous after all.

All Better blinked.

"I don't know, why would I know your future? I don't pay attention to your financial situation." All Better, despite being from the future, really didn't know all the answers.

Where did the assumption come from that time travelers knew everything? They were people too, and would honestly only know about the futures of the people really close to them. She knew Naruto's future, Izuku's future a little, and a few other futures of the people she was close to.

"But... future..." Ochaco didn't know what to make of that.

"Your Quirk isn't time travel, since you seemed surprised to be in the past... if you're my intern, then I take it future me is somewhere close by too?" Naruto asked as he put a hand on her head. Now calmed down and thinking carefully, he realized as his intern, this girl would be nearby him. Any accident she was in that sent her back in time, would have sent him back to.

Naruto looked at her pink ribbon, noticing it was pretty well worn, before a small smile came over his face.

Okay, he understood why he took her as an intern.

"Aren't you going to ask any questions about the future, since she knows you?" Izuku asked as he comforted the depressed Ochaco.

Why couldn't she learn about her future!?

Naruto sighed.

"Fine, what is my second child's name?" Naruto asked All Better with a sly wave of his hand.

Second?

'He knows it's me...' All Better thought with eyes widened under her mask. She saw that knowing grin, that familiar way he looked at her. The glance to her pink bow, which she realized might have been the biggest clue to who she was. After all, you didn't need to be family to somebody to take on the mantle of their hero name. Kirishima using the Riot name was proof of that.

"Second, don't you mean first?"

"I already know the name of my first... and All Better knows the name too... I want to know the name of my second." Naruto flicked her forehead, Ochaco's forehead, since she had asked the question.

His first child's name was Eri after all.

"Sara." All Better couldn't go against Naruto's will and lie about the answer, or even refuse to answer.

"That is either Vivid Blossom or Comforting Music..." Naruto tried to guess if he was still together with Mina in the future based purely on the name of his second child. Well, it wasn't like it was that big of a deal if he could or couldn't figure it out. He was just guessing the kanji that the name was written in, and there were other things it could stand for as well.

Honestly, going by name, it sounded like it could be either Mina or... well the other person didn't really matter, because it could mean multiple things.

Oh well, he wouldn't dwell on it.

"Do I master my Quirk?" Izuku asked the only thing he wanted to know.

All Better smiled and nodded.

"Yep! You do, and you really start to master it when you get a rival with the same power... OOPS!" All Better covered her mouth when she realized what she had said, and how it could be taken.

Naruto's eyebrows shot up.

Two people with One for All, that should be impossible, seeing as once you passed on the Quirk, you started to lose it over time completely. Even his uncle could only use it for about 2 and a half hours a day now before he overexerted himself, anymore and he risked losing the Quirk completely. The time limit was getting shorter each day too, if somebody had it, then that meant Izuku passed it on and should no longer have it.

Izuku's eyes widened when he came to a similar realization.

"Wow Deku, you get yourself a good rival! So jealous over here... why do you know his future and not mine!?" Ochaco shouted when she realized that All Better had just given Izuku a hint to his future.

She shrugged.

"I'm closer to uncle Deku, when my father told me to make my own special move, Deku gave me tips..." All Better said, and thankfully nobody picked up on her small slip, and she tried to make sure nobody caught it by not mentioning it. That, or nobody commented on it, since Ochaco was just lamenting on how she didn't get an insight into her own future.

Naruto crossed his arms.

"All Better, it would be best if you found future me, and tracked down whatever villain sent you back, and return to your own time." Naruto advised her gently.

All Better gave a thumbs up.

"Oh, it won't be a problem! All I have to do is use my Quirk, reverse our bodies to the point before we were sent back in time, and we should get sent back to the future... like a sling shot!" All Better didn't usually come off as smart, but the second she had realized she was back in time, she had started to think of possible ways to get back to the future. She already had several other ideas as well, like finding Momo and getting her opinion on a way out. That girl, even in this day and age, should still be smart enough to figure out a way to reverse their situation.

That wasn't much of a plan, but it was the best she had.

"Then, you should get, because it might not be good for the me now, and the me future, to meet." Naruto gestured for her to leave. He didn't know what would happen, so it would be best if they got going as soon as possible.

Best not to take any chances.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Sorry about the wait, I've been pulling extra shifts at work, haven't had a ton of time.  
** **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **We got over halfway this time, lets hope we get that 100 soon, because one of the future chapters will have a very special Smash in it.**


	64. Chapter 64 A Split Across Time?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"His Quirk is making this process take almost no time at all."

All for One spoke as he stood before the new Nomu he was creating, with Menma standing next to him, arms behind his back as he looked at the man screaming at the top of his lungs in agony as his body was flooded with drugs and forcefully transformed. All for One had already stolen his original Quirk, and was using it to Fast Forward the man's body once the drugs were pumped into his system. Speeding his evolution into a true Nomu along so quickly that in a mere week or 2, the man would be ready and capable of fighting and destroying All Might himself.

"Prediction, 5 Strength Enhancements, Regeneration, Impact Recoil, and Bone Spear... as well as giving him back Fast Forward, surely this will be the Nomu to kill All Might-"

"-as well as Naruto Uzumaki." All for One finished for Menma, who blinked, before his eyes widened and he looked at his father figure with some surprise.

He must have misheard that.

"Naruto can prove very useful to the League of Villains, either as somebody to oppose us, or one day joining us." Menma pointed out, uncomfortable with that statement, and every part of it..

"His Hoshi no Tama was used to nearly destroy the world, his potential is far greater than even his Naruko's potential. Not to mention unlike her, he has shown to be highly powerful in his base form. The power of his 9-Tailed form would be vastly stronger than her own, if we were to gain control over his power he would become too much of a threat." All for One spoke almost playfully. He didn't consider the task of killing a fledgling hero to be worthy of his own personal actions. All Might was one thing, but this young hero just had the potential to be great.

Not to mention, he was unable to steal the Monster Fox Quirk thanks to the odd way it existed.

Most hero threats could be ended by stealing their Quirks, but heroes with One for All and Monster Fox were immune to his power, and were able to become threats to him. He needed to take care of those threats, just like he did with Kushina, and just like how he was going to do with Naruto. Naruko, thanks to him raising her to be a blood thirsty brute who only wanted to kill, was no threat to him. She would never _train_ to grow stronger, and was completely reliant on her Quirk and the Quirks given to her. She was a powerful asset to him, but at the same time, she was also no threat to him.

"... I understand... if you believe my Elder Brother should die, then it will be." Menma didn't argue, but he didn't smile either like he usually would.

All for One seemed to smirk under his mask.

"You have your doubts child."

"I do, I believe that all factors considered, Elder Brother is a great asset to the future of villains. His existence, if he is allowed to live and grow, will constitute the evolution of villains. They will need to grow stronger in order to stand a chance, similar to how Toxic Chainsaw was able to stand a chance against All Might. As a Hero, his power can strengthen our own power by serving as motivation. If he becomes corrupted by his Quirk, then we gain a powerful ally." Menma spoke with calculated emotions. His plans hinged on the strongest of the strong surviving, and constantly growing stronger. The weak dying like insects were one thing, and All Might's death was completely needed for his plans to continue on track.

If the Symbol of Peace were to die, that would strike a blow to the weak heroes who looked up to him, while serving the point of forcing the strong heroes to grow in strength to fulfill the hole his death would cause.

All for One seemed to consider it.

"Your reasoning is sound, but you misunderstand One for All has been passed down, All Might is getting weaker. With how close the two seem to be, it makes sense for this boy to have gotten One for All. If that is the case, then he's too dangerous." All for One was stubborn about his views.

One for All stored power and passed it on, with the next person adding their own power to the Quirk, training with the power, and passing that on.

Whoever inherited the Quirk would get All Might's full power added to their own power, and then they could train that power and take it further. The boy already showed signs of having plenty of power without the Quirk, a great deal, so if One for All was added to his power, then he would surpass All Might just by having the Quirk, in both stats and in fighting ability. That was _without_ considering the fact that Naruto would still have access to his own extremely powerful Quirk.

A threat like that couldn't be ignored, which meant he had to have the boy die before he matured.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Sneeze damnit!" Naruto shouted when he felt his nose tickle again, but _no sneeze_ come out. He was getting sick of the sensation of being sneeze-blocked by his own treacherous body. He had a Eri on his shoulders, having gone back to her room to go and get her. He had kind of ran out on her out of his anger at Izuku and Ochaco, which was mostly over now. "You okay up there Eri?" Naruto asked the girl.

She just nodded her head, rubbing the top of his head with both hands, comforting herself.

She was still very sad that she wasn't able to stay in the same room as he was, but he told her it was something she had to do, so she would do it for him.

"You want to sneeze." Ochaco questioned from Naruto's shoulder, since Naruto was carrying her and Izuku. Seeing as Naruto wanted to get away from All Better, and he believed that it was best not to hear about the future for them either, he was making sure to remove them from being around her as well. After that, he had gone and picked up Eri.

Surely, the others were almost finished with his party prep work.

"You're not going to help All Better get back to the future?" Izuku questioned Naruto, the guy who helped almost everyone.

Naruto shook his head.

"Seems like future me is around here too somewhere, and if I stay with her, I risk meeting myself... I'm really not sure what would happen if I meet future me. The universe could collapse, we could fuse, time and space could fracture even more, or nothing could happen. I'm not in a position where I'm allowed to be selfish." Naruto stated to Izuku _and_ Ochaco, so they would both get the message. They needed to start acting like heroes, instead of worrying so much about the small stuff. He understood their interest in the future, he had stuff he wanted to know as well, but knowing the future would only put them on the path to changing the future.

If Ochaco learned she would become rich, she might end up becoming lazy by assuming no matter what she did, she would become rich, and thus she would destroy her own future.

Izuku frowned.

"Eri-chan, if you could learn something from the future, what would you want to know?" Ochaco asked Eri, who looked at her in thought.

...

"Do I make you proud?" Eri asked as she looked down at Naruto, who just turned his head a little at an angle to look her in the eye.

"I'm already proud, just keep working on that smile... Nezu?" Naruto asked when he saw the mouse principle walking towards him, with a confused Momo walking behind him, the girl was in a swimsuit, though she had a towel over her shoulders. She must have been at the pool or something, and Nezu brought her from it. She didn't know what was going on, and neither did he.

What was going on?

"Naruto, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but something rather urgent has come up. I have something very important to ask you, along with her. If you'll come with me." Nezu spoke carefully, a small, grim smile.

This couldn't be good.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ **This Movie Arc is going to be Split, part of it now, and the end of it after my Surprise Arc (The SLA Arc, which features Naruto and Momo).  
Also, sorry for the delay, I've been sick, and between that, helping other authors, and work, I just haven't been able to write much.  
** _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **I'm Going to Point Something Out  
** There is a Guest Flamer I deal with, every single time I update any story, he will post between 25 and 60 Guest Reviews (then he will leave a review on every chapter of the story, saying things like Faggot and other pathetic stuff). On days I don't post, he still leaves about 1 to 5 reviews.  
The guy has been doing this for years now, and honestly, I'm not really bothered by it. If he wants to waste his time, writing reviews I'm going to delete (without reading, since I learned how to tell which reviews are his from the first 2 words alone), then that is on him.  
The other day though, I was bored and needed a laugh (honestly, it is kind of funny) so I actually read one of his reviews, and I noticed that this time, he didn't insult me, he insulted all of you.  
If you want to insult me, fine, I'm strong enough to take it with a laugh (seeing as I'm able to just delete your flame reviews, and make you waste your time), but don't insult my fans. Leave them out of it.  
If anyone wants to see his review, I left it up on Chapter 63.


	65. Chapter 65 Unhappy Graduates

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Awkward silence.

"Tea?" Nezu asked as he sat across from the two confused students, neither of which knew the reason why they were called to his office in the first place more than likely. He had much to tell them, both good and bad news concerning them. He wanted them calmed down when he gave them this news.

Naruto crossed his arms.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but are we in trouble?" Momo asked with a nervous tone, and a slightly raised hand. She didn't remember doing anything that would result in her getting into trouble, seeing as Naruto was always in trouble, she hoped that she wasn't in trouble by knowing him.

She didn't want Naruto in trouble either.

"I'm always in trouble."

'At least he is self-aware enough to know that.' Momo looked at Naruto with a blank face. She had always wondered if Naruto had been aware that he was a trouble magnet, or if he was oblivious to the fact that he was the cause of so much trouble.

"As you know, awhile back, the two of you participated in a world saving operation." Nezu reminded them of the supervillain Orochimaru incident, where the two of them went up to his flying fortress to go and rescue the heroes and save the world. Naturally, there were more of them that went up there, so it was odd that the two of them were being singled out for something. When he saw the looks of remembrance appear on their faces, Nezu nodded his head and started to continue. "Well, the government has been reviewing that incident. Naruto, you were able to fight against many pro heroes by yourself, and Yaoyorozu, you're Quirk was what allowed for the safe return of the pro heroes. The government has gone over the facts of the rescue mission, and determined you two were the most vital members of that team."

"I couldn't have done-"

"Please, allow me to finish. The Japanese government might have decided to give you money as a reward, but seeing as this was an international incident that threatened all of humanity, the other nations of the world demanded information. Over the course of the last few weeks, those demands went through and UA was forced to give the various governments your information, test scores, physical examinations, and teachers notes on you." Nezu explained the situation that had been taking place behind the scenes. Many governments naturally wanted to reward the biggest players, and offer contracts to them depending on various factors.

Momo wanted to speak up, but she was afraid she would be denied again.

Naruto held no such fear.

"More money, I'm not interested."

"Several countries determined that you two aren't UA material, and has pressed this issue with our government. Starting now, the two of you are no longer UA students." Nezu spoke with calculated coldness.

...

"We've... been expe-"

"You two are now UA graduates." Nezu spoke as he opened his small vest and pulled out two IDs and put them on the table. Momo went completely silent when she heard that, while Naruto's jaw actually dropped in shock. Nezu could see that the two of them were still processing what he had just told them, so he was willing to wait for them to speak before he continued what he was going to tell them.

"... but... my friends... can't you undo this?" Momo asked with a soft tone.

She wanted to graduate with everyone, not before them.

"UA is a school, and while I have control of the school itself, I'm unable to go against the wishes of the government that funds this school and sets the regulations. Anyway, I quite agree with this decision as well. You both have weaknesses as heroes, but when the two of you work together, you're a rather frightening pair." Nezu was speaking of how they were forbidden from teaming up against other students. To prove his point, he turned on the TV in the room, with the TV connected to his computer, to show their profiles. "These are the statistics formed from all of your tests and evaluations since your time here started." Nezu pointed out to them.

Naruto Uzumaki  
Power: S - Speed: S - Technique: S - Intelligence: D - Cooperativeness: A  
Quirk Apprehension Test Results: 1st  
Quirk: Monster Fox (Transformation)

Momo Yaoyorozu  
Power: D - Speed: C - Technique: B - Intelligence: S - Cooperativeness: A  
Quirk Apprehension Test Results: 2nd  
Quirk: Creation (Emitter)

"S...?" Momo questioned when she saw that. In what she was aware of, the highest rank for anything was a 5/5, which was an A ranking.

"S is the rank given to those who have attained a 6 or higher out of 5 in a stat. Naruto, your power, speed, and your fighting techniques are all ranked at S, while your weakness is your intelligence, but you're highly cooperative. Your combined scores for the Quirk Apprehension Test were among the highest in the history of UA... comparable to All Might back in the day. You're both highly skilled as a fighter with or without your Quirk, and your Quirk is extremely powerful." Nezu pointed to Naruto as he explained what attracted the governments to Naruto in a way.

Momo looked at Naruto with some awe, she knew he was strong, but she didn't know he was that strong.

"Wow."

"You, Yaoyorozu, have pretty average physical abilities, but your technique with your Quirk and fighting techniques are ranked quite high. Your intelligence though, is higher than the scores of _any_ first year student to enter this school. Very few people are as smart as you, and you're highly cooperative as well. You don't have any glaring weaknesses that your Creation Quirk don't cover. Despite your lack of power and speed, you were able to use your Quirk to overcome your limitations and score second in the test. _This_ is the type of Hero Team you form when you work together." Nezu pressed forward on the remote, and the next slide appeared, showing what kind of stats they had when they teamed up together.

Naruto/Momo  
Power: S - Speed: S - Technique: S - Intelligence: S - Cooperativeness: A

"Holy freaking super crap." Naruto whispered when he saw why he and Momo weren't allowed to team up against other students. Combining their strengths together to cover each other's weaknesses, turned them into practically the perfect hero. The only thing that was slightly off was their Cooperativeness, and that didn't matter so much considering they were both maxing out that score anyway. S was just going above the max, and reaching a highly difficult score.

Nezu nodded.

"Naturally, these scores and results alone place either of you above the normal hero. Japan's government was pressured into bending the rules on this, but both of your impressive scores left little room for argument. Not to mention, Naruto's growing popularity, and Yaoyorozu's contrasting looks and appeal made the two of you a very ideal and well demanded team. We, UA, had little chose in the matter... you two are no longer students, you're now heroes." Nezu wanted to congratulate them, but he could see that they were still taking it all in.

This must be hard for them.

They were first year students, and they weren't being given a choice in the matter of their graduation. Though, this outcome should have been expected anyway, considering both of their amazing abilities, test results, and the fact that together they had helped to rescue the pro heroes and save the entire world. For them to even think that the only government that wanted to reward them was Japan would be foolish. The only reason it took so long was because, unlike with the money reward, this type of reward required a lot of work and effort from multiple governments.

"I see..." Naruto spoke in a whisper.

He always thought the day he become a true legal hero would be a day he could celebrate, but knowing that he was reaching for the future far ahead of them was, surprising to say the least. It left him feeling a little empty, knowing he was leaving them all behind.

"Though the efforts of the United States of America, Germany, Africa, Russia, India, and the Australian governments the two of you have been given these Unrestricted Hero Licences. You two have the status of heroes without restrictions on where you are allowed to do hero work, and construction of an office building for your hero operations has already begun. The building will be finished quickly, but the construction company would like to contact you two in order to see if you would like to add any special add-ons to the building. You two have already been requested to participate in a special mission." Nezu spoke the bad news, or at least, the starting point of the bad news.

This wasn't going to be an easy mission.

Momo slapped her cheeks, forcing herself back into a somewhat normal state. She was still horribly shocked, and kind of saddened by her promotion, but she could see she didn't have any real choice in the matter either.

"A job request for us personally?" She asked with her confused tone subdued.

This sounded odd.

"Have either of you heard of St. Lavender Academy?" Nezu questioned the two of them. "Have _you_ heard of it Yaoyorozu?" Nezu realized asking Naruto wasn't the brightest idea, so he aimed the question purely at Momo.

"Not much. I was invited to join, but instead chose UA. All I know is St. Lavender Academy is an All-Girls school that used funding from the pharmaceutical company Hominine, and that they operate outside of any government involvement due to them officially declaring themselves their own small nation. I didn't trust the invitation, so I didn't join them, seeing as they hold no loyalty to any one nation."

...

"So basically, even when you don't know anything about something, you're still somehow able to provide with exposition. If this was a book, you would be a very convenient plot device to explain whatever was happening, without it looking unnatural." Naruto summed up with a dull tone. She started off by saying she didn't know much, and she then followed up with a detailed explanation on the subject.

Their definitions of "not much" were very different it would seem.

"You're like the protagonist of a story, so weird stuff always happens around you. You have a Naruto Factor, well, I need something to set myself apart. I study a lot, so I'm intelligent, in a way I'm similar to an exposition character in a story... it's my Momo Factor." Momo explained to Naruto, almost completely forgetting that they were talking about something very important.

"... Naruto Factor, what the hell is that?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

Nezu coughed.

"Anyway, the Hominine Company studies Quirks and makes medications to help people with Quirks... this company was originally created by Orochimaru, though he passed down ownership of it and reaped profit from behind the scenes. We believe St. Lavender Academy and the Hominine Company have been participating in illegal activities... but we have no authority there, and we can't sent most pro heroes, they're too old... St. Lavender Academy is an academy filled with girls who joined to escape from the law." Nezu started to tell them the scope of the mission. Momo was to infiltrate the school as a potential student, with Naruto hiding with her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"... All girl's school... I'm a boy... and while my face is a _little_ feminine, even if I crossdress, I won't pass for a girl by a long shot. I'm not a trap." Naruto pointed out as he gestured to his body.

Very masculine.

"Once the mission starts, you've been meeting up with the Small Hero: Shrinking Ray, from the United States to allow you to hide yourself on Yaoyorozu's body. You leave in a hour... I apologize that you won't be able to say goodbye to your friends-"

"I have Eri, remember? I'm not leaving her unattended."

"I've already arranged for Eraserhead to watch over her until you return for her." Nezu had already thought about that. This was an important mission that honestly, only the two of them could take together.

Their first job as pro heroes.

Investigate St. Lavender Academy!

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	66. Chapter 66 Calm before the Maelstrom

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"So... everyone is expecting us to form a team now... we're Pro Heroes."

Momo didn't know what to say to Naruto as the two of them sat together. Shrinking Ray, the Pro Hero who would be arriving at UA to help them with their mission, had his flight from Europe delayed due to some weird weather that had consumed one of the small cities. All of the flights in the country had been cancelled due to just how horrible the weather there was, meaning the hero they were suppose to meet with wasn't going to show until the flights were running again. They had some more time to say their goodbyes to everyone before they went on their first job as pro heroes, since they weren't going to be able to stay in the dorms with everyone.

"I think this is... I don't like this." Momo figured out what to say.

She was achieving her dream of becoming a hero, she did it. That was all she wanted since she was a child, and she had been given it to her after she helped save the world. In all aspects, this was her just reward for her actions. She did something amazing, and that led to her being allowed to become a pro hero early. In retrospect, she should have seen this coming, but at the same time, she never thought achieving her dream would leave her feeling so bitter inside. She looked at Naruto's surprisingly calm face, and she reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"You have an idea on how to get us out of this... right?" Momo wanted to graduate with everyone.

"The only way I can think, is to show everyone we aren't ready... that we need to come back to school." Naruto did know of a way to return to being students, but he wasn't going to do it. "That would mean having to show we're incompetent heroes... and people will get hurt if we don't do a good job. I don't like leaving me friends behind, but I'm just going to try and focus on the good I can do _for my friends_." Naruto clenched and unclenched his fist.

Momo sat back down and looked like she was going to cry a little.

This wasn't what she wanted.

"Our friends are going to be heart broken. How are we going to tell them?" Momo couldn't _think clearly_ , everything in her mind was just thrown out of order. The answers weren't coming to her.

Naruto sighed and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a one armed hug.

"I'm going to try and make this better, _I promise_."

"You promise?"

"I'm giving you the promise of a lifetime." Naruto gave his word, honest and true in his convictions, and she leaned into his side, feeling calmer than before. She felt his warmth against her body, and his smell was just... relaxing to her as she felt safe next to him. Not safe in the physical sense, but she felt like he was guarding something more important with his presence... she felt her heart grow warmer.

She took a deep breath, and she closed her eyes, before she exhaled it all out again.

"To think... today started out so fun... then we met the future Naruto... and everything is just turning to chaos." Momo didn't want to say it, but she felt like she knew a little of what happened. She looked at Naruto, before she leaned up towards him. It was a simple kiss, on his cheek, nothing romantic or intense. A quick, soft peck was all that she intended to give him. "... Thank you Naruto. You've been supporting everyone, and we all want to thank you... you've been Class A's leader, our pillar of support, the one we look to for an example of what we want to be... _you're my hero_." Momo ended her soft kiss, and wrapped both of her arms around him.

She was crying.

Naruto smiled.

'Mina... she's not going to take this well... this will break her heart... between being a pro hero, taking care of Eri, and improving myself... I can't...' Naruto's eyes grew softer, when he thought about what he was going to have to do.

His heart hurt.

While they were living at the school, Naruto was able to keep their relationship going on. It had been easy to balance school life with Mina, and while Eri had added a little stress to the relationship, it had been strong enough to take it. With him becoming a pro hero, and Mina being a student, they weren't going to have any time to be together anymore. Naruto's arm around Momo grew firmer, his own shoulders shaking as his dry eyes watered. He couldn't be together with Mina, be a pro hero, and take care of Eri while trying to balance his life with Mina's school life. It wasn't good for Mina, and it wouldn't be good for Eri either. He couldn't do that to either of them.

Eri was more important than Mina.

He had taken it upon himself to raise Eri, he needed to be there for her and support her. Mina had her own family, she was old enough to start growing on her own, and she was emotionally stable enough to realize what he was doing was for the best.

"Are you okay?" Momo looked up at him through her tears.

He smiled.

"I'll be all right, I've just got a difficult road ahead of me... we're leaving behind our friends, and... I've got too much on my plate now. I can't be together with Mina anymore... it's for both of our own good that we separate." Naruto spoke with deep, calming breaths. The two teens separated, with Naruto wiping his tears away.

So... this was what it felt like to give up what you love?

His father had gone through this pain, when he forced himself to kill his mother and stop her rampage. He had gone through something like this, and Naruto could only feel more respect for the man. He went through something much worse than this, since Naruto would still see Mina again one day, but his father killed his mother, knowing they would both die.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

'I'm sorry... that I feel happy about that.' Momo respoke in her mind. Through this entire situation they were in, through everything, she felt a small bit of happiness when she heard what Naruto said. After spending months watching him, being together in class with him, tutoring him, and training with him her feelings had just grown and grown. Being with him, but never being able to confess her feelings because of him being with Mina, had been painful for her. When Mina awakened her to her feelings in that bath together, it had come crashing down on her like a tsunami.

 **-St. Lavender Academy-**

"For the Dead Bone Pulse Quirk, the Quirk factor is located inside of the bones, the marrow, and the corresponding part of the brain that would control the world would have to be located in a similar part of the brain as those for enhances strength. Beginning extraction of the bone marrow."

Corpses, and a few of them.

A young, rather handsome man, stood in the middle in a full surgical outfit, large, thick glasses in front of his eyes with a his long grey hair in a ponytail. Each of the corpses that he had on the tables were all known for having different Quirks in life, and each of the bodies were from either people who donated their bodies to science, stolen corpses from graves, or from students at the school who died in training accidents, or were just murdered by other students. He had plenty of corpses to work with, examine, before finally taking apart and putting them back together.

Quirks were not some magical force.

They were physical, biological traits that could be genetically passed down. That meant that they should be able to be transferred from person to person, provided that all the parts of the body needed for the Quirk were surgically implanted for them to work. Like muscle Quirks, by taking the muscles fibers out and implanting the parts of the brain that regulated super strength, one could gift the Strength Quirk from somebody to another person. It was completely possible to grant a person multiple Quirks through this process, but since studying corpses like this was looked down on, and the process was highly looked down on, he could never do it in Japan. Here though, after he had been contacted by the man Orochimaru, who nearly destroyed the world, he had been glad to know that he would be able to continue his research deep underground St. Lavender Academy.

All he had to do was one thing.

Create the perfect body.

"Kabuto." The computer monitor turned one, and showed Orochimaru's now youthfully designed face.

Thanks to his mind having been mostly mechanical in design near the end of his life, he had been able to download himself to his back-up servers and allowed his mind to live on, even though his original body had died. Now, without a body, and without his life's work, he was reduced to little more than a face on a screen, forced to work through others now.

"Lord Orochimaru, please hurry, I'm quite busy creating the perfect being." Kabuto spoke as his machine finished extracting all of the bone marrow from the corpse he had been working on. With a small tank of bone marrow, he used a scalpel and began carefully cutting out the part of the brain that controlled the Quirk he was taking. The Quirk was a highly powerful one, and it would do great in his perfect warrior. "Though, I thank you for the new materials." Kabuto was too busy to listen to anything that wasn't his precious dead bodies.

He was learning so much about how Quirks worked.

"Remember who supplies you with your corpses."

"Remember that without me, you will never have a new body." Kabuto spoke back, reminding him that their relationship was one of mutual benefit. He just wanted to make the perfect warrior, for the simple reason that he wanted to see if it was possible. Once he created said warrior, he would decide if he was going to use it for good or evil, but as of now, he held no true allegiance to either side. "I will keep my word, and give you a suitable host body." Kabuto spoke with a nod to himself.

With his Quirk, it was quite simple.

 _Reanimation._

His Quirk allowed him to take corpses and restore them to a working condition, he could take the DNA of anything, and use that DNA to making a working corpse that he could then control. He didn't truly bring them back to life, but with science, he should be able to restore a body to the point that it was alive, though the memories inside of the body would naturally have died out long ago, and the soul wouldn't be inside of the body either. He couldn't forcefully rip souls from the afterlife, but creating a body for Orochimaru's mind to inhabit would be no problem for him.

"I'm sending you two very special corpses, both of these corpses have the same, powerful Quirk... I want you to study it, and see if you can use them to recreate something very valuable to me."

"Which Quirk, and if the item is related to their bodies, it will be recreated when I restore their bodies." Kabuto gave a forced tone of boredom, as interested as he actually was in special corpses. "What Quirk do these corpses have?" Kabuto asked with veiled intrigue.

"Monster Fox."

 ** _Chapter End!  
Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**


	67. Chapter 67 The Coming Disaster

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Rampage, rampage, how I want to rampage."

Covered from head to toe in blood, butt naked, and skipping through the Leage of Villains base on her way to the shower, Naruko was just as happy as she could be. She had gotten in one of the best rampages of her life, she had been allowed to fully succumb to her power and go full force on an entire city. The death count was in the literal thousands, though she didn't remember most of it other than short flashes of her bigger kills. She kind of remembered a couple of heroes trying to fight, and then her absolutely crushing them like the insects that they were.

"Ooooh, blood!" Himiko shouted as she rushed towards Naruko with an excited smile on her face.

A cute girl covered in blood? Sign her up for some of that!

"Which one are you again?" Naruko asked as she stopped with her face confused, not remembering most people. She remembered her brothers faces, they had the exact same damn face, her father, herself, and her _genetic parents_... though she didn't feel anything for those two dead people. Most other people just sort of escaped her mind, or were pushed to the side as unimportant, future victims of her Quirk. "... Vampire Slut..." Naruko tilted her head to the right, trying to remember her.

She sort of did.

Himiko pouted.

"Call me Sister-in-Law, one day I'll marry Naruto, and we'll be family." Himiko wanted to get along with her future family members.

"... Elder Brother... _Brother_ , can I go and fight Elder Brother!?" Naruko ignored Himiko and shouted out loudly. She was sure that her brother was around somewhere, and was able to hear her.

Tomura sat up a little straighter, and glanced back at her.

'Annoying little cousin... she rampaged... Menma...' Tomura, scratching his neck, frowned when he realized that Menma was going behind his back again. The teenager had been doing this for years now, manipulating things behind the scenes. Yes, he was fully aware that what was happening, and it was useful to him most of the time, so he allowed it to happen. Well, All for One told him that he needed to allow it, since Menma was a planner by nature, able to manipulate those around him into doing exactly what he wanted them to do. '... It doesn't matter, so long as All Might dies, and society realizes his failures.' Tomura had a wide-spreading grin at that thought.

The League of Villains was growing.

Thanks to Stain making it more known that he was 'with' them, villains everywhere that identified with Stain were coming to them to join. They had a very fair amount of good villains with them now, not a huge number, but each villain was able to hold their own. Good villains, with capable Quirks able to get the job done, though most of their forces were out at the moment scouting.

Menma entered the room from the back.

'He's like Naruto, but with longer hair...' Himiko looked at Menma, and thought that like always, before she felt her hand want to go to her dagger. She gulped though, slight fear, when Menma turned his cold eyes to her and saw through her.

Menma didn't look _at_ you... he saw through your very soul.

It freaked her out more than if he was seeing her naked.

"Himiko, Naruko, I have a mission for the two of you to take... _together_." Menma stated coldly, taking the part of brains once more. "St. Lavender Academy has gained a very interesting scientist... one who is researching the Monster Fox Quirk right now." Menma's eyes narrowed in cold anger. How dare anyone think themselves allowed to just break into his powerful mother's grave, and steal her body? He didn't love her or anything, but to disrespect somebody so strong wasn't to be allowed.

He would not stand it.

"Ah, Naruto's Quirk!"

"Why should we care?" Tomura chimed in with a hiss to his voice, like he was speaking with sandpaper in his throat.

"Kushina Uzumaki, Quirk: Monster Fox, special Monster Fox ability, Illusion... Mito Uzumaki, Quirk: Monster Fox, special Monster Fox ability, Omniscience." Menma pointed out with a scowl on his face. It was an ability that was far too great to be allowed to be so easily revived, not when it could be used by the good guys to get in the way of his plans. "If the heroes gain that power to their side, then that is it for the league of villains. All our plans will be ended, and our location will be instantly known. Nothing we do will amount to anything, and our time as villains will be over." Menma reminded everyone in the room what was at stake.

Tomura scowled deeper and scratched harder.

So annoying.

"Just makes it more fun, means I don't have to hide." Naruko smiled wider.

"St. Lavender Academy is an all girls school, and you two are going to go there, find the man responsible, and _secretely_ locate the corpses." Menma gave them their mission, in plain and simple words. It was very important that they get those corpses and destroy them once and for all, so that their powerful secrets could never be used against them. Menma was actually nervous, since it didn't matter how smart he was, if his opponents knew every move he was going to make, then with their greater numbers and many great Quirks, the League of Villains was done for.

They were in a _very dangerous_ situation for them, a first to be honest, and he didn't enjoy being put in this situation. Now when he was suppose to always be twenty steps ahead, and able to get his opponents to play the way he wanted them to. Being on defense, it was _sickening_ that he was having to do such a thing.

" _School_... boring." Himiko complained, nobody pointed out that she was a fake high school girl, who only wore school girl clothes.

Menma glared at her.

 **-Elsewhere-**

"Thank you Naruto!"

"What are you doing?" Shoto asked Kirishima as the boy bowed forward, and shouted what they were all going to shout ahead of time. After the strange, but honestly not too strange, appearance of a future Naruto, they had all sort of gotten back to setting up the party without Momo. Seeing as the girl was taken away by Nezu, he had decided to put more work into the party. '... I want to talk with Naruto in private soon... I want to move forward...' Shoto thought to himself as he looked at Izuku and Ochaco, with the little girl that he had seen around the dorms with Naruto, walking towards the pool without Naruto with them.

They lost him?

"I'm practicing, I don't want to ruin it. Naruto's done a ton for me, I'm way stronger than I was when I met him, because of him." Kirishima flexed his arms to prove a point. Naruto had helped him create and perfect his Super Move in secret, and they even created their own combination move. He wanted to reveal it the next time he and Naruto got to team up for a group training, so he didn't mention it out loud.

'Rock guy...' Eri thought when she heard Kirishima's familiar loud voice.

He had dropped by Naruto's room by surprise several times, and she had seen him. She didn't know his name really well, but she remembered that his Quirk made him look like a really jagged rock.

"Or... just say thank you, like a normal human being." Mina pointed out as she got out of the pool, for she had been swimming to take some of the heat off. Just standing around and waiting wasn't really her style after all.

Eri looked between her and Izuku.

'... Hair twins... they have the same hair...' Eri looked between the green haired boy, and pink haired girl, and saw they had the exact same hair style, down to the near exact size and shape as well. The only difference was that Mina had horns that parted part of her hair a little, but otherwise they had truly exact hair. She didn't want to be rude, so she didn't say any of her comments out loud. '... kitty face...' Eri thought as she looked at Shoto, whose red stained face made him look like a half-and-half cat with a spotted eye.

She had seen everyone, but usually when she saw them in the dorms, she was hiding behind Naruto's legs so she didn't get the greatest looks at them, and she had only been seeing them for a few days after Naruto saved her. Now, she was getting a forceful view of everyone, since Naruto had told her to go with Izuku and Ochaco.

"Wow, I half-expected you two to die."

"Seeing as they planned to take a bite of a Kit-Kat bar, I _fully_ expected them to die." Kyoka pointed out as she relaxed in a pool floatie, seeing as Ojiro had a good point, but not good enough.

"I was hoping they would die." Bakugo ended up pointing out his end of the thoughts. Everyone close to him backed away from the not-that-angry teenager, he wasn't angry just yet, just started to chop vegetables that were going to go on the grill.

"Hey Kyoka... if you had to name your child, and it had your Quirk, what would you name them?" Ochaco came right up to Kyoka, ignoring the talks of her death, and Kyoka tilted her head as she looked up at the nervous girl.

"Sara."

"Oooooh, Sara is a really pretty name, I _love it_... can I steal it?" Mina excitedly asked Kyoka as she jumped up and down near the pool. Seeing future Naruto got her thinking about her own future, and Sara was the perfect name for a future kid. Short, sweet, and it rolled off the tongue very well. "If I have a kid first, if you have one first, it's yours." Mina waved her hands gently to make a deal out of it.

Kyoka shrugged.

"Deal, I guess... did you two see a future person too?" Kyoka asked Izuku, since Ochaco had drifted off into her own world, trying to piece together the mystery of who Naruto ended up with in the future.

Izuku looked at Toshinori.

"... Can I talk to you in private Yagi-san?" Izuku went up to the thoughtful Toshinori, who was pulled from his own thoughts, and nodded his head. He was a little surprised, at first, at Izuku talking to him in public in his current form, but he had the time to talk. Bakugo looked at them suspiciously, before he turned away with a scoff, deciding not to waste his time thinking on it. 'I have to know if it's possible for multiple people to have One for All...' Izuku followed after his favorite hero, the new of them leaving the immediate area to have a private talk.

He had to know.

"So... what did future Naruto look like?" Ochaco whispered to Mina, leaning closer to her.

She had to know.

"Naruto is like a 10 out of 10... future Naruto-"

"Future Naruto is like what?" Naruto asked as he appeared in the middle of the group, with a raised eyebrow with Momo next to him. She had cleared away the puffiness from her eyes. He had mostly come to get Eri, since he was going to have to help her pack her few possessions away, seeing as the dorms weren't going to be her home anymore. He wanted to break the news to her gently, and he just so happened to track her scent coming from the pool area.

"THANK YOU NARUTO/OW I BIT MY TONGUE!"

Practice did not help Kirishima.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 ** _1\. 4 Monster Foxes appearing on the same island, at the same time... that can only go well.  
2\. There is a link to my Twitter on my profile, which I will be using to give hints, status updates, and show other stuff about my fanfiction and youtube updates._**


	68. Chapter 68 Truth Comes to Light

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Not telling them is going to come back to haunt us."

"I know... but I don't think I could handle... their reaction would only make me feel worse than I already do." Momo spoke silently as she boarded a ship that would take her to Saint Lavender Academy. Thankfully, while Shrinking Ray's Speed-Jet had been delayed due to storm warnings, the man had been able to make it only a little late thanks to the fact he was able to get the help of Tele-Porter, the Teleporting Rescue Hero. With his help, Shrinking Ray had been able to get to them, and help them start their mission once they had been filled in on all of the details.

All of them.

Currently, Naruto was posing as a stuffed animal, Shrinking Ray had given Naruto a "Shrinking Ring" that caused his body to become 1/10th his actual size. It was just a size decrease thankfully, so Naruto's strength and speed stayed the same, so it was easy for Momo to carry him around and act like he was a stuffed toy. If anyone asked her, then she would just tell them that she used her Quirk best when she had her "All Right" plush toy. That way, nobody would question why she was carrying him around, and since All Right had gained vast popularity in a short amount of time, it wasn't odd for him to have a plushy... which she was pretty sure already existed anyway.

"I'm going to be so stiff at the end of this." Naruto whispered, not moving his lips in the slightest, and making sure only she could hear him.

He hated this almost as much as he hated leaving U.A., and he hated that a lot. He wasn't allowed to move any part of his body that Momo wasn't moving, whenever she left him in the Lavender Academy dorm room for class, he was going to be sneaking around the school while remaining stealthy. He hated stealth anything, since it went against his style as a strong fighter. He could be stealthy if he wanted to be, he just really did hate it.

Also, he was leaving Eri alone with Recovery Girl until he was done with this job assignment, which made him feel worse on the inside than anything else. He was sure that she would be well taken care of, and he gave the elderly woman a list of things that Eri enjoyed, but knowing he wasn't going to be there when she woke up with a nightmare just made him feel terrible. He was going to feel horrible, inside and out, by the time that this job assignment was over with, he really was.

"You're stiffness aside... this is our first job as real heroes." Momo took a deep breath, the ocean air calmed down some of her worries a little, before she opened her eyes. "... Lets do a good job. Maybe, if we do good enough, we can appeal to the government ourselves and have them adjust the reward." Momo knew that she wasn't ready for being a hero, not by herself anyway. She knew that the only reason she was considered ready, was because everyone always saw her at her best when she was with Naruto. Without him, she couldn't be a hero by herself.

Yet.

One day, she was going to be ready for the title, and that was the day she would be a hero with a smile. She had no doubts that Naruto was already ready for the title, he had been ready since the day she met him, and even before that point.

"This is soooooo... boring... this uniform is _barely_ even cute."

'I know that voice... Oh... oh no...' Naruto thought to himself when he heard a _very familiar_ voice that had plagued his dreams many times. The voice of the woman that had kidnapped him, strapped him to a bed, and then tortured him for a decent amount of time.

There she was.

Wearing the same disguise uniform that Momo was, he saw her standing with another girl... a girl version of... him? Naruto, give him credit, didn't break disguise for a moment and show his shock. The terror of his dreams was in the Saint Lavender Uniform with a girl that looked like she was the perfect female version of him. She was even tossing a Hoshi no Tama up into the air like it was nothing important, like it was a baseball or something.

"What the hell?" Momo questioned when she saw what caused Naruto's body to freeze against her.

Female Naruto?

'She is suppose to be dead...' Naruto's brain shut down completely when he laid eyes on Naruko... his sister. The sister that was suppose to be dead, killed by their mother, years ago. Naruto couldn't process it, he didn't know _how_ to process this information.

His sister was alive... meaning his brother might be alive too?

Hoshi no Tama... meaning she had the same Quirk as he had to. Naruto wanted to drop his disguise, go over to her, and ask her everything in his mind. Starters, how did she survive years ago, and who had she been living with.

Why did she smell like blood?

"Saint Lavender Academy... how boring... I could be with Menma right now... but _noooo_ , I have to be with you, doing _stealth work_." Naruko complained to Himiko, the two blond girls leaning over the railing.

"Aaaaah, don't you want to spend time with me? When I marry Naruto, we'll be real sisters... We should totally get to know each other." Himiko got close to Naruko, physically. The boat started to rock as some rough waters hit it, but nobody on board even cared.

Naruto was still just... _shut down_.

"Himiko is associated with the League of Villains... meaning that girl... that girl Naruto is with them... she has the same ball thing as him. That means she has the Monster Fox quirk... if she's Naruto's sister, then she must train as hard as he does... that makes her as strong as Naruto... not good." Momo whispered under her breath. Unlike Naruto, who was just shocked, Momo was still able to think properly. A female Naruto, a _villain Naruto_ , was a horrible thought to her.

Naruto defeated her without even using his Quirk in the Exams, so if this girl was as strong as he was, but as a villain... then this girl was a huge threat. Personality usually ran in the family to some degree, so she must be a training fanatic like Naruto, and have strength equal to his own.

This mission... it just went downhill.

"Oooooooh, is that an All Right plushy! Where did you get it, can I get one too!?"

"Woah..." Momo was surprised when Himiko noticed her, and ran at her questioning her the second she saw the 'stuffed toy' that she was carrying. Himiko was looking with starstruck eyes at Naruto, knowing instantly who the toy was based off of. "... I'm sorry, I had this one made special with my Quirk... having it helps me use my Quirk... it lets me focus." Momo spoke with a false tone of confidence.

She was scared shitless right now.

Himiko bought it.

'She fought Elder Brother in that tournament... what is a _student hero_ doing on this... ooooh... she turned evil and...' Naruko smiled widely when something very interesting came up in front of her. "Hi! I'm Naruko Uzumaki, and I remember you... so you turned villain and got sent to Saint Lavender eh? Nice to meet another powerful villain." Naruko introduced herself with her smile showing all of her dangerous teeth.

She was always happy to meet a _true_ villain woman like herself. Not like the stalker girl Himiko, or the transgender woman that was back at the League of Villains base. A real woman, a strong woman, a woman who could put up a good fight to her if she decided to kill her.

Momo hesitated.

"... Right, you guessed it... I was caught using my Quirk to create nuclear bombs. They decided that I needed to be rehabilitated and sent me here." Momo went with it. She was given a very convenient excuse for why she was going to the school, that apparently was the host of many villainous women.

Naruko's eyes sparkled.

"Nukes! That is really cool, when I saw you, I thought you had potential, but I didn't even realize you could create weapons of mass destruction! Make one, do it, make a nuke and blow up Saint Lavender Academy!" Naruko was shaking Momo's hand rapidly, highly excited about the extremely powerful Quirk user that she was talking to.

The student spy that they had at U.A. had told them about her Quirk, Creation, how she could create any non-living material from her fat cells. The idea that this girl could create _nukes_... this girl _needed_ to be recruited to the League of Villains. She was now near the top of the list of people that Naruko wanted to join them.

Right underneath her Elder Brother.

"While I would love to blow Saint Lavender Academy up, seeing as I don't wish to die, I believe that using a nuke would be... overkill and suicidal." Momo quickly found a reason to not do it. Realizing that she had just painted a massive target on her back, her mind started to go through any way that she could get the target off of herself.

Himiko didn't care about any of that.

"Well... can you make me one of those too?" Himiko poked Naruto, who made sure he stayed silent and still.

He wanted to punch this girl so bad right now.

"Oh... okay?" Momo lifted up her shirt a little, and created a plush replica of Naruto. If Naruto could look at her right now, she had no doubt that he would be glaring holes into her head. She made a near-perfect replica of him, and gave the plush toy to his stalker. 'Sorry Naruto, we have a disguise we can't break.' Momo squeezed him with one arm, to hopefully convey her feelings to him.

She could use this as her chance to gather information about the League of Villains, making these two happy could be a major step to ending the villainous group once and for all.

Momo took a breath.

She could do this, on their first day of school, she had to pretend to be a villain with Naruto. She could pretend to do this now, it would be easy, she had Naruto with her, giving her the courage to do it.

"Good copy... but a waste... also... _I guess_ you have a point. Anyway, a nuke wouldn't leave any blood behind... it's _too fast_... gotta enjoy a good kill." Naruko nodded her head at her own wise words. If you killed somebody too fast, or at the very least with no pain, then you couldn't enjoy it.

Mass murder without mass terror, and incredible suffering, was just wasted effort. A nuke was instant, far too quick for anyone to truly be afraid of it, if they didn't see it coming.

Momo was taken aback.

'She's a complete nutcase... What happened to her?' Naruto thought when he started to come to an understanding.

If she was alive, then a lot of things he knew were nothing but lies.

"A couple more hours, and we'll be there... so... tell me Momo... do you have any boys you like... I'm super interested in love affairs." Himiko got closer to Momo physically, and smiled insanely at her. She really wanted to know her new friend's favorite type of guy.

Love was more important than crime after all.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	69. Chapter 69 She Who Steals

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Oh my god... this place..."

Saint Lavender Academy was not a small school.

The school itself was surrounded by a gigantic wall that was upwards of 1000 feet tall easily, and just by looking at it, you could see that the wall had to be made out of pure stone. It was like the wall around the school had been carved by god, and even with how tall the wall to the school was, even taller still was the school inside of it. The highest tower in the school was tall enough that it was twice as tall as the wall, reaching up so high that it was hard for Momo to see the entire thing in detail. Her thought that came to her head, first of all, was the amount of funding that would have gone into this place. Somebody with a lot of money, or many people with a lot of money, had to have put their all into building it. The wall around the school, on the other hand, looked like it could have been created by somebody with the use of a Stone-related Quirk or something similar.

"Well, Momo-chi... make a nuke and blow this place up-" Naruko stated as she pointed at the school, already hating the place. She was forbidden by Menma to use her Quirk, until she had located the corpses of Kushina and Mito Uzumaki, and gotten them back. If Momo blew the entire school up, the corpses would be destroyed, and there would be no need for her to waste anymore of her time.

"We'll die too Naruko-chan." Himiko spoke cutely.

Momo was just sweating bullets, nervous when the iron doors in front of the school started to open up, the boat that took them to the school already long gone.

"Ah, such a destructive student. It's a pleasure to meet such spirited girls."

A figure walked out of the opening doors.

It was a tall woman, over 6 feet tall, with long white hair that dragged along the ground. She wore a pure white business suit that framed her thin, though voluptuous body, and her skin was a very odd shade of pale. She glowed with an unearthly beauty, and her eyes were pure white, lacking in pupils of any kind. Stranger than her eyes, were the horns that were sticking out of the top of her head. Her heels clicking against the ground caused Momo to freeze when the woman stopped in front of them, and adjusted her sleeves.

The Founder of Saint Lavender Academy... Otsutsuki Kaguya.

"If you so wish to destroy this school, you're welcome to try it. All students are free to commit any crime they wish here. If you find yourself hating another student, you may kill them... provided you are capable of it. If you hate a teacher, do whatever you want to them, if you think you can. The staff at this school are all highly trained, and more than capable of keeping all of you in line." Kaguya spoke with power and arrogance. Naruko, without any hesitation, transformed up a stage and charged at the woman with bloodlust in her eyes.

Kaguya just smiled.

"Die!"

The horns on her head glowed, and a third eye opened up on her head. When Naruko got close enough to her, Kaguya simply grabbed her fist, and Naruko was forced to transform back to her normal form. Her body glowing yellow, and the yellow glow being sucked up into Kaguya's horns as Naruko grew visibly weaker. She collapsed to her knees, gasping in breath when Kaguya let go of her.

"My Quirk is _Power Thief_... just by touching you, I can steal all of your power, sucking up your stamina." Kaguya's horns stopped glowing and her third eye closed, before all of the yellow energy was done entering her body. Naruko was just gasping on the ground, completely out of stamina, and drained of her ability to use her Quirk until she restored her stamina. "Strange, I stole enough energy from _you_ to kill 1000 regular men... and all it did was wind you. You're quite the little power house... most die the second I use my Quirk against them." Kaguya mentioned as she reached out with both of her hands.

Momo was still frozen, until she flinched in fear when Kaguya's right hand touched her head, and Himiko was actually in a similar state of fear as she was.

They were going to-

'-die.' Momo thought as her eyes squeezed shut.

"Now, you two girls don't make the foolish mistake of trying to go against me. Here, on this island, my word is law, and my power is absolute. I hope that your time here is as beneficial to you as it will be for me." Kaguya simply rubbed the top of their heads, before she let go of them and turned around. Momo opened her eyes, and her breath that she had been holding, was released from her lungs. "You'll find a change of clothes waiting for you." Kaguya pointed out as she glanced back at them.

Momo didn't realize it at first, but in her sheer fear of this woman, she had _actually wet herself_ , and looking down passed Naruto (give him credit for not breaking character), she could see that she had an unfortunate accident.

"You... BITCH!"

Naruko, her stamina restored, rushed back at Kaguya as she started to transform completely. Kaguya glanced back at her, before a dark smile came over her face. Snapping her fingers, Naruko collapsed and transformed back to normal once more.

"Well, well, well. The Monster Fox Quirk truly is a miracle, you should have been unable to use your Quirk for the next 24 hours... but you're stamina was restored after a mere moment's rest. I figured you would exceed my expectations, so I'll be taking this-" Kaguya allowed a small white ball to roll out of her sleeve, showing that she had stolen Naruko's Hoshi no Tama, and was currently using her Quirk to pull the energy out of it. With her star ball taken, and the energy being pulled out of it, Naruko was left completely unable to transform, and her stamina was unable to regenerate.

Naruko forced herself to stand, before she raised her hands.

Himiko put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please... stop... this isn't good." Himiko whispered to her, and Naruko growled, before she relented and lowered her hands. Spitting on the ground, Kaguya just lifted her chin up victoriously.

"She's-"

'-got 3 Hoshi no Tama on her person right now...' Naruto could feel the presence of 4 Hoshi no Tama on the island. His own, that was shrunken with him and inside of his mouth. He could feel the one that was stolen from Naruko, and he could feel two more that were in Kaguya's pockets. One of which was impossible for her to have, sense it was a Hoshi no Tama that he _knew_ was broken into pieces.

His Mother's Hoshi no Tama, the one that was shattered... stolen by Orochimaru, retrieved by his friends, and currently safely stored inside of his safe in his room. He knew what it felt like, since he had been guarding it ever since he recovered it from his friends. For two of the same to exist, meant that his mother had to have _manifested_ her Quirk for a _second time_... which was impossible because she was dead. The Hoshi no Tama was formed when the Quirk was activated for the first time, and the one manifesting it would spit it out of their stomach. His mother's body, for starters, should have been decomposed a lot time ago. Meaning, somebody had stolen her corpse... and somehow managed to restore it to prime condition, so that a second Hoshi no Tama would form.

Naruto's eyes were _glowing red_ with sheer rage, all of his willpower was used to not attack or lose control.

"As I spoke, at this school, we will teach you what you need to learn... to rehabilitate you to fit into normal society." Kaguya started off as the doors closed behind them. Momo hissed in pain when she felt her phone in her pocket shoot out sparks, before she took it out and threw it away from herself. "All non-Saint Lavender Academy communication devices are destroyed once these doors closed. While inside of this school, there is no contact with the outside world. Only students who attain top ranking positions are allowed to leave for school approved trips." Kaguya pointed out when Naruko and Himiko tossed away their phones.

Momo realized something.

Now, she and Naruto had no way to contact anyone for back up, and nobody could contact them either. They were now truly alone on this mission, and help was impossible to ask for.

'For a _rehabilitation_ school, that is pretty suspicious.' Naruto made a mental note of that.

"Now that any electronic recording devices on you three are gone. Welcome to Saint Lavender Academy, where you will be taught how to use your Brains, your Brawn, and your Beauty as weapons. Students will be divided into three seperate categories... those with High Intelligence will take classes as such. Those with powerful bodies will be pushed further in physical might... and those of great beauty will be put into the seduction classes." Kaguya explained as she glanced at the three of the girls. Mentally judging them, she smirked to herself. "Naruko, you will take the Brawn Course... Himiko, you will take the Beauty Course... and Momo, the Brains Course will fit you. Naturally, I will not allow your other classes to fall behind. A woman must not neglect her body or her brain, just as she can't neglect her beauty or her brain, or her body and her beauty... I have high hopes for you three... now get changed and go to the dorms. Class will start tomorrow." Kaguya reached into her pocket, and she pulled out a small coin.

A coin.

Momo, despite her fear, looked at it and remembered what it was right away. It was the same coin that had been used by Orochimaru to kidnap all of the best Pro Heroes, and if this woman had one, then she had some sort of connection to Orochimaru's tech.

'This is becoming a giant cluster fuck... there are 4 Monster Foxes on this island, a freakishly strong woman, and a strong connection to the freak here... calm down Naruto... losing control right now won't end well.' Naruto forced himself to stay as calm as possible.

"Remember, while fighting is allowed, if a teacher things you are getting out of hand, you will be stopped. You girls all have potential, as do all students here... wasted potential is such a pity." Kaguya called back to them before she disappeared through the portal. When the portal vanished, Momo gulped and glanced at the two other visible females she was standing with.

Naruko slammed her fist into the ground.

"That bitch... I'll kill her and get it back... then I'll destroy this entire school, and every student in it... I'll make it rain their blood... no... I'll kill everyone but her... I'm going to keep her alive... I'll rip her arms and legs off... burn the wounds closed... those horns too... I'll break her, make her my pet... she's regret every laying her hands on _my thing_." Naruko was whispering dangerously, her eyes glowing red with each word she spoke. "Screw following Menma's orders... the second I get it back... I'll destroy this island like I did to that city... and we can search the _ruins_ of this place for Mito and Kushina." Naruko hissed to Himiko, not even _caring_ that Momo with within earshot of them.

Though, she was quickly walking towards where she could see the dorms were, because as it were, she was in a dangerous situation. She was going to need to speak with Naruto about this as soon as she could, because she knew she wasn't strong enough to handle this herself.

'She... destroyed a... that storm... it was _her_... at least when Mom killed... she had no control... but my si... this _mother_ does it on purpose?' Naruto glanced back at Naruko with growing anger.

She wasn't his sister.

She didn't _deserve_ the honor of having Minato and Kushina as her parents.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Note: Naruto calling Naruko "this mother" was him calling her a "Mother Fucker", since sometimes people shorten Mother Fucker to Mother.  
That was on purpose.**_


	70. Chapter 70 The Roads We Walk

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Anger.

"That dirty little mother fucking cunt! How could somebody related to... that bitch doesn't even deserve to be related to... does she even know how much... grrrrr."

The _second_ that Momo found her dorm room, Naruto took off the Shrinking Ray 'Shrink Ring' from his wrist and returned to his normal size, before he powered down. Momo, with a fresh change of panties on, was just listening to him rant and rave. His face, now that the fur was gone, was blistering red with rage. She couldn't say that she understood what he was going through, she never had siblings herself, and she had never experienced a death in her family that she could remember. Naruto's rage, while she understood why he was feeling it, wasn't something she had personal experience with.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Momo asked him softly.

Her fear from earlier wasn't gone.

"I would feel more comfortable with..." Naruto muttered, thinking about Kirishima. This was the kind of stuff that he talked about with Kirishima, but he couldn't bottle this in, not when he was so close to exploding at any moment. "... fuck it... all my life... _All my life,_ I've lived in fear of myself. My Mom went on a rampage when I was born, and killed both of my siblings... but she didn't apparently... I've always thought my Quirk was the Quirk that destroyed my family. But no, not only was my entire LIFE a lie, but my flesh and blood sister is a fucking murderer..." Naruto stomped around, and Momo noticed something about him.

His eyes, his blue eyes, weren't blue. In fact, they hadn't been blue the entire time that he transformed back, they were the same angry red that he had when he used his Quirk, including the slit pupils.

"I understand-"

"No you don't!" Naruto snapped at her for that one. His body jerked to face her, before he looked away in shame, upon realizing that he had snapped at somebody who was trying to help him. "... Ever since I learned about my parents, I've always been afraid of myself. I knew, that at any moment, I could turn into a monster and kill everyone I love. My uncle, Mina, Kirishima, you... I could cause so much pain and suffering... but I also... I wanted to avenge my parents... and my siblings... I wanted to become a hero that they could be proud of in the afterlife... they died before experiencing life, so I wanted to become a hero who could protect everyone... but..." Naruto had tears of rage in his eyes, falling down his cheeks and onto the carpet.

Momo didn't see a hero standing in front of her at the moment, not the hero that she had come to know and respect. The man who could take all of the burdens of the world, take it with a smile, and ask for more.

She saw Naruto right now.

"Are you going to be okay?" Momo grabbed him by the arm and pulled him so that she was sitting next to her.

"Of course I'm not... all the training, all the effort, all the pain and suffering I've endured... I did it for my family... but... _she_ is my family... I always felt pride, thinking that my siblings were looking down on me, cheering me on... but they were alive... they were killing people, hurting others... everything I was doing to help others, they were doing the opposite. All my life, I've dedicated it all to becoming a hero... but... my reason for becoming a hero... it..." Naruto didn't even have the words to say to what he was feeling. All of the emotions in his head were conflicting, the reasons why he had done everything were lies. "I... don't know what to do... I've got to stop her... her and Menma... but... can I still be a hero, after everything my family has done? Will I still be a real hero, or will I just be somebody who is cleaning up the messes his family made?" Naruto asked her as he tried to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

Why wouldn't they stop?!

"This isn't like you." Momo spoke to him as she grabbed his hand, and tried to comfort him.

He rejected her.

"It feels like I don't even know who I am anymore. I became who I am today because of my family inspiring me, but my inspiration was a lie. My life, goals, becoming a hero... that was _everything_... it was... that... it was all I really had left of my family. My father was a great hero... and my mother wanted to be a hero, but she ended up killing so many people. Now, I learn my siblings are murderers. I thought my mother killing was because she lost control... I never _ever_ thought she was evil... but what if evil blood is in my veins... the voice in my head telling me to kill... it's not my Quirk... what if it's _me_... what if my Mom didn't lose control... what if she just stopped pretending to be good... will I turn out like them?" Naruto started to reveal the stuff that even he didn't know about. He didn't know he had these thoughts, but as he spoke, more of them were starting to spill out of his lips.

Was he really just a villain, pretending to be a hero, out of a sense of guilt? He didn't know who _he_ was anymore, now that the truth behind the most important part of his very being had been revealed.

"I... you're not evil... you're the most kind, understanding, strong willed, determined... you're my hero. You know why I became a hero? I became a hero because it was expected of me, yes, I wanted to help people with my power. I come from a wealthy family, I had a great childhood, with supportive families, and I always received praise from everyone. I can't even begin to understand what you're feeling, but you know what I do know?" Momo asked with a small, growing smile. She got into U.A. on recommendation just like Naruto and Shoto, but she was so different than both of them. Shoto, who was pushed by his family to be the best, and Naruto, who bore the weight of world on his shoulders by choice.

Naruto looked at her.

"A lot more than me."

"I know, that you've made me believe in myself. Watching you, standing in your shadow, showed me a new path I could take. When you walked ahead of me, I wanted to follow behind you. You are a pillar of strength. With your strength, becoming a villain is easy for you. You could walk the path of easy domination, but you chose a different path. Despite being distrusted, you chose to forge your own path. Everyone else wants to become a hero recognized by the people... but you don't... you chose something much harder. You want to become a hero that _you_ recognize... you're sacrificed your humanity to become a symbol." Momo leaned in and pushed her head against his shoulder. She, even now, was using his strength to say this to him. She was guilty, everyone in the class was guilty of this. Whenever they had a problem they couldn't solve alone, he was the first they turned to. It didn't matter if Naruto was helping 1 other person, or 100, he always continued to strive to help others more and more.

It was his greatest weakness, even greater than his Hoshi no Tama was.

"... I don't understand. A hero _I_ recognize?" Naruto asked her, and Momo couldn't stop her giggle.

"You say you wanted to become a hero your family could be proud of. But, in the end, it was always _you_ who was the judge of what they would be proud of. So always set impossible goals for yourself, and when you succeed, you raise the bar even higher. You've created for yourself an impossible standard." Momo intertwined her fingers with his. Even deep into enemy territory, holding his hand made her feel safer than she was. His warmth, the firmness of his hand, was a comfort to her.

Naruto was _safety_ , and with him, she was safe.

"I have to always be improving, so I can't just set my goals small."

"God is almighty, so can God create something that even God can not lift?" Momo asked Naruto with a soft, loving smile. "When you do the impossible, you assume the challenge wasn't hard enough, so you create a harder challenge for yourself. You will never see yourself as worthy, because you are always overcoming your limits, and growing stronger. When you succeed, you think your challenge wasn't hard enough for you... but when you fail, it's because you aren't strong enough." Momo explained, and Naruto started to understand it.

She wasn't wrong.

Whenever he made a challenge and completed it, he never really felt a sense of accomplishment. He always wanted to make something even harder for himself, because a hero had to overcome all challenges. Yet, whenever he failed, he had also used those as chances to feel his desire for strength grow. His family wouldn't be able to call him a hero, if he wasn't able to overcome the hardest challenges imaginable.

"Still, all these challenges-"

"Are why you're my hero! You didn't just chose to walk the path of a hero, you _chose_ to walk an impossible road! Every step you take, lights the way for everyone behind you, and shows us how _we can grow_! Even if your life was a lie, I don't care! The Naruto I know, my friend, is somebody I look up to and respect! You make me want to become a better hero, so that I can walk your impossible road with you! I'm not the only one either. You think I'm the only person that you've helped? What about Mina or Kirishima, you think that just because your life was a lie, that the impact you've had on their lives is less than what it was?" Momo spoke with a passion Naruto had never seen her speak with. She had a glorious grin on her face, confident more so now than he had ever seen her. She stood up and looked down at Naruto, grabbing both of his shoulders, forcing him to stare her in the eyes.

She was done walking behind him.

If he was going to keep putting these impossible standards on himself, then she was going to be right there beside him, and remind him that he was just as human as she was. She wasn't going to let him shoulder the burden of the world anymore, not alone. She felt shame that she had been content with just following in his path before now. Seeing him so weak though, seeing his heart on the brink of breaking, reminded her of the fact that he wasn't just her hero.

He was her dear friend, and she should feel ashamed that she let him walk alone for so long.

"Thanks Momo... it's just hard to accept... but I can't let you walk-"

"Good thing you don't have a choice in the matter. You might be able to chose the path you walk, but I chose my path. I'm my own person, and I'm choosing to walk with you. You're heart is good, and if your blood is evil, I'm always going to be right there with you, to remind you that you're my hero." Momo spoke confidently to him. "Heck, your siblings are evil, so what. Your siblings being evil just shows how amazing you really are. You never gave into temptation like they did. You are more deserving of being a hero than anyone I know... so... lets walk together, okay?" Momo asked as she extended her hand to Naruto.

Her smile faded when it looked like he wasn't going to take it.

"It isn't going to be easy."

"I'm sick of walking the easy road, I want to walk the difficult one." Momo felt him grab her hand, and pull her to her feet. She smiled when she realized something in his blue eyes, his calmed down blue eyes.

She could see a new desire forming in his eyes.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	71. Chapter 71 Divide and Conquer

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Chibi-Kaguya.

All teachers at the school were Kaguya, all of them were just younger versions of Kaguya with smaller horns, shorter hair, and clearly much younger than the woman they first met was. Seeing as Orochimaru had cloning technology at his disposal, Tsuyu had informed them of some of the machines on the Flying Fortress when asked about it after the events happened, all the teachers just being "Weaker" Kaguya clones made sense. The woman seemed to have some serious trust issues, and with her Quirk, who better to take control of a school filled with delinquents and villains than a woman whose touch could subdue them?

'This school work is... this is unbelievably hard...' Momo was looking at the equations on the board. This was her first class of the day, and she felt like she was taking a class from a nightmare. Even she, who ranked higher than all of her classmates in school subjects, could barely grasp the information being taught in the Brain course of the school. She had expected high school level work, but this went far above and beyond that. She could understand a small amount, and while that was enough for her to try and figure out the rest, she was just shocked when she saw the rest of the class had _no trouble_ with the work that was being given to them. '... I've always known I wasn't the smartest person in the world... but you have to be a true genius to even begin-'

"Teacher, I'm done."

The students were starting to finish their work, one after the other, barely a few minutes passing by the students finishing up.

'Wow... I understanding nothing of this... Momo must have this down though... or not...' Naruto soon realized that Momo was in a nervous sweat, seeing as she had stopped at problem 4, and hadn't answered anymore problems in close to 30 minutes. Naruto glanced around the class, seeing the answers from multiple other students, Momo felt him moving a small finger against her body and writing down the most common answers that he was seeing to each question. If he saw 4 people or more agree on an answer, he conveyed that answer to Momo. 'There she goes.' Naruto thought without showing his emotion on his face.

Momo needed to maintain good grades until their mission was over, and she needed to stay out of trouble. The more she stayed under the radar, the better it was. Meaning that right now, cheating was okay for her. She just had to suck up her pride, something Naruto would admit he wasn't good at doing either, and cheat so that she didn't get put under suspicion for having low grades.

"Wow, it took her awhile, but look at her go, she's doing all of this in her head."

Quickly realizing that she was getting too much attention, Momo figured out the next answer Naruto was giving her, before she purposely wrote the wrong answer. A couple of the other students saw her get the answer wrong, and the impressive way she had been "doing" her work had the edge taken off of it. She smiled to herself, since this made her look smart, but out outstanding.

 **-At Lunch Later-**

"... This place is an academic's paradise... I've never felt so stupid in my life." Momo whispered to herself as she ate. Math, Science, Nefarious Scheming, and Quirk Factor studies were all classes of such an advanced level that, other than science, she was having some extreme trouble in all of them. To think, after lunch she still had PE (being in the brain class didn't negate her requirement for that), Robotics, and Advanced Physics. She was sure that she was going to be in for a nightmare when PE started, and she was humiliated by the rest of her Brain course classmates.

"Sup Thicc-Tits."

Naruko plopped down next to her, have of her uniform unbuttoned as she just took the raw steak on her plate, and started to bite into it. For a school for delinquents, the food was truly top-notch. Himiko had a... very sugary lunch of several different types of chocolate bars that were being served in the snack section. Naruko eating raw steak, Himiko loading on sugar, really make Momo appreciate her _normal lunch_ more. It also reminded her that she wished these two would leave her alone, since them hanging around her and Naruto risked their mission.

"Thicc?" Momo asked, and Naruko scoffed when she saw the lack of meat on her plate.

"So, how is smart people stuff... can't believe that bitch cloned herself. You need more meat, veggies are for little girls." Naruko spat as she put one of her steaks on Momo's plate and looked at the girl with a firm nod of her head. Momo pushed her plate away from herself, seeing as she would not be able to stomach raw meat well. Himiko seemed a little grossed out by how Naruko was eating bloody meat so easily, but she said nothing.

The blood was great and all, it was the raw meat part she didn't like.

"Seduction Class was amazing... I learned so much... I'll make sure to use this later." Himiko gave an excited giggle, since her class had gone well in her eyes. "Did you know that-"

"I don't _care_ about anything you have to say, seduction is stupid. All you need in life is people to kill. Isn't that right Momo-chi?" Naruko asked with a smile as she put another raw steak on hr plate. She had a wide smile as she looked at the girl who could create nukes, since that was a weapon that could induce mass murder with ease. Having somebody with a great Quirk for murder like her, now that was nice. Instead of Himiko, who just _looked like_ people when she drank their blood. A Quirk like that wasn't impressive in the slightest to her. "Say, how about we team up, destroy this school... hell, lets go to China together, and just turn the country... no, all of Asia to ash... sounds fun right?" Naruko was getting more and more excited, slowly forgetting about the bad mood that she was in.

Yes, a road trip was only made complete with lots of death.

"Wanna join the League of Villains, we can always use another heavy hitter." Himiko gave out the offer.

Momo thought about her options, and she wasn't talking about becoming a villain. "Taking" their offer was the best way to question them about the League's location, which could be used for them to finally put an end to them.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom." Momo stood up politely, before she turned and started to walk away. This was a good chance for her to do something else that she needed to do as well.

Like actually use the restroom.

"Gross, high school girls really shouldn't say that out loud... it _really_ ruins the image we should have." Himiko could be heard saying. Momo just held Naruto, who needed to be given some serious credit for not making any movements that anyone could notice of him for several hours at a time.

The training Naruto did to create the "Frog Kata" that he was teaching Tsuyu was really coming in handy in allowing him to pretend to be a plush toy.

 **-In the Bathroom-**

"So, what do you think I should do?" Momo whispered to Naruto as he sat cross legged in her lap, while she was sitting down in a stall (not using the restroom yet of course). She, of course, was talking about the offer that she had just gotten from the other girls. "Should I accept and learn a little about the League?" Momo asked, and Naruto crossed his arms.

He wanted to say yes.

"It would be great if you could, but by the end of this mission, when we have to reveal who we are and escape, I'm pretty sure that if they _know_ you have information about them, Naruko will chase us to silence you." Naruto pointed out to her. He didn't know if the girl was truly loyal to the League, or if she was just with them so that she could kill people.

Though, if his younger brother was also with the League, then it was more than likely she did hold some loyalty.

Momo opened her shirt enough for her cleavage to show, and she created a "fake" Naruto that looked exactly like him. Holding it like she had been holding Naruto, she nodded to him.

"Very well, lunch ends in 25 minutes, I'll pretend to have a stomach ache and come back here in 20 minutes. Use the vent in here, and do some scouting." Momo pointed out the vent. They had no layout of the place, and without that they couldn't make the escape that they needed. It was more than just that, while Naruto was scouting, he would need to locate anything that they could use to prove that this island was a danger to the nation of Japan.

While cloning was illegal on much of the world, Saint Lavender Academy existed outside of the laws of the world, on it's own independent island, separate from the rest of the world. They would need serious proof that the academy was a legitimate threat, and needed to be put to an end.

No to mention, she needed Naruto to find a way to communicate with the outside world.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded.

"Find the blueprints to whatever it was that knocked out our phones. If I have those, I can create something that can block out the signals. Then, if I create new phones, we can contact the other heroes." Momo needed those blueprints more than she needed the school's layout, because without them escaping the island would become far more challenging for them.

Naruto nodded, and mentally added it to the list.

 **-Minutes Later-**

"I'm sorry for that, anyway, I'm flattered, but I prefer to work alone. I don't want to worry about having allies that will get swept up in my destruction." Momo politely refused Himiko and Naruko their offer to join them. She had a light nervous sweat on the back of her neck, but she kept a calm aura about her.

Naruko raised an eyebrow, feeling something had changed about the girl, but shrugged it off with a grin.

"You can create weapons of mass destruction, you really don't need to join the stupid league... if only Brother and Cousin could see things like that. Brother is too concerned with starting a Hero/Villain war, and Cousin is way to obsessed with killing All Might... they never seem to stop and just appreciate the fact that we're murdering people... stop and smell the blood soaked roses." Naruko could completely understand where Momo was coming from. If she didn't hold loyalty to her brother, father, and cousin then she would have just gone on endless rampages long ago.

But alas, she held allies that she cared for, so she could only rampage when she was sure that they wouldn't get caught up in her destruction. Not that she believed for a second she would ever attack them when she did rampage.

"Sucks... would have liked to have you... so... you got anyone you like... or do you carry around an All Right plush because you _like him_?" Himiko was sick of talking villain stuff.

Talking about love was so much more girl-like and fun for her!

Naruko lost interest right away.

"All Right saved my life, so one day, I want to lock him in my basement and keep him to myself." Momo said the creepiest thing that she could think of. Still needed to pretend to be a villain after all.

Himiko seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Finally, every girl needs a rival for love... well... to the best girl goes the guy, and if you win, I do hope you'll let me join in for the fun... after all... I am bi." Himiko smiled and licked her lips.

Momo shivered when she realized that she had just _aroused_ Himiko.

She never wanted to do that again.

 _ **Chapter End!  
Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Fun Fact: Himiko was originally planned to be a bisexual character.**


	72. Chapter 72 Not Ready

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Momo gulped when she sat in silence with Naruko and Himiko after their quick talk, knowing that she was going to have to gather up the courage to act the part of the villain, without Naruto's emotional support. Calming herself, she retained a neutral look on her face, and saw that her plate was empty. She wasn't hurt about it, since it would seem that Naruko had decided she was still hungry, and finished it off. It was good for her, since she didn't have a strong enough digestive system to eat raw meat like Naruko.

Naruto sent her a look, before she narrowed her eyes.

"He bitch... you better not be planning something." Naruko stated, and Momo practically jumped at the sudden change of tone.

Her cover was blown!

"Oh, like one of you three new students can do anything against me. I'm an _Elite_ at this school, hand picked by Kaguya-sama herself. I was just coming to give you three a _warm welcome_ -"

'Oh thank god, she was talking to the person behind me.' Momo thought with a sigh of relief when she heard the most arrogant voice she had ever listened to in all her life. Knowing that Naruko had not been talking to her was such a relief. She turned to look at the person who had been speaking, only to get a face full of mashed potatoes for her efforts.

"Oops... slipped." The girl said, before she turned an entire tray of food upside down on Momo's head. "I mistook you for... well, I guess I'm not wrong to dump this on you. After all, you're all trash too." She spoke, and despite feeling pretty angry about how she was being treated, Momo took it in stride. She wasn't going to let this get to her and start something. Hero or not, she needed to be the bigger person about this.

Naruko stood up, and so did Himiko.

"The fuck did you just say about me... this leech might be trash-" Naruko pointed to Himiko, who just nodded her head, before she sent a small glare to Naruko for the backhanded insult. "-but I could rip your head off before you could so much as blink." Naruko started to transform, getting far larger than before as she transformed all the way to her second tailed form, just to prove a point.

Momo couldn't see what was going on, food in her eyes, but she was quickly wiping her eyes to try and calm down this situation, without anyone dying.

"I'll cut you up for talking about my new bestie." Himiko pulled a knife from under her skirt, and jumped over the table.

"Hey now, there isn't any need to-" Momo was stopped when she heard it. She heard the sound of a crack, a short scream, and then she felt the ground shake a little, and some _warm fluid_ splash across her neck and face. She froze completely, now suddenly not wanting to get the potatoes from her eyes, because she knew the scene in front of her was going to be very unpleasant for her. The cafeteria went silent, before Momo felt a sickness in her stomach when she smelled blood, a smell Naruto made her become familiar with, seeing as he was injured all the time.

She felt sick.

"Bitch, didn't even last a second." Naruko turned back to normal, and Momo uncovered her eyes, and looked at the wall. She saw, who she suspected was her tormentor, smashed heard first against the wall... what was _left_ of her head was squashed into paste, brain matter splattered on the wall and ground. The broken remains of her head were all that were keeping her implanted into the wall. Next to her, was a girl who was _gurgling_ on her own blood, hands on her throat and still bleeding to death. Himiko was sitting on top of the girl, knife raised above her head, before she started to bring it down and gave even more fatal stabs to the quickly dying girl.

She was _going to be sick._

"You're actually really pretty, let me make you even cuter!"

 **-With Naruto-**

"More clones... even the Security Guards are clones of Kaguya... these ones seem modified though..." Naruto noted as he went through the vents, his smaller size thanks to the Shrinking Ring he was wearing, giving him the perfect sneaking edge to get around. These Kaguyas had sensors in front of their eyes, melded to their faces, no doubt so that they could react to students and dangers even faster. The woman's paranoia knew no bounds it would seem, seeing as she didn't trust any real people to do her bidding for her.

"It seems we have two dead students... 013 and 015, please go and collect the corpses. Harvest what remains of their DNA for cloning, and then send their corpses down to Kabuto." The clone spoke over the private radio, no doubt to other clones.

'So... _down to Kabuto_... somebody named Kabuto is working downstairs... and he is working with the corpses. I should find where the clones are... looks like they don't watch the bathrooms or dorms... but they have cameras everywhere else.' Naruto thought as he slipped out of the vent, and landed right behind a Kaguya clone. Naruto took the ring off of his wrist, before he grew back to normal size, and chopped the clone in the back of the neck. Quickly, he did the same to the other clone, both of the guards slumping forward in their chairs.

Naruto stepped forward and started to look at the cameras.

There, on the bottom floor, was a man that was studying... Naruto felt his fist tighten when he saw the restored corpse of his mother, being studied like a frog, and even the corpse of Mito Uzumaki was in a similar state of nudity. Their corpses being defiled, their bodies studied years after their deaths. Naruto remembered Momo's words to him, and turned his head away from that screen. He saw Kaguya in her office... and he quickly turned his head away from there to when he saw what she was doing. Looking at each screen, he saw a dozen Kaguya clones a layer above Kabuto, working in a room filled with technical designs. One of the clones opened a filing cabinet and took out some blueprints, and Naruto knew where he was going to go tomorrow.

As it were, he needed to leave and go meet up with Momo again.

"Kaguya 015 to Kaguya 047, we have the corpses."

Naruto picked up the communications radio, and cleared his throat.

"This is Kaguya 047, you have your orders. Be careful, it looks like there might be a gas leak." Naruto, in a perfect imitation of Kaguya's voice, stated as he slyly gave a reason for why both of the Security Kaguya would be knocked out. It would be odd if they were knocked out cold, woke up, and questioned heavily why they were knocked out. A gas leak would explain why, and give them a good reason for why they couldn't remember it.

"Okay, I'll send Kaguya 103 up there later to take a look."

With his traces covered, Naruto put the Shrinking Ring back on, and shrank down. Jumping back into the vents, he sealed it shut behind him, before he nodded and made like a fart in the wind, and vanished. He was going to report his findings back to Momo, and though it wasn't everything she asked for, now he had a basic layout of the place, and he knew where to get the blueprints. This was a good first stop, they could continue this tomorrow, and then he would be able to better do his job.

 **-Later that Day-**

"Thanks for earlier Naruko, it means a lot to me that you would do that." Momo spoke with a bow, outside of her dorm room. Naruto was back in her arms, and she was putting on her most friendly expression possible. No matter how she felt on the inside, even though she went to the locker room and showered the _blood_ and food scraps off of her body, she still felt dirty.

With that said, she got into the dorm room, and closed the door behind her.

...

Momo felt bile rush to her throat, and she dropped Naruto and ran over to the trashcan in the room, and threw up. She had been holding in the urge to do that since lunch, and the act of _thanking_ Naruko for murdering somebody had created such a horrible feeling in her stomach, that the need to vomit came back. It went against everything inside of her to thank somebody for murder, but it was part of the act. She felt Naruto's hand soothing her back, and she didn't want to be soothed, but she couldn't say anything at the moment.

"It's okay..." Naruto spoke gently to her.

His report could come after this.

"I... I thanked her... I couldn't stop her from killing... _right next to me_..." Momo really wished that she could throw up some more, but her stomach was empty. She wanted to do anything to get rid of the horrible feeling that she had. "... It was worse... " Momo could remember the feeling when she critically injured Naruto, and this feeling was worse.

She had felt horrible, but she had known Naruto would be fine in the end, so it helped. This time, two girls died right next to her, and she was unable to save them. She could have prevented their deaths, but she didn't, she just sat there and let it happen.

Naruto knew what she was talking about, her saw it on the security cameras.

"Yes, you could have tried to saved them." Naruto was not going to lie to her, but he wrapped his arms around her. "... but you would have died, and then they would have died. There was _nothing_ you could do." Naruto comforted her with that knowledge. Her not doing anything at all, while not great, was still the best option.

He hated this, but he was going to admit it.

He prefered those two dying, instead of Momo, because her death would have served no meaning if she died for them. Still, Momo was suffering because of what she saw. The human brain wasn't so easily controlled, she was suffering from survivor's guilt.

"... I practically killed them... I could have-"

"No, you couldn't. There was nothing you could have done Momo. You are not the reason those girls died... this is coming from a murderer." Naruto told her, and her eyes opened, and she looked at Naruto. Her tears stained her cheeks, when she remembered.

Naruto had killed twice.

He had killed that Nomu when he went berserk the first time, and he had killed Orochimaru's body when he technically blew up the man's fortress. Naruto had taken life, twice now. She wrapped her arms around him, and cried into his chest.

"... I saw their lifeless bodies... that girl... she looked me in the eyes as she choked on her own blood... it was horrible... does this feeling go away... how do I make it go away?" Momo asked him, and he squeezed tighter.

Reading about death, and truly seeing death for the first time, they were different things. How a person reacted to death was a telling sign as well, Naruto's reaction was to bottle up his feelings and ignore them until they exploded. Momo unleashed all of her feelings once she had a chance, which was much healthier.

"You did not kill them, take comfort in that. This feeling just proves you're still human. Cry as much as you want, I won't let go of you until your ready." Naruto assured her as he just let her cry into his neck. He was glad that she was getting this out, he still needed to work through his own guilt, but he wasn't going to do that now. Not when she needed him.

He would just bottle up his own feeling again, for her.

"I don't know what to do anymore... I'm not sure if this mission is right..."

"Don't be like that, you're way smarter than me... if you don't know what to do, then we're screwed... because I'm a dumbass." Naruto laughed to try and tease her out of this.

She had a mature body, and she was more mature than her classmates, but in the end Momo was still a teenage girl. This mistake, this failure, had really messed with her head. She _wasn't ready_ to be a hero yet, and having this life forced on her before she was emotionally ready for it was wrong. After this mission, Naruto was going to _force_ the government to allow them to become students again. He didn't care what strings he had to pull, Momo needed time before she could become a hero. Now, she had seen death first hand, it would be awhile before she was truly over this.

But first, they needed to survive this mission.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	73. Chapter 73 The Next Challenge

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

A sleepless night.

It would be worth it though, seeing as he had to get Momo off this island as soon as possible. To do that, he would have to finish the mission, as much of it as he could, by himself and think up a plan to get off the island. He was going to be tired in the morning, but it was far more than worth it. Naruto looked at all of the documents that he had been able to take from the records, there were so many records of their illegal activities. Not like normal records, these records were testing data, data that was being used to record the progress of their illegal experimentation.

The Seed Bed.

It would seem that Kaguya was doing some independent actions, she planned on creating cloned children using her students, once they had reached the peak of their powers. She would then strategically place those children in orphanages across the world. Each child was going to be cloned and modified, so that inside each of their chests they would hold a chemical weapon that would explode and infect entire cities. The chemical weapon containing Kaguya's own DNA in it, and with her DNA all over the world, she would be in direct contact with everyone on the planet. She would be able to use her Quirk to rapidly absorb _all_ of the energy from everyone, thus forcing the world's population to give in to her greatest wishes in order to survive another day.

"She's a sick fuck... she's choosing to clone girls who are good looking, and with good Quirks, so that they are more likely to get adopted. Every student at this school thinks they are joining her army... but they are just pigs to the slaughter..." Naruto whispered to himself as he read over the documents. Reading these, he knew that this was the evidence that they needed to end the school, and put Kaguya away for the rest of her life. There was no way that any country would be able to ignore this, nor ignore the fact that Kaguya had already hacked into their citizen registry and created hundreds of false identities for her Clone Bombs. "... No... she has a back up site... if something happens to this school, she's going to escape to site B." Naruto read further into the file.

She had back up plans, and some of the information on the file was missing as well.

"So, it seems like there is a rat among us, time to exterminate."

Naruto grinned, and turned his head to see the true Kaguya standing behind him. His Hoshi no Tama was resting safely between Momo's sleeping breasts, so Kaguya wasn't going to be able to steal that from him. Naruto turned around and faced her, before he put the file safely away under his shirt. The woman looked surprised that he was here, but the fact that all of her guards in the room were knocked out, showed her that her opponent was a skilled fighter, or a stealthy one. Naruto raised his fists up, and prepared for a fight.

"Come at me you pasty bitch." Naruto spat at her.

Her literally spat in her face when he said it, ending his sentence by giving her face a new coating of saliva. A vein bulged on her forehead, and he saw the signs of her Quirk activating, her horns glowing and the third eye on her forehead opening up.

"I'll drain your energy completely."

Naruto threw a punch at her, and she reached out with a surprisingly long reach, and grabbed his shoulder. Their battle started in an instant, and Kaguya felt a _rush_ of potent life energy rush out of Naruto's body and into her own through her horns. Then, Naruto's punch connected with her face, and sent her flying backyards, though she landed on his feet. He was already running towards her, and she kicked him in the face as he let loose a powerful punch to her stomach.

"Try it, take as much as you think you can." Naruto sent her flying again, another chunk of his energy was gone. She slammed into the wall, bleeding from her split lip, but she wiped it away.

She sent him a gleeful look.

"You... you... your energy is absolutely _massive_... I've been stealing energy for over 160 years now... I'm going to suck you dry." Kaguya couldn't believe it. Even the girl from earlier, Naruko, couldn't even begin to compete with the amount of energy this boy had. This boy had enough energy in his body, through both being naturally gifted, and no doubt a life time of impossible levels of training, that he was like an _ocean_ of power waiting to be drained.

She was going to suck him until he was a husk, all of that energy, if she added it to her own... no... he had so much energy, that if she sucked it all, she could _gain his Quirk_ forever. She could become a _deity_ with all of his power.

She could use it better than him anyway.

Kaguya's body started to glow blue, and she started to cover her body in years of stolen energy.

"I have a girlfriend, and she's been trying to do that for weeks now... get in line." Naruto stated, and he blocked a punch from her.

She drained more of his energy.

"No... I should let you live... you'll become a great battery for me... so be a good boy and SIT!" Kaguya shouted as she traded blows with Naruto. Increasing her strength beyond human levels with her stolen power. She looked at Naruto, expecting him to get sent flying by her might.

He tanked her attack, and headbutt her in the nose, pushing her back so that the two of them could punch each other in the faces.

"Take all the energy you want, but you won't put me down. I'm going to be All Right, and you can't change that." Naruto could feel power getting drained from his body. Through sheer willpower, he kept going forward. Every time his fists hit her, he had energy drained from him. Whenever she hit him, even more energy was pulled out of his body.

Several Kaguya guards entered the room.

"Master!"

"There, more power!" Kaguya's clones... they turned into raw energy and entered Kaguya's body. The glow around her body became brighter, and Naruto felt her energy absorption get stronger as well.

That didn't matter.

They continued to trade blows, faster and faster, her enhanced power slowly starting to match his own strength. Naruto took a hit to the nose that broke it, and pushed him back. Slowly, his attacks were no longer hitting her either, as her third eye started to move and track his movements.

'... I'm starting to understand... to steal energy, she needs that third eye open... her horns are the conduit for stolen energy, and her DNA is the vessel. Whatever energy she steals, she can use to enhance herself... the longer I fight her, the stronger she gets.' Naruto thought as he wiped his bloody nose and took a brief. He noticed something else.

Kaguya's injuries were vanishing as well, the glowing energy healing the injuries that he was giving her.

"My Quirk has granted me immortality, and I'm unmatched in physical combat. Just allow yourself to slip into an infinite dream. Defeating me is impossible." Kaguya taunted him when her injuries were finished healing.

Naruto smirked.

Impossible.

"... Then, I guess I can't be a real hero until I beat you... and if I defeat you, then you aren't an impossible challenge... I'll have to challenge myself further." Naruto spoke with a grin on his face. Naruto rushed towards her, stance changed, and when she threw a punch, he matched it with his own punch.

Naruto could hear the voice in his head.

 _Run!_

"Boy, I am a goddess!" Kaguya proclaimed to him, and she punched him in the forehead. Her fist stopping and absorbing his power constantly now, since Naruto stopped moving, and just closed his eyes.

He took a deep breath.

 **-Inside Naruto-**

Infinite darkness, Naruto could feel a festering hatred unlike any other all around him, consuming him. He could see two giant red eyes open up behind him, and he just glanced at them.

"... So... my Quirk really is sentient... hey... Monster Fox... for once in my life, shut the fuck up. You're _My Quirk_ and you better start acting like it. This is my body, you're just apart of it." Naruto turned and faced the red eyes, a confident grin on his face.

"You're nothing without your Quirk, you need our power!"

"... Dumbass... did you forget... this entire fight... I've been doing it... _without my Quirk_?" Naruto questioned himself, since his Quirk was just apart of himself. This voice was nothing more than apart of him, his darkest parts, but a part of him all the same. "... With or without my Quirk, I'm All Right... aren't I?" Naruto stared into the abyss.

He reached out into it, and pulled out a glowing light.

"Fine... just this time... use our power without hatred."

 **-Outside Naruto-**

"This energy, it's amazing! Even after stealing so much, you're a monster!" Kaguya couldn't be more excited when she continued to steal Naruto's energy for several minutes straight, while he stood in place.

Naruto opened his eyes.

"I'm not a monster..." Naruto grinned, and showed his canines were longer than before, his eyes opening to show he had glowing blue eyes with slit pupils. Kaguya suddenly felt far more energy come out of Naruto's body, so much power that it was unlike anything she had ever sucked before. Naruto's whisker marks thickened, and Kaguya saw as his arms transformed, gaining golden, glowing fur on them, with black markings. "I'm a _Monster Fox..._ now... eat this. Nine Tailed Smash!" Naruto punched her.

Kaguya summoned every single ounce of stolen energy, including all that she stole from Naruto, and guarded herself with it.

 **-Back in Japan-**

"WOAH!"

Toshinori, and Izuku, covered their faces with their arms when an unbelievable amount of power split the sky above them, and the ocean in front of them. They were literally able to see the split ocean, and the clouds move out of the way. They were just training Izuku to use his Quirk better, when suddenly an unbelievable amount of raw force shook... everything. Toshinori had to transform and use a full power punch of his own to fight back against the shock wave, to try and send it into the air.

"What was that!?" Izuku, he could see the shockwave was still travelling, All Might's punch having only been strong enough to change the direction of where the shock was travelling.

A powerful wind followed, and the ocean slowly started to return to normal, massive waves churning, the clouds still being moved.

"... I don't know... I've never seen anything that a full power punch wasn't able to overpower before..." Toshinori turned back to normal, and looked into the distance. He couldn't even see the source of the attack, it had been so far away.

No.

For some reason, he felt a sense of pride fill him, and he had no explanation why, for some off reason, he felt Naruto was responsible.

 **-Back with Naruto-**

"Fuck... FUCK!" Naruto shouted as he looked at his practically destroyed right arm. Then, he looked at the damage that he had done. Half of the entire island had just been blown away by his attack, and he could see the moonlight in the once cloudy sky. His attack had destroyed _half_ the island, and thankfully it looked like he had _missed the school_ seeing as his attack was aimed outward from the school.

He really hoped that his attack's shockwave didn't make it back to Japan, that would really suck... it was pure luck that he didn't kill anyone at the school... well... looking at Kaguya's remains, he couldn't say that. All that remained of her was one of her horns and part of her skull.

So... that was how strong he could be if he mastered his Quirk.

Naruto dropped to his knees, and he could see Kaguya starting to regenerate from his attack. The little energy she had left was being used for that, so Naruto forced himself to stand back up, his transformation ended.

 _Next time... you will be consumed be your_ hatred.

"Hey Kaguya... I guess I'm not ready to be a hero yet... that challenge you gave me... was too easy..." Naruto spoke to nothing as he passed by her. No doubt he had woken the entire academy up with that attack, so he was going to have to get to Momo as soon as possible.

"Stop, intruder!"

It would seem getting back to Momo was going to be another challenge.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	74. Chapter 74 Painful Escape

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Oh no... this isn't good... Menma is going to hate this... a lot..."

Naruko was dead, the exact same time that half the island was destroyed, Naruko woke up for a brief few moments, screamed in absolute agony for several minutues, and then she died. The news that his sister was dead, and Himiko did not know the cause, was going to be... well it wasn't going to be good for her in the slightest. Tomura would be, mostly, uncaring about this so she wasn't worried about that. The only thing that could have caused Naruko to die like that, would be if her Hoshi no Tama had been utterly destroyed. Naruto, when she kidnapped him, told her that was how his mother died... Kaguya had the Hoshi no Tama... did Kaguya die while holding it, and the Hoshi no Tama get destroyed because of it?

Was that the reason half of the island was gone, Kaguya messed with it too much, and it exploded?

Hoshi no Tama could explode!?

The way didn't matter so much as the fact that it happened, and now Naruko was dead. The strongest fighter in the League of Villains, was now dead and their fighting forces were so drastically reduced that it was unreal. Naruko was their living, breathing, weapon of mass destruction. Himiko looked out the window, and she saw utter chaos going on outside, students killing each other left and right now that all of the Kaguya clones seemed to be gone. Without the fear of Kaguya, all of the students had completely lost it, and thus Himiko _needed_ to leave as quickly as possible.

 **-With Momo-**

"Naruto... Naruto! Where are you... these girls are going nuts..." Momo ran with a limp, she had already had to fight off 3 students who had tried to take her life. She was running on instinct, guessing where to go as she tried to find her partner. Considering half of the island was now gone, and she had a feeling Naruto was to blame for that partially... of completely, she knew he had to be somewhere. 'That... or Naruko went nuts and destroyed half of the island...' Momo looked around for any signs of Naruto. "Naruto!" Momo called out as she ran towards a large pool of blood that was leaking from under the nurses office.

She had naturally ran towards a place where Naruto would go to grab something to wrap up injuries, considering Naruto might have been in a deadly battle while she was asleep.

With the number of times he gets seriously injured while fighting, that would be the first place he would go, before he collected her and ran out. Rushing into the nurse's office, she felt relief and worry fill her when she saw that she had perfectly understood Naruto's thought process. She was relieved that he was alive, naturally, but the small amount of pride that she felt that she understood him so well, was wiped out when she saw the condition he was in.

"Good... I knew you would come here, when you realized I was gone... help me out here..." Naruto spoke to her as he was tying up the stump that he had for a right arm with winces and grunts. "... damn bitch managed to shove one of her broken horns into my shattered arm." Naruto groaned, looking at the arm that he himself cut off. All of the energy in his arm had been lost when he cut it off, so he was no longer fueling Kaguya's regeneration. He realized it when he came to understand that he was losing more stamina than he usually did when he suffered from severe blood loss.

Momo rushed to his side and she noticed that for the most part, he had already properly cut his arm off, but that didn't explain what had happened.

"What's going on Naruto!?" Momo had no clue what was going on.

"I got the information that we need... but got caught by Kaguya, we ended up fighting... I accidentally destroyed her with a punch that was too strong... at the last moment, she shoved the shattered remains of one of her horns into my arm... cutting my arm off should slow down her regeneration." Naruto let out a sigh as Momo completely tied off his arm. Naruto pulled out the documents that he had taken, before he groaned in pain. He had lost too much blood, and after unleashing that punch, he had destroyed nearly everything in his body. He had no been prepared for the recoil of such a punch, because he did not know how strong it was going to be.

Using the full force of his Nine Tailed form, in the concentrated amount of just a single arm, fucked him up more than he was prepared for.

Opening up her shirt, Momo created a backpack out of her stomach and chest, before she stored the documents in them so that would not be damaged further.

"What about the other Kaguyas?" Momo questioned him, and Naruto drew a line across his throat.

"They started to die when Kaguya was turned into a smear... they started to rapidly age... I think Kaguya was supplying them with energy to keep them young." Naruto had noticed that the clones all started to age very quickly, the second that Kaguya was defeated. Her "death" (though she was still very much alive) was the catalyst needed to start their aging process.

Momo helped Naruto stand up, since he didn't have a lot of strength left to do that. She opened a second part of the backpack, and she grabbed Naruto's right arm from the ground, she put the arm in the backpack, before she went over to the freezer and started to fill the backpack with ice. The two pockets, the document and arm pockets, were seperated by waterproof barriers so that she could keep Naruto's arm and the documents. She was sure that if recovering Naruto's arm were possible, Recovery Girl would know how to do it. Once they got Kaguya's fragments out of the arm, and it was safe to reattach to Naruto, he would be back to full strength again.

"You idiot, why did you do this alone!" Momo wasn't asking him.

She was shouting at him.

"I wanted to get you off this island... we need to head to the water. You can make a raft, and we'll paddle back to Japan." Naruto instructed her as she helped him walk through the growing levels of destruction.

Without Kaguya, the students had nobody to fear... nobody was controlling them anymore. These villainous girls were going wild, and it was no longer safe enough for them to even try to stay any longer. Naruto wasn't in fighting condition, and she herself wasn't able to fight and protect Naruto at the same time. They were going to have to be content with what they managed to get, even though they knew that there was still more on the island for them to do. It was a _bitter_ success, they completed the mission they were assigned... but Naruto's personal mission on the island was going to be left for another day.

 **-In the Underground-**

"... That boy... he's quite amazing..." Kabuto looked at the security footage of the fight between Naruto and Kaguya, analyzing the last move that Naruto used, and how his right arm had transformed into a golden-furred version of itself, with odd black markings. He even watched as the punch nearly completely destroyed Kaguya, and then proceeded to destroy half of the island... and continue all the way before it was stopped by something in Japan. The shock wave of the punch had split the ocean and sky. "Is this the true power of the Monster Fox Quirk?" Kabuto asked the computer monitor.

Orochimaru was smirking on it.

Small robots were walking around the lab, collecting all of Kabuto's research data, and the test subjects that he had were all being stored away for relocation, since this island was no longer a good work spot.

"That boy is no boy... he is a monster."

Kaguya spoke, having regenerated her head, neck, and 20% of her torso, along with part of her left arm, spoke from inside of a liquid filled tube. Kabuto had watched the fight, and when Kaguya's regeneration slowed down, he had went to collect her body and put her in a healing chamber. She would naturally regenerate over time, but since Naruto had cut off his arm, it would take a long time before Kaguya was back to fighting power. The amount of body that was restored was only thanks to the energy she was stealing from Naruto thanks to the horn fragments inside of his broken arm.

"He is Naruto Uzumaki... when I captured all of the best pro heroes, he did the impossible and fought them all off, and was the most important part in my defeat... I lost my body because of him." Orochimaru spoke from behind the monitor. He was killed by Naruto, only his memories existed now, in the form of computer programs that was scattered all across the internet. He was going to download himself into a new body, and take his revenge on Naruto, the second he could. That didn't mean he did not admire the boy's strength though.

It would seem Naruto had unlocked a secret of his Quirk that no Monster Fox user had ever managed to do before him.

He had used his Quirk with no hatred in his heart, if only for a brief moment.

"... He destroyed the 3 Hoshi no Tama I had on me... the girl is no doubt dead now. No doubt, my students are rampaging without me to keep them under control... my plans were ruined... I was going to reshape the world in my image... over 100 years of planning and stealth... ruined in less than 2 days because of him." Kaguya was emotionally numb because of her loss. Her Quirk wasn't working properly at the moment, and it would take her close to 5 years before her body naturally used it's energy to regenerate herself. She had been planning her world takeover for years and years, and it had been ended because some blond boy noticed what she was doing, and decided to get in her way.

Orochimaru, for a brief moment, felt some sympathy... but only because the exact same thing happened to him. He had nearly done it, after so many years of careful planning, he was hours away from destroying the world and replacing it with his image of a perfect one. Yet, in less than 2 days, Naruto had discovered what he was doing, and decided that he was going to get in his way.

They both had also lost their bodies because of Naruto.

"Well, it's a good thing that I don't have world domination plans." Kabuto just wanted to make the ultimate warrior, and he was just messing with corpses. Illegal actions sure, but he wasn't doing anything so grande as to force Naruto to get involved.

Kabuto blinked and turned around when he realized somebody was in the room with him.

"You two failed, because you never imagined somebody who could stand in your way... and because of your mistake, you have lost everything."

"You..." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed hatefully on screen, while Kaguya seemed confused. She wasn't sure who this man was that was walking into the room, but she was sure that he was somebody Orochimaru knew well enough to dislike. "... I told you that I wasn't going to join you." Orochimaru stated coldly, and there was a deep chuckle that came from the shadows.

Two ringed, purple eyes opened in the darkness.

"You became arrogant... and because of it... you learned _Pain._ "

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	75. Chapter 75 The Demon Arises

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"You're lucky I was able to save that arm at all, let alone attach it back."

"You're a miracle worker Recovery Girl." Naruto grinned as he looked at the right arm he had reattached to his body. Not only had Recovery Girl been able to take all of Kaguya's horn fragments out of his arm, and though his arm had many scars on it now, it was back where it needed to be. It was smart of Momo to not only save his arm, but keep it on ice in that backpack until they had managed to get back to Japan and rush it to Recovery Girl. It was also lucky that the semi-retired heroine knew not only how to use her Quirk, but was also an expert surgeon as well.

She whacked the side of his head.

"You're lucky, because I was able to use those crystal fragments in your arm to rematch the large amounts of _your bones_ that were missing. Those crystal fragments were made of the same stuff as your Hoshi no Tama, and were compatible with your body." Recovery Girl had only been able to save his arm, because of the fact that the crystal fragments could be melded together with his bones to reform them. Otherwise, were it not for those crystals, his arm would have been unusable. She could reattach it, but it would be a completely useless arm. He would have been better off without the arm at all, if that had been the case. "... in fact, some of those crystals are the same as that supervillain used in his fortress awhile back." Recovery Girl referred to the crystals that Naruto had in the safe in his room, the crystal fragments that had one been his mother's Hoshi no Tama.

Naruto gripped his right hand into a fist, and started to wrap bandages around his arm, a deep frown on his face.

Right, Kaguya had 3 Hoshi no Tama's on her body when he had destroyed her, and they were tough objects. When she put her horn fragments in his arm, a lot of hoshi no tama fragments must have been lodged into his arm as well, destroying parts of his bones. That would mean, that when he destroyed them, he also destroyed...

"Are you okay?"

"... I'll be okay..." Naruto took a deep breath, unclenching his fist. He, with his own two hands, was the direct cause of his sister's death by destroying his Hoshi no Tama, and though she was a monster that could not be redeemed, the fact that he ended the life of his own flesh and blood... that was a thing now. He had become the very thing that he had always believed his mother to be, the person who killed his siblings.

 **-LoV-**

"Raaaaaah!"

Menma's roar of anger and pain echoed through the entire base, his face burning red in fury, more emotion than anyone had ever seen him portray. He slammed his fist into the nearest object, a table, and split it right down the middle. Himiko returning to the base with the news that she had failed was always bad enough, but coming back to the base with the news that Naruko had _died_ on the mission. No, the very fact that his sister, the strongest person he knew, had died along was wrong.

"I didn't do it!"

"I know you didn't do it! You're not strong enough... it had to be him... it had to be _him_... he did it somehow... the only person who could have been stronger than Naruko." Menma growled and stormed off. With a mere touch of his body, he teleported himself to the building housing the Nomus that were being created. He looked around for the right Nomu, the one that was being designed to kill All Might and Naruto, and stomped right towards it. It was still a week away from being ready to unleash, meaning that his revenge was going to have to wait a week because of it. "How dare you... How dare you take her away! She was powerful, she was the perfect killing machine, she was our blood sister!" Menma started to kick trash cans around the room. He wasn't going to let the others see him in his rage anymore, they had already heard enough of that.

Any and all hesitation that he felt about having Naruto killed was gone.

His elder brother needed to die, he was the only person in the world that he knew could kill her, and while he didn't know how he did it, he knew it had happened.

"Child, calm yourself."

"Father... Is this Nomu ready for battle... strong enough to fight?" Menma asked as he looked at their ultimate weapon, though imperfect it may be at the moment. All for One, standing behind him with a slightly amused aura about him. "That Fast Forward Quirk, if you push it to the limit, the weapon can be used now... I can take it, and kill Naruto, right?" Menma, All for One could see, had his usual cool and calm aura of intelligent evil, brought to a crashing halt all around him.

Naruko, for all intents and purposes, had been Menma's one true partner in life... and now she was dead. He had lost the one true sibling he grew up with, this was the first time the boy had ever experienced loss in his life. He never had need for the emotions of sadness of grief, and he developed no ability to mourn in a calm way because of it. As he was now, he was more of a wild animal than even Naruko herself had been. His thirst for blood was beyond belief, it radiated off of him, and even All for One felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard the voice of his surrogate child.

This was no longer a boy.

This was a demon.

"I told you, Naruto Uzumaki and Toshinori Yagi needed to be destroyed... but you've lost your sister. You have to forever live with the fact that she has been killed. Just killing her killer, is that enough?" All for One calmly spoke, knowing exactly what he was doing. He knew exactly the effect he was going to have, with those so few words. A wide grin spread over his face when realization hit Menma.

Blistering rage turned into cold fury, in an instant, the raging hellfire in his eyes froze over. It was as if hell itself could freeze, just by the mere sight of his lifeless blue eyes, filled with a dark intelligence, and thirst for blood.

"Naruto will live... I'll rip his hero title away from him, I'll steal away from him anything he can call a family. I'll watch as he surrenders to total despair, until the last breath I take. I will stain his hands with the blood of everything he loves." Menma knew exactly what he needed to do. Menma walked towards the Nomu's creation cell, and he opened it up before it was finished. He glanced at All for One, who said nothing and just nodded his head.

More Nomu could be created, easily in fact, but this child needed this learning experience to grow from.

'No, I guess I shouldn't call him a child anymore... this Demon needs to sink further into darkness.' All for One was glad that he had put more effort into raising Menma than he had Naruko. While he had taken the time to break her mind, and reduce her to the state of a battle lusting maniac, he had carefully put down the seeds of true evil into Menma's mind. After so many years, those seeds had grown, taken root, and sucked out any and all goodness inside of the boy. Leaving only _true evil_ behind in it's place. "If you wish to take Nomu, you're more than welcome. Go, my son, make your father proud." All for One watched as Menma touched the Nomu, and both he and Nomu teleported away from the base.

A hero could create a villain with their actions, and a hero could create the next generation of heroes who were even greater than they themselves were.

A villain could create a hero through their evil deeds, but while a hero could create a better hero, a villain could create a _demon_ if they took the time.

Now to see if his demon could do what it was raised to do.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ ** _Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**

 **-Warning-  
Next Chapter Starts the Second Half of the Movie Arc, lets see about getting to 100 reviews for that 10K chapter.  
Bonus: Be warned now... 4 characters will die.**


	76. Chapter 76 The Perfect Monster

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Story Start!**_

Class was different.

It was kind of awkward for everyone, knowing that two of their classmates had actually become pro heroes and gone on some super secret mission that they were refusing to talk about. Momo flinched, actually flinched, when she had been asked what had happened on the mission. Cool, calm, and collected Momo _flinched_ , a show of fear and emotion so strong that it created a physical reaction in her body. She was the one that had, during the tournament, actually damaged to do the most damage to Naruto, and had gotten an up close and personal view of a bloody body that she herself caused. The trauma that she must have faced, and the fact she had was going to be taking off her final class at the end of every day to go and meet a pro hero to help her deal with this mental issue was frightening.

Naruto, who handled trauma his entire life, was handling this... about the same as what he usually did.

Bottle it up.

'He was the direct cause of his sister's death... and she had been placed in connection with the destruction of that city overseas... her Quirk and involvement was kept a secret to protect Naruto's future... but all his life he believed that his mother killed them... and... and now _he's_ the killer he thought her to be.' Toshinori couldn't even imagine how bad Naruto must feel, just the knowledge that Naruto was in this cycle of pain was unbelievable. He felt bad that both children had such horrible stuff happen on that horrible mission, but he was also kind of glad.

They were bad in school with their friends now, more experienced because of what they went through, and a step closer to truly being _ready_.

Momo was a step closer to mental maturity.  
Naruto was a step closer to _humanity_.

It was his own fault that Naruto was this way, when Naruto first spat out his Tama and started to awaken his Quirk... he had made sure that Naruto could become a hero and groomed him for that. He never took the time to help his nephew _grow_ as a human being, he had only ever tried to make Naruto become a hero, in order for him to be able to live a life outside of hate and discrimination for a Quirk he couldn't help but he born with.

Naruto was already a hero.  
He wasn't human though, not yet, but he was getting closer.

Toshinori smiled as he watched Naruto going through training with the other students once more, today was a semi-field training, the last of this type of training before the students all took their final tests of the semester. Naruto and Momo were both exempt from the tests, having just come back from something horrible like that wouldn't help them during the tests.

He and Naruto locked eyes as Naruto carried the "injured" Izuku over to Recovery Girl, who was so kindly helping with the simulation.

"Good! Now, Midoriya-kun, why don't you go and get Asui-chan and you two practice together! I wish to speak with Naruto... Uzumaki-kun for a second!" Toshinori shouted out, forgetting that he needed to be as impartial to Naruto during class as he could, but remembering at the last second.

Both as a teacher, and as a family member, he needed to check and make sure that Naruto was okay.

"O-okay?!"

Naruto knew what this was instantly.

"I'm fine... you heard what she was like, I did the world..." Naruto couldn't even finish the sentence without pausing, and gripping his fist.

What Naruko did didn't matter.

She was _his sister_ , a sister he never got to know, and their lives could have turned out so differently. If he had been taken away and raised as a villain, he could have been in her shoes. She and he were just the same, but they just chose different paths. She sacrificed her humanity, in order to sink into the bloodlust inside herself, and become a villain. She was a monster, through and through, with not a speck of goodness left in her heart.

He was the same.

He had sacrificed his humanity, in order not to become a bloodthirsty monster, and become a hero and protect everyone. Being a _good person_ didn't mean that he was any less of a monster than she was. Where she had a weak will and gave into her bloodlust, his will was _too strong_ , and he surpassed all things that stood in his way. She was the perpetual failure, never succeeding in overcoming personal challenge... he was a perpetual success, never failing to overcome himself and surpass his limits.

They were _both_ monsters.

Because they were both monsters, he could see where she could have been different, he didn't mourn her loss. She was better off dead, but the fact that he himself killed her via his actions... no... he shattered her Tama... he _killed_ her with his own two hands. One monster killed another monster, but he _understood_ her, he could understand why she was the way she was. She was his sister, his flesh and blood, and if she was alive... so was Menma.

"... a favor? Naruto, villain, hero, or civilian... she was your sister, and you're allowed to mourn her. We don't chose our family." Toshinori spoke so that nobody but Naruto would hear him.

...

"We do chose our family, you chose to take me in as your nephew, and I chose to accept you as my uncle. We're family. I chose to rescue Eri, and become her family... and she chose to see me like a father-figure... which is what I will become. We're family now." Naruto didn't agree with Toshinori in the slightest. Their private talk did draw some attention, but the other students were far enough away that they wouldn't hear what was being said.

Toshinori felt his heart hurt for Naruto, but there was pride there too.

Those words were accurate, and deep.

"Still... take a few days off school, properly mourn your sister. You're the only person who will mourn her, criminal or not, she was your blood." Toshinori knew he was asking a lot from Naruto.

Naruto looked at him.

"... I can't honestly mourn her, I'm not ready yet."

Those were honest words from him.

"... Mom killed a lot of people when she rampaged, and _Dad_ killed Mom... Naruko killed tons of people, and I killed her... Dad was killed by Mom... Mom didn't lose control though, she was forced... she didn't kill Naruko or Menma, they were taken... I could have been taken like them... _I could have been like Naruko_..." Naruto turned to look at Toshinori with eyes that were blood red, as if he were using his Quirk. "I'm a monster, just like her, I'm a monster that the world has labeled a _hero_. Until the day I stop being like her, I shouldn't mourn her." Naruto told his uncle with his eyes becoming blue again.

"You're not a monster, you're a-"

"Not even _you_ see me as a human being."

Toshinori stopped talking, stunned by those words.

"My classmates don't see me as a human being anymore either. Look at me, look at how strong I've gotten in such a short period of time. If I fought them, all of them at the same time, would I even _need_ to use my Quirk to win?" Naruto asked as he looked at his fellow students training together to rescue the injured.

Bakugo had been right.

During the tournament, Naruto had heard what Bakugo said in anger, about how none of them were even on his radar. Bakugo had said it perfectly, he had gone into that tournament without his Quirk to _test himself_ , but he hadn't been pushed that hard. It was nothing he couldn't handle, and he surpassed that test with ease, his classmates weren't on his radar anymore.

"... that isn't a fair comparison, you could fight a pro hero on even grounds, you've trained with Ryukyu for so-"

"If I honestly fought Ryukyu, one of the strongest heroes in the world... would I defeat her?" Naruto asked Toshinori in a tone that showed him the answer.

In these short months, his power had grown, he was stronger than even some of the top heroes. Students, and even most pro heroes, weren't even a challenge for him anymore. Every day, he was becoming less and less of a human when it came to strength.

"The others-"

"To them, I'm perfect... whatever imperfections I had at the start of school, they have personally watched as I destroyed them. Humans aren't suppose to be perfect, the only one who doesn't see me that way anymore is Momo... because she's seen me at my weakest." Naruto sighed, letting out a breath that contained so much emotion in it that it almost choked Toshinori.

He wasn't wrong.

He was to blame for Naruto being this way. He had pushed Naruto all his life to be the way he was now, to become a perfect hero that would surpass even him. Naruto had just finally come to terms with the fact that he stood on a different level than his peers.

"I'm sorry."

"... but... becoming a hero isn't my goal anymore." Naruto admitted, with Toshinori freezing. "... I'm already a hero, now my goal is different. I'm a hero who can save lives with my body, and hearts with my smile. Now though, now I'm going to work to regain my humanity... for my friends, for you, for Eri... for Naruko." Naruto spoke with a smile.

Toshinori was surprised.

"For her?" He asked, not quite sure why Naruto was doing it for her.

"We're monsters, if I can become human... then that means Naruko could have become human too. I can mourn her, not as a monster, but I can mourn the person that Naruko could have been." Naruto smiled at his uncle, who smiled back at him.

Forget pride.

He felt something stronger, watching Naruto for the first time truly grow as a person enough to admit that he lacked something everyone else had. Unlike most people who gave up their humanity, Naruto was the first person that Toshinori had ever seen try and get it back, not for himself, but for those that needed him to be perfect.

The school's alarms started to go off, showing that somebody was breaking into the school, and within moments of the alarms going off the gate around the school came crumbling down, shattered by a powerful attack that knocked most of the students off their feet by the power of it.

Villains.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Lets just say this.  
You better prepare yourself to get pumped up for the next fight scene you're going to see, it's going to be epic.**


	77. Chapter 77 Heroes Across Time Part5

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Story Start!**_

Not good.

"Eri-chan... stay behind me..." Recovery Girl stated as she hid the girl behind her, not that she could do anything in a fight. Eri's powers of Reverse would make her a great healer one day, so while taking care of the girl while Naruto was in class, she wanted to talk with the girl about pursuing a career one day in medical hero work. It would be a great use of her powers, and it would help her get control of them possibly. Now though, bringing a child to a training exercise couldn't have been worse. They were in the middle of a wide open area, but neither of them were anywhere near fast enough to get to the school building. All she could do was offer her own body as a shield to protect this innocent child.

"M'kay."

Students had stopped their training, looking towards the dirt that had been stirred up into the air, alarms were going off through out the entire school. After the USJ incident, the school had learned from their past security weakness though. Blast shields and barriers started to drop across the windows and doors of the school, providing the non-hero students inside as much protection as possible.

They were the lucky ones.

When the dust settled, every student who laid eyes on the two beings that walked onto the grounds _froze_.

"That... that's the same type of monster that Naruto beat..." Izuku spoke when he laid eyes on the monster that nearly killed Naruto in one of their first lessons, but in the end was killed by Naruto. This monster though, this Nomu, it was bigger... it was visibly stronger. As it walked forward, soaking in the sunlight, he could see that it was pure white in body now, similar shaped. It seemed stronger, not just in stature, but the presence it had was unreal.

Fear.

It was pure fear that kept the students frozen, this was like standing in front of a 100 foot tall tiger, a monster that you didn't need it to speak in order to know just how screwed you were. Bakugo, Todoroki, not even the oh-so confident Kirishima were able to do more than shake as they looked towards impending doom as it took only a single step towards them. Momo collapsed to her knees, holding her mouth with both hands to try not to throw up, and though she was invisible, you could see the puddle that appeared on the ground where Toru collapsed and lost control over her bladder. Those were normal reactions, because, this wasn't a Fight or Flight response from them... because they couldn't fight, and running away was impossible. That was the feeling in the air.

"Na... Naruto?" Mina asked when she saw Naruto walking next to the monster.

Naruto... but with longer hair, and wearing a suit.

"... That isn't Naruto... we need to run." Ojiro stated, his tail trembling.

He couldn't run either.

"Nomu... kill the healer." Menma stated as with a cold, analytical tone once more, his eyes showing not an ounce of emotion. In response to his words, Nomu raised his hand up and a bone spear erupted out of the palm of his hand. Nomu pointed his hand at Recovery Girl, and just like that, the bone vanished from his palm. There was a shrill whistle, before the bone was lodged in the middle of her chest. Recovery Girl was only able to look down at the spear going through _her heart_ , before she collapsed and revealed Eri behind her, shivering on her knees in terror.

Recovery Girl's body started to turn into dust and vanish.

"Recovery Girl!"

"Everyone, you need to snap out of it and run away!"

Naruto and All Might crashed between them, standing between the class and the duo of villains facing them. Naruto had already transformed into his 2-tailed form, fists raised up, while All Might looked at Menma with eyes that were hardened. Recovery Girl being killed wasn't good, and it happened before they could even register what was going on. Naruto looked into his younger brother's eyes once, just once, before he turned his eyes away and looked at the real threat that killed the beloved healing hero. None of the students were able to move.

"They won't be able to do that, you see, Nomu here has a Quirk that causes those around him to feel unbearable fear. It takes far more willpower than what a student has to be able to overcome this fear... Nomu... kill All Might, but leave Naruto alive... he has to suffer." Menma's words showed no love, nothing but pure disdain and hate for his blood. Naruto took a deep breath, but accepted the hate, and just raised his fists up.

Silence.

"Naruto, take a massive size, and get the students to safety." All Might gave out an order.

Naruto ignored it.

"This Nomu is stronger than the last one... and the last one was as strong as you are... you don't have a lot longer until your time limit is up. Right now, the safest place for them is right here, being protected by us... so lets do this." Naruto raised his fists up... and he shrank in size, down to his single tailed form. He had taken those punches from the other Nomu first-hand.

This wasn't a fight his uncle would win alone.

All Might took a deep breath, as did Naruto, and then in unison the two of them placed the widest grins on their faces.

"Hey, younger me, why don't you take a step back, and allow me to take the fighting from here? That Nomu was created via a guy we were sent to the past with... this is our issue."

Landing on the ground in front of Naruto... was All Right himself, his own future self. Scruffy chin from a lack of shaving, more muscle, and general more experience. Menma's face changed when he saw his future elder brother, before becoming neutral.

"Where is All Better?" Naruto asked his future self.

"She's on her way... there isn't helping Recovery Girl now... but we won't let a single one of you die... right All Might?" All Right spoke with a grin, a twinkle in his eye too.

"Right!"

"... Kill my future brother too." Menma's words were colder than ice.

"Come and try it... One for All: 100%... and lets add in a little Monster Fox to the equation. This isn't an opponent we can take lightly after all." All Right spoke as he flexed his body, and powerful waves of power rolled off his form. His body transformed into his 1 tailed form, and his fur gained a slight yellow tips to it.

The battle started.

 **{Music: Naruto Shippuden OST 3 - The Power of Naruto Uzumaki}**

The first shockwave appeared.

Then the second shockwave appeared, followed by close to 100 hundred more quick shockwaves as All Might and All Right rushed Nomu and started to lay hits into him. Nomu, as a show of power, was not only completely unaffected by the attacks, but was also to even throw his own punches and block the punches that were thrown at him.

"Well now, aren't you a tough one!" All Might shouted as blood flew from his mouth, a grin still on his face as he traded blows to the cheek with Nomu.

Nomu was sent flying with a kick from All Right.

"Looks like he can reverse the flow of power, he absorbs enemies strength and throws it back at them... some form of shock repulsion then!" All Right chased down Nomu as the creature landed on his feet, and the two of them started to trade blows once more. All Might joining in as craters appeared under their feet, the more they attacked, the more craters that appeared all around them.

Naruto was forced to use his own body to shield the other students from the fast approaching shockwaves.

'So... it seems this incomplete Nomu won't be enough... even with the Quirk Amplifier.' Menma thought as he watched the battle, unmoving as he sat down on a large chunk of the destroyed wall. His only reaction was his hair being blown back every time fists or feet collided. "Nomu, use more Quirks... use that Impact Recoil you have. Start using Prediction too." Menma ordered when he noticed that Nomu was just using pure strength.

So many Quirks, all for nothing when the beast using them had no intelligence behind it's attacks. Truly, a fighter that had to be commanded in order to be made full use of.

*Snap*

"1,000 Raging Maelstroms of Smash." All Right snapped his fingers, and blue fires started to pour out of his body and float in the air, taking the forms of spiralling flame fists. 1,000 flaming fists started to rain down on Nomu from all directions, but Nomu started to glow white as he started to dodge each and every flame, not a single one getting close to him.

"What's going on!"

"Eraserhead, Present Mic... don't try and interfere... start taking students and getting them to safety, these foes aren't interested in the students... they're interested in us!" All Might called out as he danced through the flames, chasing down Nomu as the glowing Nomu started to dodge his punches as well. Eraserhead glared at Nomu, activating his Quirk.

*BOOM*

"Don't assume that I forgot you were a teacher here... that should take care of your silly Quirk for now... it will be a couple hours before you have a Quirk." Menma, holding a gun, spoke harshly. Quirk Erasing Bullet prototypes, thanks to a certain failure of a yakuza, he now had a way to get around Eraserhead's pesky Quirk for awhile. It was too bad the bullets were just prototypes, and not permanent yet.

All Right and All Might continued to clash, and their fists hit each other when Nomu jumped up, dodging both of them.

He kicked both of them in the head, sending them flying, but they didn't go flying long. With a shockwave powered kick, All Might changed directions and went flying back at Nomu. All Right chose a different path though, instead he faded away from existence as if he turned invisible.

"One for All and Illusion powers... you've inherited a lot, haven't you Naruto... well then, I can't afford to look old and feeble now, can I!" All Might roared when he felt a foot on his shoulder, and Nomu in front of him was sent flying by an invisible punch.

All Right had used illusions to make himself invisible.

Nomu on the other hand, realized this as well, and started to dodge the attacks despite them being invisible. He reached out and grabbed a fist from All Might, before swinging his massive body and slamming Right and Might together, knocking the illusion out of All Right while slamming All Might into the ground.

Izuku's eyes widened when realization came to him.

 _When another hero with One for All came_.

The other hero who inherited One for All, the other wielder... it was also Naruto! Somehow, both he and the future Naruto wielded the Quirk.

The two heroes back flipped, before they landed next to each other, just as confident as when the battle started.

"Seems like he can predict the future, but only 1013 attacks a second, seems like to hit him, we need to throw more than that number attacks every single second. Think you can keep up?" All Right slammed his fist into his palm, done analyzing that particular ability of his opponent. It would seem that the Impact Recoil caused them to suffer from almost the full recoil of their own attacks. "Be sure not to punch his fists, when you do, you're attacks will be reflected back at you." All Right advised.

"Right! Time to let these fists show this villain just how harsh justice can be!" All Might grinned wider still.

Menma's lips narrowed, before he slowly stood up, dusting himself off.

The battle resumed.

Instantly, the battle started to shift in direction, with All Right shifting into second gear, and upping the number of tails to 2. Now, Nomu couldn't even begin to keep up with the rain of blows that came from the two Alls. All Right throwing punches that were so fast, that hundreds of attacks started to land. All Might's blows were being dodged, but for every attack dodged, they would be dodged into one of All Right's punches.

'It seems that Nomu could beat either of them separately... but together, they just can't be beat... they work together too well... it's like they are a single fighter, having two bodies.' Menma thought as Nomu started to get overwhelmed.

His First Quirk, Teleportation.  
His Second Quirk, Extreme High Intelligence.

His Third Quirk-

Nomu was sent flying by All Might, before Menma teleported to his location, landing on his shoulder and touched him. Instantly, the two fighters teleported a small distance away from the fight.

"What's wrong, afraid you're pet will lose?" All Might asked as he stood tall and proud.

Menma placed his hand on the Nomu's forehead.

"This Nomu is worthless now... if it can't stand up to you... then there is no use for it to be the one to fight. Sad, I planned to use this Quirk with Naruko when she attained the height of her power... with my Quirks and her Quirks... we would have been the strongest villain to ever exist... even stronger than father." Menma spoke as Nomu started to turn into liquid, and get absorbed into Menma's clean skin. The skin that didn't have a speck of dirt on it anywhere, and Menma's body started to transform in response.

The Third Quirk, that he could only use one.

Fusion Amplification.

The ability to fuse another life form into himself, and then multiply their power by 10 times what it had been before. The power that was suppose to be used to fuse him with the strongest, his sister, so they could become the ultimate villain. He had never wanted to dirty his body by accidentally fusing it with some other life form. Menma's body was completely covered in the liquid, no longer was his skin or any part of him visible anymore.

The Quirk Amplifier fell to the ground where Nomu had stood, before the liquid on Menma's body hardened like a cocoon.

*CRACK*

"Raaaaaaaah!"

The hardened shell broke as quickly as it formed, revealing the new Menma, born from the fusion between himself and the Nomu. Menma's skin had become bright red, and his hair had turned pure white, with his height scaling up to 6 inches taller, muscles becoming even larger as well.

"Shit..." All Might whispered.

Menma raised his hand up, and a bone spear popped out of it, with a smirk on his face, he pointed it at Eri, glancing at Naruto as he did so. He raised his other hand up, and created another bone spear, and pointed this one at Mina. The girl still frozen as fear as teachers started to take away the other students as quickly as possible to a safe distance away.

"Two spears, these travel really fast... come on heroes."

The next .01 happened too fast.

Naruto, not future Naruto, rushed and jumped in front of Eri the second the spear was shot at her. Arms wide, ready to take the hit for her and die to protect her. Naruto watched as the spear came within 2 feet of his body, if he had tried to take her and run, it would have hit both of them, piercing through his body and hitting her.

He chose to save Eri, because he couldn't save both her and Mina... he apologized to Mina in his head.

He had to make the choice.

"Guh/Gah!"

Neither he nor Mina were hit, All Might had jumped in front of Naruto, shrinking down to his normal form so that he would be able to get into the small gap. Toshinori was stepped in the heart by the bone spear, while All Right was stabbed in the gut by the spear as he protected Mina from the spear.

Naruto and Toshinori locked eyes, even as his body started to turn to ash and crumble away.

Toshinori smiled, not a grin, a smile, he reached out and rubbed the top of Naruto's head.

"PAPA!"

All Better landed on the ground, late to catch up to the fight thanks to her lack of speed. She had to watch as All Right started to turn to ash as well, and he gave her the same smile that Toshinori was giving Naruto.

"Don't worry... I'll always be here."

With that said, the two of them pointed to their hearts, before they turned into ash and got blown away in the wind.

"Don't think this makes us even Brother! You're going to watch as I destroy everything you love, I'll rid everything you love from you! You'll never be allowed to die a peaceful death!"

...

All Better walked over to Naruto as he stood up.

"What are you talking about? Everything will get All Better-"

"You'll rid everything I love from me, don't you know that everything will be All Right-"

"Now that I'm here!" Naruto and All Better shouted as he pounded their fists into their hands, grins on their faces, and tears in their eyes.

Menma's eyes widened, before they narrowed.

"Fine." Menma raised his fists up, and opened them to show red x's on his palms, showing not only did he have all of Nomu's powers, but he still had his own as well.

All Better's horn grew until it was visible through her ribbon, and it glowed, she looked at Naruto and nodded her head. A pained expression came over her face when green lightning coursed around her body, and she seemed visibly pained. Naruto nodded his head, before he grinned as he transformed into his single failed form.

"Lets do this Eri!"

"Right Papa!"

It was time for Round 2.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **100 Reviews for that 10K chapter next chapter, lets do this!**


	78. Naruto the Symbol of Peace: End

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Story Start!**_

The battle never ended.

Menma frowned deeply, furiously, when he was forced to defend himself against the attacks from Naruto and All Better, the two of them working with surprisingly good amounts of teamworks for people who had never worked together. With any touch of her hand, All Better's attacks would strip him away of one of his Quirks or worse, and he couldn't afford to take a single attack from her. At the same time, the more skilled fighter of the two was Naruto, who was aiming every single one of his attacks in ways that were far different than how All Right from the future had been attacking.

'I'll play around with them then... before I kill the girl.' Menma thought as he saw Naruto downgrade back to his normal form.

All Better jumped onto his shoulder with one foot, and just by his ability to see attacks before they happened, he knew she was going to throw a fake kick and try and touch his face with her palm. Creating a bone spear, he prepared to stab her in the face, changing his own mind about playing with the girl before killing her.

"They... they're actually fighting the monster that... killed All Might?" Izuku whispered as he watched the two fight with all they had.

They were fighting an impossible battle, All Might was the greatest, and if he died... nobody else had any hope of winning such a fight. Not to mention, this monster was now several times stronger than the Nomu that was even stronger than All Might. The scale of the enemy they were facing was just far too great for them to even stand a ghost of a chance.

All Better on Naruto's shoulder vanished when she was stabbed.

"If my future self can use Mom's Illusions... and I have part of her Tama in my arm... then no reason why _I can't use them too_." Naruto grinned as he held up his right arm and grabbed ahold of the bone spear, snapping it in two as he kicked Menma in the jaw. Menma didn't even budge from the kick, but his face jerked up enough to see All Better coming down from the air while spinning around, speeding up as she prepared to kick him on the top of the head.

Menma stabbed her in the abdomen before she even got close.

The illusion that was All Better faded away again, and a blue fireball was inside of her.

"What... that isn't what-"

"Not what you saw in the future eh!?" Naruto asked as the fireball exploded, consuming the both of them. Naruto grabbed Menma by the wrist, before throwing him into the fire. "You can see the future, but you only see it through _your eyes_ don't you!" Naruto knew the answer as he threw Menma back into the raging inferno and ran back into it himself. "All I have to do is trick the _future you_ , and the _current you_ will be tricked too! What am I going to do next, do you know that!?" Naruto asked as he charged after Menma.

"How about me then!" All Better appeared out of thin air, and ducked underneath a fist that was aimed for her.

Naruto rushed at All Better, and passed by Menma.

She grabbed his hand and tossed him up, with him transforming. She grabbed the top of his hair as he transformed, and stood on top of him as he grew larger, and larger, and even larger still. Menma stopped moving and stopped looking into the future to try and see what they would do next. Naruto had a point, all they had to do was fool his eyes in the future, now that they knew how the Quirk worked. The Future vision ability was useless against opponents that could trick such an ability, and it was made worse by the fact that Naruto was somehow predicting which future visions he was getting.

"Eri, use your Quirk on me, I'm going to go _all out_ , you better hang on!" Naruto called out to the teenager All Better on his head. She nodded her head firmly, using her Quirk as he gained more tails.

6.

7.

8.

"He wouldn't dare... even Naruko can't control her actions in that-"

9 tailed, Naruto went full power, completely towering over Menma, gripping his fist and visibly losing control over himself. His size started to shrink down though, the tail number didn't go down. His red eyes flickered between burning red and bright blue, and his orange fur started to shimmer golden like his hair as he continued to switch back and forth between the two. Soon enough, he was back to his normal height, his body trying to force itself to go back to it's great size as he continued to use the full power of his Quirk. All Better hanging onto his back, arms around his neck and legs around his waist as she visibly struggled to hold back the transformation of his Quirk.

" _Kill every-"_

"Hey, voice inside my head, shut the fuck up so I can beat the hell out of my little brother." Naruto, with All Better regressing his mind back to before his transformation could take hold of it, grinned as he called out loud.

"I'm stronger than All Might and you from the future, your power can't even touch me, even without my future sight." Menma raised his hands up, and prepared to block any attack that Naruto-

*Spew*

Blood spewed from his shoulder as his entire body was practically cleaved in half from shoulder to hip, his multiple Regeneration Quirks already quickly fixing the damage. He glanced behind himself, and saw Naruto standing behind him, with his body still flickering between a regular nine tailed fox form (but smaller) and a golden fox form. All Better was barely holding on, the speed must have nearly knocked her off. Naruto turned his head though, and looked him right in the eyes.

"Then I just have to be stronger than my uncle, and more powerful than myself then."

Menma rushed after Naruto, his right arm swelling up as he focused all of the enhanced Strength Quirks, the muscles building up greatly. He charged the attack up, and combined it with more Quirks. Bone spears popping out of his knuckles, and flame jets shooting out of the back of his elbow, increasing the power of his next punch further. In a nanosecond, no even less than that, he was already in front of Naruto with the punch in full swing. Teleporting to the mark on the inside of his right hand, he appeared behind Naruto and continued to throw the punch from his blind spot.

All Better blocked the punch.

His arm _returned to normal_ , the Quirks he was using in his arm regressing back to only what he would have normally had. He jumped backwards, teleporting mid-jump even further away from that. Menma then took a step back, and noticed Naruto wasn't moving, and he saw Naruto's legs were pretty much shattered by his earlier movement. Menma smirked when he realized that Naruto had moved so fast, that he had broken his own legs in order to not destroy the school from the shockwave. By protecting everyone, he was breaking his own body with this strange transformation.

"... The ultimate sword, and the ultimate shield... his body is transforming so quickly, that your Quirk isn't capable of holding back the full bloodlust... and heal him at the same time." Menma noted as he glanced at the connections. All Better couldn't heal Naruto's body, his transformation speed was too high, and it was taking almost all of his power to just keep him at this level of transformation, while also using it for defensive purposes.

Naruto had his eyes closed.

He raised his right hand up, and gently gestured towards Menma with his pinky finger, before he quickly jerked his pinky.

The shockwave was immense, blasting _3/4ths_ of Menma's entire body to pieces instantly, the shockwave curving and traveling up into the sky before it could destroy anything else. Menma's body healed from the damage just as quickly as the damage took place, with Naruto's pinky being in an unusable state. Holding back so much power was doing more damage to him than if he unleashed it all genuinely.

"Careful... your body can't take much more." All Better whispered to Naruto, as she looked as another 2 students were carried away from the battle by teachers, who were eyeing the fight carefully. Naruto needed to be very careful not to hit even one person with any of the shockwaves, meaning he needed to absorb most of the power from his attacks into his own body.

Menma teleported up to the top of the school where he put a marker, and he looked down at Naruto from a greater distance.

Naruto wasn't there anymore.

Moving on broken legs, Naruto followed Menma the second he teleported, and landed right behind him the second he appeared. Naruto pushed his ring finger up against Menma, gesturing to the sky, and split the clouds in half when he destroyed the top half of Menma's body, his ringer finger destroyed by his own power. When Menma regenerated, Naruto touched him with his middle finger, and destroyed 80% of his body, and when he regenerated from that, he touched him with his index finger and destroyed another great portion of his body. Menma teleported away before Naruto could switch hands again, and this time he looked up to the top of the school building, seeing Naruto standing there with All Better hanging onto his back, staring down at him with eyes that showed great sorrow.

Great sorrow?

"... You're more of a monster than even Naruko and I... you have the same Quirk as her... no... she has more Quirks than you, but even with all of her Quirks... this power... how far did you push yourself to attain _this power_ deep inside of yourself? This power, it isn't One for All. The Monster Fox Quirk has set limits, limits that can't be overcome through training." Menma actually smiled as he greated bone spears from every part of his body in preparation for when Naruto would move again, this time he would be ready for Naruto.

He looked into the future to see what Naruto would do next, no doubt Naruto had too much power to bother using cheap tricks like earlier.

He saw himself getting punched in the face.

"I'm not going to punch you in the face."

Now he saw himself getting blasted to pieces with fox fire.

"I will not burn you with fox fire."

He was getting ripped to shreds by claws.

"My claws will not harm you."

"How are you seeing what I'm seeing, tell me how you're doing that!" Menma shouted when he realized that every vision of the future he was having, Naruto was also having for some reason. "You have Mother's Quirk because of those shards in your arm... then... right now... You have Mito's Omniscience..." Menma realized without needing Naruto to answer it for him.

Naruto was seeing _everything_.

No wonder All Better's Quirk couldn't keep up with all the damage, Naruto's mind was being destroyed even now by the amount of information he was absorbing. Naruto was seeing _all things_ , the past, the future, and all things in the present as well. As Naruto was right now, _he knew everything_ that would happen in this fight, he had all knowledge over everything. Her power alone was what was keeping him together, and it was no wonder that Naruto wasn't attacking at all times, he was seeing all timelines, all possibilities, and everything that could and would happen. Trillions of thoughts were rushing through his mind at one time, unlike his own newfound future sight ability, Naruto was truly mentally one with all of creation at the moment.

"Menma... you lost." Naruto stated.

There was no anger in his voice.

"No, I see a way I can win... and it's standing right before me." Menma glanced over towards the younger Eri.

"If you attack her, then I kill All for One right now... I know his exact location, all of his strengths and weaknesses, and I can get there and kill him faster than you can even think about touching her." Naruto stated down to Menma, who stopped what he was doing and looked over at Naruto, who had eyes that were nothing but right at the moment. They were no longer flickering or sorrowful, they were without a shred of mercy, horrifying in nature. "The strongest decide what happens to the weak, in your own opinion. I won't seek revenge for my uncle, or for myself... they wouldn't want that. If you touch _her_ though, I'll rip the last thing in this world you cherish away from you... I'll rip your Quirks away from you too. I'll leave you weak, alone, and without even your name. You'll be a nameless, hollow version of what you were... decide your choice now." Naruto stated as his eyes started to flicker again.

All Better was gritting her teeth, putting all of her efforts into trying to reverse the transformation.

Naruto's form stopped flickering between golden form and monster fox form.

His form was settling on his golden form, his body becoming cloaked in golden flames as he started to take steps on thin air, walking off the top of the school building and using space and time as his foot holds. Naruto's Hoshi no Tama, which was on the ground abandoned, shattered completely and disintegrated into nothingness when Naruto's foot touched the ground. Menma's eyes turned to that, widening when he saw Naruto's only weakness, vanish before his very eyes.

"What is-"

"Quirks are just _human evolution_ itself... my Quirk is no exception, and there are two types of evolution. Spontaneous evolution is when the body suddenly and without reserve, takes something about itself and evolves to a stage further. I no longer need a Tama... and these fragments in my arm... I no longer need them either... my Quirk is human evolution... I'm just evolving it to the next stage... I'm no longer a Monster Fox-"

"When did you get..." Menma whispered when he realized Naruto was standing next to him, and he watched as Naruto ripped his own arm off and tossed it to the ground, the arm bursting into flames. A new arm grew from where the old one vanished, this arm made from pure golden energy itself, with black markings on it.

"-, I am now a Spirit Fox... and while I still have 6.2 seconds of Omniscience before All Better's Quirk reverts my memories of everything I saw with it's power. I want to tell you something." Naruto stated as he took a single step behind Menma, and All Better reached out and grabbed onto Menma, reverting his body back to the way it was before he had fused with the Nomu. The Nomu plopped down on the ground, and started to revert back to the criminal who had traveled back to the past with All Better in the first place.

He was dead.

Menma's X-marks on his palms started to disappear as well, and Naruto's body started to slowly stop glowing as well.

"I''m no longer a monster anymore... and I'm not Naruto the Reluctant Hero either."

Menma, and everyone else watching, saw as Naruto fulled returned back to normal with his new right arm still glowing, made of golden energy. They watched as he took several steps forward, his body no longer broken either.

"I am Naruto the Symbol of Peace, and I that will lead my generation into a better future in place of my uncle."

 _ **Story End!**_


	79. Chapter 79 Thank You

**Thanks for Reading This Story Everyone.  
Sadly, despite what everyone wants, this story won't be getting a sequel, because this story was never intended to truly go beyond this point.  
This was not a story about a hero beating all evil, this was a story about a monster hero who refused to even try to understand himself, and come to terms with what he was, and regain the humanity he was never given a chance to have.**

 **Naruto is a hero, but for most of the story, he was little more than a hero.  
He became a friend, a boyfriend, a teacher, a student, and even a father to a little girl, and he decided to man up and finally step into the shoes he was always suppose to wear, the next Symbol of Peace.**

 **The story of "Naruto the Reluctant Hero" came to an end, because Naruto is no longer the Reluctant Hero.  
He gave up his reluctance to use his full power.  
He gave up his reluctance to inherit his uncle's legacy.  
He gave up his reluctance towards taking steps towards becoming human.**

 **By finally becoming human, he became the truly perfect hero, with a new Quirk to match it.**

 **The mysteries I left in the story, the villains still left to defeat, lets just say that I left behind clues in the story that will give you the answer to those questions you might have, if you look hard enough that is, even though the story itself is over, I believe for those who enjoy a good mystery, that going back and re-reading this story will be quite fun for you, finding the clues to all the questions I left unanswered.**

 **Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed the ride!**


End file.
